Secrets of The Girl
by ConflictingLoyalties563
Summary: 1492- Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazuli. When banished to England they discovered what they were and what Lord Klaus truly wanted. Now- A.J. and Elena Gilbert. A left after finding out a huge secret about herself but is back and finding love.
1. The ReturnPart 1

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>_**Bulgaria 1492**__Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers. __**Modern day**__; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RETURN<strong>_

A.J. POV

I rushed into the hospital and up the staircase; not even bothering with the elevator; to the floor where my twin had told me Caroline was going to be after her surgery. I ran into the hallway brushing my long curly hair back with one of my hands. I spotted my twin who was talking to a man with black hair. I watched as she started to walk away but the guy grabbed her arm. That's when I quickly made my way over to them, "Hey!" I said pushing my way between them, "Don't grab her." I growled my strange eyes flashing.

"Elizabeth." He growled grabbing me tightly by the arms.

I gasped in pain; man did this guy have a grip. My twin was talking to him angrily in a low voice as if not to gather attention to us. But when I met his blue eyes it all faded away.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback Mystic Falls, Virginia, 1864;<em>

_Katherine and Elizabeth were behind the horse stables, "You can have Damon when I'm done sister but it is very important to me that I have both Salvatore brothers on my arms for now." Katherine whispered angrily at her twin sister._

"_He __kissed me! __He__ initiated it! I want nothing to do with your pets, sister!" Elizabeth hissed back. _

_Katherine grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall, "Break his heart if you have to, but the Salvatore brothers will be mine." She growled. _

_Elizabeth quickly pinned Katherine by her neck and let her true face come out for a few fleeting seconds, "I will do whatever I wish to do Katherine, but never forget who is older." She growled shaking Katherine slightly. _

"_Miss Katherine, Miss Elizabeth?" Stefan's voice came from behind the two causing Elizabeth to let go of Katherine and straighten herself. _

_Elizabeth turned to see both Salvatore brothers looking at her, "My apologies Mr. and Mr. Salvatore I was just telling my sister not to threaten me." She answered._

"_I apologize sister, I should not have said what I said." Katherine said to Elizabeth, "Stefan would you mind walking with me?" _

_Stefan nodded and the two left leaving Elizabeth and Damon alone. "You shouldn't do that in public, what if father had seen your face?" Damon asked stepping close to Elizabeth. _

_She smirked, "Then I would leave, but you do not wish that do you?" Elizabeth asked innocently stepping closer so their bodies brushed. _

"_Of course not." Damon replied as if shocked she'd ask. _

"_Good because I do not wish to leave yet." Elizabeth replied smiling. _

"_Until later Mr. Salvatore." She said kissing his cheek and walking away, her skirts rustling. _

* * *

><p>A.J. gasped pulling herself from Damon's grip, "Elena we need to leave, now."<p>

"What, Why?" Elena asked confused.

I opened my mouth to speak but Jenna walked up cutting me off, "Elena I came as soon as I got your message, how's John?" She asked before turning to me. "Hey sweetie." She said hugging me which I gladly returned.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

Jenna looked at her like she was on something, "At- at the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier, I-"

"No you didn't." Elena denied while I looked back and forth between the two confused and Damon walked a few steps away so he could still eavesdrop.

"Yes, I did." Jenna argued furrowing her eyebrows.

"_No_ Jenna, you didn't." Elena insisted exasperated.

"Yes, I did." Jenna said clearly annoyed with Elena now.

Elena just looked at her completely confused. "Oh, you've gotta be _kidding_ me." Damon said drawing all three of ours attention.

Damon saw us looking at him and quickly walked off straightening his dress shirt. "Well he's weird." I said bluntly earning a slap on the arm from Elena and a smirk from Jenna.

"Bully." I said as Jenna walked off.

Elena rolled her eyes at me, "So what were you saying earlier?" Elena asked.

I pulled my sister away from the people and into a dark corner, looking over my shoulders for counsel members, "I was saying that your friend Damon Salvatore should have died in 1864." I whispered.

I was finally letting my sister in on the family secret, after all of these years. Daddy had told me not to tell her or Jeremy, they weren't ready yet; I was the oldest and Daddy's strong little warrior. "You mean you know about vampires?" Elena hissed.

I smirked, "There's some things you should know, 'Lena." I said fiddling with the ring on my finger; the band itself had an intricate design that slightly wrapped around the lapis lazuli stone that sat in the center. (link on profile)

"Like what?" She asked pushing some hair behind her ear.

That's when I noticed her hair was slightly curly, she never curled her hair unless- OH CRAP! I must have missed Miss Mystic Falls! Mom wanted the both of us to sign up for that she said that will Matt on Elena's arm and Tyler on mine we would have tied for first. Of course then Mom and Dad died, I broke up with Tyler (I hear he turned into an asshole-Caroline blames me go figure.), Elena broke up with Matt, Jeremy turned to drugs, and I accepted a scholarship in Boston; leaving Elena alone with Jenna and Jeremy. "I'm psychic. I assume you already know about Katherine, but did Damon or Stefan tell you about her twin sister Elizabeth?" I asked.

"No they di- wait did you just say your psychic?" Elena asked eyes wide.

"Yeah visions, and a few other tricks. Now back to Elizabeth, I assume you know that you are Katherine's doppelgänger?" Elena nodded, "I'm Elizabeth's."

"Hey." Damon said walking up to us, eyeing me warily, "We should go Caroline won't wake up for awhile and they're sewing up John's fingers as we speak."

We nodded, "I'll just follow on my bike, you can catch blue eyes here up to speed." I said hugging Elena before walking off.

* * *

><p>I killed the engine on my sleek black bike and I parked next to Damon's blue Mustang, where Elena and Damon were waiting. I pulled off my helmet, shaking out my curly hair. I hooked the helmet onto one of the handles as I put down the kickstand and swung my leg off the bike. I then lifted up the seat, placing the helmet into the hidden compartment. "Nice bike." Damon said smirking.<p>

"So you don't want to kill me anymore? Good to know." I replied sarcastically before heading up the drive behind Elena.

As we walked inside the house Stefan was getting up off the floor in the living room. "Stefan?" Elena questioned.

I moved so I was slightly behind Damon, no need for both brothers to try to kill me in less than an hour. "Elena." Stefan said.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

My eyes widened in realization and Damon said, "Katherine happened."

"Bitch sure knows how to make an entrance." I said stepping out from behind Damon.

Elena shot me a look that clearly said, 'You're not funny.' Stefan rushed me and next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, his hand cutting off my air in a death grip. I gasped for air and clawed at his hand, "STEFAN!" I heard Elena scream. The only thing I could see was his green eyes and the hate that was clearly there, "What the hell are you doing here huh?" He demanded shaking me, "What are you two doing!"

"I'm not-" I rasped out before it hit me like a slap to the face.

I sent Stefan flying back into the back of the couch and rubbed my throat. I cleared my throat before sauntering over to him and sticking out my hand, "Hi I'm A.J. Gilbert, your girlfriend's twin sister and you are the second Salvatore brother who thought I was Elizabeth in the last hour." I said sweetly.

His eyes widened in realization, "You're her doppelganger." Stefan said taking my hand and allowing me to help him up.

I gasped as another vision hit me.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864<em>

_"Where are we going?" Stefan heard Damon's cheerful voice ask from down the hallway. _

_"To my rooms, I have something for you." Elizabeth replied as the two came into view. _

_Stefan ducked out of sight and back into his room, leaving the door open just a crack so he could watch. Elizabeth came into view first, tugging Damon along behind her. Stefan watched as Damon pulled her back against him, "And what would that be?" Damon asked leaning in close to her face so that their noses brushed. _

_"You should not think of me that way Mr. Salvatore; my sister would not be pleased." Elizabeth scolded though her smile never left her face. _

_"For some reason, I do not believe you care." Damon said grinning. _

_"Maybe I don't." Elizabeth said meeting Damon's lips half way. _

_Stefan jerks back from the door in surprise_ _he knew his brother and Elizabeth were close, but not **that** close._

* * *

><p>I jerked back from Stefan, "What happened?" He asked.<p>

"A? Did you see something?" Elena asked me.

Elizabeth and Damon had been together? While Damon was with Katherine and Katherine was with Stefan? I shot Damon a look before answering my sister, "Yeah, it was nothing though don't worry about it." I said.

"A.J. it couldn't have been nothing, you saw something at the hospital didn't you? Was it about Elizabeth?" Elena asked stepping closer to me.

"Elena, I said it was nothing, just a vision, just because I was touching Stefan when it happened doesn't mean it was about Elizabeth." I said shooting her a look that clearly said that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, but how did you send Stefan flying like that?" She asked.

I looked at Damon, "I know I've been gone for awhile but does she always ask questions like this?" I asked.

He nodded and I sighed, "So did Jenna pick up any ice cream?" I asked heading to the kitchen, the heels on my lace up leather boots clicking on the hard wood floor.

* * *

><p>"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked a few minutes later as I sat at the table with Elena and a tub of delectable chocolate chunk ice cream.<p>

"No." Stefan answered.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon muttered.

I glared at the back of his head and turned to my twin, 'He messed with my line!' I mouthed to her. She faked a tear and I rolled my eyes at her. "She said she fooled one of us at least, what does that mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"She pretended to be Elena earlier when I stopped by tonight." Damon said with an unreadable expression.

I gave Elena a confused look and she just shook her head at me in a way that said, 'you won't like it.' "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore." Elena said breaking the tension between the two brothers.

"You shouldn't have been lying to him in the first place." I muttered crossing my arms.

"You alright?" Stefan asked looking at her with concern on his face.

He looked at her with such a love I had to turn away, he acted around Elena the way Tyler used to act around me, before everything happened and apparently I turned him into a dick. "No I'm not alright, I thought with the tomb vampires gone things would get better." She said standing up to meet him.

"I know we all did." Stefan said sighing.

"Katherine was in the house, that means that she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?" Elena asked.

"Kill her." I said shrugging at the same time Damon said, "Move."

I glared at him, "My ideas better." I said trying not to sound like a pouty 5 year old.

"Well, nobody cares about your idea." Damon snapped glaring back at me.

"Elena does, especially about things, plans, and _people_." I said standing up and smirking at him.

"Alright you two stop." Elena said and I fake pouted at her.

"Now back to business," Damon said, "If Katherine wants you dead, there is _zero_ you can do about it; you will be dead. But, clearly you're not so she must have other plans."

"Very comforting, Damon." I said.

"Right we need to find out what those other plans are, and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said looking pointedly at Damon.

I grinned earning myself a kick under the table from Elena. I scowled at her as I took a spoonful of ice cream. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked causing me to perk up.

"Well to risk another frown like encroaching on your _very_ crowded forehead...we...kissed." He said.

I stood up immediately. "And you thought it was me?" Elena asked right before Stefan and I exploded, "What do you mean you kissed?" We demanded, me being the older twin sister yelled it, unlike Stefan who kept a cool front, despite wanting to kill Damon.

"Well you know when two lips pucker and they go-"

Damon flashed over by the door as Stefan lunged for him. I took a step closer to him, "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said as Stefan continued towards him.

"Guys wait." Elena said popping up in the middle of our triangle, "He kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that." She said looking at Damon.

Damon frowned and I continued towards him until Elena grabbed my shoulder, "Oh c'mon Elena, she cant hurt me." Damon said smirking.

I shrugged Elena off and walked until I was nose to nose with Damon, "Lets get one thing straight if you _ever_ touch my sister or even _think_ about kissing her again I have no problem in tearing you limb from limb until you are a writhering mass of blood and flesh before taking a wooden stake and plunging it into your heart. That's a promise." I said smiling sweetly at him before sauntering back to my seat at the table.

Stefan was looking at me in shock, Elena with embarrassment, and Damon with slight amusement. "And how do you plan on keeping that promise?" He asked me.

"I'm psychic remember? I can use my mind." I said smirking as his face fell.

"Listen guys we don't have time for this." Elena said.

"Later." Stefan said to Damon who nodded.

"Ooh, I'll join." I said

"You are so much like her." Damon said smirking.

"Wrong." I said glaring at him, my face dark.

Damon just looked at me amused, knowing that he'd gotten to me.

I sat down, "John must know something, there has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena said looking between the two brothers.

"She's Katherine!" Damon exclaimed causing me to jump, "She _loves_ to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're gonna find out what she's up to before she wants you to." He said leaning against the wall.

"No actually Elena's right John could know something through Isobel." Stefan said causing Damon's face to darken.

"Actually she's 100% correct, mommy dearest was in touch with Katherine so when you go visit daddy dearest once he's awake, I'm sure you'll be surprised at what you can get out of him." I said.

Stefan nodded and looked at Elena who nodded back, "I've got a better idea." Damon said smirking.

"Do tell." I said smirking back.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch, see ya." He said turning to the door.

"Is that a good idea?" Elena asked.

"If Katherine thinks she's being ignored it'll lure her out, she'll make a move."Damon said smirking.

"Oh yeah then what?" Stefan asked.

"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic, we'll see." He said before leaving.

"You know for an ass, he's kinda entertaining." I said getting looks from Elena and Stefan.

"Why thank you." Damon said poking his head back in shortly.

Elena glared at me, "What?" I asked.

She just shook her head and took the ice cream tub from me before heading upstairs with Stefan. I rolled my eyes before putting my spoon in the sink to be washed. I jogged up the stairs and poked my head into Jeremy's room where he was laying on his bed passed out. I said on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his hair causing him to stir. "A.J.?" He asked sleepily.

"Hey, bro." I said grinning at him, "Scootch?"I asked and he obliged.

I slipped off my boots and got into the bed. Jeremy laid his head on my stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Are you mad at me too?" He asked sadly.

"Shh," I said softly, "We can talk in the morning."

I felt him relax against me and smiled, "Love you A." He mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too, Jer." I said letting a tear roll down my cheek.

I had missed so much of my little brother's life, of my sister's too. They had both experienced so much pain, maybe I could've stopped it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm back, this time for real. I really like how this chapter left and I know that alot of stories don't get reviews after only one chapter but I don't care good or bad let me know your thoughts, feelings, questions. I could really use the feedback especially about A.J. do you like her hate her? Let me know the other half of THE RETURN should be up soon. :) <strong>


	2. TheReturnPart2

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize. **

**Full Summary: **_**Bulgaria 1492**__Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazuli. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers. __**Modern day**__; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RETURN<strong>_

_**(Part Two)**_

A.J. POV

Elena, Jeremy, Jenna, and I were headed out to the car when Elena's phone rang. Jeremy and I had had a very long talk about why committing suicide to become a vampire was a _very_ bad idea. Then I found out all about Anna. He was in love with her; it was obvious. I wish I could've known her. "Bonnie, I know I'm late but A.J. and I are getting in the car now and will be there in five." Elena said as we got in the car, me in the back with Jer.

"Everything okay?" I asked

"Yeah its fine Bonnie was just checking in, we're late." Elena said as we drove down the road.

I looked out the window and winced as I got a vision, it was a short one, just a flash really not like my usual ones. I saw Elena but with curly hair like mine wearing dark clothes with Stefan at the Lockwoods'. Katherine, damn it.

* * *

><p>I had decided not to tell Elena about Katherine's appearance, hopefully the bitch would be gone soon anyway. "Looks like the whole town has turned out." Jenna noted as we made our way up to the door.<p>

"Yeah well he is-was the mayor." Elena and I said; me slightly distracted as I looked around for any sign of Katherine.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked bluntly.

I elbowed him and gave him a look. Jenna sighed, "Its just what people do; the Lockwoods were there for us when we went through this. It'll be quick, we'll drop off the food, pay our respects and go." She said hoisting her box up higher.

"In and out? Sounds like a plan." Jeremy said.

Elena was looking off to the side and I followed her gaze to Damon. I pushed her towards him and she glared at me, "C'mon Lena, the guys' hurting; go talk to him." I whispered.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute" Elena said.

I gave her a thumbs up which received an eye roll, "Bye, twin." I said before catching Damon's eye. 'I'm watching you.' I mouthed to him.

"I'm gonna go find Tyler." I said, "Jer, you are coming with."

I grabbed him, not wanting him out of my sight. Jeremy had never broken a promise to me but then again he'd never tried to commit suicide so he could be with his dead vampire ex-girlfriend. After a few minutes of searching Jeremy managed to sneak off from me to 'go find the bathroom'. I went up the stairs and found Jeremy getting kicked out of Mr. Lockwood's study by Mason. "That's what you get for running away from me, little bro." I said as he passed.

"A.J.?" Ty asked standing up.

"Hey Ty." I said giving him a hug.

"When did you get back?" Tyler asked pulling back.

I shrugged, "Last night. I'm sorry about your dad Ty, he was a dick to you but still; he was your dad." I said smiling slightly at him.

"Thanks, A." He said staring at me grinning.

I stood there for a while staring into his eyes before realizing that we were just standing there staring at each other like reunited lovers, "Um, I should probably go find my brother, we'll catch up later Ty." I said, "It was good seeing you again Mason."

Mason nodded at me and I took one last look at Tyler before heading out into the hallway. My phone buzzed in the pocket of my cropped leather jacket and I took it out, '**_One New Message From__ Elena_**' I clicked view and read the message quickly, 'Katherine was here, she hurt Stefan, we're outside xoxo -Lena' I typed my reply and hit send, 'Okay be there in 5 min xoxo -A'

As I went out of the mansion someone grabbed my arm, slamming me against the outside wall of the mansion. "Hello." Katherine purred.

"Hello Kitty Kat having fun?" I asked smiling.

"You really do look like my sister." She said releasing me.

"Funny how I'm descended from you then huh?" I asked, "I have a sister to talk to now, so if you'll excuse me, kitty."

I started to walk around her but she grabbed me by the shoulders slamming me into the wall. "Um...ow?" I said glaring at her.

"You're brave, not scared of me like Elena; but one move and your arm is across the lawn." Katherine purred.

"One thought and your cold dead heart is at the bottom of the pond." I snapped back.

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "I'm gonna call your bluff." She said smirking.

I concentrated on her heart and watched as she fell to the ground squirming and clutching her chest, "That, Kitty Kat, is what a heart attack feels like, have a good day now." I purred waggling my fingers at her as I stepped over at her and released my hold on her.

"You know," Katherine gasped, "You act like her too."

My face darkened but I continued away from her, not letting the bitch get the satisfaction of getting under my skin. I kept walking over to the bench where I had spotted Elena with Stefan. "That's gross." I said as I spotted Stefan's wound.

Elena gave me a pointed look, "Sorry reflex." I said holding up my hands in a white flag way.

Damon came over, "I tried tracking her, but she's gone. Ew, cover up Fabio; we've got a crazy ex on the loose. Better watch out, Elena looks like Katherine's trying to steal your guy." Damon said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Obviously you didn't look hard enough, I literally just saw her." I said crossing my arms.

Damon glared at me and I glared back. "That's not what's happening." Stefan said looking down.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I tried to steal your girl." Damon said mockingly.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy; A.J. make sure they don't kill each other." Elena said grabbing her purse and walking off.

"I'M NOT A BABYSITTER!" I yelled after her.

I sat down next to Stefan and huffed at Damon, "Nice work, casanova." I commented.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out, 'Stick close to Damon, make sure he doesn't do something stupid. xoxo -Lena'

I mentally groaned, 'You soooooo owe me twin xoxo -A' "So what's it gonna be huh?" Damon said, "Fight to the death?" He asked putting up his fists and bouncing back and forth like a boxer.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep a giggle/comment from escaping, he looked like a little kid when he did that. I decided to be nice and not kill his buzz. "Go ahead make your threats, stake your claim." Damon said grinning.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said calmly.

"Why?" Damon whined like a 3 year old, "I'd fight me."

Okay so then I actually did giggle but quickly covered my mouth back up with my hand to keep the upcoming comment from escaping. "Katherine's gonna play us against each other you do know that right?" Stefan said leaning forward.

"Brother don't you worry, our bond is _unbreakable_." Damon mocked causing me to roll my bright eyes.

"We needed to stay united against her," Stefan said standing up while I watched warily, "So yes as much as I would love to _kill_ you; I'm not gonna fight you."

"I _kissed_ Elena." Damon said while I rolled my eyes, seems like I'm doing that a lot around him.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually _care_. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, ready to feel something. She'll try to break you, she'll try to break _us_ and how we respond to that will define us. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said before walking away.

"_Well_, I was impressed." I said grinning.

"_Why_, are you still here?" Damon asked me.

I stood up and held up one finger, "Well 1; I'm on Damon Duty, (two fingers) and 2 to see why Elena would _possibly_ put herself in the middle of this." I said before putting my hands in my back pockets, "So far I'm not impressed."

"In the middle of what?" Damon asked crossing his arms and smirking at me.

"This ridiculous sibling rivalry you have with Stefan!" I said throwing my arms up, "Elena chose Stefan, so what? You have eternity to live, to fall in love, you'll get over it! Elena only has one lifetime she doesn't need this. I am here to protect my sister and if that means I have to help you then I will."

Damon walked up to me until we were chest to chest, "Elizabeth tried to save me too." Damon said looking down at me. He moved some hair out of my face and let his fingers trail down my cheek to rest underneath my chin, "I'm unsaveable so don't try."

I blinked and he was gone. "Damn it!" I muttered pulling out my phone, "Elena he's gone." I said.

* * *

><p>I parked my bike outside the Salvatore boarding house before walking up to the door. I was about to knock on the door when Katherine appeared on the other side. My eyes narrowed at her disheveled appearance, "What the hell did you do?" I demanded crossing my arms.<p>

She smirked and pushed past me, vanishing. I quickly went inside, "Damon?" I called.

I walked down into what appeared to be a sitting room, "Damon?" I called out again.

I felt a breeze and whipped around, choking back a scream as Damon appeared. "I told you to not try to save me." He slurred.

I rolled my eyes, "You're drunk, great. Lets get you upstairs." I said grabbing his arm.

"No." He said stubbornly jerking his arm away from me and walking past me to the hallway.

I sighed, "Damon stop." I said grabbing him.

"Let me go, A.J." Damon said glaring down at me.

"No, I know where you're going and I understand why, but you need to stay here and get sober." I said crinkling my eyebrows.

"Let go!" Damon slurred shoving me onto the ground.

I looked up at him shocked, so this is what happens when you try to help a drunk Damon. "I have to see her." He said almost apologetically.

Before I could say anything he was gone. I ran out of the house, fishing my keys out of my leather jacket and hopping onto my motorcycle, not bothering with my helmet. I turned the key and sped away.

* * *

><p>I sprinted into the house and heard people talking upstairs. At first I only heard Damon and Elena but then I heard Jeremy, "Elena, what's going on here?" I heard him ask.<p>

No oh god no. Damon could really hurt him right now. I sprinted up the stairs to see Damon turning to Jeremy, "No its not Elena, he wants to be a vampire." He said.

"No!" I yelled as Damon pinned Jeremy against the wall by the neck.

I hit and punched and pulled on Damon but he wouldn't let go. "You wanna turn off the pain? Its the easiest thing in the world; the part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and SNAP!" Damon snapped his neck.

I choked on my breath as Jeremy fell into my arms. "Oh my god, Jeremy, Jer wake up. Please oh god Jeremy wake up!" I sobbed as I held onto my little brother.

Damon stumbled backwards into the doorway, "Damon leave NOW!" I heard Elena yell.

I looked up and met Damon's eyes through my tears. My look was clear, 'We will never forgive you for this.' I mouthed to him before breaking down in tears into Jeremy's hair. Elena suddenly clutched his hand, "Oh my god the ring." She breathed, "Aileen, he's gonna be okay. Oh my god A, he's gonna be okay." Elena whispered to me.

"No he's not Elena, he's dead. My little brother's dead." I sobbed.

"No he's not A, not forever." She soothed, smoothing down my hair.

I shook my head as I held Jeremy's body close to mine, "First mom and dad, now him, Elena don't leave me, you can't leave me too." I sobbed.

Suddenly Stefan was there, "Aileen, look at me." He said guiding my face to look at his, "Jeremy was given a ring by John that prevents him from being killed by supernatural creatures; he's going to be fine."

"What?" I gasped, "Oh my god." I said burying my face into Jeremy's neck.

"Do you hear that Jer? You're gonna be okay, we're gonna be okay." I whispered.

"He must have seen the ring, that's why he did it." Stefan said standing up.

"He didn't see the ring." Elena said now rocking us back and forth.

"Its Katherine, she got under his skin and undid everything good about him." He said.

I kissed Jeremy's forehead, "There's nothing good about him not anymore." Elena said as more tears ran down my face.

"He's decided what he wants." I said finally speaking, "He wants to be hated, its easier that way."

"Well he got what he wanted," Elena said holding onto Jer and I tighter, "I hate him Stefan."

Stefan kneeled down to comfort Elena, wrapping his arms around her. Jeremy woke up, taking in much needed air. "Oh my god!" I gasped holding onto him tighter.

Jeremy's hand came up grabbing mine and Stefan came over and checked him out, "He's okay." Stefan said releasing him, "He's gonna be okay."

"Oh thank God." I said kissing my little brother's head.

"He killed me, Damon killed me." Jeremy gasped.

"I know, I know, shh shh." I said gripping his hand and holding him tightly to me.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was sitting in Jeremy's room on his desk chair watching him sleep. "Hey." Stefan said coming inside and leaning on the door frame.<p>

"You know you're really good with him." He said smiling at me.

I looked up at him with emotionless eyes, "I almost lost him tonight." I said.

"I know I understand." Stefan said his smile dropping as he moved inside the room.

"No I don't think you do, Stefan. I almost _lost_ _my little brother_ tonight. He died, Stefan." I said standing up and crossing my arms.

"It won't happen again." Stefan said walking closer to me.

"No, it won't." I said walking closer to him, "I mean it Stefan. If Damon had killed Jeremy tonight, I would have taken him down. I would have killed him." I said simply shrugging.

I poked my finger into his chest, "If Damon _ever_ tries that again I will _kill_ him. I don't care that he's your brother and Elena's friend- well ex-friend, if he hurts my family or friends I will end him; simple as that. The same goes for you." I said before walking out of my brothers room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here's The Return Part 2! Hope you liked it! :) Again don't be shy, go ahead and press the little review button, I really want to know what you think of my story and of A.J.! <strong>

**I also want to thank KrysGrayMist for being my first reviewer! I really appreciated it!**

**I hope to have Brave New World Part One up by Saturday, so stay tuned! :))))**

**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**


	3. BraveNewWorld

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED! THANKS SO MUCH TO: aireagle92, vampirelover14, TopazEyes137, and Paris101! I know that I said I would update yesterday, but it turned out that I had a b-ball conference tourney! Sorry! So instead of there being 2 parts to this episode I'm just making it 1 because it's not as long. <strong>

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of The Girl<strong>

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRAVE NEW WORLD<strong>_

A.J. POV

The next day slave driver Elena, Bonnie, and I were setting up for the carnival. Bonnie was talking about how freaky Elena and Katherine were. "She didn't just resemble you like a family member would though- she _was_ you, Elena." Bonnie said taking a bag of prizes from Elena.

"That's us Gilberts for you, Bon, just a bucketful of weirdness." I said grinning.

Elena turned to me, "One, we are not Gilberts, and two Dad wasn't weird." She said.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "One, biologically we are, and two at the age of 10 dad was teaching me how to stake a vampire, can you say abnormal?" I pointed out.

"Wait what?" Bonnie asked me.

"Erm, we are getting off topic, Bonnie change the subject." I ordered nervously.

"Okayyy," Bonnie said weirdly while giving me a 'you'll tell me later look', "Have either of you talked to Damon since-"

My face darkened, "You mean the bastard that killed my brother? Why on earth would I have talked to him?" I snapped.

Crap. I thought looking at Bonnie's hurt expression, "Bon-Bon, I'm sorry." I said, "It's just, you know I'm closest to Jeremy and Elena is pissed off at Damon, so…" I trailed off.

"Wait I thought I was your favorite sibling?" Elena joked.

"Oh yes Elena, I totally love you more than the brother that gave me a motorcycle for my 16th birthday." I teased.

She play glared at me and I laughed, "God, how the hell does Caroline do this all the time!" I groaned grabbing another bag of prizes.

"She's not human obviously." Elena joked making Bonnie and I laugh.

"Obviously." We said laughing.

My phone buzzed and I shifted the bag of prizes in my arms so I could check it. '_Hanging out with Mason, meet you at the carnival?-Tyler'_ I grinned and quickly sent a reply, '_Of course. God be happy you're not helping, slave driver Elena is in charge-A' 'Oh god should I pray for you?-Tyler' 'Lol, I can handle my sister, see you at the carnival.-A'_

I put my phone away and looked up to see Elena and Bonnie grinning at me, "What?" I asked confused.

"Was that Tyler?" Elena asked in her annoying 'A.J.'s getting laid' voice.

"Yes it was, now wipe the smirk off your face, we're friends." I said shoving her lightly.

"_Mhmm friends_." She said still smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "As Caroline would say, '_A.J.'s getting laaaiiid'._" Bonnie teased.

"You guys are impossible!" I groaned walking away.

"Tell me how it goes!" Elena yelled after me.

I glared at her and flipped her off before proceeding over to the balloon dart station.

* * *

><p>At home I changed into a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a dark purple Henley, and my leather lace up boots. (AN: looks like converse boots except leather) I reapplied my make-up and grabbed my wallet from my bed and slipped it into my back pocket. I grabbed my cropped leather jacket and slipped it on. I went down stairs and out to my bike. I straddled it as I pulled on my helmet before speeding away. When I got to the carnival I headed straight to the arm wrestling area where Tyler was beating everybody that stepped up to the table.<p>

I watched from my spot on the wall. I waved to him as another football player walked away. He grinned and waved back. Mason sat down across the table and beat Tyler easily. I caught Tyler's eye again and smirked earning at eye roll and a grin. I froze when I heard someone speak up, "Stefan wants a go!" Damon said grinning.

What the hell is he up to? I thought glaring at him, "Yeah I'll have a go." Stefan agreed good naturedly.

"Get em Stef!" Damon yelled at Stefan sat down across from Mason.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, "Look who's lurking." I said standing next to him.

"Again I'm observing." Damon said smirking.

"Observing what?" I asked watching Tyler.

"It's pretty brave of you to come over here considering-"

"That you failed to kill my brother? Word to the wise Salvatore; don't piss off the psychic." I said as Stefan came back over, "Hey, Stef!" I said cheerily, "Watch your back Damon."I sang sauntering away.

"What was that about?" Tyler asked coming over to me.

I shrugged, "Damon messed with Jeremy." I said.

"A.J." Tyler started.

"I know I know, don't pick fights, don't go down alleys without you, don't talk to strangers-"

Tyler ran a hand over his hair and grabbed my wrist, dragging me away.

"You need to stop picking fights with people A!" He growled angrily as we came into the parking lot.

Tyler tightened his grip and I winced, that was definitely going to bruise. "Um..ow? Ty let go of me!" I said trying to pull away.

A guy from the carnival walked into Tyler. "Watch where you're going." Tyler snapped.

"Tyler just leave it be." I hissed to him.

"You got a problem?" Carnival guy asked.

"Yeah, you just walked right into us." Tyler said releasing his grip on me.

I rubbed my throbbing arm- yep definitely going to bruise. "What are you gonna do about it?" The guy asked.

"You're kidding right?" Tyler asked moving in front of me.

"Ty," I said placing a warning hand on his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

Carnival guy shoved Tyler and my eyes widened. Ty might not always start the fights but he _never_ backs down. "You better back off." Tyler warned again.

The guy shoved him again. "You hit me again, I swear to god-"

The guy punched Tyler cutting him off. "Oh shit!" I said backing up.

The two grabbed onto each other before Mason intervened, breaking the two apart. "What the hell man?" Mason asked grabbing Carnival guy by the neck.

"Mason let go!" I said trying to get in between the two.

The guy swung, missing Mason but punching me in the jaw, sending me down onto the ground. I tasted blood and decided to stay down. I heard grunts and groans and then feet on a car. "Your eyes." I heard Tyler say.

There was one last hit before hearing Mason get Tyler up, "C'mon man!" "But A-" "I said come on!"

I heard footsteps running away and looked up to see carnival guy on the ground and Tyler and Mason no where in sight. I sat up slowly before standing up. My jaw had pain shooting up it and I felt a tear go down my cheek, god damn that hurt! Stefan came over and convinced the carnival guy to go away. "You okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head, holding my jaw. "C'mon." Stefan said leading me inside the school.

* * *

><p>We joined Damon and Elena in an empty classroom. "What happened?" Elena asked coming over to me.<p>

"Yes what did happen to poor A.J.?" Damon mocked.

"Your idiotic plan got A.J. hurt." Stefan snapped.

"How would I know she'd interfere?" Damon asked smirking.

"They've been best friends since birth, when I shared a crib with Matt, she shared one with Tyler." Elena said glaring at him.

"Well I'm sorry." Damon said.

"No." I said ignoring the shooting pain in my jaw, "You're not, you are incapable of remorse. Let me ask you something; when you killed our brother did you feel sorry?" I asked before storming out of the room.

Elena could fill me in later. I went outside still holding my aching jaw. I looked down at my sore wrist and saw it was already turning purple. I could see the finger marks that matched Ty's and winced. He hadn't meant to. I froze as I heard groans of pain. Well Ty looks like I'm breaking rule number two. I thought as I entered the alley. I spotted where a girl with blonde hair was _feeding_ off of the carnival guy. A realization hit me as I felt my face fall, "Caroline?" I asked weakly.

She looked up hissing at me, blood smeared across her face and hair. Caroline lunged at me, sinking her teeth into my neck. "Caroline!" I screamed, "Oh my god stop! Caroline it's A.J.!"

I could feel my blood being drained from my body and my struggles lessened. Why didn't I just- NO! I was not using my powers on Care. Suddenly I felt her ripped from my neck and I fell to the ground. "God what is it kill A.J. day?" I asked sarcastically while holding my neck.

"Oh my god, A.J." Elena said kneeling next to me.

I looked up to see Damon poised to kill Caroline, "Elena stop him!" I yelled.

Elena ran over and stepped in between Damon's stake and Caroline's heart. I finally managed to stand up and saw Damon glaring at my sister as she stood between him and Caroline with Stefan behind the two girls, ready to move them out of the way. My head started to feel fuzzy and I raised my hand to my head. I felt something wet and removed my hand to see it covered in blood, my neck must still be bleeding. "Damon she's my friend." Elena said giving him her bitch stare.

"Whatever happens is on you." Damon said backing away as Stefan walked with Caroline a few steps in the opposite direction, trying to calm her down.

Bonnie walked into the alley and her face fell as she saw Caroline, "Caroline? No, oh no. You're not; you can't be." Bonnie said before storming over and grabbing Caroline's arm.

Bonnie backed a step away from Caroline with a disbelieving look on her face. "Bonnie?" Caroline asked sadly.

Bonnie just shook her head and backed away. I took a step forward as the fuzziness increased and I collapsed into Damon's arms. "Whoa, careful there." He said.

"If your trying to make up for getting me hurt, you better start trying harder." I said faintly, my eyelids drooping.

Bonnie looked over and saw the wound on my neck as well as the bruise on my jaw; I had successfully hid the bruise from Tyler with my jacket. "A.J.? No, oh god." She said putting her face in her hands.

Stefan took Caroline away while Bonnie went over to carnival guy's body and put her head down. Damon picked me up and sat me on the truck, "Pull your knees up and put your head between them." Damon said before walking away.

I reluctantly did as he said and some of the spinning went away. "I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie said as Damon came back with a shovel.

"Well don't pout about it, you've got a body to bury." He said walking over to Elena.

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? Hmm." Damon said turning away.

I flinched as he put his shovel down next to carnival guy's body, and turned to me. "You feeling better?" Damon asked looking at me.

I lifted my head and glared at him, "Don't pretend to care just so I won't hate you anymore." I said my voice slightly wobbly as my vision went in and out of focus.

"What if I'm not pretending?" Damon whispered in my ear so only I could hear.

I shivered slightly and he straightened and turned back to carnival guy, "Sucks to be you buddy." He said.

Damon suddenly cried out in pain bending over at the waist and holding his head. I watched in shock as he fell to the ground and looked over at Bonnie. The hose suddenly turned on and water wet the ground around Damon, "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie said shakily.

"I didn't do this!" Damon groaned.

"Bonnie it wasn't his fault." Elena said causing Bonnie to turn to her.

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked as the water caught on fire and started to spread.

"Bonnie! Bonnie stop it!Stop it!" Elena yelled as Damon caught fire.

"Bonnie stop it, you're gonna kill him!" Elena yelled.

I watched hazily as Damon flopped around on the ground before turning my gaze to Bonnie and summoning the last of my energy to send her flying backwards, breaking the spell. "Why did you stop me?" Bonnie demanded making her way over to me, "Because, Bon-Bon this isn't us, it can't be." I said before collapsing next to Carnival guy.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my room with Jeremy sitting by my bedside with a glass in his hand. "Here its from Stefan." He said slipping it into my grasp.<p>

I scrunched up my nose before gulping it down quickly. I handed the glass back to Jeremy, "Thanks." I said as I felt the wound on my neck and my bruises heal.

"I tried to kill Damon today." Jeremy suddenly said making me bolt up off my pillows.

"What!" I yelled.

"He said he tried to kill me, but we ended up having a heart to heart instead." Damon said appearing by my window.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jer said kissing my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Damon once Jeremy had left.

"Well," He said plopping down next to me on my bed, "I was going to give you my blood but it seems as though my brother beat me to it."

I crossed my arms, "Yep, anything else?" I asked.

Damon smirked, "You are _so_ much like her." He said brushing one of my curls off my face.

"I am _nothing_ like her." I spat shifting away from him.

"Really because she had quite the attraction to me as well." Damon said cockily.

I leaned towards him, "And you to her, but seeing as I have _no_ intrest in you what so ever, I'd say that you think I'm hot." I purred leaning back on my pillows.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I've decided to protect you." He said.

"Because I look like _her_?" I asked narrowing my arms.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Because you get my 'Damon Humor' unlike everybody else in this hell hole." He said leaning close to my face.

I pushed his face away with my finger, "That's great Damon, but I really need to sleep." I said laying down and curling up.

"Oh yeah of course." Damon said smirking as he stood up.

"Th- what are you doing?" I asked as he took off his shoes and shirt and got under the covers with me.

"Protecting you." Damon said slinging an arm around my waist.

I sighed, "And you have to do it half naked in my bed why?" I asked squirming out of his grasp as he tried pulling me to him.

"Its more enjoyable for you this way, and besides the closer the better." Damon said turning off my lamp, "Night."

There was a few minutes pause before I spoke, "Asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here's the next chapter! Sorry its a day late, but I should have Bad Moon Rising up by Saturday!<strong>

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	4. BadMoonRising

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize. **

**On another note, FanFiction was not letting me log in all weekend so I apologize for the wait! Enjoy! ;)**

**P.S. I also just wanted to note that any italics are visions!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: <strong>_**Bulgaria 1492**__Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers. __**Modern day**__; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family. _

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAD MOON RISING<strong>_

A.J. POV

I sat on the couch next to Elena and Stefan at the Salvatore boarding house as 'Rick' came in. "Elena mentioned you needed my help." He said.

"Whoa." Rick said as he saw me.

"I'm A.J., Elena's twin." I said smirking at him.

"Alaric Saltzman." He said sitting down across from us.

"We were hoping you could shine some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes; there is nothing supernatural or paranormal about Tyler. The only thing abnormal about him was the size of his ego. "Now why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" Rick asked.

"Well you wouldn't but your dead- not dead- vampire wife might." Damon said sitting down.

"And we're back to mother dearest." I groaned leaning back against the couch.

Elena slapped my thigh, "Isobel's research when you were at Duke together?" Elena pried.

"You said she had spent years researching this town." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here rooted in folklore and legend." Rick said spiking my curiosity, "At the time which I thought most of which was fiction."

"See folklore, legend, and fiction; there is nothing supernatural about Tyler Lockwood." I said leaning back curling one of my legs up to my chest and wrapping my arms around it.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon said annoyingly.

"Just because one is real doesn't mean they all are." I snapped.

"You're just blinded by your idiotic teenage lust for him." Damon snapped back glaring.

"What if I am? Jealous?" I asked smirking at him.

"Aside from the vampires," Elena said interrupting our spat, "What else?"

"The lycanthrope." Rick said sighing.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks and I laughed, "You guys think Tyler is a werewolf? Seriously? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if he turned into a wolf every full moon." I said looking at them disbelievingly.

"No way, impossible." Damon said leaning forward in his seat, "Way too Lhan Chaney. I've been here for a hundred odd years and I've never come across one, if werewolves exist; where the hell are they?"

My eyes went wide as I got a vision.

_Mason Lockwood was in the woods slightly sweaty and in running clothes with earphones draped around his neck as he came across stone stairs leading down into what seemed like a cellar like area. Tyler was watching from behind a tree a few yards back as Mason went down into the cellar. _

I came back into reality as Rick spoke, "Well why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" He asked.

"Because vervain didn't affect the Mayor on Founder's Day but the Gilbert device did." Damon said looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

I rolled my eyes as Elena had already filled me in on everything. "And it affected his son Tyler." Damon said turning to face me.

"Well maybe the Lockwoods have some kind of hereditary brain tumor and that's why it affects them! Who knows! But I have known Tyler all my life, and I can assure you he does _not_ turn into a wolf!" I snapped.

The vision came back yet I could still hear Stefan.

_Tyler watched Mason come out of the cellar_, "At the school carnival, his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought one of the carnival workers." Stefan said. _Tyler crept towards the cellar, standing above it and looking around for Mason. _"So it suggests some kind of supernatural entity." Stefan finished.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena said.

"Isobel's things are still at Duke, well her office is. She is technically still missing." Rick said

"So can we get access to it?" Damon asked irritating me.

_Tyler went down into a dark cellar and opened an old door which led to-_ My vision was cut short as my sight returned to reality.

"Rick we need to know what we're dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know how it ends; not good." Damon said. "It means that Mason Lockwood is a real Lon Chaney and that little punk Tyler, may just very well be Lon Chaney Jr. Which means Bela Lugosi meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon said scowling.

* * *

><p>"You two sure you wanna do this?" Stefan asked as I stood leaning in 'Lena's doorway and my twin packed.<p>

"Which part; digging through our birth mother's life work," Elena started.

"Or going to Duke with _Damon_?" I finished crossing my arms.

Stefan chuckled, "Either, both." He said.

"Well I'm for sure about the first part but-"

"Damon killed our brother so she thinks Damon and I will end up killing each other." I said rolling my eyes.

"But Rick is a good buffer so we can all bond in our anti-Damon solitary." Elena added, "I wish you were going though."

I backed out of the doorway and headed downstairs just to see Alaric and Jenna talking. I just couldn't get away from these damn couples! I stayed on the steps where they couldn't see me and I couldn't hear them. "Elena! A.J.! You coming?" Jenna called up.

As I came down the stairs Rick went out the door and I stopped by Aunt Jenna, "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah you know just men and their baggage." Jenna said fake smiling.

I smiled back and hugged her, "I'm just a phone call or a text away, okay?" I said pulling back.

"Alright, now be good!" Jenna called after be as I walked out the door.

I proceeded down the driveway and scrunched up my nose when I saw who was leaning on the car. "Eew, do you really have to come?" I asked Damon throwing my bag in the car.

"Would you rather I taught Blondie how to hunt bunnies?" Damon asked smirking at me.

"The only bunny you know how to hunt is a Playboy Bunny." I said, "And really I'd just rather you'd leave me and Elena alone."

Damon's smirk grew, "By the way I forgot to mention how cute your pj's looked last night." He said as Stefan and Elena approached.

Stefan gave me a look and I just rolled my eyes sending him my best 'don't worry about it' smile and got in. "Sorry you can't come to Stef." Damon teased as Elena threw her bag in to me.

"Call me if you need anything," Stefan said to Elena, "You too." He said pointing at me.

"Will do Stef a Roo." I said rhyming on purpose to make him smile.

I saw Damon frown out of the corner of my eye before he smirked, "I'll take really good care of them." Damon said waggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes at him as Elena pulled Stefan down for a kiss. Make that a very long kiss. I watched as Damon's face turned into one of hurt as they continued to kiss. I felt my heart strings give a tug at his expression and leaned up and over Rick so I could press down on the horn, making them break apart.

"Okay time to go." Damon said opening his door and getting in.

I subtly kicked Elena as Stefan opened her door and she climbed in and gave her a pointed look. She gave me her innocent face and I turned so my back was against the door and my feet were in Elena's lap as we drove off. "Ah, ah, ah; put your seat belt on." Damon scolded me turning around.

"Ah, ah, ah; we don't like you turn around." I said pulling out my sketch book and earning a laugh from Alaric.

There was a breeze and suddenly my feet were on the floor and my seat belt was snuggly around me. "Alaric! He touched me!" I complained pouting.

"Damon don't touch the twins." Alaric said half-heartedly.

"Of course I won't, Rick." Damon said smirking.

I watched as he reached around his seat and gave my knee a squeeze, "I promise."

"Asshole." I hissed under my breath.

* * *

><p>We had been driving for about 30 minutes, me drawing and Elena sending cutesy messages back and forth with Stefan, before Damon opened his mouth again. "How you doing back there?" Damon asked.<p>

Elena continued to stare out the window while I continued to sketch out the jaw of the face I was drawing. "You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon drawled smirking at me.

Alaric scoffed, "I don't think they're pretending; you did kill their brother." He said.

"You tell him Rick." I said as I began to outline the nose.

"There is a _HUGE_ asterisk next to that statement- he came back." Damon protested.

"Yeah thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." We said in unison.

"Why are you two so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked.

Elena and I raised identical eyebrows, "Did you?" We asked.

"A.) stop doing that and B.) Yes." He said looking back at us with what was supposed to be a reassuring expression.

"He's lying." I stated turning back to my sketch.

"A.J. I saw the ring it's a big tacky thing; it's hard to miss." Damon said smiling at me.

"Lies." I sang sketching away.

* * *

><p>I twisted my lapis lazuli ring around my finger as we entered the building, "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department, given that meant paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Rick said, "Excuse me, hi, I'm Alaric Saltzman. I called earlier." He said as we approached a woman in her early twenties with brown hair.<p>

"Yes, I'm Vanessa Munro, research assistant, comparative folklore." She said shaking Alaric's hand before staring at us.

"Uh let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said.

"I'm sorry these are my friends A.J., Elena, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Rick said.

"If it is Damon can wait in the car by himself." I offered smiling innocently at her.

"Oh please Isobel's office is right through there." Vanessa said making my smile drop.

"Isobel was one of my first professors. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore." She said, "I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"No, no I'm afraid not." Rick said.

"It's right this way." Vanessa said opening the door for us.

I walked in first looking around; so this is where mother dearest spent her time in college. It was covered in artifacts and maps and had shelves full of books on different myths and legends. "I'll just grab the light. Feel free to look around; it's fascinating isn't it?" Vanessa said before exiting.

I walked over to one of the shelves and ran my hand over the spine of the books, brushing off some dust as I went. "Where'd she go?" Damon asked after a few minutes.

Suddenly Vanessa came in and pointed a cross bow at me. Damon saw her and sped over taking an arrow through the back. I gasped as I saw it poking through his chest. Alaric ran over and pinned her to the wall and I watched as Damon fell down to the ground groaning and kneeled next to him.

Alaric had managed to get a struggling Vanessa out of the room with help from Elena. Damon was bent over a desk and I had my hand on the end of the arrow poking out of his back. "Pull it out." Damon said through gritted teeth as I hesitated, "I can't reach it A.J. just pull the damn thing out it hurts." He half coaxed half growled.

I pulled it out, twisting it once or twice just for fun. He groaned as he straightened up. "Big baby." I muttered setting the arrow down.

"That bitch is dead." Damon said facing me.

"Oh no, you are not going to kill her." I said as he went for the door.

"Watch me." Damon said.

"You touch her and I will never speak to you again, and you can be damn sure I will make sure Elena never does." I said crossing my arms.

Damon turned around to face me with an amused expression. "What makes you think that has any power over me?" Damon asked, "Because I took an arrow it the back for you? You are severely overestimating yourself."

He tried to grab my shoulder but I pushed him off, "Right I forgot that you hate me; is that why you were in my bed last night protecting me?" I asked taking a step closer to him, "Especially considering you know that I know that you didn't know Jeremy had that ring. Admit it; even if it's just to yourself, you care about me even if it is just because I look like her."

I looked up at him for a moment longer before brushing past him out of the office. I saw Alaric sitting down Miss Assassin. "Katherine and Elizabeth Pierce cannot be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay I read Isobel's research-"

Alaric cut her off, "Then you should know exactly how possible this is." He said.

"I'm Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert and this is my twin sister Elena we're Isobel's daughters and descendants of Katherine and Elizabeth Pierce. This annoying creature next to me is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot." I said leaning on the couch.

"I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now." Damon said doing his 'I'm so bad ass' look.

"I swear I thought you were Elizabeth, you're eyes, and her research says that Elizabeth was the most dangerous twin." Vanessa said.

"You forgot sexy." Damon said smirking and wrapping his arm around my waist.

I shoved him away from me and turned back to Vanessa, "I have powers just like Elizabeth, and I'm sure by now you have figured out what Damon is so whatever my sister asks you I suggest you do." I said sternly.

"We need to see all of Isobel's research that leads to Mystic Falls." Elena said.

* * *

><p>"This box tracks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa said setting a box in front of Elena.<p>

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"That I'm aware of." Vanessa said.

"Well what about Elizabeth?" I asked hopefully.

"Ah, unfortunately we have even less on the older twin." Vanessa said going over to Isobel's desk and opening a drawer.

She took out manila envelope and two diaries, "This diary," She said holding up a leather bound dark green one, "belonged to a Mr. George Lockwood. While this one," She held up a red leather one that had swirly faded golden writing and a lock on it, "Belonged to Elizabeth we assume by the writing on the front."

I took them from her, "Thank you." I said smiling.

"Don't thank me yet, we can't get that open, no matter what we do the lock won't break." Vanessa said.

"Still thank you." I said smiling at her still.

I watched as she turned back to Elena and examined the lock. I recognized the shape from somewhere and my eyes widened as the realization hit me. I slipped it into my bag along with George Lockwood's while she had her back turned and opened the envelope.

"Here take this." Elena said handing her vervain.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"Nope, not at all." Damon called from the next room.

"Can he hear us?" She asked even quieter.

"No; that would be creepy!" Damon whisper yelled.

"Can he read minds too?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"You know if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." He said cockily.

As I rolled my eyes and went over to the door way where he was standing Elena spoke, "No that he can't do."

"But he is very capable of being a first rate jackass." I said before closing the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Damon asked sneaking up behind Elena and me.<p>

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." I said scanning a few papers before putting them in the useless pile off to the side.

"Ah, man you know if we were friends I could tell you what I know but since we're not…" He trailed off.

"Are you trying to manipulate us?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"Hey guys check this out." Rick said handing a book to Vanessa.

Elena and I pushed past Damon and we made our way over to the desk, "There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but these are some records of lesser known legends; everything from Scandinavian Skin Walkers to the Marshall Derite." Vanessa said something in a foreign language, "Which roughly translates to the Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"It's Native American." Rick said.

"Aztec." Vanessa and I said as I peered over Damon's shoulder at the drawings.

I looked up to see everyone staring at me, "We did a project in my art class at my school and anyway those are defiantly Aztec drawings." I said tracing one of the figures.

"It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced in Virginia." Vanessa explained, "The short story; 600 years ago the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside and made farming and hunting impossible. Until an Aztec shaman cursed the two races, making the vampires slaves to the sun and the werewolves servants to the moon. As a result vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky whoever is unlucky enough to fall prey to the werewolf curse turns into a wolf."

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"Damon if it's called a curse then why would they be able to control it?" I asked in my 'duh' voice.

"Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice-vampires." Vanessa said

"Dun, dun, dun, DUN!" I said ominously.

Elena elbowed me and gave me a pointed look. I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Well if werewolves were hunting vampires I would know about it." Damon said.

"No, you wouldn't. There aren't that many werewolves left alive, vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa said

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked puzzled.

"To protect themselves," Vanessa said turning her attention to me, "Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires."

"Ooh." Damon said.

My eyes widened as I looked at Damon; if Damon though for a second that Tyler could kill him, Tyler would be dead within hours.

* * *

><p>Elena and I went outside; the information on Elizabeth was tucked safely into my bag. Elena called Stefan and she walked a few feet away from me while she warned him about the werewolf legend. "Everything okay?" I asked as she walked back looking worried.<p>

"Stefan might have lost Caroline." She said as we went back inside, "But he can track her; he said he'd call back soon."

"Have you done any research on doppelgangers?" Elena asked as we went back in the office.

"The word means a lot of different things to a lot of different cultures, but typically a doppelganger is a living breathing double of oneself." Vanessa said leaning back in her chair.

"Does Isobel have anything that explains the link between me and Katherine?" Elena asked.

I cleared my throat and gave her a pointed look, "or A.J. and Elizabeth?" She added.

"What I gave you two is all she had on Katherine and Elizabeth unfortunately." Vanessa said, "But I can tell you that doppelgangers usually torment the people they look like; trying to undo their lives.

"And more things we already know." Elena said.

I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "Just- I wanna know why we all look alike." Elena said frustrated.

"Head scratcher isn't it?" Damon said.

"Shut up." I snapped throwing a ruler at him.

"Do you know something or are you just being yourself?" Elena asked making me smirk; I'm not the only twin with an attitude with this guy.

"Well if I know anything I'm not gonna tell you, not with that attitude." Damon said.

"That's good, Damon, this is coming from someone who wants to be our friend." I said, "Friends don't manipulate each other."

* * *

><p>I got in the car and closed it on Elena; locking her outside with Damon. I pulled my sketchbook out innocently as Damon unlocked the door but didn't let Elena open it. After a few minutes Elena got in with a big book. I didn't say anything, just continued to sketch the face of the man I hadn't seen in a dream since I was 7.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home I ran over to my bike, "Where are you going?" Elena asked.<p>

"To see Caroline, Matt broke up with her." I said strapping on my helmet.

"I'd have figured you had enough drama for today." Damon said smirking.

"Drama with you? Yes; but I always have time for Care." I said putting my bag in the compartment and driving off.

I got off my bike in Caroline's driveway and jogged up to her door. As I raised my hand to knock, Caroline opened the door and came into my arms. I held her as she sobbed, "It hurts, so much." She choked out.

"I know sweetie, I know." I said walking her into the house and closing the door behind us.

* * *

><p>I got home around 2 and went straight to my room. I tossed off my shoes and started stripping, leaving a trail of clothes to my closet where I grabbed a pair of sleep shorts and a long tee. I turned to my bed and collapsed with a groan turning off my light.<p>

Suddenly a thought from earlier that day crossed my mind again and I bolted straight up. I turned on my lamp and hurried over to my bag, adrenaline pumping through my veins as I through it on the bed and ran over to my closet. I grabbed a box from the corner and climbed on it so I could reach a box on my very top shelf. I pulled it down and ripped off the lid grabbing a velvet black case from inside and tossing the box back up on my shelf.

I hopped off the box I was standing on and hurled myself onto my bed, grabbing Elizabeth's journal out of my bag. I took a few deep breaths letting myself calm down before opening the velvet case and taking out the necklace within. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart that had small rubies around the edge and a larger one in the center.

I held my breath as I pressed the locket into the key hole and the lock popped open. A grin came over my face as I lifted the cover and was greeted with a picture. It looked like Elena and I both with curly hair dressed in clothes from the late 1800's standing in front of the stables from my vision. The curly writing on the paper frame that held it said 'Katherine and Elizabeth, 1864. Salvatore Stables.' My breath caught as I picked the picture up, I could tell which one was Elizabeth by the necklace that rested on her chest.

It was the very necklace I had used to open the journal. I flipped the picture over to see writing on the back, 'To my beloved Damon, Yours Always- Elizabeth' My eyes went wide and I put the picture back into the journal locking it.

I clasped the necklace around my neck and grabbed both journals and the envelope before going over to my bulletin board and taking it down to reveal a small silver door with a keypad. I punched in the code quickly and opened the door. It was a small safe that my dad had installed shortly after I had started training and held some of my dad's (both of them) documents and a vervain grenade and vervain darts, along with a stake and a gun loaded with wooden bullets.

I quickly put the new information inside before closing the door and locking it. I put my bulletin board back up and turning off my lamp as I crawled under the covers. I had just found what I was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So after about a week? Or two? Maybe? Of a wait there was the 4<strong>**th**** chapter! Its longer than usual so I hoped you enjoyed! I have the next few chapters written so I should be posting one this weekend and the next!**

**Review and tell me what you think! (only if you want to-no pressure)**

**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**


	5. MemoryLane

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 <strong>Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazuli. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family._

**AN: okay so I really wanted to thank grapejuice101 for her idea on Stefan's dream. I really did want to have Stefan be sort of a big brother figure for her and the idea for his dream to feature her instead of Elena total went right over my head, so thanks so much! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MEMORY LANE<strong>_

Stefan POV

_Lockwood Mansion, 1864_

_Katherine and I were dancing while my brother looked on clearly unhappy by Katherine's choice yet, his eyes kept wondering over to where Elizabeth was chatting up George Lockwood. "Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine teased as we danced. _

_I smiled and leaned in for a kiss but Katherine backed away holding up her finger, "Uh, no touching Mr. Salvatore, those are the rules." She playfully scolded._

_I scoffed, "I thought you didn't believe in rules." I said._

_Katherine giggled. "My brother still upset that you chose me to escort you?" I asked as Katherine spotted my brother. _

"_Well Damon needs to conceive that his younger brother is a better dancer." She said with a giggle. _

"_Huh, looks like he found someone to occupy his time." Katherine suddenly said. _

_I looked up and my smile dropped from my face as I saw Elizabeth in modern clothes cozying up to Damon. My stomach dropped as I realized who it was, "A.J.?" I asked curiously while pulling away from Katherine. _

"_Stefan don't." Katherine said trying to stop me as I followed them out the door. _

"_A.J.!" I called after them._

_There was a flash of light and suddenly I was in the Mystic Grill. I spotted A.J., "It's your turn." She said holding out the cue stick and wearing that famous smirk of hers. _

_I started to walk over to her hesitantly, was I here playing pool with A.J.? Where was Elena? Suddenly I saw Damon approach her making me stop in my tracks, "Prepare to loooose." Damon teased. _

_I watched as he leaned in, kissing her for a few long moments before she pulled away with a playful look, "Okay get serious, I am winning and I don't plan on losing to you grandpa." A.J. said teasing him. _

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" Katherine's voice said from behind me._

_I turned around to see 1864 Katherine still in her ball gown; "It hurts to know that you could have stopped her inevitable pain." She said and I looked over to see A.J. and Damon fighting in low voices._

_Damon finally snapped, "That's it I'm __**done**__." He spat before storming away leaving A.J. with tears rolling down her cheeks. _

"_Now you know how I felt when Elizabeth got hurt and there was nothing I could do to stop it." Katherine said turning me to face her, "I can take it away Stefan, you loved me once, love me again." _

_Suddenly we were back in 1864, "I love you Stefan." Katherine said approaching me, "We'll be together again, I promise." She whispered before kissing me._

A.J. POV

I woke up with a gasp what the hell did I just tune in to? Katherine; if that bitch is back and messing with Stefan's head it's not gonna be long before she starts messing with everyone else. I went over to the wall connecting mine and Elena's room and banged on the door, "'Lena! Get up!" I yelled before going into the bathroom.

I came out wearing a pleated black skirt, black lace tights, a dark purple corset top, and black leather 3inch high ankle boots. Hanging around my neck was the necklace I had fished out of my closet last night and my curls were perfect. I went over to my vanity and applied a little bit of cover up followed by light brown eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to see Elena heading out the door. "Twin!" I called hurrying down the stairs as fast as I could in 3 inch heels, "Can I catch a ride?" I asked stepping off the stairs.

"Don't you have a motorcycle?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes but everyone knows you don't ride a motorcycle in a skirt and heels, 'Lena." I said in my 'duh' voice, "Besides I just need to be dropped off and I can get a ride home from somebody else." I added.

"Where do you need to go?" Elena asked suspiciously.

I groaned, "I'm not going to hang out with druggies, 'Lena, I'm just going to see Ty." I said rolling my eyes at her.

"And what are you gonna say? Hey Ty I know you're a werewolf and so is your uncle Mason, by the way this town is infested with vampires and I'm a psychic but we can all sit around a campfire and sing coombaya?" She asked sarcastically.

My eyes widened and after a few seconds I burst out laughing, "God, 'Lena, I thought you didn't even know what sarcasm was." I said between laughs.

Elena rolled her eyes waiting for me to sober up, "Okay, okay; I'm sorry. Let's go." I said walking past her out the door.

"Seriously though what are you gonna say to him?" She asked coming out the door behind me.

"Um, hi Tyler; wanna watch a movie?" I said confused as I got in the passenger seat.

"Is that smart? Hanging out with a werewolf?" Elena asked backing out.

"Is it smart having a vampire boyfriend?" I retorted.

We were silent until we got to the Lockwoods, "Just be careful." She said as I opened the door.

I smirked, "I'm not gonna get eaten by a wolf 'Lena, it's not a full moon." I said before proceeding up the driveway.

I raised my hand to knock but lowered it as Mason opened the door, "Uh hey Mason, is Tyler in?" I asked politely.

Mason blinked at me, shaking himself slightly, "Uh yeah; Ty! You got a visitor!" He called into the house.

"Hey get in here." Tyler said grabbing my hand and pulling me past Mason.

"Sorry for not calling first, but I hadn't seen you since-"

"Yeah, I am _really_ sorry about that. Sometimes I just get so mad and-"

"It's like you lose control?" I offered with a small smile.

"Yeah," Tyler said looking at me confused, "How did you…?"

"Let's just say I've been there." I said, "Now you need to fill me in on what's been going on since I left." I said pulling him over to the couch in the living room.

LINE BREAK!

"So you and Jeremy had a rivalry?" I asked leaning my face into my hand, "Over Matt's sister?"

Tyler chuckled, "Yep, he got her in the end though, it was for the best anyway; Jeremy like her more." He said.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder, "Ever the eternal man whore huh?" I teased.

"Hey if I remember right you used to be pretty into this man whore." Tyler teased back.

I laughed, "Oh and the shame of the backseat hook ups returns." I teased groaning.

"So did you meet anyone in Boston?" Tyler asked looking at me with caution.

"Nope," I said and his eyes lit up, "I went on a couple dates, but no one ever really got me; yah know?"

"I always got you." Tyler said intertwining our fingers.

"Ty-"

"Just please shut up." He said kissing me.

I kissed him back, threading my fingers through his hair as he pushed me onto my back. I moaned as his tongue slid against mine and his fingers slid down my sides to rest on my hips.

LINE BREAK!

Tyler and I pulled up to his house in my car, "Today was really great." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah it was," I said smiling back at him.

Tyler sighed, "And I'm sensing a but coming on." He said resting his head against the head rest.

"Tyler, I'm not the same person I was back when we were together, and neither are you. Things aren't the same as they were. There are things-"

"I love you, A." Tyler said cupping my face with his hand, "And I am going to fight for you. I don't plan on giving up anytime soon."

I turned my face into his hand and I felt my throat begin to clog. If he was a werewolf like Damon said; there would be no point in fighting. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers, "Then don't." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, "I need to get inside, bye Ty."

I hesitated with my hand on the door handle before turning back to him and kissing his cheek, "Goodnight, Tyler."

I got out and headed up to the door. The door opened and I saw Elena standing there, "Uh hey twin, what's up?" I asked wiping my face.

"Are you okay?" She asked bringing me inside.

I shook my head and she led me up stairs. We went to my room and she tossed me my pj's. I undressed and put them on walking over to my bed and getting under the covers. "What happened?" She asked stroking my hair.

"He told me he loves me, 'Lena." I said quietly.

"Oh god, are you okay?" Elena asked.

I shook my head as sobs began to wrack my body. "It's okay, it's okay." Elena said pulling me to her and rocking me back and forth, "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So short chapter but I'll have the next one up by tomorrow night; I didn't do the whole flashbacks for this episode because of the journal which I should be bringing in within the next 3 episodes. <strong>

**Review please! **

**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**


	6. EXTRA CHAPTER!

**AN: Don't know if this should be added yet, really want to have Klaus and Damon sort of fighting for A.J.'s attention. **

**If I do it probably won't be exactly like this because I come up with stuff as I go along, but let me know what you think and who A.J. should eventually end up with. **

* * *

><p>A.J.'s vision:<p>

_Klaus was standing in the hospital parking lot, "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He said turning around as Damon approached. _

"_Where is she?" Damon demanded. _

"_Who, A.J. or Elena?" Klaus asked, "Because they're both making their donations to a greater cause."_

_Damon tried to walk past but Klaus stepped in front of him, "I can't let you interfere mate." He said. _

"_You'll have to kill me." Damon said trying to move past again only to be pushed back. _

"_Oh I would love to kill you but I made a pledge to your brother and a promise to your- well I guess she's not really yours, so I made a promise to A.J. Unlike you I actually honor my promises to her." Klaus said angering Damon further. _

_Klaus pretended to think for a moment, "Actually thinking about it now, Stefan really doesn't care much anymore and we all know that A.J. could care less if you were dead so-" _

_Klaus pinned him to a car by the throat, "Yeah cause this is the real way to win A.J.'s heart." Damon choked out. _

_Klaus drew back his hand and Damon managed to sputter out, "Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikel?"_

"_What do you know about Mikel?" Klaus demanded. _

"_Just that he knows you're here." Damon said still pinned under Klaus's grip. _

"_You're bluffing." Klaus said disbelief written on his face. _

"_Katherine and I found him, consider it our leverage." He said glaring up at Nikklaus._

_Klaus threw Damon away from him and into the side of a truck and when Damon got up he was gone. _

No Actual POV

Klaus was in A.J.'s hospital room standing over her when she groggily woke up. "Nik?" She asked trying to sit up.

Klaus smirked sadly, "Funny how you can still call me that after tonight." He said stroking her cheek.

A.J. grabbed his hand and sighed out a breath, "Nik, you didn't kill me or Elena and Tyler is still alive; I don't hate you." She said blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Let's hope you still feel that way in the morning." Klaus said taking out the needle that was drawing blood from her.

"Nik? What are you doing?" She asked.

Klaus put a bandage over where the needle had been and picked her up in his arms. A.J. sighed contently and snuggled into his chest, one hand gripping his shirt. "Hold on love." He said before speeding out of the hospital.

Klaus arrived with A.J. at the front door of the Salvatore boarding house; nobody was home yet which invited Klaus to speed inside and up to the older brother's room. He pulled back the covers and put her in the bed. She gripped his hand as he tried to walk away. Klaus looked down to see A.J. looking up at him with her lapis lazuli eyes, "When are you coming back?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Klaus smiled a genuine smile at her, "Whenever you need me, I'm just a call away." He said bending down and kissing her forehead.

A.J. smiled up at him, "I'll remember that." She said before closing her eyes.

A.J. felt a breeze and she knew when she woke up in the morning knowing it would be Damon not Klaus waiting for her. And she really didn't know how she felt about that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did you like? Dislike? I know its kind of early to be wondering about Klaus but I really want to add Klaus in there for some extra drama! Plus this is really short so if you think I should add more to help your opinion let me know!<br>**

**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**


	7. KillOrBeKilled

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**AN: Okay so I think I might post a chapter containing the flashbacks from Memory Lane IF the journal thing goes off on its own. No promises yet! I'm still just thinking about it. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KILL OR BE KILLED<strong>_

A.J. POV

_I watched as Mason got up from a bar as a blonde man watched him from a table nearby. As Mason left the man downed a shot before heading out after him determinedly. I followed outside and watched as the guy shoved Mason from behind and Mason turned around chuckling, "Whoa easy buddy let's get you home." He said._

"_Screw you; I know about you and Marla." The blonde man said angrily. _

_Who the hell is Marla? I wondered as I looked around; crap let me guess I'm in a memory of Mason's from Florida freaking wonderful. Just when I thought I could avoid the Lockwood men here comes another. "What are you talking about? You've had too much to drink, let's-"_

_Mason was cut off by the man grabbing him around the throat. Mason shoved him off, "Dude what's up, it's me Mason! I'm not messing with Marla you know that." He said slightly pissed off. _

_The man punched Mason making him stumble. I watched as they began to fight and my eyes widened, oh my god, "MASON!" I yelled but nobody even spared me a glance. _

_Shit right vision, no helpy the people. Suddenly Mason slammed Jimmy onto the ground in an attempt to calm him down. "Jimmy?" Mason asked slapping his friend's face. _

_Jimmy was looking straight up, not blinking and even from here I could see that he was dead. Mason stood up in shock before suddenly bending over in pain as his eyes glowed yellow. "Mason?" I heard Elena's voice ask. _

_I turned, not Elena; Katherine. "Katherine, I don't know what happened, he came at me. I-" _

"_Shh," Katherine said hugging him, "Everything's gonna be okay." _

"Oh my god!" I gasped as I woke up.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were sharing the bathroom as I tried to fix my bed head which had flattened half of my curls to my head. "Elena you have naturally straight hair." I pointed out as she straitened her hair.<p>

"And you have naturally curly hair." She retorted.

"Touché." I said wrapping a strand of hair around my curling iron.

"I still can't believe Tyler's a werewolf." Jeremy said coming in the room.

I felt my gut clench, "We don't know that yet." I said as I applied mascara, "The only thing we know is Mason Lockwood is."

"It should be easy enough for us to figure out." Jeremy said.

"There is no us; I said I wouldn't keep things from you anymore that doesn't mean I want you involved in it." Elena said.

"By definition of being in this family I'm involved." Jeremy argued holding up his ring.

"Who likes my outfit?" I interrupted doing a little twirl.

I was wearing my leather lace up boots, dark wash short shorts, black ripped tights, and a dark blue V-neck blouse. I also had Elizabeth's necklace, my ring, and a cropped leather jacket on. "I think you need to show less skin." Jeremy said zipping up my jacket.

"Hilarious; too bad your opinion doesn't count." I said unzipping myself, "C'mon you can ride on my motorcycle."

I walked out the bathroom door grabbing my bag in the process. "Can I drive?" Jeremy asked following me.

"Not a chance in hell, little bro." I said ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>As I parked the bike, Jeremy hopped off and I took off my helmet, slinging my leg back over the bike. "Go be charitable." I said swatting at him.<p>

Jeremy laughed and walked off in the direction of the Grill. I rolled my eyes, kids these days no morals. I opened my seat and put my bag and helmet inside. "My baby bro arranged for peace." Damon said from behind me.

I jumped slightly, "Poor you." I mocked turning around.

"Yes poor me. Now what's this I hear about you and Lon Chaney Jr.?" Damon asked with a smirk.

I felt my stomach clench, "None of your business Damon." I snapped before walking over to where Caroline and Elena were.

"Well I was a bitch, which is par for the course with us." I heard Caroline say.

"Another fight with your mom?" I asked leaning against a post.

"Yep," Caroline sighed, "So how are things with you and Stefan, anything?" She asked Elena who sighed.

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena said.

"Tell him you've got a badass psychic big sister who's already dealt with Kitty Kat once." I said making Elena crack a half smile.

"Well he said that Katherine is dangerous, maybe he's got a point." Caroline said kneeling next to her.

I furrowed my eyebrows; something was definitely up with Care. "I know she's dangerous and that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up, and I just…" Elena trailed off.

"Just what?" Caroline asked softly.

"I just thought we were stronger than that." Elena said.

"Hey," I said kneeling down on the other side of her, "It's gonna be okay twin, just watch the bitch will get her ass kicked and everything will go back to normal." I said rubbing her shoulder.

I looked around and saw Damon talking to Liz Forbes who was acting kind of strange. "I'll be right back," I said standing up, "Don't let her break." I added to Caroline.

I stood behind one of the posts in the pavilion and listened in. "Are you okay Liz? You seem really upset." Damon said looking at her concerned.

"It's Caroline; we had a moment." Liz said and I felt my eyebrows furrow.

Liz doesn't talk to anyone outside of her family about family issues. "Is there anything I can do?" Damon asked

"No Damon, thank you." Liz said but still something was off, almost like there was a double meaning behind her words, "It's just horrible parenting skills paying off in spades." She said walking off.

I saw Damon set his eyes on Caroline and stepped out in front of him as he tried to pass my post, "It's rude to eavesdrop." Damon said crossing his arms.

I scoffed, "Says you." I said crossing my arms as well.

Damon sighed, "Okay what do you want?" He asked.

"You didn't notice anything off about Liz?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah she was upset about Caroline." Damon said in a duh tone.

"No, there was something else." I said pushing one of my curls behind my ear and chewing on my lip.

"Well when you figure it out, let me know." Damon said brushing past me.

I grabbed his upper arm, "Hey," I said as he turned to face me, "Just be careful okay?" I said making him look me in the eye.

"I didn't think you cared." Damon said scrunchitizing me.

"Neither did I." I said releasing him and walking away.

As I walked over to Caroline Elena speed walked past me over to Stefan. "What was that about?" I asked Caroline.

"I really don't think she should be going over there." She said biting her lip as Damon appeared.

"What's her problem?" He asked.

"She probably saw you and couldn't wait to get away." I said sarcastically as I picked up Elena's paintbrush.

"You're hilarious." Damon shot back sarcastically.

"Oh I'm adorable." I replied back smirking cockily.

"Yes, yes you are." He purred smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and laughed earing a look from Caroline, "Don't worry about it." She said answering Damon's earlier question.

Damon crossed his arms, "Why are you being such a bitch to your mom?" He asked her.

I glared at him, "Don't worry about it." Caroline said walking over to where she had been painting and nonchalantly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

I watched as both of the vampires listened in on Elena and Stefan's "conversation". I rolled my eyes, "And you say that I shouldn't eves drop." I said glaring at Damon.

"Shh." He scolded me.

I watched as the couple looked over and Caroline and Damon turned away innocently. "Wow guys," I said sarcastically, "Very convincing."

I watched as my sister walked away from Stefan looking upset. "Relationships are about communication." Damon said.

Care and I both glared at him before following Elena, "Don't be such a dick." I hissed at him as I passed.

* * *

><p>Caroline and I sat down on either side of Elena but as I opened my mouth to say something I left reality.<p>

"_It's pretty much just amateur hour over here." Tyler said leading Jeremy into his dad's study. _

"_Nah, I've seen your stuff before it's great." Jeremy reassured him. _

"_It's on the desk." Tyler said and watched as Jeremy walked over before locking the doors._

"_Uh," Jeremy said looking through the papers, "I don't really see it-"_

_Tyler pinned Jeremy to the wall by his neck, "What are those pictures about huh?" Tyler demanded shaking Jeremy slightly._

"_I can't- I can't breathe." Jeremy managed to choke out._

"_Answer me!" Tyler demanded tightening his grip, "Why? Why, wolf pictures?" _

"_Because I know." Jeremy said. _

_Tyler pushed away from him releasing the younger boy, "Know what?" He demanded as Jeremy gasped, "You know what Jeremy?" _

"_I know what you are…and so does my sister." Jeremy said. _

I came out of my vision with a gasp, oh god what did Jeremy do? I felt hands on my shoulders and saw both Elena and Caroline looking at me worriedly. "What was that about?" Caroline asked eyes wide.

"Jeremy just told Tyler that he and I know what he is…or will be." I said.

"So no werewolf boyfriend that uses you as a chew toy on a full moon; isn't that a good thing?" Caroline asked.

"How about we get back to Elena's boy problems?" I asked shaking off her question.

"Oh right; are you okay, Elena?" Caroline asked her.

"No." Elena answered shortly.

"You know maybe it's for the best." Caroline said causing me to smack her thigh.

"Its not for the best Caroline, none of this is for the best." Elena snapped.

Caroline looked hurt and Elena sighed, "I'm sorry; I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." She said.

Caroline sighed shaking her head, "No I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline said before looking up the hill.

"Is she leaving? Where's my mom going?" Caroline asked getting up and following her mom.

"Can you hear what's going on?" Elena asked me as we made our way up at human speed.

I rolled my eyes, "Elena, I'm psychic not a vampire." I said as if talking to a two year old.

Elena rolled her eyes at me, "I know that; I just thought you could hear their thoughts or something." She said.

"That's a telepath, sweetie." I said patronizingly patting her head.

I saw Liz walking away and ran up the last part of the hill to Caroline, "What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know; something's up." Caroline said.

She walked away leading us farther up the hill and into the woods. "Where are you going?" Elena asked as we climbed after her, "What's going on?"

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline said as we got to the top.

"Hear what?" I asked standing next to her.

"Something's wrong guys." Caroline said tucking her hair behind her ears and concentrating.

"Caroline-"

"SHH!" Caroline shushed Elena, "Oh god." She said whirling around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Stefan and Damon." She said running off.

My stomach lurched and I quickly followed her. "What?" Elena asked before trailing after me.

* * *

><p>I felt a vision coming as we ran, "Elena grab my hand and no matter what keep my body moving." I said sternly.<p>

Elena grasped my hand right as the vision took over.

"_It's down the stairs to the left." Mason said showing the police men carrying Stefan and Damon where to go. _

_Liz was right behind them as they set them down in a cell type area. Both had several bullet wounds and had been knocked out with vervain. "Thank you Mason, I appreciate all you've done." Liz said swapping guns with a deputy, "We've got it from here." _

"_Hey you're gonna kill them right?" Mason asked. _

"_Of course-"_

That's when the vision cut off and I came back to reality. Elena pulled me to a stop in the middle of the woods as Caroline stopped looking around. "What is it?" Elena asked still grasping my hand.

"They've been here." Caroline said.

"They've been injected with vervain and shot with wooden bullets. They're at the old Lockwood property cellar." I said my vision still fresh in my mind.

"Are they okay?" Elena asked letting go of her vice like grip on my hand.

"They're gonna kill them, 'Lena." I said.

Caroline bent down and wiped some blood off a plant. "What are you three doing here?" Mason asked suddenly appearing.

I stepped in front of Elena immediately, "Hey Mason, how's Ty?" I asked smiling sweetly.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked stepping out from behind me.

I wanted to face palm myself so bad. "Yeah Elena, I've seen Stefan," Mason said locking his gaze with mine, "Seen Damon too."

My stomach did that annoying lurchy thingy. "Where are they?" Elena asked innocently.

"You don't need me for that ask your sister I'm sure she knows; or better yet ask your friend here to sniff them out." Mason said walking closer.

I pushed Elena back a few feet for safety, "Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." Mason taunted Caroline.

Caroline took a step forward and Mason reached out grabbing Elena in a head lock before I could stop him. I glared at Tyler's uncle. "Let her go." I growled.

Mason laughed at me, "C'mon now don't be stupid you two, necks break easily around here." He said tightening his grip on my twin.

Caroline and I exchanged looks, "We can take you." I said determinedly.

"Wanna bet?" Mason asked.

"Yeah we do." Caroline said.

I sent him flying back into a tree, making him release Elena. Caroline pinned him up against the tree as I helped Elena up. "Never threaten my twin douche bag." I growled as Caroline kneed him in the groin and drop kicked him.

"C'mon." Caroline said.

I got a flash of Liz shooting an unconscious Stefan while Damon looked on clearly injured badly and shrieked, "Hurry!" I yelled taking off after Caroline.

We arrived at the cellar and Caroline hesitated, "My mom, she's hurting them." She said and turned to me, "You knew?"

I nodded, "We have to stop her." Elena said as Caroline stopped the both of us.

"No I can't! A.J. she's gonna find out about me." She pleaded.

"It's Damon and Stefan." I said before dragging Elena down the stairs.

I grabbed a piece of wood and charged in, knocking the police man down to the ground and coming face to face with an armed Liz. "A.J.? Elena? What are you doing?" Liz asked.

"You can't kill them." Elena said as the police man knocked the wood out of my hands and pushed us into the room.

"We won't let you." I added.

"Your father trained you, A.J.!" Liz said in disbelief, "He taught you how wrong they are!"

"My dad taught me how much ignorance is in this town." I snapped.

The door slammed closed, "Who else is with you?" Liz demanded.

There was a blonde streak and both of the police officers dropped to the ground, dead. Caroline was growling in the corner before she calmed down and came out of the shadows, "Hi, mom." She said weakly, blood smeared on her shirt.

I finally let myself look over at the two on the ground and saw Damon trying to sit up and Stefan waking up. I went over to Damon and helped him into a sitting position, "C'mon, eat." I said guiding him over to the first deputy and letting him feed.

Liz sat down in a corner, as far away from Caroline as she could get. Elena was helping Stefan by pulling the bullets out. Damon finished his deputy and I helped him sit up, "You need some deputy blood." Damon said to Stefan.

"No." Stefan growled, "Its just gonna take a little longer."

"You know Damon's right, if there's ever a time to break your diet." Caroline said.

"He said he doesn't want any." Elena snapped.

"Elena she's only trying to help." I hissed.

"You weren't here the last time he broke his diet. You were to busy in Boston doing who knows what with who knows who and keeping secrets from everybody." Elena snapped back.

"Ouch." I bit out feeling my eyes sting.

"A-"

"It's fine, Elena." I snapped before turning back to Damon.

I helped him stand up and almost immediately regretted it when he turned back to Liz, "Well this is a most unfortunate situation," Damon said hobbling over to Liz, "Two deputies dead, and you. What are we gonna do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Caroline asked, "Mom? Mom? Please, look I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He _will_ kill you." Caroline pleaded.

"Then kill me." Liz told Damon.

"Liz!" I said shocked.

"No!" Caroline shrieked.

"I can't take this, kill me now." Liz begged.

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon cooed before suddenly picking her up.

"No!" Caroline shrieked.

I grabbed her and held on fast to keep her calm. "Damon don't!" Stefan yelled.

"Damon, please!" Elena begged.

"Damon!" I yelled, "Stop!"

"Relax guys nobody's killing anybody." Damon snapped before turning back to Liz, "You're my friend."

My face softened at the soft tone in his voice. I watched as he put Liz down, "Aw, Tin man you do have a heart." I cooed earning a glare.

Caroline pinched my arm, "Ow! Abuse!" I said slapping her hand.

Liz looked at me strangely and I glared back. "We gotta clean this up." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Elena and I opened the door at the Salvatore boarding house for Caroline, "Hey sorry that took so long, I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here." Caroline said smiling at us.<p>

"Damon says it'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system." I said shutting the door, "Maybe even sooner."

"Hey," Caroline said to Stefan as he came in, "You get some bunny in yah?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better, thank you." Stefan said smiling.

We headed down the stairs and heard Damon talking to Liz, "She's still your daughter, Liz." He said.

"Not anymore." Liz said, "My daughter's gone."

"You have _no idea_ how wrong you are about that." Damon said.

Caroline set down the suitcases and went up the stairs. I followed her giving Elena and Stefan a 'stay here' look. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked her coming into the living room.

Caroline shook her head as Elena appeared behind me, "I can't go home." She said.

"Why not?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Because I'm scared." Caroline said.

"Of what?" I asked as Elena sat on her other side.

"Katherine is gonna be there and she's gonna want me to tell her everything that happened today. She told me I had to spy on you, Elena and report back to her." Caroline said as I rubbed her back.

"I know," Elena said, "And I've been so mad at you. But then I tried to put myself in your position so I could understand _why_ you would do this to me and Stefan because he's been such a friend to you."

"Who did she threaten, Care?" I asked.

Caroline took a deep breath, "Matt, she threatened Matt. And I'm so scared of her, A.J., I am so scared of her." She said and I squeezed her shoulder.

"And you should be." I said.

"We all should be, Caroline." Elena said.

"Why is she doing this? What does she want?" Caroline asked.

"That's the million dollar question, Care." I said hugging her.

* * *

><p>Elena was in the bathroom and I had just pulled a blanket over Caroline when Damon came around the corner, "Shh, Caroline's sleeping." I said walking over to him.<p>

"I heard, and you?" Damon asked.

I sighed, "I'm going home, Damon." I said grabbing my jacket and walking past him.

I hesitated at the door, "What you did for Caroline's mom," I said causing him to look at me, "That's the Damon I've been wanting to see. Thank you." I said before going out the door to my bike.

My phone buzzed as I put my jacket on and I pulled it out, 'Go on home, I need to talk to Stefan.- xoxo 'Lena'. I smiled and put my phone away before clasping my helmet and heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so here's chapter 6! I would really like some more feedback on who you want with who! <strong>

**I am really sorry that it took this long but I have about 20 minutes of free time in my week days now and that's reserved for eating! Next week I should be able to get some more writing done but I do have up to 1/4th of Katerina written all I have to do is type and post. **

**I'm really excited for what I have planned for this story and I hope you are too! :)**

**Remember to give me feed back on the Klaus/A.J. and the Damon/A.J. delima!**

**Review if you want! Thanks for reading!**

**_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_**


	8. PlanB

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**AN: I did this chapter over quite a few times, and right before I wrote this version I was reading over my last one and I was like, wow I really didn't put much of myself into this at all. So here you go the new and improved version of PLAN B! **

**Disfruten! Profitez-en! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Seven**__

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLAN B<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up to my phone ringing, "Hello?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Why hello, gorgeous." Damon purred back.

I groaned, "What do you want its-" I turned over and checked my clock, "7 in the A.M. aka way too early." I said.

"You know your voice is incredibly sexy in the morning." Damon said stalling.

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, "Seriously Damon, what happened?" I asked grabbing a pair of destroyed dark wash short shorts.

"I just thought you might like to know that your 'friend' Tyler isn't a werewolf yet. He has to kill somebody." Damon said.

I pulled my shorts on, "So that's why you called me? To tell me that you want me to avoid Tyler?" I asked rummaging around for a shirt.

I grabbed a plaid button up and slipped it over my shoulders before tossing it to the side. I grabbed a black t-shirt, "Precisely." Damon said and I heard something being poured into a glass.

"Are you day drinking?" I asked as I pulled on my converse.

"Of course, I'm me remember?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and clasped Elizabeth's necklace around my neck and slipped my ring on my finger. "I have to go get ready, bye Damon." I said.

"Goodbye gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair and applied my makeup before grabbing my bag containing the two journals and grabbing my keys out of it before stuffing it in my safe. Once I had the bulletin board back up I hurried down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Lockwood mansion I saw Jenna talking with Carol Lockwood. "Boys! Be careful with that it's from the 1800's! Tyler!" I laughed silently as she went to reprimand her son.<p>

"Hey Steffy." I said walking over to Stefan.

"Hey, A.J." He said smiling at me.

"So I really haven't had a chance to ask-"

"Stefan, hey." Jenna said walking over.

"Hey." He replied.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight, Rick will be there; you should come." She said, "And A.J. I haven't seen Tyler much lately, you should invite him."

I made a cutting motion across my throat to her but she ignored me, "Oh, um," Stefan said looking down, "You know Elena and I we're kind of taking a...a pause." He said sadly.

"Really?" Jenna asked and Stefan nodded, "Because that's not what it sounded like this morning." She said smirking.

Stefan's eyes widened, "Light sleeper." She whispered, "You know what; I heard nothing. A.J. go invite Tyler." Jenna said grabbing my arm.

"Um, I really don't think that's a good idea. I'm actually no speaking to Ty right now so…." I trailed off.

"Then who was on the phone this morning?" She asked confused.

"Uh Damon, actually." I said and I saw Stefan grit his teeth.

"Damon?" Jenna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we're friends." I said shrugging.

"Uh huh, I'll see you at home." Jenna said before walking off.

"You and Damon are friends?" Stefan asked raising his eyebrows.

I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, "Uh yeah, why? Is that a problem?" I asked.

Stefan sighed, "You need to be careful. Damon doesn't care about people, he uses them for his own purposes and the people he uses usually end up dead." He said seriously.

I rolled my eyes, "I get it, Damon is the big bad wolf and I'm Little Red Riding Hood and he's gonna eat me; right? I'm not Elena, Stefan and I don't know what happened in 1864 with Damon and Elizabeth for you to want me to stay away from him so bad but he's my friend and friends don't abandon friends." I said crossing my arms.

Stefan crossed his arms, "You mean like you're doing with Tyler?" He asked.

I glared at Stefan, "I'm only staying away from him to make sure he doesn't blow up. I sort of have a tendency to make people mad if you haven't noticed. And another thing, keep Katherine out of your head; that dream was weird." I said turning on my heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>I walked over to where Bonnie and Elena were, "Hey, Bon-Bon." I said smiling.<p>

"Hey." She said shortly.

"Is this about Caroline?" I asked.

"God could you two be a little less obvious that you're on her side?" Bonnie asked.

"Since when are there sides?" I asked.

"Oh c'mon since Caroline became a vampire we've barely spoken, Elena, and I haven't seen you since the carnival, A.J." Bonnie snapped.

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay I have been snapped at one too many times today, Elena reason with her please." I said before walking away.

I went back into the house and ran into Carol, "Oh hey sweetie." She said smiling.

"Hey, Carol." I beamed back.

I loved Carol and sometimes I thought when I left and Tyler and I broke up, she was more upset than either of us. "Mason told me you came to see Tyler the other day, I think it's great that you two can give everything another shot." She said.

"Yeah me too; actually I'm looking for Ty right now, do you know where he is?" I asked the lie slipping out of my mouth easily.

"Oh he's outside somewhere; I'll see you later than, Aileen." Carol said.

"Yeah thanks, Carol." I said heading back outside.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket, 'Bonnie ran off-xoxo 'Lena' I sighed and went down to where people were setting up to look for Bonnie. Something hard hit me and I got a flash Mason kissing Elena- no not Elena- Katherine. "Sorry A.J." Mason said.

"Yeah, uh, have you seen Stefan? I need to tell him something." I said trying not to hit him.

"Uh yeah, Stefan is right over there." Mason said pointing in the direction I had been heading.

"Thanks." I replied shortly.

I walked past him and eventually found Stefan with Bonnie, "Okay so now might be a good time to tell you about my dream from a few days ago." I said.

Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and gestured for me to continue, "I saw how Mason became a werewolf but that isn't the weird part its who was comforting him after," I took a breath, "It was Katherine."

They didn't look surprised, "I just saw Mason kissing Katherine." Bonnie said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Same." I replied pushing one of my curls behind my ear.

I looked up and saw Tyler, "Um, I'm going inside text me what happens or if you need me." I said before turning on the heel of my converse and hurrying up to the house.

* * *

><p>I was inside looking at a mask from a box Carol had left lying around when I felt a presence behind me and looked up to see Damon, "Damon what are you doing here?" I demanded.<p>

"Looking for my baby brother, speaking of could you tell yours to quit following me around?" Damon asked.

"Why would he be following you around, Damon? What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Ask eager beaver." Damon said before walking away.

I turned and saw my little brother enter, "Jeremy why are you stalking Damon?" I asked

"I'm not stalking Damon," Jeremy said, "Damon and I-"

"Okay no, there is no Damon and you without me around to make sure he doesn't kill you." I said sternly.

"Okay then, Tyler Lockwood has the moonstone that seals the sun and the moon curse." Jeremy said before following Damon.

"He has what!" I yelled after him.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Damon, "Where are you?" I demanded when he picked up.

"With Stefan, outside the mansion, why?" He asked.

I hung up and jogged to the other side of the mansion and out the doors. Damon and Stefan were pacing past each other. "Katherine's with _Mason Lockwood_?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Hey werewolves are hot haven't you heard?" I teased as I walked out further.

"How'd you know where we were?" Stefan asked.

I grinned, "Are you kidding? This used to be my favorite hide and seek spot, there was this huge pot with a fake tree in it and if you lifted up the tree there would be an empty pot. I hid there for 3 hours once when I was 8. Ty was so mad that I won." I said laughing.

"Werewolf thing aside, the dude's a surfer; she _has_ to be using him she _has_ to." Damon said.

"Surfers are hot too." I said grinning earning a glare from Damon.

"Using him for what?" Stefan asked.

"The moonstone." I said shrugging.

Stefan looked at me confused, "There's a moonstone that can allegedly break the werewolf side to the sun and moon curse." Damon explained, "Maybe Katherine wants it as well."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Well-"

"He doesn't know." I said walking over to the two brothers.

"It's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something." Damon said pacing.

"Which usually means Elena getting hurt." I said crossing my arms and biting my lip.

"So how are we getting this moonstone?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy's getting it from Tyler." Damon and I answered.

I glared at him, "I already do that with Elena, I don't need you doing it too." I said.

"That's the beauty of us though," Damon said slinging an arm around my shoulders, "We're just so perfect together we're on the same wave length."

I rolled my eyes but let him keep his arm there; a guy's ego can only take so much. Stefan glared at Damon, "Why would you involve Jeremy or A.J. for that matter?" Stefan asked hitting Damon on the arm as he walked past.

"Nice to know you care Stef!" I called to him.

* * *

><p>I was walking around the mansion looking for Elena for a few minutes before pulling out my phone and heading outside, 'can't find Elena inside, what's going on?-A' I clicked on Damon's contact and hit send.<p>

'Fill you in later, witchy is helping out with a pest problem.-D' He sent back 'Damon don't you dare kill him!-A' I sent back and went down the steps.

"A.J.!" Tyler called out to me.

I looked down and saw him jogging up the steps to me. "Hey, Ty." I said smiling as he stopped in front of me.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Um, yeah, sure; about what?" I asked tucking a fly away curl behind my ear.

"Well-"

My phone rang cutting him off, 'We'll see, Bonnie's helping- D' 'Play nice!-A' I sent back.

"Sorry about that; family issues." I said smiling at Tyler, "What were you saying?"

"Aileen Joelle Gilbert would you do me the honor of being my date to the Masquerade Ball?" Tyler asked smiling.

I giggled, "Well you see there was this _really_ cute guy who I was gonna ask-"

"A.J." Ty said knowing I was teasing.

"Yes I'll be your date." I said grinning.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Tyler said.

"It's a date." I agreed.

Tyler gave me a quick kiss before hurrying off. My phone buzzed and when I saw the ID my Tyler buzz slipped away and I felt…guilty? 'Since when do I not play nice?-D' The message made me smirk, 'Are we still talking about you?-A'

I headed back inside and found Elena with Matt. "Matt!" I yelled excitedly.

I practically jumped him in a hug, "Hey, A. Ty told me you were back." He said releasing me.

"Yeah sorry I haven't seen you yet. But I did hear about you and Caroline; who would have guessed?" I asked laughing.

"Are you high?" Elena asked looking at me weird.

I glared at her, "No I'm just happy." I said.

Elena raised her eyebrows and smirked, "So is Caroline seeing anybody?" Matt asked.

I laughed, "Matt, c'mon." At his look I sighed, "No she's not; all she ever talks about is you." I said as Stefan walked up.

"Has anyone seen Mason?" Tyler asked walking in.

"He took off, said he wasn't sure when he'd be back." Stefan said.

"So weird." Tyler said shaking his head and walking past.

'You okay?' I mouthed to him.

He nodded, squeezing my arm before walking out. Elena raised her eyebrows at me, "So I take it you said yes?" Matt asked smiling at me.

"Yes to what?" Elena asked.

"Ty asked me to be his date to the Masquerade." I said smiling.

I saw Stefan's head shoot up and he gave me a, 'are you crazy' look. "Really?" Elena asked giving me a look of disbelief.

"Yes really." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

I looked over at Stefan the same time Elena did and saw him looking at his phone. He started to walk out the door but shook his head when Elena and I went to follow. "I'm not even gonna ask." Matt said making me smirk.

"You know what? We'll be right back." I said grabbing Elena's hand and leading her out the door.

Elena and I followed Stefan out to the well on the old Lockwood property. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Elena, you shouldn't be here." Stefan said.

"I know," Elena said as we approached him, "But I am so what's going on?"

I rested my hand on the well and got a flash of a box in the water at the bottom of the well. I jerked my hand back, "Bonnie thinks the moonstone is down there." Stefan said.

"Oh it definitely is." I said crossing my arms nervously.

Stefan broke the lock off and threw the gate away, "Whoa, what kind of bunnies are you eating Stef?" I joked earning a small laugh.

"I thought you said that your visions aren't triggered by touching things." Elena said.

"They usually aren't. Usually if I want to know something about an object I have to really concentrate, but if there's something that the universe or the spirits or whatever's out there need me to know I'll find out." I said bending over the well as Stefan shined his flashlight down it.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked.

"Its in a box in the water; but Stefan I got a _really_ bad vibe. I don't think the moonstone is the only thing down there." I said as he crouched on the ledge.

"I'll only be down there for a minute." Stefan said.

"That's long enough for you to get hurt!" I protested.

"A.J. I will be fine; don't worry." He said smiling at me before jumping down.

I gasped as he began to groan in pain, "Elena!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan!" She yelled back.

"Elena!" He screamed.

"Stefan what's happening!" Elena yelled back.

"Stefan talk to us, what's happening!" I yelled down.

"Vervain!" Stefan yelled pain obvious in his voice.

"Stefan!" We yelled in panic.

Elena got down off the edge and tried to lift a bunch of chains. "Okay even with two of us there's no way in hell we can handle those." I said

Elena went back to the edge, "Stefan!" She yelled.

"Elena! A.J.!" Caroline said appearing by us.

"Stefan's down there and the chains we can't-"

I grabbed onto Caroline as she tried to climb over, "NO! Okay you can't its full with vervain." I said trying to calm down.

"Caroline we need to get him out now!" Elena yelled when she hesitated.

I went to climb up but Elena pulled me down, "No, I've got this one." She said climbing up herself.

"Elena-"

"NO! I love him, A, and I am going to be the one who gets him out." She said.

I looked at my twin's determined face and nodded, "Okay." I said.

As Caroline began lifting up the chains I got a vision.

_I saw Jeremy and Damon talking over some plant. I could see Mason struggling against a chair in the background. "It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere, commonly known as aconitum, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy said._

"_What else did you read?" Damon asked curiously._

"_Every source says something different, one says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus, another says it protects people, and another says it's toxic." Jeremy answered. _

I came back to reality as Elena was harnessing herself in, "I've got you okay?" Caroline said.

"Me too." I said gripping her hand.

"What's going on? You just took off in a blur." Bonnie said running up beside me.

"I heard Elena scream, help her!" Caroline said

I moved over to grip Elena's waist as Bonnie grabbed her hand. "You ready?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah." Elena answered.

Bonnie and I both lowered her in before we released our grip. "Be careful!" I called in after her.

"Oh my god!" I said as the chain almost slipped.

"Sorry!" Caroline called to Elena.

"Its alright, keep going!" Elena called back.

"What's going on down there?" I called after a few moments.

"Pull him up!" Elena commanded.

Caroline began pulling Stefan back up and when he came to the edge Bonnie and I pulled him over to the edge and unharnessed him, "Oh god." I said as we lowered him to the ground and saw his burnt skin.

"Elena I'm ready for you!" Caroline called as I kneeled next to Stefan.

"Hold on I need to find the stone!" She called back as Caroline lowered the chains.

"It'll be okay Steffy." I said before angrily going over to the ledge, "ELENA MIRANDA GILBERT GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled leaning over the edge.

I got a flash of snakes crawling on the walls and my scream matched Elena's, "I got it, c'mon!" Elena yelled.

"Get her up here!" I yelled.

I grabbed a hold of my sister as she came up and brought her over to sit on the ledge. "God you scared me." I muttered.

"Oh god!" She said when she spotted Stefan.

I watched as she cut her hand with a rock and fed Stefan her blood, "I got the stone Stefan, it's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay." She muttered.

* * *

><p>"Well I see you're better." I said walking in as Damon and Stefan were cleaning up the living room.<p>

I sighed when I saw the body shape in the tarp, "Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"It had to be done." Damon said picking up Mason's phone, "Carol, big opportunity in Florida. Gonna be gone for a _long_ time, will send for my things when I get settled. Much love, Mason." Damon read out loud as he typed.

"You didn't have to kill him." I said glaring at him.

"Yes I did," Damon said as I leaned on the couch, "He would have killed me in a heartbeat."

"No you didn't, not everything is about you Damon! Did you event think about how this would affect anybody else?" I asked walking up to him, "This is just one more lie for me to tell! This is one more thing I can't be honest with Ty about!"

"Well not everything is about you either." Damon said glaring down at me.

"That's not what this is about!" I yelled, "When Tyler finally finds out he will be crushed! And when he finds out about that who's to say he won't find out about how his dad died!" I poked my finger in his chest, "This isn't just about me and Tyler."

"Then enlighten me, who is this all about?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"You!" I yelled earning a surprised look, "And Stefan, and Caroline, and Elena, and Bonnie, and Jeremy. Everyone that I love could be put in danger because you didn't think about collateral damage!" I yelled before storming out.

* * *

><p>I walked in as Elena walked into the kitchen, "Where's Jeremy?" She asked.<p>

"Uh, he went straight up to his room; he wasn't hungry." Rick said.

"Hey Ricky boy." I said walking in, "whose Jenna talking to?"

"I don't know," Rick said, "Everything go okay today?"

"There were a few hiccups but yeah." Elena said.

"Uh huh, I understand," Jenna said walking over, "A.J. it's for you."

I took the phone from her, "Who is it?" I asked. Jenna shrugged and walked away, "Hello?"

"Hello Aileen." Katherine purred.

I felt the color drain out of my face as my eyes shot to Elena, "Katherine?" I asked walking over to the living room.

"Did Elena enjoy her little rendezvous with Stefan this morning?" She asked.

"You were watching them? Talk about sick." I spat.

"I will always know A.J. I will always be one step ahead of you. I saw your ex-boyfriend this morning he's a cutie." Katherine purred.

"Leave Tyler alone." I growled.

"Of course maybe you don't care; you seem awfully close to Damon lately. He doesn't let people stand up to him like that usually you'd be dead. I wonder what it is about you, possibly that you look like my sister or wait; maybe he's fallen in love with you." Katherine taunted.

"God you really are a little bitch aren't you?" I snapped.

"Do you know how easy it was to get into your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's perfume? To convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"

I turned to look at Jenna, "No." I snapped.

"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. Unlike your sister, Jenna actually listens to me; so when I simply suggested the world would be a much better place if she just-"

I watched as Jenna stabbed herself, "NO!" I yelled dropping the phone.

"Jenna!" Elena yelled as the three of us rushed over to her.

* * *

><p>I sat in the E.R. waiting room holding Jeremy's hand while tears dripped down my cheeks as Elena came in, "Is she okay?" We asked standing up.<p>

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. The said she's gonna be okay." Elena said.

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asked as I removed my hand from his to wipe my tears.

"No its all part of the compulsion." Elena said.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asked.

"Because she was trying to send a message that she could get to anybody." Elena said starting to choke up.

I pulled her into a hug, "Its gonna be okay, 'Lena." I said as Jeremy rubbed her back.

"No its not." Elena said.

"Shh." I said stroking her hair.

"She's gonna pay, guys." Jeremy said and I glanced up to see his face like stone, "I don't know how but she's gonna pay."

"A, will you come with me to the boarding house? I need to see Stefan." Elena said pulling back.

"Yeah of course." I said wiping her tears.

* * *

><p>I waited outside in the hallway by the door as Elena broke up with Stefan. She ran past me sobbing and I went to go after her but Damon's voice stopped me, "A.J."<p>

I turned to see him looking at me guiltily. "I riled Katherine up. I wasn't thinking, I didn't think. You were right." He said coming to stand in front of me.

"Damon." I said fresh tears starting to fall, "It doesn't matter anymore okay? Katherine won, she broke Stefan and Elena up, she hurt Jenna and I don't know who's next." I said my voice cracking.

"Hey," Damon said cupping my face, "We'll be okay."

"No we won't." I said shaking my head, "Do you really think she'll stop with Jenna? She's going to hurt everyone that I love Damon, including you and I don't think I can handle that." I said sobbing.

"Hey," Damon said pulling me to his chest, "I promise you that I will not let her hurt anyone else."

I pulled away and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." I said before going out the door.

Tonight I had to comfort my broken hearted sister, my worried brother, and find out if my aunt really was okay. I had let myself be weak in these few moments with Damon, it can't happen again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter seven! :D School, track practice, and driver's ed for the next four days so don't expect chapter eight until this weekend unless I find time to do it today!<strong>

**As always feel free to put in your imput! **

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want!**

**_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_**


	9. BONUS BABY!

**AN: Okay so this is for the Damon/A.J. shippers! I was on youtube and watched the scene with Damon and Elena after he brings her home from the hospitial and just couldn't resist! **

* * *

><p><span>A sort of Excerpt from 3x05 <span>

An A.J. and Damon scene! :D

By ConflictingLoyalties563

A.J. POV

I blinked groggily at the dimly lit room. "Hey." Damon said from a chair next to the bed.

"Damon? Where am I? How?" I stumbled as my head pounded, "God, my head."

"My guess is Klaus brought you back here." Damon said sullenly.

I searched through the haziness and my headache to a few hours back, "Yeah he did, and then he left." I said sitting up.

"Hey don't do that." Damon said putting his hands on my shoulders.

My skin warmed at the familiar touch and I sighed before looking up at him with a sudden realization, "Where's Elena?" I asked panicky, "Is she okay?"

"Shh." Damon soothed rubbing my arms, "Elena's fine."

Tears stung at my eyes, "Where were you Damon?" I asked, "Why'd you leave me?"

"I shouldn't have left." He said sadly.

I looked down at my hands. I felt him tuck a curl behind my ear and I looked up at him, "I promise you, I will _never_ leave you again." Damon said.

I grabbed onto him and I felt his arms encircle me, "Stefan's really gone this time isn't he?" I whispered.

"We'll get him back." Damon said stubbornly.

I shook my head against his shoulder, "Damon I watched it happen, Nik compelled him. He's gone." I said tears soaking his shirt.

"Well, glad you can find time to care, Aileen." I heard Stefan say.

My head snapped up and I pulled away from Damon to see Stefan in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" I demanded wiping at my cheeks.

"Oh haven't you heard, I would've thought after your heart to heart, _Nik_ would have told you." Stefan said mocking me, "I'm supposed to protect you and your sister. You especially, Klaus would kill me if anything happened to the girl he loves _so much_."

I glared at him, "Stefan stop it." I said as Damon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you love him too, don't you?" Stefan asked grinning, "Yet you still love my brother, that must _suck_."

Stefan walked out and I looked over at Damon, "Damon I-"

Damon shook his head and smiled sadly at me, "Its alright, A.J., just be careful okay?" He asked before standing up.

Damon started to walk out of the room when he stopped, "No, you know what, no. I have let this hybrid freak rule our lives way too long. He's taken my brother from me, he can't have you too." He said.

"Damon what are you talking about?" I asked confused.

He crossed the room to stand in front of me, "I mean I am tired of playing it safe. Klaus can kill me for all I care, but he can't have you." Damon said.

My eyes widened, "Oh, Damon-"

I was silenced when his lips landed on mine. He used his arms to brace himself on either side of me as I tangled my fingers into his hair. I pulled him down so our bodies molded together and he grabbed my hips tightly, like he thought I was going to disappear if he didn't hang on tight. "Damon." I said as I pulled away for air.

"Yeah?" He asked searching my face.

"I love you."

**AN: SO? How'd you like it? :) For those of you who are shipping A.J. and Klaus you might not like this little tid bit, but just remember nothing is set in stone I'm only working on writing The Sacrifice. (The episode not the actually sacrifice) **

**For those of you who are shipping Damon and A.J., did you like it? Hate it? If you were expecting smut that's not happening for a while and when it does it will be implied smut, because I suck at sex scenes. **

**Soooo, review please! I should have THE MASQUERADE up by tonight so get excited!**

**As always,**

**-**_**ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	10. Masquerade

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**AN: Okay so I don't have school today so I decided to type up Masquerade.**

**Nyde! Njuta! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Eight**

_**MASQUERADE**_

A.J. POV

Once again I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. "This better be important." I snapped as I answered my phone.

"Caroline saw Katherine." Damon said.

"Give me 15 minutes." I said hanging up and stumbling over to my closet.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a light turquoise blue V-neck, a black hoodie and my converse before going into my bathroom and quickly fixing my hair and makeup.

I went out and into Elena's room, "Hey I'm headed out." I said to my sister who was journaling on her bed.

"Okay, you're coming back in time right?" She asked.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Jenna's coming home today, remember?" Elena said.

"Oh crap sorry, I might have to miss it." I said leaning on her door frame.

"You promised you'd be here for me and Jer!" Elena protested.

"Elena you need to learn to be strong for Jer too. Just because I'm oldest doesn't mean I'm taking mom's place." I snapped my skin itched and I really needed to calm down.

"I was strong for him when you were gone!" Elena snapped.

I gritted my teeth, "Would you quit bringing that up!" I snapped before the glass in a picture frame containing a picture of me and Elena blew up.

Elena's eyes went wide, "Are you okay, A?" She asked quietly.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, the whole Katherine-Jenna thing is messing with my head which is messing with my powers." I said checking the clock, "I gotta go, I'll be home by 4."

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" I asked as I came into the room.<p>

"Oh I am loving the relaxed look." Damon teased.

"Shut up, I have to get ready for a ball tonight." I snapped before turning to Care, "What happened?"

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline said quietly.

"Where?" I asked my lapis lazuli eyes wide.

"The Grill. I just stopped by to gawk and stalk Matt." She said.

"Oh by the way I talked to him yesterday and-"

"Save it for later; continue." Damon said.

I glared at him for killing my buzz and he smirked, "So he caught me and I had to pretend to use the bathroom because I'm an idiot. Then Katherine was there and I knew it wasn't Elena because Elena was at home and I knew it wasn't you because she had brown eyes. I acted like I thought it was Elena but she must have figured out I knew because she stopped me from leaving and asked me to deliver a message." Caroline said.

"What was the message?" I asked.

"To tell Damon and Stefan that she wants the moonstone or she will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Caroline said.

"Tell her the best part." Damon said.

"Tonight at the Masquerade Ball." Caroline said.

I flopped onto the sofa and put my face in my hands to contain my frustration. I knew what happened when I couldn't contain my temper. "Duck and cover." I said before a vase blew up.

I took a deep calming breath and felt hands on my knees. I looked up to see Damon in front of me, "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded and gave him a half smile. "She wants to do it in public; killing Mason caught her off guard." Stefan explained sitting next to me on the couch.

"Oh c'mon she's running scared; what she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon said.

"She had Jenna under her control for days that was part of her plan B." I muttered covering my face as I blew up a lamp.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked.

"That's been happening since last night, anything that sets me off makes something blow up." I said running a hand through my hair.

"So don't put you on the take down Katherine list, got it." Damon muttered.

"We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan said.

"Can't we just give Katherine the moonstone?" Caroline asked.

"Katherine's not getting dick." Damon and I said as another lamp blew up.

"Can't you control that?" Damon snapped.

"I'm trying!" I snapped and one of his bottles of bourbon blew up.

"Really!" He yelled angrily.

"Damon stop you're making it worse for her." Stefan said rubbing my shoulder.

"Well I've had it. I'm going to go to the Masquerade Ball and I'm going to kill her." Damon said.

"You're not going to kill her." Stefan said standing up to face his brother.

"Don't give me that goody goody crap." Damon snapped going nose to nose with his brother.

"You're not gonna kill her, because I am." Stefan said calmly.

I grinned, "See this is why Stefan is my best friend." I said making Stefan chuckle and Damon glare at me.

I stuck my tongue out at the older Salvatore brother and he smirked back.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch with Damon who was flicking my curls when Bonnie came in. "Stop it." I muttered.<p>

"You said to annoy you so you could fight it." Damon pointed out pinching my cheek.

"Well now I'm saying stop it before I blow your head up." I snapped glaring at him.

"You won't do it." Damon sang.

I growled and went to stand up and Damon pinched my ass causing the lamp next to him to explode. I went over to Rick who was staring at me in shock, "Don't comment I'm having anger issues." I said before turning to Jeremy, "Hey baby bro." I said ruffling his hair.

I picked up a cross bow and weighed it in my hands, "You know I much prefer a bow and arrow." I said aiming at Damon.

"Ah ah ah." There was a breeze and Damon was standing across the table from me with it.

"Is that what dad taught you to use?" Jeremy asked.

"Dad taught me how to use everything," I said picking up a stake, "I'm just really good with a bow….and a gun."

"I'm sorry I just can't see you as a miniature Buffy." Damon said coming over to me.

I smirked and knocked his feet out from under him before straddling him and holding the stake right above his heart. I used my powers to hold him in place, "You see now you are immobile so I could just take this," I waggled the stake in front of his face, "And shove it straight into your heart." I said before getting off of him and releasing my hold on him.

"Hey Care, what time is it?" I called to my blonde friend.

"Urm, 3:32!" She called from across the room.

"And I have to go." I said grabbing my keys off the coffee table, "Text me the plan so I know where not to take Tyler, okay?"

I walked out passing Bonnie and Stefan on my way.

* * *

><p>When I got home Elena was waiting on the stairs, "Where have you been?" She asked standing up.<p>

"At the Grill, I told you that." I said walking past her.

"I called you like 10 times I was starting to get worried." Elena said following me.

"I left my phone here and I didn't realize it until I got there, I really am sorry! But I got home early so does that make it all better?" I asked as we went into my room.

Elena laughed, "Of course it does, now let's see this secret dress you've been keeping from me." She said sitting on my bed.

I went to my closet and pulled out a dress bag. I held it in front of me facing Elena so she could see the dress inside as I unzipped it. "Oh my god! That is so pretty, A! Where'd you find it?" Elena gushed very un-Elena like.

I laughed, "I got it at a store in Boston, it's cute huh?" I asked laying it down on the bed next to her.

It was a strapless black ruched dress with a sequined panel down the front and it came to a little above my mid-thigh. (**pic on profile)** "Okay I'll warm up your curler, put on your dress." Elena said walking into the bathroom.

I quickly undressed and slipped into my dress, "'Lena? Zip me up?" I called and she came out of the bathroom.

"I miss mom." I said as she zipped me up.

"I know me too." Elena said hugging me from behind.

"She loved these things, loved helping us pick out our dresses and do our hair and makeup. I'm going to have fun tonight Elena, no v-word. Tonight is gonna be completely human just for mom." I said walking over to my dresser and grabbing a white box.

I set it on the bed and walked over to the bathroom, "Okay let's do my hair." I said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Stefan POV (<strong>AN: Surprise!<strong>)

Everyone involved with the plan minus A.J. was in the living room of the boarding house in a circle. "You guys sure you don't want me there tonight?" Rick asked grabbing his stuff.

"No, I need you to watch Elena; I don't want her to know about this." I said.

"Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." He agreed.

"Alright." I said looking at everyone's faces, "If anyone wants to back out, I'll understand."

"Yeah cold feet speak now; I don't want this going wrong and someone getting killed because someone chickened out. Caroline." Damon said smirking at the younger vampire.

"I won't." Caroline said. At Damon's look of disbelief she continued, "Look she killed me, fairs fair. As long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh I took care of Mason." Damon said smirking.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone he won't turn and he doesn't get as mad around A.J." Jeremy said making Damon frown.

"Why would A.J. be around him? Isn't she helping Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"She didn't tell you?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"Tell me what?" Damon spat.

"Well," I said making my brother turn towards me, "Tyler asked A.J. to be his date to the Masquerade and she said yes."

"Why would she do that?" He asked bitterly.

I turned to Caroline, "He sounds jealous, doesn't he sound jealous?" I asked mocking Damon.

"Oh he sounds pretty jealous to me." Caroline said smirking.

"I'm not jealous. I was just thinking about how bad an idea it is for her to be the date of an anger management poster boy/ almost werewolf." Damon snapped.

"A.J. can handle herself," Jeremy said, "She still trains and she practices her powers every day."

"Is that why she was out of control this morning?" Damon spat.

"Okay so Bonnie," I said turning to the witch, "Are you with us?"

"But no one gets hurt." She said.

"Except Katherine." Damon added, "Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

><p>A.J. POV<p>

I clasped a flat black heart necklace around my neck. The heart had sparkles in it that only shone in a certain light. On my wrist I had a silver bracelet that was my mom's and my mask was black metal with black velvet padding on the side that touched my face. It had an elegant design with several diamonds scattered across it; it as well had been my mother's. **(Pic on profile)**

My hair was curly and hung down my back with my bangs pulled off my face and Elena was adding the last bit of hairspray as I picked up my black sequined clutch. **(Pic on profile)** I slipped into my 2 inch black heels and my nails were black and silver crackle. The doorbell rang and I picked my phone off my dresser and slipped it into my clutch. My makeup was simple just concealer, mascara, eyeliner, and smoky eye shadow. "I'll get it." I said hurrying out my room.

I went down the stairs and over to the door which reveled Tyler in a tux, "You clean up nice." I said smiling, "Then again you always did look good in suit."

Tyler kissed my cheek, "You look amazing." He said before holding out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall." I said taking his arm and allowing him to lead me out to his car.

* * *

><p>"Holy crap." I said as we walked past a fire juggler, arms linked.<p>

Tyler sighed, "You know I told my mom we should have canceled this." He said leading me up the steps.

"Your dad loved this thing, Ty, it was his baby." I said rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, I know-"

"And he was stubborn like you; Carol told me how hard he pushed for this ball, it wouldn't have been right to cancel it." I added.

Tyler sighed, "Okay yeah you're right." He said grinning down at me.

I laughed, "Okay now let's go. I wanna see if you finally learned that the word party doesn't mean a keg." I teased pulling him inside.

"And what does it mean in Boston?" Tyler asked smirking.

"Tequila, dancing, loud music, food, and live performances from your truly." I answered as we made our way through the crowd.

"Well you'll just have to show me how it's done." He said grabbing two glasses of champagne and handing one to me.

"I guess I will." I said smirking and taking a sip of my drink.

20 minutes later Tyler and I were outside and I was on my 4th drink. "Okay you are drunk." He said reaching for my drink.

"I'm tipsy, hun there's a difference." I said smirking and downing my glass.

"Hey man," Matt said coming over, "So, I just found two bottles of tequila!"

"Awesome!" Tyler said and began to follow Matt.

I hesitated when I saw Damon out of the corner of my eye, "You coming?" He asked.

"Nope, I need to stay somewhat sober tonight, have fun." I teased before walking off.

"Hey, handsome." I said walking over to Damon.

"Hello, don't you look gorgeous." He said smirking.

I giggled, "Okay you are dancing with me." I said pulling him over to the dance floor.

"You're drunk." Damon said letting me drag him.

"Tipsy," I corrected, "And I needed to sober up." I said as we reached the dance floor.

"Where's Tyler?" Damon asked.

"With Matt getting drunk somewhere." I said putting my arms around his neck as he rested his hands on my waist.

We began to do a simple sway step dance as we kept our eyes open for Katherine. "You are 160 something years old and you're telling me this is all you've got?" I teased raising an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in my ear.

"You wanted to lure her out right?" I whispered back.

Damon smirked and pulled back to look at me, "You sure you can handle it?" He teased.

"1.) I grew up in Mystic Falls and 2.) I went to a performing arts academy in Boston. Don't doubt me Mr. Salvatore." I purred smirking.

"Alright." Damon said and switched our positions so that my hand was resting on his shoulder and his was resting on my hip and our others were clasped together.

He spun my out and then back to him, "How's that?" Damon whispered in my ear as my back hit his chest.

I shrugged, "I've seen better." I said.

Damon kissed my cheek before spinning me out again just to dip me low. I laughed, "Now that's better." I teased as he brought me back up and linked our hands again.

"See her yet?" I murmured as we began to dance.

"Yep, Stefan's dancing with her, let's go say hello." Damon said dancing us over to them.

"It's a beautiful night." Katherine purred.

"And maybe your last if you don't watch your step, Kitty Kat." I purred.

"Well looky here; Damon's going after my sister's doppelganger. Is it making your skin crawl yet, Stefan? Watching history repeating?" She asked.

"Actually, I have a date; who I should probably go check up on." I said untangling myself from Damon. I squeezed his hand, "Be careful." I murmured before walking off.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Elena ask from behind a bush.

"Elena?" I asked surprised.

* * *

><p>"You guys are trying to kill her <em>here<em>?" Elena asked Jeremy, Bonnie, and I in disbelief.

"We saw an opportunity and we had to take it." Jeremy said calmly.

"Okay stop with the 'we'. Are you guys crazy? You could get yourselves killed." Elena snapped.

"I'm only here to watch Tyler, which I need to be doing, so-"

"NO! What happens if you die?" She asked grabbing my arm.

"Then I'll be dead." I said shaking her off.

I went inside and started my search for Tyler. "Ah!" I cried grabbing onto the wall with one hand and my now bloody back with the other.

"Are you alright?" A man asked.

"I'm fine." I said smiling politely before heading for the stairs.

Half way up I fell to one knee stifling my cry of pain as a new wound appeared on my shoulder. I managed to crawl up the stairs and to the door of the room they were in, "Damon!" I cried as I leant on the door frame.

"A.J.?" I heard Jeremy ask, "STOP!" He yelled as Damon poised a stake above Katherine's heart.

Jeremy knelt down next to me, "You're hurting the twins! Everything you do to her hurts A.J. and Elena!" Jeremy said.

Damon looked up and his gaze fixed on me where I was leaning on Jeremy about to pass out. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong, and something tells me my witch is better than your witch." Katherine said snatching the stake out of Damon's hand.

Damon took a step towards me and I shook my head. "Jeremy go check on Elena." Stefan ordered.

I saw the conflict on Jeremy's face as he looked down at me, "Go to Elena, I'll be fine." I said pushing his shoulder as I used the door frame to stand up.

I hissed as my wounds moved as I did, "Yes lets all make sure poor Elena's okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine dragged her stake across her hand and I let go of the door frame stumbling into the room as it cut me.

"Hey, hey, hey." Damon said catching me.

Stefan knocked the stake out of her hand. I branched my powers out to Elena and started to take her pain away and into me. My knees buckled underneath me and Damon laid me down on the couch, "What's happening, you shouldn't be collapsing so fast." Stefan asked me.

I just groaned in response, "Fun fact ; Aileen here is psychic and seeing as she has a twin being psychic enhances that bond making it a psychic link. Aileen can take away Elena's pain, make her numb even help her heal faster but on the down side Aileen gets Elena's pain, and her healing slows down." Katherine said, "Its one of my sister's favorite things about being psychic."

"So much for sisterhood, Elizabeth left you psychotic bitch." I muttered.

Katherine grabbed the stake and held it over her stomach, "This is really gonna hurt." She said raising it.

"Wait!" Damon said standing up.

"Okay." Katherine said sitting down and crossing her legs, "How about that moonstone?"

Damon knelt next to me stroking hair off my face, "You're gonna be okay." He said.

I nodded, "If I'm not Damon take care of Elena, no matter what," I said looking him in the eye, "Promise me."

Damon hesitated, "Okay I promise." He said.

"Well, well, the three of us together again just like old times." Katherine said.

"Minus Elizabeth," I said, "I mean you do know that Damon was going behind your back, right?" I asked snarkily.

Katherine glared at me, "Of course I know. Elizabeth was with George Lockwood, but was secretly with Damon who was with me while I was with Stefan." She said.

I laughed painfully, "You make it sound normal." I said.

"Well there's the brother who love both me and my sister too much, the brother who didn't love me enough and-"

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon added.

I laughed then groaned, "Ugh don't make me laugh it hurts." I groaned.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite." Katherine said.

"Oh that Damon died a long time ago." Damon said pushing a curl behind my ear.

"Good, he was a bore." She replied.

"Why don't you two stop antagonizing each other." Stefan said perching on the couch arm between me and Katherine.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan returned.

Katherine smirked, "Do the twins enjoy having both of you worship at their alters?" She asked.

"And the evil slut vampire gets desperate." I whispered to Damon who smirked.

"So Stefan, it doesn't bother you that Damon used to be in love with your girlfriend but is now in love with her twin? I think that dream proved otherwise." Katherine remarked.

I glanced up at Damon suddenly feeling a lot more awake. "Stop it." Stefan said as Damon stood up.

"Or you'll what hurt me?" Katherine mocked, "C'mon Stefan, everything I feel the twins feel so go ahead. Or better yet; kiss me Damon, A.J. will feel that too." She said sauntering towards him.

I rolled my eyes, "You know this Mason thing has me confused, why a werewolf? So you could break a curse that would help destroy vampires? No, so what was in it for you?" Stefan asked.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, should've kept him on a tighter leash." Damon mocked.

I tugged at his pants leg in a warning. "I'll have to remember that next time. He's not the only wolf in town. Remember your competition?" Katherine retorted.

"Stay away from Tyler." I growled glaring at her.

It hurt intensely but I managed to get myself in a sitting position. I felt a rush of anger go through my widened senses and my eyes widened, "Oh no." I said.

"What, what is it?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Tyler, he's mad; no not mad, furious." I said trying to stand but failing.

I growled and pulled my phone out of my clutch and texted Caroline, 'Tyler's mad, you need to stop him!-A' I hit send. "What the hell?" Damon asked.

"Tyler and Matt," I answered as images hit me, "Matt wouldn't hurt Ty like that though."

"Damon handle Katherine." I said managing to stand.

"You are so not leaving." Damon said grabbing my arm.

"I have to, Tyler can't be a werewolf." I snapped hobbling out of the room.

I managed to sneak into the mayor's office where I saw Tyler get stabbed by a girl and him push her away. I watched as the side of her head hit the desk and heard the sickening crack of her neck snapping. "Tyler?" I asked faintly.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Caroline asked.

"V-problem." I said.

Tyler kneeled next to the girl muttering in shock under his breath. "Tyler." I said walking over to him, "Is she?"

Tyler got up and pulled away from me . I kneeled down and felt for a pulse. When I stood up I shook my head at Caroline, "Ty, she's gone." I said.

"TY!" I said in panic as he fell to his knees in pain.

He looked up and I saw that his eyes were yellow, like Mason's had been. I kneeled in front of him and cupped his face, "A.J. get away." He said trying to push me away.

"Ty, Ty," I said as he tried to turn away from me, "TY!" I grabbed him around the neck and held on tight, "Its gonna be okay." I murmured rubbing his back and kissing his neck.

* * *

><p>I sat in one of the chairs in the Mayor's office as Caroline told Carol our lie about what happened, "Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler said coming in.<p>

"Okay, Aileen, are you alright? You look a bit pale, sweetie." Carol asked.

"Carol, sorry if I'm rude but there's a dead body of a girl that goes to my school in front of me right now." I said bluntly.

"Alright, just none of you leave, she's going to want to hear from all of you." She said before leaving.

My wounds were almost healed and I had myself to get most of the dried blood off me. "Are you okay?" I asked grabbing Ty's hand as I stood up.

When he didn't answer I spoke again, "Caroline put Matt in the car, he's sleeping it off."

"I don't want him involved in any of this." Caroline added.

"What are you two doing?" Tyler asked slipping his hand out of mine.

"We're fixing a very bad situation." I said.

"Why? I did this, I killed her." Ty said.

"No! Tyler it was self-defense, you didn't mean to." I said grabbing his hands again.

"But she's dead, you don't know what that means, at least Caroline doesn't. Your brother told me you do, A." Tyler said trying to pull away but I tightened my grip.

"Actually, I do." Caroline said.

"No you don't Caroline." Tyler snapped.

Caroline put on her poker face, "Has your wound healed?" She asked.

Tyler unbuttoned his first button and moved his shirt to the side to show flawless skin, "Did you tell her?" Tyler asked me.

"No." I answered honestly.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the ride Ty." I said as he stopped the car in my driveway.<p>

"How long did you know?" Tyler asked me.

I sighed, "I had my suspicions after the carnival." I said turning in my seat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler asked looking at me disappointedly.

"You had Mason and I already knew how it had to play out for you to believe it." I answered fiddling with my ring.

"How the hell would you know that?" He asked angrily.

"Ty," I said slowly, "Remember when Jeremy said I was special? I'm psychic."

I searched his expression for some kind of clue that everything with us would be okay. He just sat there staring at me. I raised an eyebrow before scoffing, "Should've known. I'll see you around Tyler." I said getting out and slamming the door.

I stormed up and into my room. I tossed my stuff on the bed and unzipped my bloody dress, letting it drop to the floor, "Oh god!" I heard Jeremy say from the doorway.

I turned around to see him running away, hands over his eyes, "It burns!"

I couldn't even bring myself to laugh. I grabbed some sweats and headed to the bathroom still in my underwear to get to dry blood off me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's chapter eight! :) let me know what you think! Rose will be up by the end of the weekend hopefully!<strong>

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	11. Rose

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**Nyde! Njuta! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ROSE<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up to someone shaking me, "Get up, you'll be late." Jeremy said.

I groaned and got up, walking over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of destroyed dark wash skinny jeans, a dark purple corset top and got dressed. I grabbed my cropped leather jacket and slipped that on along with 3 inch ankle boots. I quickly did my hair and makeup and grabbed my bag before going out to my motorcycle and hopping on.

* * *

><p>When I got to school I quickly went inside and hurried to my locker which was unfortunately right next to Tyler's. I saw him rip his combination lock off his locker and my eyes widened. I hurried over to him and shoved the lock down out of sight of the people around us, "You need to be more careful, you're stronger now." I hissed putting the lock back in place.<p>

"So the whole psychic thing, can you read people's thoughts?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "If I could then I'd be in an insane asylum." I said moving over to my locker and getting out my history book.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked leaning against his locker.

"Well for one my brain would probably hurt like hell, and two I really don't wanna know about everybody's sexual fantasies do you?" I asked closing my locker and walking off.

I was half way down the hallway when Stefan came up beside me, "We have a problem." He said.

"Damon's illegitimate great great grandson showed up and he's panicking?" I asked sarcastically as I turned into the history wing.

"No." Stefan said shaking his head.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms around my history book. "NO! Listen, have you seen Elena today?" Stefan asked.

My eyes widened, "What happened? Is she okay?" I demanded.

"I don't know." He answered.

* * *

><p>"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said as we stood outside with Damon.<p>

I began to pace, biting my lip worriedly. "Katherine's in the tomb, trust me, I'm the one that shut her in." Damon said

"Did you?" Stefan demanded angrily.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon spit.

"Well I know the hold that Katherine has on you." He said and my stomach lurched.

"She's in the tomb, end of story." Damon snapped.

"Stefan trust him." I said, "He wouldn't do anything that would hurt me or Elena."

"But she did say something to me right before I shut her in," Damon said, "I thought she was lying!"

"What did she say?" Stefan demanded.

Damon's eyes went to me and I stared at him expectantly, "She said the twins are in danger." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Everything she says is a lie! How am I supposed to know when she starts spouting out the truth?" Damon said angrily.

"Damon calm down." I murmured touching his arm.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said desperately.

"No, no, no. Let me tell you how that is gonna go. We're gonna ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which you're gonna be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us. That is exactly what she wants." Damon said.

"I really don't care." Stefan said walking away.

"It's a bad idea Stefan." Damon warned.

"Stefan, don't we can find her some other way." I said

"Its Elena." He said continuing to walk off.

"Damon he might be right." I said turning to the older Salvatore brother.

"Oh no, you are in danger too there for you are going to stay right next to me until we get Elena back." He said grabbing my arm and dragging me off.

* * *

><p>I waited, pouting, in the backseat of Damon's mustang sketching and waiting for him to come out with Stefan. "Hey, Steffy." I said as he got in the car with Alaric's weapons bag.<p>

"You're letting her come?" He asked Damon in disbelief.

"Stefan they've already got Elena, I'm not letting them take A.J. too." He said as we exited the parking lot.

"You still shouldn't have brought her along, Bonnie could have watched her." Stefan said.

"I don't need a baby sitter!" I said continuing the sketch the picture of a crow in front of me.

"Yes, you do." Damon said smirking at me.

"Eyes on the road!" I said eyes wide, "God, only two of us can survive a car crash and neither of them is me!"

"I am 169 years old, I'm pretty sure we'll be fine." Damon replied dryly but turned around anyway.

"What are you drawing?" Stefan asked me.

"A crow." I replied simply, "He keeps popping up in my dreams."

I saw Damon stiffen slightly and furrowed my eyebrows, what was his deal? Stefan gritted his teeth and smiled, "Can I see?" He asked.

"Nope, it's not done yet." I said closing my sketch book and shoving it in my bag.

I grabbed a small wooden box from my bag and unclasped my necklace. I opened it up and a small smile ghosted across my face as I saw a picture from 1864. Damon had curly hair and was actually smiling at the camera. He was in a Confederate soldier's uniform and had his hat off. I popped it out of the locket and smirked, "What do you have there?" Damon asked

"Well before I moved I found this box that said, 'give to Elena and A.J. when they're older' so of course I opened it and found several small boxes and one of them labeled to me had this locket in it. Ever since I found out about Elizabeth I was suspicious but when I opened it and found this," I turned it so he could see it, "I knew for sure, my favorite part is the hair." I teased.

"Give me that." Damon said snatching at it.

"Nope, eyes on the road grandpa." I said tucking it in my pocket.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." He said turning to Stefan who was fiddling with something in his hand.

I opened the wooden box and pulled out a sprig of vervain which I tucked into the locket before clasping it back around my neck. I put the box away before grabbing a blanket out from under the seat and lying down across the back seat. I draped the blanket over me and felt my muscles relax one by one. "What the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"A vervain bomb or grenade launcher, something like that." Stefan said.

"Grenade." I said, "It's a vervain grenade, now shush, I'm sleeping."

"How much farther is it?" Stefan asked causing me to sigh and hit the back of his seat.

"Shh." I scolded and closed my eyes.

"About 80 miles." Damon said louder than necessary.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked.

"Someone from Katherine's past, she said she was running from someone; maybe they got the wrong girl." Damon answered.

A few minutes past and I could feel myself on the verge of sleep right before Stefan spoke, "Thank you, for helping me." He said.

I rolled my eyes behind my lids and pretended to be asleep, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." Damon said.

I suppressed a smirk, here comes the brother banter, "Oh c'mon Damon, we both know you being in this car has nothing to do with me and Elena anyway." Stefan said hinting at something.

I resisted the urge to furrow my eyebrows, okay Damon reply so I can figure this out already! I thought impatiently. "And the elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant, let's talk about it." Stefan prodded.

From his tone of voice I could tell he was reaching for some kind of reaction from Damon. Damon laughed, "There's nothing to talk about." He said.

"That's not true. Sure there is. Let's get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the woman he loves or is it because...because you love her sister? I mean, come on. Express yourself. I happen to like road-trip bonding." Stefan said.

I frowned, what the hell? "Keep it up Stefan, I can step out of this as easy as I stepped in." Damon said and I could tell he was smirking.

"Nope," Stefan sighed patronizingly, "You can't because you know that the girl asleep in the backseat right now, would never forgive you." He said.

* * *

><p>"We're getting close, Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan said about 20 minutes later.<p>

Damon reached back, brushing my knee to get a blood bag. I heard slurping and knew that Damon was going into 'let's tease Stefan' mode. "If you want some just ask." Damon said sarcastically.

"I want some." Stefan said surprising me and Damon.

"Aw that's so sweet, you wanna be all big and strong to save your girl." Damon said patronizingly, "Don't worry I got your back."

"I'm not joking; I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan said.

I heard more slurping and assumed Damon had given Stefan the blood bag. "Does Elena know you're drinking human blood?" Damon asked.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said

I sat up, "Okay I'm gonna cut this off before Damon says something stupid that gets him punched." I said.

"How long have you been awake?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at me suspiciously.

"Well I fell asleep after someone mentioned an elephant and I woke up when Stefan mentioned a mile marker." I said innocently.

"Mhhmm." Damon said suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes at him, "So Stef a Roo, ready to kill some vampires?" I asked.

Stefan chuckled, "If it means getting Elena back then yes I am." He said.

"Good me too." I said excitedly.

"Oh no you are staying in the car." Damon said sternly.

I snorted, "1.) That's my sister in there 2.) You dragged me here so its your fault, and 3.) I can be bait." I said crossing my arms.

"Then who's gonna stop you from getting hurt?" Damon demanded.

"I'm psychic Damon, I _can_ take care of myself you know." I snapped glaring at him in the rearview mirror.

"I know that." He snapped.

"Then quit acting like I'm defenseless!" I demanded.

Damon stared at me for a few moments and I glared back defiantly, "Fine," He agreed, "But the second I suspect you're in trouble, I'm pulling you out, clear?"

"Crystal." I said smirking.

* * *

><p>Damon parked the car and we got out, "The house should be just beyond those trees." Damon said.<p>

"Okay hold on." He said as Stefan and I kept walking, "I've got more experience at this than you two do."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay so I have more experience than Stefan." Damon corrected himself.

"So what's your point?" Stefan said.

I could tell he was itching to get in there and get Elena back. "My point is whoever has Elena is probably whoever had Katherine in 1864-"

"Making them, a hell of a lot stronger than both of you." I cut in.

"Which puts them at 500 years and strong, you sure you wanna do this?" Damon asked.

I glared at him, "Yeah I'm certain I want to do it." Stefan said.

"Cause we go in that house, we might not come back out." Damon said.

"Well then let's go." I said making to walk on but Damon grabbed me.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't do anything stupid." He said.

"That's your job." I joked smirking.

"I'm serious, Aileen." Damon said sternly looking me in the eye.

I furrowed my brows and he looked away, "Damon," I said gently grabbing his face and turning him to look me in the eye, "I'll be okay." I said giving him and easy smile.

I kissed his cheek gently before unwrapping his arms from me and walking into the trees. I pulled a vervain dart from my jacket pocket as I approached the door of the house. I made sure to step on the creeky floorboards and slammed the door behind me.

I used my powers to break a vase and dashed over to the stairs and hid behind them. I heard a whimpering and saw a man and a woman come out with Elena. "Hello." I said stepping out of my hiding spot.

"Elizabeth." The man said throwing Elena to the woman and flashing in front of me.

"Try again." I said flying him back into a wall.

"Nice try." The man said appearing back in front of me.

I stabbed him with my vervain dart and he grabbed me; it didn't affect him. "How old are you?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Tell me your name." He said trying to compel me.

"Tell me yours." I retorted glaring up at him as he held me in place.

His eyes flickered down to my necklace, "What is it with you doppelgangers and vervain necklaces?" He demanded ripping my necklace off and throwing it.

I watched as he threw away the one key to telling me more about Elizabeth other than Elizabeth herself. He grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, "Tell me your name." He compelled.

"Aileen Joelle Gilbert." I found myself answering.

"Well, Aileen, you and your sister are coming with me." He said.

"But I still don't know your name." I said stalling.

He smirked, "Its Elijah."

There was a gust of wind and Elena disappeared. I used my powers to push Elijah away long enough for Damon to grab me and take me to a hiding spot. He put a finger over my lips and we heard Stefan call, "Up here."

"Down here." Damon taunted.

Stefan shot a stake through Elijah's hand giving Damon an opportunity to grab the woman and bring her back over to us. I nodded at him and used my powers to hold her immobile. Damon released his hold on her and instead grabbed me. "Excuse me! To whom it may concern, you're making a grave mistake if you think you can beat me; you can't." Elijah said.

"I repeat you cannot beat me. So I want the girls on the count of three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He asked.

I heard Elena's voice and started to struggle in Damon's grasp. "I'll come with you; please just don't hurt my friends they just wanted to help me out." She said.

Tears fell on my cheeks as Damon kept me still, after going through all of this to save her, they were just gonna let her go? "What game are you playing with me?" Elijah asked.

I heard a click and then and explosion and I started to struggle more. Damon's face was pained for a moment before he put on a mask. I heard gun shots and knew that Stefan had gotten involved. There was more banging and suddenly Damon was gone and I heard Elijah crying out in pain before silence.

The woman left and I stepped out at Damon went to go after her, "Just let her go, Damon." I said before running up the steps to hug my sister.

"I'm officially never leaving you unprotected again." I said releasing her.

Elena nodded before running down to Stefan. I ran over to Damon and hugged him, "You okay?" I asked him as I held on tight.

"I'm fine, you?" He asked pulling back so he could check me over.

"I'm good." I said smiling up at him.

* * *

><p>Once we got home I helped Elena up the stairs. Bonnie and Jeremy came out of his room and Bonnie hug attacked Elena and Jeremy latched onto me. "Next time you are not going." Jeremy murmured in my ear.<p>

I laughed and hugged him tighter before switching with Elena so I could hug Bonnie, "You are staying with me next time. Damon so does not get to take you away." She said.

I grinned and hugged Bonnie tighter, glad that we could repair was was left of our friendship. "I think I'm going to just go to bed, guys. Today has been a little more than overwhelming." I said releasing Bonnie.

"Okay," Elena said over Jeremy's shoulder.

I smiled at Bonnie once more and walked into my room. I locked my door behind me and went into my bathroom. I changed into my pjs a black cami with Hello Kitty shorts and unmatching socks. . My curly hair was everywhere and I pulled it back into a high pony tail. I touched the place on my neck where Elijah had ripped off Elizabeth's necklace when I was trying to save Elena.

I sighed again and walked into my room to see Damon sitting on my window seat playing with the object in his hand, "Cute pj's." He said smirking.

"Damon I'm tired so please-"

Damon got up and made his way over to me causing that annoying stomach lurching thing again. "Brought you this." He said holding up the object.

I smiled at him, it was Elizabeth's necklace, "I thought I'd lost that forever." I said trying to take it.

He pulled it back, "Damon please give it back." I said surprise in my voice.

"I just have to say something." Damon said taking a step closer to me.

"Why do you have to say it with my necklace?" I asked eyebrows pulling together.

Damon had been acting strange since the Masquerade, but this was an all-time weird. What Stefan had said in the car made it seem normal but that couldn't be it, it just couldn't. Damon furrowed his eyebrows, "Well, because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life." He said.

My eyes widened as realization hit me, Stefan was right, "Damon, please things are so complicated right now; don't go there." I pleaded tears stinging my eyes.

"I just have to say it once," He said walking until we were face to face, "You just need to hear it."

A few seconds went by as we stared at each other both slightly emotional, "I love you, Aileen. But I can't be selfish with you because of the fact that I love you. You are going to finish high school, go to college, and meet a nice human guy." He took a breath as a tear rolled down my cheek, "You are going to start a family, grow old and I'll just be a memory of a guy who used to love you when you were 17."

I gasped for a breath, "Damon you love Elena-"

"Before you came here I thought I loved Elena, I really did; but really I didn't. I loved her still do but as family, as the girl I love's sister." Damon continued, "I really wish you didn't have to forget this." He said cupping my cheeks.

I grabbed his hands with my own and brought him down so our lips lightly brushed in just a whisper of a kiss. "Don't do it Damon, please." I pleaded looking him in the eye.

"But I have to." He said, "You won't remember that I gave you the necklace or any of this conversation." He said pupils' dilating.

Then with a breeze he disappeared and Elizabeth's necklace was once again around my neck. I sat on my bed, Damon loved me, but he thought it was selfish of him so he decided to compel me to forget. A sob left my mouth and I smothered it with my hand. I grabbed my phone and with shaky hands dialed Stefan's number, "A.J.?" He answered.

"Stefan?" I asked shakily, "Can you come over here? I really need to talk to someone."

There was a click then a breeze and Stefan was sitting in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. "Shh." He said stroking my hair.

"Stefan it hurts." I sobbed, "Why does it hurt?"

I felt Stefan sigh, "Because you love him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how'd you like it? A.J.'s drawing and dreaming about a mysterious crow, I wonder what that means? ;) <strong>

**How did you like the end scene?  
><strong>

**Anyway I just wanted to thank everybody for their reviews! Keep it up guys, I love hearing from yah! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalities563 ;D**_


	12. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!**

Sorry to those of you that were hoping for another chapter but I needed to announce that on my profile I have posted a poll asking for your opinion on who you think A.J. should be with!

Please vote, I would love your input! :)

Sorry again for this not being a chapter!

_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_

P.S. if you have any story ideas you would like me to try out, one-shots, two-shots, or a story feel free to PM me and let me know. ;)


	13. Katerina

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a little sketchy around the edges but I really did enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it!<strong>

**Okay so I have a confession, I'm extremely excited to bring Klaus into this story, and the wait is killing me but school comes first, so if my updates get a little sketchy, it's not that I don't want to update but the fact that I really can't! **

**Remember to vote on my 'A.J.'s love interests' poll! Your feedback helps! **

_**HINT HINT! For those of you who really like the flashback scenes you're in for a treat; and no I'm not talking about the ones you've already seen on TVD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATERINA<strong>_

A.J. POV

_Bulgaria, 1490_

_Katerina Petrova was crying out in pain as she gave birth. "A little more, dearest, a little more!" Her mother encouraged over her cries, "Push…a little more, a little more, a little more, push!" _

_Suddenly a baby's cries were heard and Katerina sighed, "It's a girl." Her mother said._

"_A girl?" Katerina asked, "Please mother, let me see her." _

"_Woman, don't!" Katerina's father said standing as her mother began to give Katerina her child, "What are doing?" _

"_Let me hold her once!" Katerina begged as her father was given her daughter, "Just once, at least once!" _

"_Forget it you have disgraced this family!" Her father boomed._

"_Father please!" Katerina begged as her twin sister rushed over to her, "No, father, no!" _

"_Katerina let her go!" Elizabeth begged, hugging her sister, "It's the only way!" _

"_No, Elizabeth, please, no!" Katerina begged, clutching her sister._

"_Please, let her go, Katerina." Elizabeth begged, tears in her eyes as she tried to sooth her sister._

"_Please, Elizabeth, please." Katerina begged quietly._

"_She's gone, Katerina," Elizabeth said stroking her hair, "Let her go."_

* * *

><p>I woke up in Elena's room with a piece of paper crumpled in my hand. I groggily unfolded it, "Went to see Stefan and D. about something. Fill you in later, xoxo- 'Lena" it read.<p>

I got up and looked at the clock, 12:38, great. I went to my room and picked up my sketch book I flipped it open to the picture of the crow I had been working on and sat down on my bed as I traced the outline. What was it about this crow? I sighed and sat the sketch book beside me before going to the closet and grabbing a long black t-shirt that said, 'Just because I'm grouchy doesn't mean I don't wanna hug' on it with Oscar the Grouch and my sesame street sleep pants.

I went to the bathroom and applied some concealer to the bags under my eyes and some mascara and eyeliner before tying up my hair and heading down stairs. My phone buzzed on the counter as I walked in and I picked it up, 'One New Message From: Steffy;)' I smirked and opened it, 'Stay in if you want today, Rose showed up.' My eyes widened and I closed the message and locked my phone before brewing up some of my 'special coffee'.

The phone rang and I grabbed it quickly, "Hello?" I asked sipping my coffee.

"Hello, Aileen." My voice purred.

I hung up quickly and picked up my cell phone. I pressed 3 and tapped my fingers on the counter while I waited. "C'mon Damon, pick up your damn-"

"Hello, sexy." Damon purred.

"Can you come get me?" I asked as I hurried up to my room.

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked.

My stomach clenched, NO everything is not okay you told me you loved me last night and tried to make me forget it! "Well I picked up the phone this morning and my voice answered." I said annoyed.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." He said before hanging up.

I pulled my converse on and grabbed a hoodie. "Nice pj's." Damon said as I came down the stairs and grabbed my bag from the doorway.

"I should start counting how many times you say that to me." I said sarcastically.

Damon smirked, "So does that mean I get to see you in your pj's more often?" He asked cockily.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon Casanova." I teased walking out the door.

"So that's a yes?" Damon teased following me.

* * *

><p>As I went into the boarding house I heard Rose crying, "I'm gonna find the bathroom, you go deal with the crying kidnapper." I said going upstairs.<p>

"Okay bathroom." I mused as I walked down the hallway.

I pushed open a door to see a room with a giant bed in the middle and a huge bathroom off to the side, "Definitely, Damon's." I said smirking as I entered.

I crossed the room to his bathroom and went in. It was huge and glass, definitely a bachelor pad. I went over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fine unless you looked too hard, then you could see the bags under my eyes that I had skillfully covered up and the slight redness of my eyes from staying up all night crying. "God, why does this bother me so much?" I murmured.

"_Because you love him."_ Stefan's words last night rang in my head.

No, I didn't, I couldn't. I sighed and exited the bathroom, something on the bedside table caught my eye and I picked it up, _'Gone with the Wind_'. I smirked; Damon Salvatore has a heart, who knew? _You did_, a tiny voice in the back of my head whispered. I set the book down and went out of his room and down the stairs. "It's an observation; being in love with your brother's girlfriend's sister must be difficult." Rose said.

"I'm not in love with anyone." Damon denied and my stomach lurched, yeah right.

"You wanna try that again?" Rose asked.

As I came around the corner I saw Damon used his vampire speed to get in Rose's face, "Don't get on my bad side." He sneered.

"Then show me your good side." Rose replied.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon demanded.

"You don't find Klaus he finds you." Rose said.

"Who's Klaus?" I asked confused.

"Klaus is the vampire trying to kill you and your sister." Rose answered as Damon stepped away from her.

I raised an eyebrow at Damon, "Wanna explain?" I asked.

"Klaus is the oldest Original vampire." Rose said.

"Like Elijah?" I asked.

Elena had told me all about what Rose said about Elijah being one of the oldest vampires of all time. "Elijah is a foot solider compared to Klaus, he's the real deal." Rose said sitting down in a chair.

I sat down next to Damon on the couch, "So basically, the oldest vampire of all time is coming to rip mine and my sister's throats out? Why the hell does he want to do that?" I demanded.

"You two are the psychic and the doppelganger aka the only way to break the Sun and the Moon curse." The older vampire said leaning forward.

"The moonstone is what breaks the curse." I said confused.

"The moonstone seals the curse; the sacrifice breaks it." Damon said putting his hand on my knee.

"So he has to kill both of us in the sacrifice?" I asked Rose, slipping my knee out of Damon's grip.

"Yes." Rose clarified.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and Damon rubbed my shoulder, "Oh my god, Jeremy, this is gonna kill him." I said looking up at Damon and then back to Rose, "Can't it just be me in the sacrifice? I'm a doppelganger and a psychic."

"No! You are not sacrificing yourself!" Damon growled tightening his grip on my shoulder.

I glared up at him, "I'm not letting Jeremy lose both of his sisters!" I yelled at him.

"By the time this is over, he'll still have both of you!" He yelled back.

"How! Jeremy has lost so many people; mom, dad, Anna, Vicky! If I have a way to keep those losses down then I'll do it!" I yelled.

"You won't have to cut them down!" Damon yelled gripping my shoulder painfully.

"If I don't Klaus will kill all of you, Damon." I said calmly.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." He whispered.

I glared at him, "Get your hand off me." I hissed at him.

Damon glared back, "Not when you're being suicidal." He said.

My phone rang and I took it out of my bag, "Stefan says he can't find Elena." I said furrowing my eyebrows at my phone.

"Why is _Stefan_ texting you?" Damon asked.

I looked up and saw an almost possessive look in his eye, oh so now you wanna make a claim, dick? I thought spitefully. "Because, _Stefan_," I mimicked his tone, "is my best friend, because he trusts me unlike _some_ people." I gave him a hinting look and he released my shoulder.

'I haven't seen her yet today, is everything okay?' I replied. 'Not sure yet.' Stefan sent back. I could practically feel his worry lines deepening. 'Let me know when you find her.' I sent back. "I need to go find Caroline." I said standing up.

"No, you don't" Damon said grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Let go, Damon." I snapped tugging on his grip.

"Or what? You won't use your powers on me." He said smirking at me.

"I don't want to." I said looking at him defiantly.

Damon searched my face for a moment before releasing me. I nodded at Rose, grabbed my bag, and hurried out. I was about halfway to school when I realized I was still in my pj's, "Oh you have got to be _kidding_ me!" I groaned and spun around.

When I turned around I came face to face with myself, "Elizabeth?" I asked eyes wide.

She shook her head and smiled at me before disappearing, "Okay, A.J. you are officially going crazy!" I said shaking my head before breaking into a jog to my house.

I got to my house and unlocked the front door before going inside and hurrying up to my room. I threw my bag down on the bed and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a purple Henley and my knee high leather 3 inch heeled boots. I went to my bathroom and took down my hair, quickly fixing it and putting on some sparkly brown eye shadow and redoing my other makeup.

I went back into my room, grabbed my bag and went down stairs where I saw the clock said 3:30. I groaned, now I'll have to hunt her down. I grabbed my keys and headed out.

* * *

><p>When I got to the Grill and went inside I quickly spotted Caroline only to notice Stefan was with her. I sighed, I was hoping that Caroline would be able to keep watch while I did this. I slipped my way through the restaurant and made my way to a very dark and secluded corner. Matt came over and grinned at me, "Hey, A.J." He said.<p>

I grinned at him, "Look at you all uniformed and working." I teased.

"Speaking of work, your waiter just bailed, so what can I get you?" Matt asked.

"Large chocolate milkshake and fires, please." I answered grinning.

Matt chuckled, "Okay I'll just tell the cook that A.J. wants the same thing that she always gets when she comes here." He said walking off.

I stuck my tongue out at his back before pulling out Elizabeth's journal, my notebook, and a pencil. I unclasped my necklace and pressed the locket into the key hole. I heard a click and clasped the necklace back around my neck before opening the cover. The first page said Elizabeth Petrova in my handwriting- well Elizabeth's handwriting.

I flipped it to the first date, '_April 2__nd__, 1864'_ was written at the top. I touched the paper and concentrated, outlining the words as I fell away from reality.

_A carriage pulled up in front of the Salvatore house where four slaves stood along with Giuseppe Salvatore and his two sons Damon, in a Confederate soldier's uniform and Stefan, dressed to impress. Katherine Pierce stood next to the younger brother in a dark green dress. The coachman opened the door and a hand maiden stepped out before helping a girl with flawless olive skin, and brown curly hair that was in an up do with a hat pinned onto the side of her head, stepped out in a rich dark blue dress, a light gray shawl, and matching gloves._

_The necklace that rested on her chest was silver with red rubies. The girl was exactly identical to Katherine except for her shocking lapis lazuli eyes. "Sister!" Katherine called grinning._

_The girl grinned back as Katherine made her way down the steps to greet her sister with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Mr. Salvatore," Katherine spoke to Giuseppe as she pulled back, "Allow me to introduce my sister, Miss Elizabeth Pierce." _

_Elizabeth curtsied as the three Salvatore men made their way down the steps, "Lizzy, these are the kind folks who have agreed to take us in; Mr. Salvatore, and his sons, Stefan and Damon." Katherine introduced._

_Damon took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it, "It's a pleasure, Miss Pierce." He said charmingly._

_Elizabeth smirked at him, "Please, no formalities, call me Elizabeth." She said holding his gaze._

"_The maid can show you to your room, it will be right across from your sister's." Giuseppe said, eyes flickering between the two._

"_Thank you Mr. Salvatore, it really is kind of you to take us in." Elizabeth said, breaking Damon's gaze and smiling innocently at his father. _

"_Please, it is a pleasure having you two girls in the house; Maria will show you in." He replied as a slave woman appeared. _

"_Thank you again, it was nice meeting you three." She said to the men before Katherine and Maria escorted her up the steps. _

I came out of it just in time for Matt to set my food down in front of me, "Here, yah go." He said smiling, "What is all of this?"

"School thing, I'm sucking up to Alaric for skipping so much." I lied grinning.

Matt laughed, "Good luck with that." He said walking off.

I turned to the next page;

_April 4__th__, 1864_

_The Salvatores have welcomed us into their home with a kindness I know would not apply if they knew that they really had invited two vampires into their home .Katerina has appeared to have taken an interest which is understandable, but when I confronted her about it today behind the stables she accused me of things I was not aware she knew. _

_Elizabeth walked out of the Salvatore House as Katherine was teasing the brothers who were playing ball, "Oh sister," She teased walking up to Stefan, "If you want something; take it." _

_She grabbed the ball out of Stefan's hands and took off running and giggling. Elizabeth heard footsteps and knew she was being chased. She looked over her shoulder to see Damon chasing after her. Elizabeth laughed before turning a corner and coming to a dead end. "Caught you." Damon said as she turned around to face him._

_Elizabeth smirked, "So you have." She said giggling, "Thought it wasn't quite fair I don't know this place as well as you." _

"_I'll give you a tour sometime." Damon said as they walked back._

"_That sounds fun, but… can I point something out?" Elizabeth asked. _

"_Go ahead." He replied._

"_You, good sir, just let me go." She said and ran off._

_Damon laughed and followed her quickly._

I took a sip of my milkshake and picked up my pencil making a note before flipping the page. _'April 15__th__, 1864'_

_My sister has grown close to both Salvatore brothers as have I._

I stopped reading for a moment and looked up at Stefan, how many things did Elizabeth and I have in common? Damon used to constantly say it…is that why- No, nope not going there. I turned my attention back to Elizabeth's journal.

_She's starting to resent my slightly, which she swore she would never do. I can see it every time Damon looks at me. Katerina is a very jealous person sometimes no matter how big her heart was when we were human….the Katerina that used to be my sister is gone and in her place is a….monster. In 1492 when Klaus began courting both of us, I turned him down and Katerina was thrilled…until she realized that I was after Elijah. _

_What my sister does not understand is that I genuinely enjoy Damon; I enjoy his company, his flirting, his touch, his kiss. My sister wants me to get close to George Lockwood, we're both suspicious of him so I agreed._

_Elizabeth was in her room putting her necklace around her neck when a figure appeared in her doorway, "Damon?" She asked turning. _

"_I'm guessing they did not extend your leave?" Elizabeth asked as he entered the room._

"_I was having too much fun to leave." Damon replied smiling._

_Elizabeth grinned and kissed him. Damon deepened it and led her over the the bed, breaking the kiss only to untie her dress and slip it over her head before attacking her neck with kisses. _

I snapped out of the vision and gave a little shudder, so did not need to see that. I flipped to the next page, munching on my fries. So Elizabeth actually cared about Damon, unlike Katherine. My phone buzzed and I spotted Damon's name on the ID, immediately hitting the ignore button.

_April 24__th__, 1864_

_Last night was the Founder's Ball. George has come to an understanding with my sister and I, thanks to much needed persuasion on my behalf. I don't agree with my sister's plan but if it's the only way to get out alive…_

_George rolled over, sheets wrapped around his waist, covering is lower half as Elizabeth's hand maiden tightened her corset. "Good morning." She said, "Sarah, may I have a moment with Mr. Lockwood." _

"_Of course, Elizabeth." She said smiling at her mistress and leaving the room._

_Elizabeth turned to George, "Sarah is my favorite_, _and I make sure Mr. Salvatore keeps her safe." She said sitting down on the bed. _

_George sat up and kissed her gently, "I should leave, I wouldn't want one of the Salvatores catching me here." He said pulling away._

_Elizabeth pouted, "You mean Damon." She accused as he trailed a finger down her arm before getting up to grab his pants. _

"_I don't feel like causing a problem with the Salvatores that would not be very helpful to the plan." George said as Elizabeth stood up. _

_George stood in front of the mirror as he turned his shirt sleeves out looking for his watch. Elizabeth came up behind him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "Damon wouldn't cause problems, he is too in love with my sister to notice me too much, and besides you are the indestructible wolf man." Elizabeth teased. _

_George laughed, "I'm not indestructible." He said._

_Elizabeth kissed his shoulder before dragging a finger down his back, breaking skin, "What the hell, Liz?" George snapped._

"_Nope," Elizabeth said licking the blood off his back seductively, "Definitely not indestructible." _

I came out of the vision to see Stefan sitting in front of me, "Where's Elena?" He asked.

I crinkled my forehead at him, "What are you talking about?" I asked closing the journal.

"Do you know where Elena is?" Stefan asked leaning forward.

My face contorted with confusion, "I haven't seen Elena all day." I said.

Suddenly Stefan's face became serious, "I know where she is. Stay here or go home but do not, please do not follow me." Stefan said getting up and hurrying out.

I blinked what the hell? I grabbed my stuff and stuffed it in my bag before setting a few dollars on the table and leaving. As I put my stuff into my motorcycle compartment I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and nose while an arm wrapped around my waist. I struggled and screamed to no avail.

I was suddenly slammed up against an alley wall, "Sorry sweetheart." A man's voice said and I opened my eyes to see fangs.

I grabbed the vervain dart out of my pocket and stabbed him before pulling out a stake out of my boot as he dropped to the ground, "Don't call me sweetheart." I spat before staking him.

I ran back to my motorcycle and got on, revving the engine and taking off.

* * *

><p>I don't know how the <em>hell<em> I ended up in front of the boarding house, but here I was, confused and scared out of my mind and running to Damon. I went into the house and heard Damon and Rose talking, "I wish that we could save A.J. I know you want to." Rose said as I walked further into the house.

"And I will." Damon said as I walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." I said quietly making the two vampires turn to me.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked taking in my disheveled appearance.

Rose was wearing only a robe and the two were sitting close together which I discarded without really thinking about it. "Well a man grabbed me and dragged me into an alley, called me sweetheart, tried to drink my blood, and then I killed him." I said slightly shaking.

Damon used his vampire speed to come over in front of me, "Did he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose leave. "No, I'm just shaken up." I said not meeting his eyes, "I haven't….killed a vampire since one week after I left Mystic Falls." I confessed looking down, "I never liked it, the killing I mean. The fighting was a rush….but I only did it so Elena wouldn't have to." A tear dripped down my cheek, "If I hadn't he would've told Elena and then she…she couldn't have handled it Damon, I mean she barely handled it with Stefan, she's barely handling it now."

I took a deep breath and looked up at his blue eyes, "And now there's this old ass vampire coming who I can't protect her from, I can't protect Jeremy either! I can't protect anybody that I love and I just-"

"Shh." Damon said pulling me against his chest.

I held onto him tightly, resting my chin on his shoulder, "I can't lose them Damon." I cried.

"Hey," Damon said pulling back and cupping my face so I would look at him, "I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you…all of you."

"Thank you," I said smiling up at him through my tears.

A thought crossed my mind and my smile faded, "Why did you do it?" I asked.

Damon looked at me confused, "Do what, you'll need to be more specific." He said smirking at me.

"Try to compel me." I said and I watched as his smirk faded, "I drink vervain Damon, every morning and every night. I have since the night Caroline attacked me at the carnival."

"Elijah compelled you though." Damon said dropping his hands from my face.

"I've been forgetting it with everything that's been going on, but I drank some as soon as I got home." I said.

"So you remember-"

"That you love me? Yeah I do, Damon." I said growing impatient, "I remember all of it."

"I tried to compel you for a reason." Damon said trying to push me away.

I grabbed his hands, "Because you're afraid." I stated.

"I am not afraid." Damon denied glaring down at me.

"Yes you are! You're afraid that I'm gonna be just like Elizabeth and Katherine. You're scared, Damon and I understand but you shouldn't be." I said touching his cheek and making him look at me.

"I'm not scared." Damon said glaring at me, but he didn't move.

"Really? Prove it." I snapped back tears brimming my eyes.

Damon grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly. I laced my fingers into his hair and kissed him back as hard as I could. He pressed me up against the wall and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and Damon pulled back with a triumphant look on his face, "How's that for scared?" He asked and I laughed.

I touched his cheek and my laugh died in my throat as the images played before me.

"_You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." _

"_It may just be time to turn off the switch." _

"_I will if you will." _

I came out of my vision with tears streaming down my face, "A.J.?" Damon asked worriedly, dropping my legs to cup my face.

"Let me go." I said pushing against his chest.

"What did you see?" Damon asked holding onto my waist.

"Let. Me. Go." I demanded looking at him with a cold mask.

I saw him visibly recoil before stepping back, "Aileen-"

"You slept with her?" I demanded tears streaming down my hard face.

Damon's eyes widened, "A-"

"No." I said cutting him off, "You don't get to talk, you just get to leave me the hell alone."

I walked past him and up the stairs to the entryway, "You are not leaving, not like this." Damon said pinning me to the wall.

"Damon, my threat from when I met you still stands, I have no problem in tearing you limb from limb until you are a writhering mass of blood and flesh before taking a wooden stake and plunging it into your heart." I snapped.

"Damon let her go." Stefan's voice said.

Damon backed away from me and turned to his brother with a furious look. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to Stefan over Damon's shoulder and ran out the door. I got to my bike and hopped on. I wasn't half a mile down the road when I pulled to the side and broke down sobbing.

God, what is with me and crying lately?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, don't hurt me, it had to happen for my plot! Sorry for the wait but your lucky I managed to get it up now, I had a track meet yesterday and my grandparents were here today so, sorry! Anyway busy week, track meets tomorrow, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. <strong>

**I'm not even half way done with The Sacrifice due to my schedule which sucks for me because I'm itching to write but only have time to write snippets of one-shots which I might post later on. **

**_******_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!_******_**

**-**_**ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	14. TheSacrifice

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I finally managed to type this one! I'm working on getting ahead so that whenever I get the chance I can sit down and type these for you! Anyway, I love the reviews and I am loving the amount of responses on my poll, keep it up! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE SACRIFICE<strong>_

A.J. POV

I came in the door to see Jenna in only Ric's shirt and Ric in his underwear while Elena stood in front of them awkwardly. I wiped my tear stained face as I walked up behind them, "_Nice_, Ric." I teased plastering a fake smirk on my face as he went into Jenna's room.

"I'm _really, really_ sorry." She said as I walked past her up the stairs.

"Really, Jenna its fine." I said fake smiling at her.

"I know he's been staying over a lot…are you sure it's okay?" Jenna asked worriedly.

"Jenna, its fine." I reassured her.

"Yeah it seems like things are good." Elena said smiling at her.

"_Very_ good." I said wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Jenna smiled, "They're extremely good." She said.

"Then we're extremely okay with it." We said before I went into my room, closing and locking the door behind me.

I threw off my boots and tugged my jeans and shirt off until I was left in my underwear. I grabbed an Elmo wife beater and a pair of black sleep shorts before slipping them on and going over to my mirror. I jumped when I saw a figure behind me. I turned to see an empty room, "Relax, Aileen, you're losing it." I muttered to myself before slipping underneath my covers.

* * *

><p>I heard the doorbell ring as I was finishing my makeup. I took a deep breath as I looked over my leather ankle boots paired with a pair of skin tight skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt with a yellow smiley face printed on the front and my cropped leather jacket. I had Elizabeth's necklace, my mother's bracelet, and my ring on as well.<p>

I let out another breath and chewed on my lip before donning a smirk. I made my way downstairs, "You don't believe her do you?" Elena asked Damon and Stefan as I entered the kitchen.

"Hey, 'Lena, Stef." I greeted ignoring Damon completely.

"Hey, so we went to see Katherine-"

"You did what?" I demanded sitting down next to Elena.

"And she told us that if we get her out of the tomb then we get the moonstone." Stefan continued as though I had never spoken.

I raised my eyebrows, "You don't believe her, right?" I asked.

"No of course not, we just want the moonstone." Damon said tossing an orange from hand to hand.

"According to Rose's," I winced, "friend Slater there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan said.

"No spell means no sacrifice, ergo you two live." Damon said catching my gaze and holding it.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked while Damon and I continued staring at each other.

Stefan leaned on the island, "By releasing it from the moonstone." He answered.

"How do you even know this is going to work?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon replied still holding my gaze.

"You discussed it with Bonnie." Elena stated.

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan said.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone, she's not gonna give it to you." Elena snapped.

"We're gonna get it from her." Stefan said.

"Well what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hands if we have to." Damon said.

I rolled my eyes breaking Damon's hold, "Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to restore the seal." Stefan said.

"_Wow_ looks like you guys already have it all planned out." I said sarcastically.

"Yep we're _awesome_." Damon said smirking.

"Except for one thing." Elena said.

The brothers looked at her expectantly, "We don't want you to do it." I said.

"What are you talking about? Elena, A.J., we don't have a choice." Stefan said.

"What about Klaus?" Elena demanded.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone." Stefan said.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that we care about including the two of you?" I demanded looking in between the two brothers.

"A.J, Elena, if we despell the moonstone it could save your lives." Stefan said looking at us in disbelief.

"I know everybody keeps saying that." Elena said leaving.

Stefan and Damon both turned to me, "Well…I'm gonna go to school." I said grabbing my bag from the counter.

Damon sped in front of me, "No you're not." He said glaring down at me.

"Damon, I have to go." I said sternly.

"No." He said grabbing my wrist, "We have to talk."

"Damon, let me go." I demanded.

"Damon she said she wants to leave." Stefan said appearing between us.

Damon released his grip on my arm and I quickly exited the house.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the parking lot and quickly got off my bike and put my helmet away. I looked up and saw Caroline and Tyler talking by the basketball hoops. I furrowed my eyebrows as I watched them, they're…cozy. I shook my head, it doesn't matter, it's not my business. I slung my bag over my shoulder and was making my way up to the school when my phone rang.<p>

I sighed, shifting my bag so I could answer it, "Hey, 'Lena." I said watching Tyler out of the corner of my eye.

"Rose actually." She said.

I stopped walking, "What did she do?" I demanded.

"You need to come to Richmond."

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes at the amount of stairs I had to climb to get to Slater's apartment. "Stupid paranoid vampires, heels and stairs so do not mix." I grumbled as I grabbed a vervain dart from my jacket.<p>

I entered to see Elena and Rose hovering over some girl at a computer, "Why is it every time I attempt at school here, something comes up with you?" I whined crossing my arms.

They all turned to look at me, "C'mon, sis why didn't you invite me?" I prodded walking over.

"I didn't know where you stood." Elena said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes, "So what should I tell Cody?" The girl asked.

"Nothing!" Rose protested.

"Klaus contact?" I asked and the girl nodded, "Tell him that the doppelganger and the psychic are alive and ready to surrender."

"What?" Rose hissed.

"It's the only way, Rose!" I hissed back while Elena was distracted with the girl.

"I brought you here to help not make it worse." Rose protested.

"Next time pick your allies better." I snarled walking away.

Rose trailed after me, "And what about saving Elena?" She demanded.

I snorted, "If you think I'm about to let Elena get sacrificed, you're an idiot." I said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"And how do you plan on keeping her safe?" Rose demanded.

I shrugged, "Stefan won't let anything happen to her, and besides I've got you in my debt." I said smirking at her.

Rose raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She scoffed.

I shrugged, "Well you do realize with one word from me, Stefan and D-Damon would have ripped you to shreds." I stated.

Rose smirked, "You stuttered on his name." She pointed out.

I laughed bitterly, "Yes thank you for pointing out the fact that you whoring around with Damon, bothers me slightly." I said sarcastically.

Rose sighed, "You know he can't get you out of his head." She said making me frown, "He talks about how smart you are, how tough, beautiful, sarcastic, difficult. Even when he's talking about the things that drive him insane he has a smile on his face."

I rolled my eyes and stormed out to the front door where I began pacing. I ran my hands through my curls, I couldn't get the fact that Damon slept with Rose out of my head. If he really loved me he wouldn't have done it, you don't treat someone you love like this.

"_I love you Aileen. But I can't be selfish with you because of the fact that I love you."_ His words cycled through my head like poison, making every image hurt. _"You're afraid Damon." I stated. _

_"I am not afraid." Damon denied glaring down at me._

_"Yes you are! You're afraid that I'm gonna be just like Elizabeth and Katherine. You're scared, Damon and I understand but you shouldn't be." I said touching his cheek and making him look at me._

_"I'm not scared." Damon said glaring at me, but he didn't move._

_"Really? Prove it." I snapped back tears brimming my eyes._

_Damon grabbed my chin and kissed me roughly. I laced my fingers into his hair and kissed him back as hard as I could. He pressed me up against the wall and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and Damon pulled back with a triumphant look on his face, "How's that for scared?" He asked and I laughed._

_I touched his cheek and my laugh died in my throat as the images played before me._

_**"**__**You're right to fight it, the way you feel about her." **_

_**"**__**It may just be time to turn off the switch." **_

_**"**__**I will if you will." **_

I guess that was just proof, Damon Salvatore_ is_ afraid; of being loved, cared for, weak in his words. Too bad I'm the one suffering because of it.

* * *

><p>I came back into the room to see Rose and Elena talking while Alice watched her with a sick fascination. I got a flash of Damon and spun around to see him behind me. I glared at him, "What are you doing here?" I snapped.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damon retorted.

I turned to look at Rose, "Really? You called _him_?" I demanded.

"Well I figured the car ride home, would give you some time to work out your issues." Rose snapped back.

I glared at her before turning back to Damon, "You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"You didn't answer mine." He retorted.

"Damon Salvatore." Alice said in a fan girl voice.

"Get rid of her." Damon and I snapped.

"No way." Alice said as Rose dragged her off.

"Okay," Damon said grabbing my wrist and beckoning to Elena, "We're leaving."

"**No**." I said holding my glare.

Damon glared back yanking on my wrist, "_I said_, we're leaving." He said sternly.

I yanked my wrist free, "And I said no." I snapped.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore." Damon snapped back, his blue eyes wide as he stared me down.

"When have I _ever_ made decisions?" I yelled glaring up at him, "You and Stefan have been doing that for me ever since I got back to town. This, _this_ is my decision, me and my sister's."

Damon looked down at me eyebrows furrowed as his emotions barely stayed beneath the surface, "Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?" He demanded.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I've already told you, I don't want to be saved. Who's gonna protect everybody I love including you from Klaus, if you're planning some rescue mission?" I demanded.

Damon looked at me for a few minutes before his face hardened, "Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon spat.

Damon grabbed my arm again and I pushed him back from me and into the wall psychically. He looked up at me wide eyed, "_Don't touch me_." I seethed as Elena put her hands on my shoulders.

Damon used his vampire speed to grab me on both of my arms, "Don't _ever_ do that again." He said lowly.

"Don't touch me and I won't have to." I retorted.

I managed to shake Damon off of me and laid down on the couch, putting my head in Elena's lap and turning away from Damon. I could feel Damon glare at me for a few moments before hearing him walk away in the direction Rose left. Elena pressed something into my palm and I saw it was a piece of paper, "Read it later." She whispered and I tucked it in my jacket pocket.

Rose came back into the room and sat down in the chair next to us. I ignored her and concentrated on Elena stroking my hair. "Time to go." Damon said coming in a few minutes later, "Alice is sound asleep and won't remember a moment of this horribly _stupid_ day."

There was a bang and I shot up, standing in front of Elena protectively as we made our way to the doors. I watched as 3 guys entered , "We're here to meet the doppelganger and psychic." The first one said.

"Thank you for coming." I said trying to step forward, but Damon grabbed my arm.

"_I will break your arm_." He warned.

"There's nothing here for you." Damon said turning to the men.

The third one suddenly cried out and fell to the ground revealing Elijah. Rose slipped out quietly as Damon pulled me farther behind him and Elijah walked up to the other men. "I killed you, you were dead." Damon spoke.

Elijah looked over and held my gaze, "For centuries now." He said.

I looked down, "Who are you?" Elijah asked the men.

"Who are you?" The first man retorted.

"I am Elijah." He replied simply.

I could feel the men's fear charge and pulse through the air, "We were going to bring them to you, for Klaus." The man insisted, "The one in the back is the doppelganger and the one behind the blue eyed vampire is the psychic. I don't know how they exist, but they do. Klaus would want to see them."

"I know perfectly well which one is which, now tell me, does anyone else know you are here?" Elijah asked

"No." The man answered signing the two's death sentences.

I winced and turned my head into Damon's back, "Then you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said as I pulled Elena behind me.

I heard him rip their hearts out and felt Damon's posture change so that he was completely between us and Elijah. I did the same with Elena and watched as Elijah turned on his heel and sped away. Damon looked at me disbelievingly as I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>On the way home I winced as I heard voices in my head, "<em>However I did have a little run in with one of the brothers who killed me." Elijah said. <em>

"_I assume he didn't live to tell about it." Another man's voice said. _

"_Actually I spared him," Elijah said, "He'll die before he lets anything happen to her, they both would." _

"You okay?" Damon asked looking over at me from the driver's seat.

I nodded and he turned back to the road. Elena was asleep next to me and I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket. I unfolded it and smiled at Stefan's handwriting, '_No matter what; he loves you, remember that. Hold on to it.- S'_

I stuffed it back into my pocket and settled down for the rest of the ride. Elena and I walked up the porch steps with Damon close behind, "Thank you, for bringing us home." I said as Elena went inside.

"Well your ride ran off, I didn't want to leave you stranded." He said.

"She was just-" I cut myself off, "Okay you're right, she did run."

"Yeah she did, she's been running for 500 years." Damon agreed.

"Thank you, again." I said turning to go inside.

Damon put his hand on the door causing me to turn around and face him. He was inches from me and I felt tingles spread throughout me, "Damon." I whispered shaking my head at him.

Damon leaned down so his forehead touched mine. My breathing came in spurts as his thumb traced my lower lip, "Screw it." I said grabbing his face and pulling his mouth down onto mine.

His hand hit the doorframe as he backed me up into it. I wanted it to be me this time, make it me, erase Rose. Damon's tongue explored my mouth as his hands explored me. I ran my hands through his hair and down his chest scratching at the buttons with my nails. "A.J.!" Elena's voice said causing me to pull away from Damon to see her standing in the open doorway with tears down her face, "Its Stefan."

* * *

><p>I ran down the stairs to the tomb to hear Damon and Elena yelling at each other. Elena brushed past me defeatedly as I stepped down onto the dirt ground. Stefan appeared and I shot over to the entrance, "Of all the idiot plans, Stefan." Damon said sighing, "I'll find a way to get you out."<p>

"_We, _we will find a way to get you out." I said stepping forward.

Damon put a hand on the small of my back as Stefan stood in front of me, separated by the magical barrier. "It's alright," Stefan said smiling at me, "I'll handle myself, Bonnie has the moonstone with her, find a way to despell it."

"You martyr yourself into a tomb and I get partnered with a semi competent witch and a psychic who can't keep herself out of suicidal situations." Damon said rolling his eyes, "Wonderful."

I elbowed him and before he could stop me, charged forward and hugged Stefan, "I'll get you out of here Stefan, I promise," I said holding on tight.

"Keep the twins away from here." Stefan told Damon causing me to step away from him with a hurt look.

"Stef-"

Damon scoffed, "Like that'll be easy." He said gripping my waist to keep me.

"Promise me." Stefan demanded.

I looked at him pleadingly, "No matter what happens, you'll protect them."

I felt Damon press a kiss to my hair, "Promise." He said before leading me away.

* * *

><p>I came out of my bathroom in a Smurf t-shirt and black sleep shorts to see Damon laying on my bed. I pulled the covers back on my side and climbed in. "We need to talk." Damon said as I turned on my side to face him.<p>

"I know, but not tonight, I'm tired." I said snuggling into my pillow.

Damon pulled me to his chest and I snuggled against him, fisting his shirt in my hand as he kissed my forehead. "How's Elena?" He asked softly.

"Sad," I said reaching through the link, "Crying, Jeremy's with her."

I sighed and snuggled against him as he wrapped his arms tighter around me, "How's Jeremy's neck?" He asked.

"Bad, I gave him Tylenol, he'll have to keep it bandaged for a few days." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight, Aileen." I heard him say as my eyes shut.

"Night, Damon." I murmured.

As I fell asleep I could've sworn I heard him faintly whisper, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That DamonA.J. goodness was hopefully a good enough apology for not being able to update for awhile! I want to try to post 'By the Light of the Moon' this week end also!**

**Don't forget about my poll! **

**As always, review!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	15. ByTheLightOfTheMoon

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THIS IS IMPORTANT!<strong>_** Okay so some of you are saying that A.J. forgave Damon really easily, but you are wrong. A.J. is going to harbor that grudge for a while. How long? I don't have that planned yet. Let me look through my notes and get back to you ;) It won't be outright there but you'll see it as the story goes on in tiny things. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON<strong>_

A.J. POV

As I was getting dressed my phone rang. I pulled my shirt over my head and answered it, "Hello?" I said not bothering to check the ID.

"A?" Tyler's voice asked.

"Hey, Ty, what's up?" I asked slipping on my leather jacket and shaking my hair out.

I heard him take a shaky breath, "Tonight's the full moon." He said and I froze, "Caroline's helping me."

"W-what do you mean helping you?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"I think it would be better to tell you in person, at the old cellar?" Ty suggested.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah…yeah, I'll be there." I said, "Bye Ty."

"Bye A." Tyler said before hanging up.

I shakily took a deep breath before donning a smirk and going into Elena's room where her and Bonnie were arguing about something. "Argue much?" I teased as Jere came in behind me.

"They want to take the spell off the stone." Elena told me.

"What! You guys; Klaus will _kill_ us!" I snapped.

"But this way there's no sacrifice-"

"And Klaus becomes angry which means we'll be dead anyway." I snapped before storming down the stairs.

Bonnie came down after me as I grabbed my keys, "A-"

"Bye." I called over my shoulder as I left.

* * *

><p>"You trapped them in the house?" I heard Stefan say as I made my way down the tomb steps.<p>

"It's for the best trust me." Damon said.

"Who's trapped in whose house?" I asked coming into view of the brothers.

"Why are you here?" Damon demanded.

"Ouch, that really hurts." I returned sarcastically before walking over to the tomb entrance, "Hey, Stef." I said brightly.

"Anyway, the twins are on martyr missions that rival your greatest hits and are both _supposed_ to be in the house. You should be glad the witch and I are getting along. I brought you this," Damon said throwing a duffle over to Stefan as he walked up next to me, "Care package; candles, lanterns, and…lunch." He said pulling out a water bottle of blood.

"You give me that and I'll just have to share with her." Stefan pointed out as Katherine appeared in the back of the entryway.

I smirked at the bitch and waved, "You know you three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan." Katherine said.

"I've been dead before, I got over it." Damon said making me smirk wider as the bitch's expression dropped.

"Don't worry, Stef, me and Dr. Doom here will get you out." I said smiling at my bestest friend.

Stefan smiled back, "Don't worry about me; just make sure the twins are safe." Stefan said to Damon.

I saw Katherine roll her eyes and my smile widened. Damon grabbed my arm and I frowned up at him as he led me away from Stefan. Damon sighed and let go of me, "One time only." He said.

I grinned and hugged Stefan tightly, "Just remember Elena's waiting for you out here." I whispered into his ear before pulling back and hurrying over to where Damon was waiting for me.

Damon was silent until we got to the top of the tomb steps, "We need to talk." He said stopping me in my tracks.

"About what your self destructiveness?" I asked crossing my arms.

Damon sighed, "I'm sorry-"

"No," I said cutting him off, "You don't say that you're sorry until you mean it."

Damon sighed, this time out of frustration. "I need to go check on Elena." I said sidestepping him.

Damon grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I looked at him confused as he searched my face before leaning in and kissing my forehead gently. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist as his slipped over my shoulders. Damon rubbed soothing circles on my back and I pulled back reluctantly, "C'mon let's go visit the not as smart martyr." I said walking over to my motorcycle.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into my house and over to the living room where Elena was sitting on the couch, "You should really lock your door." Damon said as I sat down next to Elena, "Oh c'mon pouty, at least give me two points for ingenuity." He teased.<p>

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked coldly as I started braiding her hair.

"Yes, Elena, I take hilarity in the lengths I have to go to repeatedly save your lives." Damon replied sarcastically.

Elena scoffed, "What does Stefan say about this?" She asked.

"We had a good laugh about it." I said smirking at her.

"You got to see him?" She asked with a hurt look, "Why?"

"Because I didn't try to steal the moonstone." I said sticking my tongue out at her.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Okay what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" She asked as Damon sat down next to me.

"Yeah…that; I didn't tell him." He said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"Well A.) He can't do anything about it," I said rolling my eyes at her.

"And B.)…..what she just said." Damon said smirking at her as Jeremy came in.

"Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked looking at me.

"How would I know?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well because you're the psychic." Damon said in a duh tone.

"Well you're the vampire protector person; you are supposed to know these things." I pointed out.

"I thought she was meeting you." Jeremy said interrupting us.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and I'm on A.J. and Elena patrol." Damon said smirking at me.

"Then who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked making my heart skip a beat.

"_Vampire Barbie _asked if she could handle it and I said why not? I figured if she screwed up he'd bite her and I'd be rid of two of my problems." Damon said with an innocently sweet smile.

I turned my head so I could glare at him. "Wait tonight's a full moon?" Elena asked as Damon's phone began to ring.

"Yes, but-"

"You're too absorbed in your suicidal tendencies to notice." Damon finished, "What?" He snapped into the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "Yep he's a keeper." Elena said sarcastically.

"Hey don't take out your bitterness on me." I said poking her in the nose.

"Change of plans." Damon said coming back into the room and grabbing me off the couch so he could throw me over his shoulder.

"Damon!" I yelled in protest.

"You babysit Elena." Damon told Jeremy.

"Let me down!" I whined.

He did as I told him and I walked around to his back and jumped on piggy back style, "Much better." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "You know you should get out, enjoy the sun." I teased Elena, "Oh wait, you can't."

Damon laughed as he carried me out.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into the Grill and over to Alaric's table, "Hey Ric." I said as a woman I had never seen before walked in and started talking to Matt.<p>

"Hmmm, Mason's mystery woman." Damon remarked.

"Where is Mason anyway?" Ric asked Damon.

"Decomposing in his truck." Damon replied making my nose wrinkle.

"What?" He asked seeing my movement.

"He used to babysit me, that's all," I said shrugging it off.

"So do you think she's a werewolf?" Ric asked.

"Well I hope not seeing as tonight's a full moon." Damon said.

"I could check all I need is to touch her hand." I said.

"No absolutely not." Damon said as she sat down at the bar.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? Watch me." I said standing up and walking over to the woman.

"Hi." I said standing next to her, "I'm A.J. Gilbert, I heard you were asking about Tyler Lockwood."

"Oh hey, I'm Jules, are you Tyler's girlfriend?" She asked gesturing for me to sit down.

"Ex, actually." I said sitting down.

"Really?" Jules asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you know the whole best friends escalating to something more thing." I said as the bartender sat a chocolate milkshake in front of me, "Thanks Mike." I said smiling at him.

"So why are you asking about Ty?" I asked Jules taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Do you know his uncle Mason?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah he used to babysit Ty and I when we were younger." I said.

"Mason's missing." Jules said.

My eyes widened, "You mean like missing, missing?" I asked.

Jules nodded and I saw the worry in her eyes, "If there's anything I can do-" I cut myself off when I touched her hand and got a vision of a wolf, "Werewolf." I stated.

"Witch." She assumed glaring at me.

I smirked, "Try psychic." I corrected her.

"Either way, tell your vampire friend that I know he's involved with Mason's disappearance and that he's been marked." She snapped before walking out.

* * *

><p>"He's been marked? What kind of wolf crap is that?" Damon ranted as Alaric and I followed him outside.<p>

"Damon!" I said grabbing him, "Look up! One bite, one bite is all it takes and you're dead. Go home, lock your doors and hole up for the night, okay?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah okay," He said picking me up, "Bye Ric."

Damon took off and stopped in front of the Salvatore Boarding house. My phone rang and he put me down, "Hello?" I said as Damon unlocked the front door.

"A.J., its Tyler can you come?" Caroline asked.

Fear gripped my stomach at the urgency in her voice and I looked up at Damon who nodded, "Be careful." He said.

I kissed his cheek, "Yeah I'm coming." I said to Caroline as I walked down the driveway.

I pulled out Stefan's car keys from my jacket pocket (pick pocketing is one of my many skills) and went around the garage and found his little red car.

* * *

><p>I hiked my way to the old Lockwood property and down into the cellar. My eyes widened at the broken door and I carefully slid it open. I heard whimpers coming from inside and I followed them cautiously as I stepped around debris.<p>

I reached an iron gate door and I opened that and peered into the darkness to see Caroline kneeling on the ground in front of the source of the whimpers, "Ty." I whispered.

Caroline looked up and smiled at me, 'He's okay.' She mouthed to me.

I kneeled down on the other side of him and took one of his hands in mine, "Hey Ty." I said gently smiling as he opened his eyes.

His body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his lower body was covered in a blanket Caroline had brought. I moved so he could rest his head on my lap and brought a water bottle out that I had brought with me.

Tyler trembled as he whimpered, "You're okay." I murmured stroking his hair before opening the water bottle.

"No I'm not." He whispered hoarsely.

I felt my heart rip, "Shh, you're okay." I said moving his head so I could tip some water into his mouth, "Caroline and I are gonna take care of you."

Caroline was stroking his back and murmuring to him as I continued to give him water. Every once and a while he would flinch and cry out causing both me and Caroline to flinch. I watched her as we both cared for him, she was starting to fall for him, god poor Matt.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_** Okay so I know it's been a long wait and that I haven't updated since April 21****st**** but here's a new chapter! (I know its short but...) And I hope to have another one up by tomorrow night! Was this a good chapter for you DamonxAileen shippers? I hope it was! **

**Any way the poll is still open and I hope to hear back from you! (Two of the characters are neck and neck and I really want to see who you guys like the most for her! **

**By the way, I might be posting a one shot that is StefanxAileen, totally AU from my story but I have a request for it and I'm thinking about it. Let me know what you think! **

**P.S. Press the review button! It looks so pretty, and big! You know you want to ;) **


	16. BONUS!

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 <strong>Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazuli. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**Okay so this is like an excerpt of sorts, its from 3x03 when Stefan, Klaus, Damon, and Elena are all in Chicago. What happens when I throw A.J. into the chaos? ;) (P.S. the song is Drop in the Ocean-Ron Pope, I've been obsessed with it for a few days)**

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt (This probably wont be used)<strong>

**3x03 Klaus, Stefan, Damon, and A.J. all in Gloria's**

A.J. POV

I rolled my eyes as Klaus started telling Stefan about the 20's. "Ugh, you guys have fun reminiscing about a time before I was born; I am going to entertain myself like a normal person." I said grabbing the whiskey bottle and getting up.

I froze when I saw Damon staring at me from just inside the door. I blinked and walked away over to the stage where the band was packing up the sound equipment. "Excuse me." I said sidling by the lead singer and over to the keyboard.

I put the bottle on the floor before I rested my fingers on the keys and looked up in time to see Damon sitting next to Klaus, _idiot_, I thought taking a deep breath before beginning a melody and singing softly;

"_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven." _

I played for a few moments feeling the remaining people's eyes on me and not minding; it had been so long since I had played the piano or even sang. _"I don't wanna waste the weekend if you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours and then it's time to go_

_As my train rolls down the east coast, I wonder how you keep warm_

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on."_

My eyes flickered up to see Damon and Klaus both staring at me. I gave Damon a small smile as I kept singing and got louder:

"_And still I can't let you be _

_Most nights I hardly sleep; don't take what you don't need_

_From me…" _

I licked my lips as I began the refrain;

"_It's just a drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven_."

I watched Klaus giving him a warning look as I played,

"_Misplaced trust and old friends_

_Never counting regrets_

_But a grace of God I do not rest at all._

_In New England as the leaves change, the last excuse that I'll claim_

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl._

_And still I can't let you be_

_Most nights I hardly sleep_

_Don't seek what you don't need from me…"_

I took a deep breath as my playing got louder,

"_It's just a drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my….._

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore _

_No, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore _

_No, no_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away"_

I looked up to see Damon staring at me with a faint smile on his face.

"_It's just a drop in the ocean _

_A change in the weather_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert but I'm holding you closer than most_

'_Cause you are my heaven._

_You are my heaven…"_

I played a few more notes before stopping to smile and pick up the whiskey bottle and head back over to the bar. "If you thought that was good you should have seen her this morning, mate. She saw that keyboard and nearly went ballistic." Klaus said as I approached a smirk on his face.

I glared at him and he smiled at me, "Oh c'mon love I'm just having some fun." He teased.

"Sure you are." I said crossing my arms before turning to Damon.

I glanced at Klaus warily, "Go ahead, have your reunion, nobody's stopping you." Klaus said smirking.

"Quit being an ass, Nik." I hissed at him causing him to frown.

Damon stood up and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, bringing his mouth down to meet mine in a searing kiss. "Okay, that's enough." Klaus said after a few minutes pulling me back from Damon and onto his lap.

"Nik." I said in a warning tone, glaring at the hybrid.

"Oh don't be angry love, I'm being generous-"

"No you're being an ass." I snapped glaring at him.

Suddenly Nik was gone and I was sitting in his seat while he held Damon up by the neck. I watched as he took out a drink umbrella, "I'm a bit boozy so forgive me if I miss your heart the first time." Nik said before stabbing Damon with it.

"Niklaus!" I hissed warningly.

"No that's not it." Klaus said taking the umbrella out before stabbing it back in, "A.J., get some air this is gonna take some time."

I hesitated, "Now, Aileen." He ordered.

I looked at Damon once more before hurrying out the door to see Stefan and my sister talking. "Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids, he won't hurt Aileen but the second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan said.

"Look I know you're trying to protect me but I can't let you do it, come with me Stefan, please." Elena begged.

"What do you expect me to do?" Stefan snapped, "It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that." Elena said.

"I don't think you do." Stefan said, "I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee; innocent people, humans."

"Lexi found you like this before, in the twenties and she saved you." Elena said defiantly.

"And you know what I did after that?" Stefan asked.

I shrank back into the shadows where they couldn't see me, "I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire that's nothing, to you…that's half your life!"

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena said.

"Yes you can," Stefan said with a finality that made me wince, "It's done, that part of my life is done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to be with you; I just want you to go."

Stefan walked past me and I ran to my sister as her tears began to fall down her face, "Aileen?" She asked.

"I don't have much time." I said hugging her.

"Stefan, he-"

"Shh," I said smoothing down her hair, "He's trying not to feel, you can't give up, not now."

I widened my senses as I pulled back from her, "But you need to go, I can't have Niklaus figuring out you're alive." I said smiling at her.

"Damon is a wreak, A." Elena said as more tears streamed down your face, "He's using Andie, he's not stable. You need to come home."

I nodded, "I know and I'm trying, just give me some time, Klaus is difficult." I said.

I felt Gloria use her magic through my senses, "I've got to go; Nik's being stupid again." I said hugging her again, "Keep strong little sis, say hi to Jeremy for me."

I ran back inside to see Klaus standing over Damon who was lying on broken glass, "Seriously? I leave for half a second…" I grumbled making my way over and helping Damon up.

"Actually Damon made a deal with me." Nik said causing my eyebrows to go up.

"Really, now? What about?" I asked as Damon's arm slipped around my shoulder.

"You go home, see your brother, visit your friends, see your sister's grave; but in two weeks you meet me in Richmond." Klaus said smirking.

I looked at Damon surprised he agreed before nodding feverishly. I stepped out of Damon's grasp and hugged Klaus, "Thank you." I whispered before pulling back and allowing Damon to lead me outside and to his car.

Elena sat in the backseat playing with her necklace, "You're coming with us?" She asked weakly.

I smiled at her, "I couldn't let my sister try to recover her broken heart on her own could I?" I asked squeezing her knee.

Elena smiled at me weakly before I turned around and Damon floored it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again this probably will not be used because I've already got like 5 different versions of it but the ending will probably stay the same. And for those of you who don't know 'A Drop in the Ocean' was actually used in the Vampire Diaries. <strong>

**Anyway, I will be posting The Descent later today and I hope that you enjoyed this excerpt! Your feedback is always welcome! :D**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	17. TheDescent

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I would like to apologize for this chapter being late but I've been having internet problems! But its here now so, enjoy! :D <strong>

_**Warning: lots of line breaks in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE DESCENT<strong>_

A.J. POV

Of course I'm the one who walks in on my twin and Stefan (shirtless) making out. "GAH!" I yelled turning around and covering my eyes.

"Good Morning Aileen." Stefan said chuckling.

"I will say good morning to you when you are wearing a shirt and my sister is not draped across you." I said crossing my arms, leaving the room and walking down the hallway.

"How was wolf boy?" Damon asked appearing in front of me with a smirk.

"In a lot of pain." I said crossing my arms.

Damon stuck out his bottom lip, "Poor baby." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and walked around him only for him to grab me and pin me against the wall. I rolled my eyes again, "Okay, what do you want?" I asked trying not to concentrate on our position too much.

Damon smirked and leaned in by my ear making me shiver when his lips 'accidently' brushed it. "What I want is you in my room-"

I used my powers to help me push him off of me, "Perv." I said going into the library to see a sickly looking Rose sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I was born in 1415," Rose said as Damon walked over to her, "That makes me 560 years old."

"Well if you were a bottle of wine." Damon joked.

"So I can die." Rose said making me wince, "I've lived long enough."

I walked up behind Damon as he poured Rose a glass of blood, "You know if you're just gonna be maudlin I'm just gonna kill you myself," Damon said, "Just to put me out of your misery."

I elbowed him, "Rose it's just a little werewolf bite." I said smiling at her.

"Just a little fatal to a vampire werewolf bite." Rose corrected me.

"According to legend." I pointed out.

"Which is a notoriously unreliable source." Damon added handing her the glass of blood, "Drink up, blood heals."

Rose took a drink and hope started to show on her face, "Yeah it does feel like its working." She agreed.

"Let's have a look." Damon said uncovering her bitten shoulder.

I had to bite my lip to hide my gasp. The bite went halfway down her back and had spread like an infection. "How does it look?" Rose asked.

"Definitely…better," Damon lied, "Right Aileen?"

I cringed, "Oh yeah, definitely not as bad." I lied, "Right Elena?" I asked as she appeared at the doorway.

"Um, it's not bad." Elena lied.

I almost rolled my eyes at her, "Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"He left, I need you to talk to him Damon. He's convinced that he has to find Isobel." Elena said.

"Why? She's a bitch." I stated.

"I think this could upset Elijah." Elena said ignoring me.

"No can do, I'm with Stefan on this one." Damon said earning disbelieving looks from us, "But if you two could play nurse for a while."

"It's not necessary." Rose protested.

"It is necessary, besides the twins are do gooders it's in their nature they just can't resist it." Damon said speed walking out of the room.

I followed him out, "Damon." I hissed causing him to turn around, "Is she gonna die?" I asked softly.

Damon looked conflicted, "Probably. The werewolf bite caused some sort of infection and its only getting worse." He replied lowly.

"Like poison?" I asked.

"I don't know, Aileen, I'm not an expert in the field." Damon replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Death happens, we come, we go. The sooner she dies the better; it's gloomy as hell in here." He said turning to walk away.

I grabbed his hand causing him to turn back to me, "You don't mean that Damon." I stated.

"Yes I do." He replied coldly, "You don't know me, Aileen."

I scoffed, "Listen to me Damon Salvatore; you might have the rest of this town buying your, 'I don't care' act but not me. I know you care, Damon, I've seen the side of you that is willing to admit it, don't give up now. Not when you're so close to letting me in." I said before walking back into the library.

"Hey Rose, how's that blood treating you?" I asked smiling softly at her.

Rose scoffed hoarsely, "You don't have to act like that, like you care, I know you hate me." She said staring into the fire.

I sighed, "I never hated you, I hated what you and Damon did." I said as Elena came back in, "Hey, I have to go talk to Care about something, can you watch her on your own for a bit? Thanks!" I said running out before she could answer.

* * *

><p>I got to the carnival and walked up to Caroline and Tyler as their conversation got serious, "A.J. told me." Caroline said seeing me walk up.<p>

"Told you what?" I asked confused.

"About the werewolf bite thing." She said.

My eyes widened, "Oh yeah, I read it in one of my ancestors' journals." I said covering for Caroline.

Tyler nodded, looking at me skeptically. "Hey, Caroline you got a minute?" Matt asked walking up.

"Hey, Matt." Ty and I said in unison.

I stuck my tongue out at Ty making him laugh. "Uh, yeah sure." Caroline said.

"We'll go this way." I said grabbing Tyler and leading him off.

"You know I'm really sorry I couldn't make it in time to talk to you." I said as we walked.

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said stopping.

I turned to face him, "Well I'm worrying, you're one of my best friends, Ty, it's my job to worry." I said furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"It was awful, okay?" He said lowly, "The worst night of my life. I felt every bone break, every muscle twist and tear; it was _torture_."

I hugged him tightly, "I am so so sorry, I should have been there." I whispered before pulling back.

"And now I'm confused about something, something I feel really bad about." Tyler said lowly.

I gave him my continue look, "I have feelings for Caroline, feelings I should not have while her and Matt are all complicated." He said.

My eyes widened, despite already having guessed it, "Holy shit." I said while twisting my ring around my finger.

"Yeah and the worst part is, I still love you which just confuses me more." Ty said.

"Hey," I said cupping his face to look at me, "Tyler-"

He cut me off by kissing me. My eyes flutter closed and I kissed him back for a few moments before I realized what I was doing and pulled back with a jerk, "You shouldn't have done that." I said eyes wide as I touched my lip.

"A-"Tyler said as I backed away.

"Tyler, just don't." I said walking away.

I heard his footsteps behind me all the way to my bike. "A.J. wait up." He sighed as I took out my helmet and straddled my bike.

"Tyler this whole partners in crime thing isn't going to work if you keep kissing me." I said before driving away.

* * *

><p>I walked into the grill and saw Stefan and Ric talking at one of the tables. "So this isn't about Rose, it's about Elena." Alaric said slowly.<p>

Stefan nodded, "And Aileen." He added.

Ric sighed, "I have an old…" He trailed off when he saw me approaching.

"So whatcha doing?" I asked sitting down next to Stefan.

Ric looked hesitant, "Go ahead; I'm sure Elena has already told her anyway." Stefan said.

"I have an old number, probably out of service." Ric said.

"So no harm in giving it to me then." Stefan said.

"You can't trust Isobel, even when it comes to A.J. and Elena." Ric said.

Stefan nodded, "I know." He said.

I looked between the two as Ric started gathering his stuff, "I'll see if I can find the number. If I do I'll text it to you." He said before leaving.

I turned to Stefan, "Are you insane?" I hissed, "You know how Elena and I feel about _her_."

Stefan nodded, "I know, I'm just choosing to ignore it." He said.

I glared at him, "Some best friend you are." I said and Stefan laughed.

I continued to glare at him, "Oh c'mon, I'll buy you a milkshake to make it up to you." He said.

I smiled, "Better make it chocolate, no cherry on top though." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Got it." Stefan said ruffling my hair as he got up.

I glared at his back and fixed my curls, "Better make it fries too!" I called and heard Stefan laugh again.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes and some fries later I was sipping my 2nd milkshake happily when Stefan got the number from Ric. He looked at me expectantly, "Well?" I asked, "Aren't you gonna call it?"<p>

Stefan clicked on the number and we both waited impatiently, me tapping my ring on the table and sipping my shake, as it went to voice mail, "Isobel, its Stefan Salvatore, I need to speak with you, it's about Elena and A.J. please know it's important." He said before hanging up.

I furrowed my eyebrows as he looked over at me, "What?" Stefan asked.

"You have your serious vampire face on." I said simply.

Stefan laughed, "You have been hanging out with Caroline too much." He said.

I scoffed, "_Please_, _she_ has been hanging out with _me_ too much." I said.

Stefan laughed before spotting Damon entering the Grill and about to charge over to Jules. Stefan got up and I followed as he grabbed Damon, "What are you doing here?" Damon asked Stefan before spotting me over his shoulder, "Hey sexy." He said with a smirk that quickly dropped as he turned back to Stefan.

"We're waiting for you. Look there's a lot of people here-"

"Damn there goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back." Damon said sarcastically before trying to walk off.

"Hey listen, I know you're upset about Rose." Stefan said grabbing him again.

"Why does everyone think I'm upset about Rose?" Damon asked.

I scoffed, "Because you are." I stated.

"I'm _fine_. I don't know if you've noticed but sometimes vampires die. I'm gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother, ease up." Damon said.

I glared at the back of his head as he walked away. Stefan got a call and walked out while I crossed my arms and waited for Damon to chase off Jules so I could have a talk with her. After a few minutes Jules walked past me and I followed her outside, "Jules!" I called jogging after her.

"I don't talk to the girlfriends of vampires." She snapped.

"I'm not his girlfriend," I said grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face me, "So talk."

Jules's eyes narrowed, "So you're just his whore? I can smell him all over you." She spat.

I rolled my eyes, "Listen I don't have time for pettiness, I left my human sister alone with a werewolf bitten vampire. _Talk_." I snapped.

"I'm not scared of you." Jules scoffed.

I started choking her with my powers, "Then you are very stupid." I said sternly as she clawed at her throat.

I released my hold on her and she fell to her knees, "How the hell-"

"I told you I'm psychic, now you tell me, why did you come here?" I demanded glaring at her as she rubbed her throat.

"I came back for Mason, he's been missing for so long and I wanted answers." Jules said as I felt distress from Elena's end of our link.

"He's dead, Jules." I said walking off.

* * *

><p>I came into the Boarding House to see Elena pointing a makeshift stake at Damon, "Is that a chair leg?" I asked drawing their attention.<p>

"Rose is gone." Damon said.

I raised an eyebrow at my twin, "You let her go?"

"We don't have time for this." Damon said grabbing my hand and dragging me out to his car.

"Get in." He said as his phone rang.

I climbed into the passenger seat as he talked to Liz Forbes. "There is a problem at the carnival." Damon said speeding out of the driveway.

"Rose?" I asked gripping the consol.

"Probably." He said in a monotone with his face void of all expression.

I looked into his eyes and saw the worry in them, "Damon," I said softly and grabbing one of his hands, "What did Jules say?"

"She's rabid," Damon answered, "And she needs to be stopped."

* * *

><p>Damon and I hurried over to Liz, "What's going on?" Damon asked.<p>

Liz glanced at me pointedly and Damon turned to face me, "Do you have your vervain?" He asked his face completely serious.

I nodded, "Always, why?"

"Do you have your stake gizmos?" Damon asked.

I nodded again, "Da-"

"Give me five minutes and stay within my sight." He ordered.

I sighed and walked off, hugging my leather jacket to me. My phone beeped and I pulled it out of my back pocket, 'One New Message- From: Ty:)' _'Can we talk? I don't want things to be weird.-T'_

I rolled my eyes and closed out of the message. I saw Damon walking away from Liz and fell in step with him, "What's going on?" I asked as he led me over to Elena.

"Rose, it was definitely Rose." He said.

"Hey what's going on, have you heard from him?" Elena asked.

I sighed, "Baby brother's not exactly my priority right now." Damon said.

I pulled a stake out of my boot and handed it to Elena, "Take this." I said as Damon began leading us away.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"To Rose." Damon said leading us over to the parking lot.

I heard glass breaking and a scream and Damon took off. By the time Elena and I got there Damon had grabbed Rose who was sobbing on the ground, pinned under Damon. Rose turned to Elena and I, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay Rose, everything is going to be okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"Let's get you home." Damon said which only seemed to upset her more.

"NO! I don't have a home; I haven't had a home in so long! Oh make it stop, please make it stop!" Rose begged and I had to look away.

I listened to her sob and beg as Damon carried her past. Elena grabbed onto me and led me after them.

* * *

><p>Elena followed me as I went to the kitchen while Damon waited for Rose to wake up from her nap. "You know she's gonna die right?" Elena asked as I grabbed a washcloth from a cabinet.<p>

I sighed, "Yes but that doesn't make it any easier for Damon." I said running it under the water for a few moments before ringing it some and folding it.

"You really care about him don't you?" Elena asked quietly as we began to walk back.

I chuckled, "Do you even have to ask?" I said before going into Damon's room.

"I'm sorry A.J. and Elena; I don't like taking human life, I never have." Rose said as I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Well that makes two of us." I said smiling slightly at her.

Damon grabbed my shoulder, "You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Well we are." I snapped back.

"It's the worst part about it," Rose said drawing my attention, "the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst and the pleasure it brings you afterwards. It hurts."

"Then stop talking about it." Damon snapped covering up his emotions.

"Damon's a lot like me." Rose said, "He wants to care and when he does he runs from it, you would know Aileen."

There was a pause in which I sat next to her and dabbed at her forehead with the washcloth, "I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose said quietly.

"We know." I said smiling at her.

"You two need to fight, I know you're scared but you need to do it anyway." Rose said before she started painfully coughing.

Elena rubbed her arm while I grabbed her hand in an attempt to sooth her. "Why are you so nice to me? Especially you Aileen, you have every reason not to be. I wouldn't be nice to me, not after everything I've done to hurt you." Rose said smiling slightly at me.

I smiled back at her, "Us humans huh?" Elena said.

"I just have some weird compassion for supernatural creatures. My brother says my brain must be wired differently or something." I said wiping her forehead again.

Rose's face suddenly became serious, "You can never forget it, what it's like to be human; it haunts me. It's the only thing that's kept me going." Rose said smiling again, "It doesn't hurt as much anymore." She said before she started moaning and yelling in pain.

"What do we do?" Elena asked Damon.

Damon grabbed me and pulled me up from the bed, "Get Elena out of here." He muttered to me before climbing into the bed with Rose.

I grabbed Elena and pushed her towards the door, "Damon-"

"Hey, he's got this." I said forcibly removing her from the room and shutting the door behind us.

"What are you doing?" Elena snapped as I dragged her down the steps.

"Damon has to handle this Elena, not you, not me, Damon." I said leading her outside, "I am going to take you home and then I am coming back, Damon is going to need a friend."

I unlocked Stefan's car and pushed Elena around to the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch when Damon came back. "You were supposed to leave." He said as I stood up.<p>

"Technically you said to take Elena away," I pointed out, "Which I did do, but then I came back to check up on you." I said handing him a glass of bourbon.

"I appreciate the gesture, I'm just glad it's over." Damon lied draining his glass.

"Don't shut me out Damon." I said glaring at him.

Damon sighed, "Go home Aileen, get some sleep and rest; it's a whole new day tomorrow." He said.

"Damon you said you wouldn't shut me out anymore." I said walking closer to him.

"I'm aware of that." Damon monotone setting down his glass.

"Then stop!" I said grabbing his shoulders, "Talk to me!"

"What do you want to hear?" Damon demanded pushing my hands off of him, "That I cared about Rose? That I'm upset? Well I didn't and I'm not." He snapped.

"Damon you don't have to pretend with me, I'm not Elizabeth-"

"I know who you are!" Damon snapped.

"Then stop pushing me away!" I yelled, "I know you feel so stop acting like you don't! Don't give up!"

Damon's head snapped up, his blue eyes blazing, "I fell, Aileen, okay, and it sucks!" He snapped, "What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me, Jules was coming after me."

"So you feel guilty." I said softly.

Damon stepped up so we were nose to nose, "That would be human of me wouldn't it, A.J., but I'm _not_ human. You're one to talk about giving up, all you've done is give up!" He yelled.

"I've been trying to save my sister!" I yelled back.

Damon stepped away from me, "Go home, there's been enough doom, gloom, and personal growth for one night." Damon said.

I sighed, "If I leave what are you gonna do? Should I expect to hear about an animal attack or a new missing person's case on the news tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just go home before I make you." He snapped but there was something missing from it, almost like he was working on routine.

I opened my mouth to protest but instead sighed and grabbed my leather jacket off the couch, "Okay, I will." I said before wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and kissing his cheek, "Goodnight, Damon." I said pulling back and leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked in my front door to see Stefan and a royally pissed off Elena, "Hey, Stef, you're back." I said giving him a one armed hug, "Did you find Momma Bitchy?"<p>

"Not exactly." A voice I hadn't heard since my parents' funeral said.

I looked up in shock to see Uncle John, or rather Daddy John, "Hi douche bag." I said glaring at him.

Great now I was royally pissed off too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there yah go! :D As always I appreciate the reviews I've gotten and can't wait to see more of your thoughts! <strong>

**My poll is still open so feel free to vote! **

**Also, get ready to see Daddy Issues pop up on your alert sometime this week! This is my least busy week all month so far so keep an eye out! **

**I loved the comments from everyone!**

**_Kykyxstandler_- the deal is that Klaus is letting A.J. go home but she has to meet him in Richmond in two weeks, but I can't tell you the catch because we're still on season 2 :)**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	18. AN

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazuli. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! :D

This is just an author's note regarding a few things about my story! Sorry for those of you that read 'Cookie Time' and immediately got excited I just didn't know what to put! D:

My poll will be closing around mid-season 3 and after that you'll just have to make due with telling me your opinions through reviews and PMs!

I would like ship names for the OC ships on my story Damon/Aileen, Klaus/Aileen, Tyler/Aileen, and Stefan/Aileen (it's on the poll and it's gotten votes so it's a ship)

Those of you who are Damon/Aileen fans will be in for a treat next chapter!

If you've gotten this far in the note, then thank you for caring about my story :)

My PM box is always open for ideas, comments, questions, and concerns you might have!

I love you all and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't already! As always review!

_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_


	19. DaddyIssues

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I had all of Crying Wolf written too but as I was reviewing it I ripped it up because A.J. was so OOC. I said to myself, what the hell is wrong with me? That character was so not A.J. so I am going to be trying to rewrite Crying Wolf, but for now enjoy Daddy Issues! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DADDY ISSUES<strong>_

"_I'm not human, and I miss it; I miss it more than anything in the world! That is my secret, but there's only so much hurt a man can take." –Damon Salvatore in The Descent_

A.J. POV

I woke up with a start, my phone was ringing. I glanced at the clock and groaned as I answered my phone, "Care? It's not even seven thirty yet." I whined pushing my hair off my face.

"Tyler knows and he'll probably come to you next." She said frantically.

"Knows what, Care?" I asked getting out of bed and walking over to my closet.

"He knows Mason's dead and that we had something to do with it." Caroline said.

My doorbell rang, "I'll call you later, Care." I said hanging up.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a blouse, and my leather jacket and changed quickly. I slipped my 3 inch heeled ankle boots on, "A.J.! Tyler is here to see you!" Jenna called up.

"10 minutes!" I called back.

I applied some makeup and fixed my hair quickly. I grabbed my phone and made my way down stairs. "He's waiting out by your bike." Jenna said as she passed me on the stairs.

I hurried outside and saw Tyler waiting for me, "Hey, Ty." I said hesitantly.

"Caroline called you huh?" He stated glaring at me.

I nodded and he grabbed my wrist, "Why did you lie to me?" Tyler demanded.

I winced at his grip, "I was protecting you!" I said, eyes frantically searching his cold face for some kind of emotion.

"Protecting me or Damon Salvatore?" Tyler demanded, "I was told you two are pretty close."

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "Tyler, I was always trying to protect you! I've been protecting you since I got back to town!" I said.

"Stop lying!" Tyler said grabbing my arms painfully, "I trusted you."

"Ty, I'm sorry!" I said tears brimming in my eyes.

Tyler pushed me away and I fell down scraping my hands, "You betrayed me, you both did." He spat.

I watched him storm off as I stood up and grabbed my phone from where it fell ignoring the stinging in my hands. I grabbed my helmet and got onto my bike.

* * *

><p>I went into the Boarding House and straight to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and went up the stairs. I went into Damon's room and saw him standing in a towel, "Did you know John was back?" I asked unwrapping my granola bar.<p>

"Since when?" Damon asked as I sat down on his bed.

"Last night and guess which one of our favorite veggie vamps brought him back?" I asked taking a bite out of my granola bar.

Damon sighed, "Isobel you were okay with but not John?" He asked going into his closet to get dressed.

"No, I'm not okay with either of them coming here, but I _really_ hate John." I said.

Damon came out of his closet fully clothed and pulled me off the bed, "Let's go have a chat with my baby bro." He said leading me to Stefan's room by the hand as I munched on my granola bar.

"You brought back John Gilbert? _That's_ your amazing save the twins move?" Damon demanded as we walked in the room.

"I went to go look for Isobel and I found John instead." Stefan said simply, "He said he could help us and we're desperate."

"His version of help is killing all the vampires and taking me and Elena away so that we'll never see you or Damon again!" I protested.

"We're not that desperate Stefan! The guy tried to barbeque me!" Damon said.

"Guys, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed, Elena is putting all of her faith into some deal that she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe and Aileen is ready to jump into the line of fire to save any of our asses!" Stefan listed as Damon began to pace, "I mean do you _trust_ Elijah? I don't trust him, he's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can just kill him because apparently he _can't_ die!"

I grabbed Damon to make him stop pacing, "Still waiting for the part where _John Gilbert_ is the answer." Damon said.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isobel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep the twins safe." Stefan said.

"Which probably means kidnapping us and then stashing us in a cave somewhere in China!" I exclaimed.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes and went over to Stefan's stuff and began poking around. "He's not talking." Stefan said as I found his diary from the 1960's, "At least not to me anyway."

"_Great_ work, Stefan, top notch, as if I didn't have enough problems." Damon said sarcastically.

"May 27th, 1967," I read out loud, "Lexi got me drunk again last night-"

Stefan took the diary away from me and I pouted at him. "I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan said to Damon.

"Whatever I knew the woman for five minutes." Damon said and I rolled my eyes.

"He's in denial." I whispered to Stefan as I began looking through his other stuff.

"Well you cared about her for five minutes, I wonder what that means?" Stefan asked trying to get a reaction out of Damon.

"It means I care, Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable of greatness. Better watch your back because I might have to get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." Damon said sarcastically and walked out.

I sighed, "He's hurting." I told Stefan before following the older Salvatore out, "Oh btw," I said sticking my head back in, "Might wanna get in touch with Care, we have a problem."

Then I went after Damon.

* * *

><p>I let Damon and myself into my house as Elena came out of the kitchen, "Where's John?" Damon and I asked.<p>

"He's not here, he left. I don't know where he went; he just blew in, announced to Jenna he was mine and A.J's dad and took off." Elena said.

"He did what?" I demanded.

"What is that public knowledge now?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Apparently." Elena and I said.

"You okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, Jenna's head is spinning and A.J. looks like she's about to have another one of her blowing things up fits but I'm fine." Elena said.

"Hey, last time I had a conversation with the guy, I decked him. You know we don't get along well." I said taking her coffee from her.

"You decked him?" Damon asked me smirking.

"Yeah, he came to visit me in Boston." I said sipping Elena's coffee.

Damon turned to Elena, "Did he say what he was doing here?" He asked.

"No," Elena answered taking her coffee from me, "You know Stefan thinks that he's telling the truth about wanting to help."

"Do you believe him?" I asked

"No I don't believe him for a second." She answered.

"I don't either." Damon and I said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Kill him." Damon said simply.

"Damon." I said looking up at him warningly.

"I'm _joking_," Damon said, "Okay I'm a little serious." He added smirking and walking over to the door.

"Damon!" Elena and I protested.

"No killing, you can bully him but no killing." I added sternly.

"A.J!" Elena scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh c'mon, do you really think I'd let Damon hurt him? Have some faith little sis." I said patting her head and walking over to where Damon was.

"We're twins!" She protested.

"I'm still older!" I called back as I pushed Damon out the door and closed it on her protests.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as we walked to Damon's car.

"We're going to hunt down your father and shake him up a little bit." He said opening the door for me.

"Damon." I said crossing my arms.

Damon groaned, "_Relax_, Aileen, I'm a good guy now remember?" He said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What?" I asked confused.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father." He said as I sat down and he closed the door.

"No maiming?" I asked as he got in on his side.

"Nope." Damon said popping the 'p'.

"Okay then," I said buckling up, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked into the Grill and I grabbed his hand lacing our fingers together, "Hey, we just need answers, keep your cool." I said as we walked over to Jenna and Ric's table where John was standing being annoying.<p>

"Don't do anything stupid." I warned.

"But stupid is so much more _fun_." Damon whispered back.

"Damon, please." I said stopping him, "Don't stoop to his level." I said looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Fine." He sighed and led us over.

"John, buddy, how ya been?" Damon asked with fake enthusiasm while I tried to bite back a laugh.

"I've been alright, Damon. I see you know my other daughter, when did you get back to town A.J.?" John asked with fake curiosity.

"The day you got your fingers cut off." I said smiling sweetly at him.

"A.J. and I are _real_ close." Damon taunted kissing my temple.

I rolled my eyes at his antics, "Oh are you two dating?" John asked gritting his teeth and smiling.

"Nope." I said at the same time Damon answered, "It's complicated."

"Really? Aileen, I wasn't aware of that." Jenna said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's really not _that_ complicated." I said trying to back track.

"Really? I wasn't aware of that." Damon said squeezing my hand.

I glared at him and untangled our fingers, moving about a foot away from him, "Quit being an ass." I muttered so only he could hear.

Damon's smirk went ear to ear.

* * *

><p>I watched from my spot next to Jenna as Damon talked to John. When John walked away I told Jenna and Ric and walked over to Damon, "How'd it go?" I asked.<p>

"He doesn't trust me." He said crossing his arms.

"You threatened to kill him in his sleep didn't you?" I asked knowingly.

"What if I did?" Damon asked walking up to the bar.

"Not that I don't get why," I said sitting down next to him, "But that's not the way to get through to John Gilbert."

Mike, the bartender, gave Damon his drink and me a milkshake, "Thanks Mike." I said smiling at him.

Mike beamed back and walked over to the next people, "That poor guy, he actually believes he could get with you." Damon sympathized sipping his drink.

"Who says he doesn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon put a hand on my knee, "That would be me." He said winking at me before removing his hand.

I laughed and sipped my milkshake, "So," Jenna said awkwardly as she came up with one of her friends, "My friend wants to meet you. Damon Salvatore this is-"

"I know you," Damon said cutting my aunt off, "You're the news lady."

"Andie Star, nice to meet you." She said with a flirty smile.

My stomach sank and I pushed my milkshake aside slightly, "Well I'll see you later, Damon." I said standing up, "Bye Jenna, Andie." I said smiling as I walked over to Elena.

I sat down next to her with a sigh, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Jenna just introduced Andie Action News Star to Damon." I said rubbing my temples and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Shh." I said focusing my energy to the conversation.

"What was that about?" Andie asked.

"Nothing, she's just having a bad day." Jenna said blowing off my departure.

She really hates the idea of Damon and I together doesn't she? "Okay then, can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Andie asked with a flirty tone.

"My glass is all full here thanks." Damon said standing up and walking over towards us.

I swallowed my smile, "You totally blew her off." I said eyebrows raised as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Is it not possible for me not to be interested in a woman?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"No, it's just you haven't been acting like yourself today." I said furrowing my eyebrows at him, "You're being distant."

"I thought you wanted me to care well this is me caring." Damon snapped walking away.

I walked after him and grabbed his arm, turning him to face me, "Yes I wanted you to care not bottle everything up until you explode on someone like that Jessica girl." I hissed so only he could hear.

"How did you know about that?" Damon snapped.

I tapped my temple, "Psychic remember?" I snapped back.

"That was supposed to be private." He said lowly, "Everything I said was not for your ears."

"Yeah, well it's not like I can help it, Damon, I was sleeping." I snapped.

Elena came up and grabbed Damon and I and dragged us into the bathroom. "Did Tyler come see you this morning?" Elena asked after explaining the Caroline situation.

I smiled sadistically at her, "Yes Elena, would you like to see the bruises that are forming?" I asked sarcastically.

"_Why_ would Little Lon Chaney come see you? I thought you two were through." Damon said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well Caroline said he kissed you yesterday." Elena said before I could answer.

I glared at her, "_So_ not the point!" I snapped.

"He _kissed_ you?" Damon snapped, "And you _let_ him?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "This is not the time for your jealousy issues!" I snapped, "He came to see me because Caroline and I have been lying to him to protect everybody's asses and he found out."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked.

"Stefan was afraid you would-"

"What that I would kill him?" Damon cut Elena off, "Well of course that's what needs to happen."

"NO." I said sternly, "Not Tyler."

"Just because you two hooked up yesterday-"

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled, "HE kissed ME, get over it!"

"Just do whatever you have to do to get Caroline back from the wolves but leave Tyler out of it." Elena said calmly.

"Ever the voice of reason, 'Lena." I said putting my head on her shoulder.

"Why? He's a werewolf. He needs to die, I'm willing to kill; it's a win-win." Damon said.

"Damon,_ please._" I said grabbing his hands, "Too many people are dead let's leave Tyler off that list."

"And why would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Because you care about me enough not to want to lose me by killing my best friend since birth." I said stepping closer to him.

Damon sighed, "Fine, I'll let Fido live." He said.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Good, let's go. 'Lena stay." I ordered grabbing Damon's hand.

John opened the door, "Do you mind?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"What's going on?" John asked

"Nothing." Elena and I said.

"Doesn't look like nothing." John said stubbornly.

"Well guess what, John, trust works both ways; get out." Damon said.

"Look we don't have time for this we need to get Caroline back." Elena and I said before looking wide eyed at each other, "And the twin thing just go worse." I groaned.

"No _we _don't need to do anything. First Dad duty; ground your daughters, keep them here." Damon told John as he left.

John blocked mine and Elena's way and as he was concentrating on Elena I slipped past him and ran after Damon, "Damon!" I called out to him.

He looked at me in disbelief, "Oh you've got to be _kidding_ me." Damon said.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just go." I said and he picked me up.

* * *

><p>Damon stopped before we got all the way to the campsite and put me down, "Let's just make one thing clear," He said grabbing my shoulders and looking at me intently, "You stay by me and no stupid stuff got it?"<p>

I nodded, "Got it. I just want Caroline back." I said.

Damon scrunchitized me for a moment longer before grabbing my hand and leading me into the clearing, "My brother the peace maker." Damon said as we walked over to were Stefan stood with Tyler, "Since Stefan got here before me I'm gonna let him try his way first before we resort to mine which is a _little_ bloodier. So, give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said.

"Give us Caroline, it's not a full moon so it's not and even fight and you know it." Damon returned, "We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Jules said before whistling.

A bunch of bulky armed guys came out of the forest, "Is that really necessary? Not all of us are vampires here." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's try this again," Jules said.

"Apparently you think so." I muttered getting a nudge from Damon.

"Give us Tyler." Jules instructed.

"You heard her, go." Damon said to Tyler who hesitated, "Get over there."

Tyler gave me a look and walked over. Damon and Stefan moved so one way or the other they were in between me and the werewolves. "Which one of you killed Mason?" One asked.

I tightened my grip on Damon's hand, _please don't say it, please, please_, "Uh that'd be me." Damon said smirking and pointing to himself.

I sighed and elbowed him sharply, "Boys!" The werewolf said, "Make that one suffer. Hey girly!" He shouted to me.

"What wolfy?" I mocked.

"You get to live." He said shrugging.

"Oh goody!" I said sarcastically.

Damon turned to Stefan, "We can take um." He said.

"I don't know about that." Stefan said negatively.

I elbowed him and Damon let go of my hand, "Stay." He ordered lowly before charging at Jules.

"Holy shit!" I said when several werewolves lit up flame throwers.

Stefan pushed me over to a tree and started fighting. A werewolf ran past me and I tripped him as I took a small knife out of my ankle holder and stabbed him with it. I stored it back and quickly ran over to the camper where they were keeping Caroline.

A werewolf pinned me to the side of the camper, "You don't wanna do that." He said with a fake smile.

"Yeah I kinda do." I said using my powers to make him black out.

When he dropped I quickly ran into see Tyler hesitating to help Caroline. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I used my powers to unlock the cage.

I helped Caroline out and we made our way out. Care got hit over the head and suddenly I was pinned up to the camper with a gun pointed at the back of my neck. My hand was flat against the camper and smeared one of the wolves blood on it as I concentrated on breathing. I saw Tyler out of the corner of my eye and looked at him pleadingly, "Ty, please." I said.

"Don't talk, you might have powers but I can pull this trigger faster than you can hurt me." Jules hissed in my ear.

I froze and bit my lip. Suddenly the remaining wolves and Jules dropped to the ground yelling in pain and clutching their heads. "What's happening?" Caroline asked standing up.

"What the hell?" Tyler asked.

Dr. Martin came out of the shadows as Damon and Stefan stood up, "Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to see it's up held." He said, "You need to go."

Damon grabbed me and we sped off.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Damon asked me as I walked into his bathroom.<p>

"I'm fine." I said shrugging off my jacket.

"Those bruises look fine." He said and I looked down to see two purple hand prints, one on each arm.

"You're the one who got shot." I said putting off the subject.

"Yeah, but I'm a vampire." Damon said, "And those don't look like they happened 20 minutes ago."

I sighed, "Tyler didn't mean to." I said rubbing my arms.

"I should kill him." Damon spat running a hand through my curls.

I sighed, "Damon could we please not do the whole vampire werewolf thing now?" I said walking around him and sitting on his bed.

"This isn't about that." Damon said sitting next to me, "It's about the fact that somebody hurt you and you let them get away with it."

"He hurt Caroline too, I don't see you making a big deal out of that." I said.

"Yeah well I'm not in love with Caroline." Damon said with a smirk.

I smiled, "Good, I'd have to kick your ass." I joked.

"I'd like to see you try." Damon said nudging me.

I nudged back and laughed looking up at him. Damon's eyes caught mine and he started to lean in when the doorbell rang. Damon cursed and stood up, "You get changed, I'll be back." He said kissing my cheek and walking out.

I felt a faint smile creep up my lips; even after all of the hell today's been Damon can still make me smile. I went over to Damon's closet and grabbed one of his black V-necks that hung to my mid-thigh and a pair of boxers. I quickly changed and threw my clothes into a pile at the foot of his bed before heading down stairs. "Where is Isobel?" I heard Damon ask.

"Let's just say if she accomplishes what she's attempting Klaus will never set foot in Mystic Falls. Where the twins are concerned you and I are on the same side." John's voice drifted towards me.

I stepped into the doorway of the living room and John's steps faltered, "What are you doing here?" John asked glancing over my appearance.

"What are you doing here?" I returned crossing my arms, "Just so you know if you make a comment I'll kick your ass so hard Katherine will look like a kitten compared to me." I said at his expression.

"I was just having a civilized conversation with Damon." John said walking past me, "Goodnight." He added as he closed the door behind him.

I raised an eyebrow at Damon and he smirked, "We can take care of Elijah now." He said holding up a dagger.

I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by my phone ringing. I turned to go answer it but was pinned against the wall, "I need to get my phone, Damon." I said breathily as he began kissing my neck.

"No you don't." He said his hands sliding up my borrowed shirt to trace patterns on my stomach as he slid his kisses higher up my neck.

I moaned when Damon bit down slightly and pulled him up to crash his mouth onto mine. Our tongues battled for dominance as Damon ripped my shirt off and began tracing his kisses further down my chest. There was a gust of wind and I gasped as my back hit Damon's bed and he began his assault on my mouth again.

I pulled at Damon's shirt and he broke the kiss to lift his shirt off his body. Damon kissed me again and I traced his tongue with mine as I wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped his over. I kissed down his chest and back up before biting down on his shoulder causing him to groan. I reached for his belt buckle and he flipped us back over.

* * *

><p>I snuggled into Damon's bare chest as he ran his fingers through my curls, "I love you." Damon said kissing my temple.<p>

I sighed contently, "I love you too." I murmured sleepily as I kissed his chin.

There was a knock at the door and I quickly pulled Damon's shirt over my head and pulled on my panties. "Come in." Damon said as I snuggled back into him.

Stefan's eyes went wide as he took in my appearance and Damon smirked as I rolled my eyes at his expression. Damon kissed my hair and Stefan glared at him, "Hey, Stef." I said as Damon intertwined our fingers.

"Girls night at Caroline's; she needs it." Stefan said.

I sat up and Damon pouted and grabbed my arm, "Care needs me." I said kissing him quickly and slipping out of his grip.

I pulled on my jeans and turned away from Stefan so I could put my bra on and grabbed my blouse and leather jacket. I pulled my hair up and kissed Damon again, "I'll see you tomorrow, stop pouting." I told him smirking and left with Stefan.

* * *

><p>The car ride was awkward before Stefan spoke up, "Can you explain what happened back there to me?" He asked.<p>

I looked at him as seriously as possible, "Stefan I don't have my puppets with me right now but I'm sure my sister would gladly give you the sex talk." I said patting his arm.

Stefan rolled his eyes and sighed, "That's not what I meant. What were you thinking?" He asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I don't follow." I said twisting my ring around my finger.

"Damon hurts people, A, and he'll hurt you too." Stefan said as we pulled in to Caroline's house, "I can't protect you from him."

I smiled slightly at him, "Stefan, I can take care of myself." I said turning in my seat to face him.

"I know you can, I just worry about you." He said softly.

I kissed his cheek, "I'll be fine, Stef, but thank you for taking care of me. You really are my best friend." I said grabbing my bag and getting out.

I let myself into Caroline's house and walked into the living room where everyone was gathered to watch a movie, "The party is here, ladies!" I said plopping down next to Caroline on the couch and hugging her.

"Hey," She said before wrinkling her nose, "Why do you smell like sex?" Care asked pulling back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyy, guys! :D How'd you like the chapter? <strong>

**Sooooo I didn't bring Andie in yet, but she will be coming in, just not until later! I also wanted to say I am **_**sooooo **_**happy about all the reviews I've been getting and with how many people have been reading my story! Thanks and keep it up! :DDDD**

**Review, vote on my poll and thanks for reading! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	20. tehetumtums

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! :D

Okay so I know that it's been awhile and I know that most excuses I give you aren't going to be worth it to you BUUUUUT here's 3:

-Basketball

-Writer's block

-This REALLLY cute guy ;)

Today I am sunburnt and it is about 105 outside or at least it's going to get up to that :P The heat is also making the internet act up so I'll be posting this for you as soon as I can.

I'm sorry for the almost month wait BUUUT I plan to try posting a lot more often! :D

I've been having some problems getting Crying Wolf started but now I'm almost finished with it so I should be posting it by Monday!

Thanks for those of you who are being patient and thanks to those of you that have been just now discovering my story and are reading it!

I love you all! :D

_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_

P.S. any questions, comments, or concerns of any kind can be voiced through PM, I love hearing from you guys!


	21. CryingWolf

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I left on vacation last week and as soon as I got back I finished this and as you can see am now typing and uploading it :D I really don't know how long this is but I'm gonna try getting the next chapter up by Tuesday! ;)<strong>

**P.S. I haven't done a lot with Elizabeth lately so I decided to give you a treat! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**CRYING WOLF**_

A.J. POV

I woke up from a dream full of werewolves to the sound of Elena's phone ringing. I groaned and pushed her off the bed before throwing my pillow at her, "Hello?" Elena said groggily.

"Elena!" Caroline complained while Bonnie shushed her.

I groaned and curled up into Care and pulled the covers over my head.

* * *

><p>Two pairs of hands shook me and I groaned loudly, "Mom go away it's not even a school day!" I complained.<p>

I felt the hands on me falter as I turned over and buried myself into the covers. "A, Damon's at the door." Caroline's voice cooed gently and I shot straight up as I remembered where I was.

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, "Sorry guys, sometimes I guess I just forget, yah know?" I said looking at Bonnie and Caroline's worried faces.

"It's alright to miss them, A." Bonnie said rubbing my shoulder.

I wiped my eyes, "Yeah, I know. So what are we doing today?" I asked smiling.

"Breakfast at the Grill?" Caroline suggested.

I nodded, "Do I have any clothes here from before?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah top shelf it my closet." Care said as her and Bonnie went into the living room.

I went over to Caroline's closet and brought down the box that was labeled, A.J.'s things. I opened it and saw a _very_ showy black dress on top and I smirked and set that aside before grabbing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a purple Henley. I pulled them on and grabbed my combat boots and leather jacket from the floor and slipped them on.

I put the box back in place before heading to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and makeup before grabbing my cell and heading out to the living room. I grabbed my ring and necklace from the coffee table and put those on, "Okay I'm ready." I said smiling at my two best friends.

Caroline smiled, "Okay but we're taking my car." She said prancing out of the room.

_She's happier than I expected_ I thought to myself. "Tell me about it, it's like nothing ever happened." Bonnie said grabbing her jacket.

My eyes widened and I turned to Bonnie, "Did you hear that?" I asked her.

Bonnie nodded slowly, "I think you just projected your thoughts." She said.

My eyes widened farther, "Damn, this could be bad." I said running a hand through my hair.

* * *

><p>"Okay so tell me about this big witchy plan you've been cooking up." Carline said to Bonnie while I sipped on my milkshake.<p>

"We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to." Bonnie said.

I nodded, "No we don't." Caroline agreed.

"So I'm gonna ask Luca to tell me what he knows." Bonnie said simply with a smile on her face.

"Caroline and I looked at each other, "Bonnie you're cute and all and Luca totally digs you but I don't think buying him a drink and batting your eyelashes is exactly going to work." I said looking at her like she'd lost her marbles.

"Yeah, A.J.'s right, he's not gonna tell you anything." Care agreed sipping her drink.

Bonnie grinned, "I didn't say he'd have a choice." She said all happy like.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "What are you going to do; roofie him?" I joked as I sipped my milkshake.

Bonnie's smile got bigger and my eyes widened, "Bonnie!" I hissed leaning forward, "You can't roofie people, it's illegal!"

Caroline looked up and I spotted Matt over Bonnie's shoulder. Caroline waved and smiled at him but he just kept walking with a disbelieving look on his face. "What the hell?" I said craning my neck to watch him.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Caroline said looking confused, "I thought we were…I don't know."

I grabbed Care's hand sympathetically and gave her a smile, "I'm gonna go talk to him." I said standing up and walking off.

"Hey." I said walking up as he cleared off tables.

"Listen, I really can't talk right now." Matt said brushing past me.

I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, "Aileen, I really don't have time-"

"Then make some." I said sternly, "What the hell is going on?"

Matt sighed, "She lied to me; she told me she was with Bonnie when Bonnie was here with Jeremy. I hate to break it to you but her and Tyler have something going on and we're both gonna get hurt in the end because of it." He said pulling out of my grip.

"Matt I was with her last night" _True._ "and then Bonnie and Elena joined us, okay?" _Lie_ "She wasn't with Tyler, they aren't even on speaking terms." _Now you mean_ my mind whispered to me as I covered for Care.

"You know what A? Stop lying! Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself, you can flirt with that Salvatore guy all you want but we both know you still love Tyler. It'll make everything a lot easier in the end if everyone just stops lying!" Matt stormed off leaving me slightly shell shocked.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I ignored the texts from Damon and clicked on Care's contact, _You need to talk to him- he's jealous- A xxx_. I put my phone in my back pocket and turned around, passing Tyler at the door. "Aileen!" He said grabbing my arm.

I glared up at him, "What could you _possibly_ want?" I snapped.

He gave me a hurt look, "I want to apologize-"

"Save it." I snapped ripping my arm away from him and exiting the Grill.

I heard footsteps behind me and suddenly Tyler had my arm in his grip. "I'm-"

"Tyler you just _stood there_!" I hissed not wanting to draw attention, "You. Just. Stood. There. She was going to _kill_ me! Kill all of us! I _begged_ you, Ty, I _begged_." I said tears starting to collect in my eyes, "Do you have any _idea_ what they _did_ to Caroline?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said with a pleading tone.

"Well sorry isn't good enough." I snapped, "Just leave me alone." I said walking away.

Tyler pinned me up against the wall of the Grill, "You didn't tell Salvatore that did you?" He demanded.

"I _love_ him, Tyler." I hissed pushing at his grip.

"You love me too though, don't you?" Tyler demanded.

"Tyler-"

"Don't you!" He snapped cutting me off.

"I have a small infatuation with you Tyler, there's a difference." I snapped.

Tyler smiled at me a familiar light shining in his brown eyes, "But you just _stood there_ while I begged, Tyler!" I hissed pressing my hands against his chest and using my powers to push him back a few feet.

I turned on my heel and walked as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stefan, "Hey, you haven't left with Elena yet right?" I asked when he picked up.

"No I was just heading over there why?" Stefan asked.

"I need a ride; I'm a few blocks from the Grill." I said hopefully.

Stefan chuckled, "I'll be there in a sec." He said.

I grinned, "See this is why I love you Stef." I said before hanging up.

I sat down at the side of the road and only waited a few minutes before Stefan pulled up in his little red Porsche. I climbed in a smiled at him, "Thanks for this, Stef." I said as we drove away.

"No problem, now you can explain to me why you ran away from the Grill." He said smiling at me.

I groaned and my head fell back against the headrest, "Can we talk about this after you get back with Elena?" I whined.

Stefan chuckled, "Did it have to do with Tyler?" He asked.

_Apparently not_ I thought slumping down in my seat. "I'll take that as a yes." Stefan said nodding.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Just drive, grandpa." I said still pouting.

Stefan laughed making me pout even more.

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home!" I called when Stefan and I walked in my front door.<p>

Elena came down the stairs with her bag and immediately kissed Stefan, "Okay you two be safe and Stefan try not to scare the bunnies too much." I said in a motherly tone.

Elena tolled her eyes and laughed, "Are you sure you'll be okay here?" She asked uncertainly.

I laughed and hugged her, "I'll be fine twin, go relax with your boyfriend." I said releasing her.

"Bye, Aileen." Stefan said kissing my cheek.

"Have fun! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I called as I made my way up the stairs.

"Love you!" Elena called.

"Love you too!" I called back as I went in my room.

My phone beeped and I pulled it out, _Care-Bear:) –Where r u? Need 2 talk._

My eyebrows furrowed, _Just got home, what happened?- A_

It wasn't 10 seconds and I got a reply, _Nvm, talk 2 u l8r :)_

I smiled, _xxx-A_

I put my phone back in my pocket. A pang went through my head and I clutched it as I sat down on my bed, "Ow, god." I said rubbing my temples as images began playing through my head.

_I ran laughing as my red dress blew behind me and my curls flew back with the wind. I stopped placing my hand on a tree as I breathed deeply. "Ellie I'm going to find you!" My twin sister yelled in our native language. _

"_Never, Kat!" My eight year old self yelled back teasingly._

The images disappeared just to be replaced again as I curled up on my side with pain…

"_Nik you're supposed to catch me!" My now seventeen year old self shrieked with glee as we ran through the clearing. _

"_But then the game will be over!" Nik shouted back fake pouting as we slowed down yards from each other._

_I laughed, "You can kiss me if you catch me!" I taunted taking off again as determination sparked in his blue eyes. _

_I giggled as two arms wrapped around my waist and my fingers tangled into blonde hair as rough lips met mine. _

My face scrunched up in agony as images were seemingly forced into my mind as my head screamed in protest.

_I sighed as I lay against Damon's warm chest and his fingers traced my bare shoulder, "What are you thinking about?" I asked him pressing a kiss to his bare chest._

"_How beautiful you are." Damon answered._

_I gigged and looked up at him, "Even when I'm hungry?" I asked knowing he'd know what I meant._

"_Especially then." He answered brushing hair from my face. _

_I laughed and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster; I felt human when I was with him and that feeling was then thing I missed more than anything in the world._

I sighed as the pain from my head subsided and felt a cool hand touch mine. I jerked up to meet concerned blue eyes. I sighed and relaxed when I saw Damon, "Are you alright?" He asked placing his hand on my knee.

I nodded eyebrows furrowed, "My visions never hurt like that...I don't understand...it was like...I don't know..." I trailed off.

Damon rubbed my back and I tensed up, "What's wrong?" Damon asked, "You're being distant."

I shrugged and stood up, "Can you blame me? The last time I tried to get here with you, you slept with Rose, how can I trust that you won't get mad and go self destructing on me?" I asked fiddling with the ends of my sleeves.

Damon stood up and grabbed my hands, "Do you trust me?" He asked.

I nodded, "With my life." I said looking into his blue eyes.

"Then trust me when I say this; I love you, only _you_." Damon said sternly.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. My phone beeped and I took it out of my pocket, _Bon-Bon;) Get out of the house, you need it._ I smiled, _I'll head out with Damon- A xxx _I pushed my phone into my pocket and turned to Damon who kissed my nose.

"We need to get out of this house, I've been here all day. I just need to go grab my keys I'll meet you outside." I said before suddenly being whisked up into Damon's arms, "What are you doing?" I shrieked laughing as I clutched his t-shirt tightly.

Damon laughed, "Let's just say you won't need your keys." He said.

My eyes widened, "Da-"

I was cut off as the wind whipped by us and I was pressed against the cushions on the couch in the boarding house as Damon peppered my neck with kisses. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my feet pressing into the backs of his thighs as I pulled him down to kiss me. My fingers threaded into his hair as his tongue traced my lips. I kept my mouth firmly closed as I kissed him causing him to groan in frustration. I kicked my shoes off and he pried open my lips and slipped his tongue in making me moan.

Damon smirked against my mouth and I tugged on his hair making him groan as his fingers traced the hem of my shirt. There was a crash and Damon and I jolted apart. Damon got off me and signaled for me to stay here. I nodded and grabbed my shoes from where they fell on the floor as Damon went into the next room. I heard banging and grunting before a sigh and a man talking. There was a shuffle of feet and then I heard Jules' voice, "Hi Damon, nice to see you again." She said sweetly.

I padded as quietly as possible to a gap in between two bookshelves that a chair sat in the front of. I pushed myself down into the gap so I was hidden from view and crouched there. "We can smell you." A werewolf said and I heard him walking around the room.

I used my powers to make a book fall on the opposite end of the room and dashed, leaving my shoes to hide behind another couch. I watched the werewolf walk over to the gap and bend over the chair. I sprinted out and up the stairs. I ran into one of the guest rooms and locked the door behind me. I ripped my leather jacket off of me and threw it into the bathroom before hiding in the closet.

I heard the door open and someone hurry past the closet and into the bathroom. I ran out and down the hall into one of the closets. I pressed a hand over my mouth and nose to hide my breathing as footsteps stopped outside my door. I made a vase fall down the hallway and heard the footsteps hurry off. I dashed out of the closet just to come face to face with Jules.

I felt a needle prick my arm and my eyes went wide, "Don't worry its just a sedative." She said calmly as my eyes dropped and I fell limply into her arms.

I felt myself be picked up and carried before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"These people have done nothing but lie to you." A werewolf spoke to Tyler inside the trailer that they kept Care in, "This girl that you've known since birth, that you've been in love with for years, she's with the vampires now and so is her sister, they're with the vampires that killed Mason. They're the enemy and if they break the curse all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?" He asked.<em>

_Tyler cocked his head to the side before sighing, "Yes." He stated._

_The werewolf smiled, "Good, cause if you woos out of this you're gonna have me to deal with you got it?" He said his smile fading._

_Tyler nodded._

As I woke up I felt hands on me and heard Damon yelling, "Leave her alone!" He demanded before hissing in pain.

I blinked the black spots away to see Damon hooked up to a torture collar, "Damon?" I asked starting to sit up before being pressed back down.

I looked up to see Jules holding a knife to my throat, "Tell us or she dies Damon." Jules warned.

"She can't die you won't be able to break the curse." Damon protested.

"The psychic is the doppelganger's protector; easily disposable." Jules hissed pressing the knife into my throat slightly.

"I have no idea what you're on but both the doppelganger and the psychic are needed to break the curse bitch." I spat struggling underneath her.

I felt Elena's terror through the link and my eyes went wide, "Elena." I whispered under my breath and Jules' eyes went wide.

"Where's the moonstone?" Jules demanded.

"You looking for this?" Elijah asked and Jules climbed off of me.

I sat up and saw him in the doorway. Elijah walked down the steps and set the moonstone down on the table behind me, "Take it, please." He said smiling at them.

One of the werewolves rushed forward and Elijah quickly ripped his heart out. I pressed myself into the opposite side of the couch as he sat the body down next to me. Two werewolves tried going after it to confuse him and Elijah ripped their hearts out as well and dropped their bodies on the ground. Jules left leaving the guy who had been following me earlier. "What about you sweetheart?" Elijah asked walking over to him as he curled up in a ball.

He shook his head and Elijah looked around, "Where's the girl?" He asked.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know." He said.

Elijah turned back to the werewolf and hauled him to his feet, "It doesn't really matter." He said before breaking the werewolf's neck.

I stood up shakily as Elijah broke the chains on Damon, "Do you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?" He said walking over and taking the moonstone.

"Thank you Elijah." I said and he nodded at me before leaving.

I turned to Damon and walked over to him, stepping over Ric who hadn't woken up yet. I pulled the collar off Damon, ripping the spikes out of his neck. Damon stood up and removed the chains from him. "I'll go get a washcloth for that." I said dropping the bloody collar and walking out.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a washcloth from a drawer and held it under the sink for a few moments before shutting it off. I wrung it out and felt someone's gaze on me. I turned around, eyes scanning the room around me. The back of my neck was still prickling as I found nothing and walked out quickly. As I walked into the room I saw Damon rolling something up in a rug and Ric pulling out his phone. "Welcome to the land of the living, Ric." I said tossing the washcloth to Damon and ignoring the blood that was drying on my hands.

Damon was talking quietly on the phone as he wiped off his neck and I watched as he hung up and turned to me. He hauled the rug up on his shoulder, "My room- 15 minutes." He hissed as he past me.

I sighed and went back to the kitchen. I pulled up my sleeves and washed the blood off my hands before calling Elena. "Hey." She answered and I breathed out in relief.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked worriedly tucking a curl behind my ear.

"We had a run in with werewolves, but its good now." Elena said.

I sighed, "Same, they used some kind of torture collar on Damon." I said leaning against the counter.

"Tyler was here Aileen," She said sighing, "He didn't know we had to die."

I let out a shaky laugh, "What part of sacrifice doesn't he get?" I asked sarcastically as tears built up in my eyes.

I heard footsteps and Elena sighed, "I'll call you back, stay with Damon tonight, A." She said.

I nodded even though she couldn't see it, "Yeah, okay, love you." I said in a watery voice.

"Love you too." Elena said and we hung up.

I left my phone on the counter and made my way up to Damon's room. As I walked in Damon was hanging up his phone. "Did you know Elijah didn't plan on letting you live through the sacrifice?" He asked standing up to face me.

I nodded, "I know the deal Elena made and Elijah was very careful with his words." I said.

Damon walked closer to me, "So how did you think I would react to this? We just go together Aileen!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't figure it out until recently myself." I said calmly.

Damon cupped my face, "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked searching my eyes.

"I didn't want you hurt." I said taking his hands off my face.

"You didn't think finding out like this wouldn't hurt me?" He yelled, "I've already lived for 171 years if I were to die it would be expected, but you you've barely even lived for 18! You've hardly lived at all and you are just throwing it away." Damon turned his back on me and I grabbed his arm.

"Damon please, don't fight with me." I said turning him to face me.

"You can sleep here tonight, I need to clear my head." Damon said brushing past me.

"Damon!" I called but he was already gone.

I sat down on Damon's bed and I buried my face in my hands, "Could this get any worse?" I asked sarcastically as I flopped back on his bed.

I heard my phone ring from down stairs and I sighed before sending it up the stairs and into my hand. "What do you want Tyler?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry, A, for everything I've done to hurt you, for every single one of my actions that have caused you pain, I'm sorry. I just need you to forgive me." he said sounding sincere.

I sighed, "I can't give you that Tyler." I said.

"I know, but someday, maybe you will, bye A." Tyler said.

"Bye, Ty." I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket.

I stripped down to my cami and panties and slipped under the covers, letting sleep claim me.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later as the bed shifted but remained still with my eyes closed. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and Damon pulled me close to him as he pressed a kiss to my hair. I felt him intertwine his legs with mine and smiled softly, "I love you." He whispered burying his face into my hair.<p>

I sighed and snuggled farther into him. _I love you too_ I thought as I fell back into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEYYYYY guys! :D <strong>

**Yeah, yeah I know some of you are mad at me but I've had writers block and I do have family, friends, and an almost boyfriend to deal with at the moment as well as grandparents who are coming down to visit today!  
><strong>

**Anywho, I love you all, even those of you who wish me a firey and painful death because you will get over it due to the fact that I plan on updating a LOT more frequently.  
><strong>

**Some of you might be mad that Daleen's relationship is not perfect but as we all know (or some of us) no relationship is perfect and neither is Damon and A.J.'s! Especially Damon and A.J.'s actually! **

**If any of you are Teen Wolf fans be sure to check out my new story "A Wise Man Once Said Appearances Can Be Deceiving" and also don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Review!  
><strong>

**_-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_  
><strong>


	22. TheDinnerParty

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE DINNER PARTY<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up to the sound of Damon on the phone. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face into the pillow. I felt hands slip around my waist, "Tyler Lockwood left town." Damon whispered in my ear.

I sat up quickly, "What do you mean he left town?" I asked running a hand through my hair.

"He left Carol a note and took off late last night." Damon said resting his chin on my shoulder.

"That's why he called me last night." I said softly before turning to look at Damon, "He called me late last night and apologized."

Damon tucked a curl behind my ear, "I really hope you don't have any plans today." He changed the subject smirking.

I cocked my head to the side, "And why's that?" I asked leaning towards him smirking as well.

Damon kissed my nose, "You are helping me plan a murder." He said smiling sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto the pillows, "And who exactly am I helping you murder?" I asked folding my hands across my stomach.

Damon smirked and grabbed the dagger off the bedside table, "Elijah." He stated wiggling his eyebrows.

I sighed and got out of bed, "There is no way I'm helping you with that." I said walking out of his room in my panties and cami.

"Why not?" Damon whined following me into Stefan's room.

I rolled my eyes and opened Elena's drawer, "Because I like having an all-powerful Original vampire on my side." I stated pulling out a teal Henley and a pair of boot cut jeans.

I wrinkled my nose and grabbed a pair of her converse that she had left as well. Damon moved my hair to the side and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck. I gasped and gripped the dresser in front of me, "A.J.!" I heard Damon yell before I blacked out.

"_Are you only with me to spite her?" Elizabeth asked as she lay on Damon's bare chest, "Katherine has been more violent with me lately; I can easily fend her off but I do not want the affections of two human boys to ruin my relationship with my sister." She said tracing circles on his chest._

_Damon kissed the top of her head, "Katherine being angry is just a plus to my love for you Elizabeth." He said smiling down at her._

_Elizabeth turned so she could smirk up at him, "Good answer." She whispered bringing his mouth down to hers. _

I groaned as I woke up to a throbbing headache. I felt arms around me and looked up to see Damon gazing at me worriedly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded as the pain in my head faded, "Yeah, my visions have been hurting lately though. It's like someone is forcing them through my skull." I told him sitting up.

Damon still had a worried expression as he held me, "I'm fine Damon." I said giving him a small smile.

I moved out of Damon's arms and stood up grabbing Elena's clothes on the way. "I'm gonna get a shower." I said pecking his cheek.

I headed into the bathroom and sat Elena's clothes down on the toilet seat lid. I stripped off my cami and saw Damon come in behind me. "Can I join?" He asked with a grin.

I rolled my eyes but grinned back. There was a gust of wind and suddenly the shower was on and I was pressed in between the wall and Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon and I sat across from Alaric at the Grill with Damon's arm around me as I sipped my milkshake while leaning into Damon slightly. "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls get anything out of Elijah?" Damon asked sipping his bourbon.<p>

"No it was…boring." Ric said with a sigh, "Of course Jenna thinks he's charming." He added bitterly.

I shrugged, "Well he's good looking and charming plus he has manners I can see why." I said earning a glare from Ric.

"You sound a bit jealous; does he sound a bit jealous?" Damon asked me.

I nodded, "Very jealous." I said smirking.

"Kinda like when you get drunk and complain about Tyler and A.J.?" Ric asked Damon.

I laughed and sipped my milkshake, "Exactly like that only you haven't threatened anyone yet." I said grinning.

Damon smirked, "Well Tyler's gone off to who knows where so I have nothing to worry about." He said kissing me sweetly.

Ric sighed, "Okay this is weird." He said as we pulled away.

"I just need the right opportunity." Damon mused twisting one of my curls around his fingers before looking up and smirking at Jenna coming in with Elijah, "Oh look here comes Jenna with her new boyfriend." Damon taunted.

I hit him on the chest and rolled my eyes, "Hi!" Damon called out smiling.

Suddenly Damon's arm around my shoulders became _very_ heavy as Jenna stared it down, "So I hear you two had quite the meeting of historical minds today." Damon said tightening his grip on me.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Jenna said still eyeing Damon's arm.

"You must be Aileen." Elijah said reaching out a hand to me and smiling.

I smiled back and let him take my hand, "And you must be Elijah, it's a pleasure." I said politely.

Elijah kissed my hand and my eyebrows shot up, "The pleasure is all mine." He said releasing my hand and smiling charmingly at me.

I grinned back and Damon's grip tightened, "Well as much as I'd like to continue this I have papers to grade." Alaric said throwing some money on the table and standing up.

An idea popped into my mind and I quickly tried to project it into Damon, "How about a dinner party?" He suggested looking slightly confused afterwards.

I watched as he shook it off and smiled, "I'd be happy to host." He added, "What do you say tonight maybe?"

"I'm free." I said smiling.

"Jenna?" Damon asked smiling.

"Yeah I'm free." Jenna said as Alaric began to turn it down.

I sipped my shake, shit just got _awkward_. "It would be a pleasure." Elijah said watching us intently.

_Don't worry; no funny business_. I projected to him as I sipped my shake and watched his reaction intently.

His eyebrows raised a fraction as his gaze shot over to me. "Great." Damon said smiling.

The others dispersed along with Elijah after the original gave me a long hard look. Damon turned to me, "What was that back there?" Damon asked lowly.

I shrugged, "Just a new power I've been trying to control." I said smirking at him, "I can project impulses; Bonnie and I discovered it." I told him leaving out what I discovered with Elijah.

Damon nodded, "Do you think that Katherine would know anything about that?" He asked drumming his fingers on the table.

I rolled my eyes, "You're trying to get me to go to the tomb with you aren't you?" I asked crossing my arms.

Damon grinned, "Yup, let's go." He said standing up.

I rolled my eyes, "If she comes at me once." I said following him out.

"She won't." Damon said opening the door for me.

"And why not?" I asked as we left the Grill.

"Because I'll be there." He answered with a smirk.

* * *

><p>I followed Damon into the tomb and scrunched up my nose when I saw Katherine in the corner, "Now she definitely looks old enough to be my grandma." I said sitting on a table near by her.<p>

Damon chuckled and sat his bag down, "Well she won't for long." He said pulling out a water bottle of blood and kneeling down next to her.

I watched as she grabbed the bottle from him and Damon stood up, "I didn't have time to properly shop but…" He said pulling out some clothes and hanging them on a railing away from me.

"Wow that blood did the trick." Damon said as she finished the bottle, "You're almost pretty again."

I snorted, "What is it you want Damon?" Katherine asked.

"Guess who's back in town?" I asked going over and standing by Damon.

"You're old friend, John Gilbert." Damon answered for her.

"Really? Why?" Katherine asked.

"He said he loves me and Elena and wants to protect us from Elijah and big bad Klaus. Ergo a bunch of bullshit I don't believe." I spat rolling my eyes.

"Hmm, touching." Katherine mocked.

"He told me this old wives tale on how to kill an Original." Damon stated as Katherine stood up.

"And you wanna know if it's true. If it was I wouldn't tell you." She said walking over to the clothes Damon brought for her.

"Now why not? I mean you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do." Damon said.

"Klaus, yes, Elijah, no." Katherine told him, "He's compelled me to stay in here; if he dies I'm stuck in here forever."

"Sucks for you." Damon said smirking.

"Rocks for us." I added smirking.

She sent a cold glare my way and I smiled, "Forget it Damon, killing Elijah would be a suicide mission, you can't do it." Katherine said looking through the clothes.

"Can so." Damon said smirking.

"Can't." Katherine retorted.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" Damon asked his smirk widening as she froze.

"No, Damon if you kill Elijah I'm stuck in here forever." Katherine said taking a step towards us.

"You're really scared." Damon said looking on the verge of laughing.

"Just get me out of here first then I'll help you. I-I'll help you kill Elijah or protect the twins whatever you want." Katherine said clearly panicking.

"I get you out of here and your ass is off sipping Klaus free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere." Damon stated coldly, "No way."

Katherine shook her head, "That's not true. I'll stay. Damon please, just don't do it." She begged.

"Well thank you, you've told me everything I need to know." Damon said turning away from her.

"I've told you nothing." Katherine said.

"You have." Damon said grabbing my hand, "You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original. Which I will do, tonight." He said leading me out, "Guess who's coming for dinner?"

"A.J. have the headaches started? Is Elizabeth pushing her way in yet? She'll come! And you can't stop her!" The vampire yelled after us.

* * *

><p>I smoothed down my white dress (AN: link on profile) in the mirror before heading downstairs to where Jenna was setting the table. "Well don't you look pretty." She said smiling at me as she came over and looked my dress over.<p>

"What's going on with you and Ric?" I asked hesitantly and her head snapped up, "There's tension there and I was just wondering why." I added

"John Gilbert is very good at planting things in people's heads…we're fine Aileen, don't worry." Jenna said giving me a smile.

"Right I'm gonna go see Ric and Damon." I said turning to leave.

"A.J." She said and I turned to face her, "Would you totally hate me if I had invited Andie?"

My eyes widened and Jenna backtracked, "Well I know that you and her have gotten off on the wrong-"

"Jenna," I cut her off, "It's fine." I stated giving her a reassuring smile.

The doorbell rang and Jenna hurried to get it. I rushed to the library where Damon and Ric were talking, "Ric did you know Jenna invited Andie Star?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"Well I'm gonna go." Ric said hurrying out.

I walked over to Damon and grabbed for his glass which he pulled out of my reach, "You're underage." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and the glass flew into my hand, "When has that stopped me?" I asked taking a gulp.

"Okay that's enough." Damon said taking the glass from me.

"I'm going to have to spend an entire night with the ever flirtatious Andie Star and you're taking alcohol from me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Damon shrugged, "You're hot when you're jealous." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and laughing, "Really now?" I asked smirking.

"Mhhmm." Damon replied before catching my lips in his.

I smirked and tangled my fingers in his hair as his tongue rubbed against mine. Someone cleared their throat and I broke away from Damon and turned to see Andie, "Jenna needs some help with the wine." She said.

"Okay." I said smiling sweetly at her.

I kissed Damon long and hard one more time before breaking away and walking past Andie and into the other room to Jenna who was trying to reach the wine glasses while Ric had his back to her trying to get the bottle open. "The bottle opener is two drawers to Ric's left Jenna." I said smiling at her.

She turned to Ric and I quickly brought down 6 glasses down with my powers. The doorbell rang and Jenna left to get it while Ric turned to me, "Could you not do that while Jenna's in the room?" He asked.

"Do what?" I asked innocently as I poured myself a glass of wine, "I was just helping."

I went out to the entry before Ric could reply and saw John with Damon while Jenna brushed past me, "No games tonight John it's just a friendly dinner party." Ric said coming in behind me as I leaned on the wall sipping my wine.

"What he said." Damon said holding his hands up in surrender.

"You're underage." John said taking my wine from me as he walked by.

"And you're a dick." I spat back.

The doorbell rang again, "I am _so_ not watching the next episode of the 'Who's the Better Vampire Show'." I said walking back into the dining area.

I sat down next to Andie and smiled sweetly at her before pouring myself a new glass of wine. "You're underage." John said in a warning tone.

"And I don't care about your opinion." I said sipping my wine.

"I'm your father." He snapped.

"Only by blood." I retorted glaring angrily at him.

Damon and Elijah came in followed by Jenna. Damon sat down next to me while Elijah took the seat across from me. Why did I suggest this again?

* * *

><p>"I hate to break it to you Damon but according to Elijah your family is so not a founder of this town." Jenna said about half an hour later.<p>

"Hmm, do tell." Damon said sipping his wine.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from prosecution." Elijah explained.

"Because they were witches." Jenna said smiling and nudging me.

"There's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem." Andie inserted annoyingly.

"But there's also no real proof that there weren't." I stated looking down the table at her.

"Andie's a journalist _big_ on facts," Damon told Elijah, "And Aileen is a _very_ big believer in the supernatural." He added taking my hand in his.

I saw John grip his utensils harder and smirked, "Well the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria that broke out in the neighboring settlement so these witches were rounded up, they were tied to stakes in a field together and burned. Some say you could hear the screams for miles as they were consumed by the fire. Could you pass that?" Elijah finished while looking at Alaric.

I pushed my plate away from my slightly as I thought of Bonnie, "Of course witches weren't the only ones burned, there was a smaller group of women that came from farther up north that claimed to be psychics." Elijah said looking at me, "Only a few managed to get away."

I shifted in my seat and took a sip of my wine, "I uh wouldn't repeat that to the historical society." Jenna said chuckling.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me." John said to Elijah.

"So why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked Elijah.

I gave him a swift kick underneath the table and sent a small glare his way, "Healthy historian's curiosity of course." He replied.

"Of course." Damon agreed with a polite smile.

"Would anyone care for some cognac? I've got a bottle I've been saving for ages." Damon suggested a few minutes later.

"None for me thanks, 9 bottles of wine is my limit." Ric said as we all stood up.

I saw Damon give Andie a look, "The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Andie suggested with a smile.

I smiled at her, "That's a great idea." I said politely as I grabbed my wine.

"I have to say the food was almost as good as the company." Elijah said to Andie.

"I like you." She said with a smile.

My phone began ringing from the other room and I quickly excused myself. I went into the kitchen and grabbed it, "Hello?" I answered.

"A, its Lena." Elena's voice came through as Jenna and Andie came in.

I smiled at them and walked into the entry way, "Lena what's wrong?" I asked setting my wine down.

"If Damon uses the dagger he'll die, A, it has to be a human that uses it, a vampire can't." She rushed out.

I dropped my phone and hurried to find Ric.

* * *

><p>Ric and I walked into the study interrupting Damon and Elijah's conversation, "Gentlemen, we forgot about desert." Ric said with a smile.<p>

"Elijah." I said with a smile offering my hand.

"Miss Gilbert." He said smiling back as he took my hand and led me out.

I felt pressure on my mind and winced as I attempted to push it away. "Sorry guys, desert is taking longer than I thought; I usually just unwrap food." Jenna told us as we walked in.

I pulled my hand away from Elijah and sat down. Andie sat down along with John who was giving me a hard look as I rubbed my temple blocking out Andie's voice as Ric and Damon walked in. Damon sat down and took my hand in his causing me to look up, "Elijah did John tell you he's the twins' uncle/father?" He asked the older vampire.

"Yes I am aware of that." Elijah answered.

I gave Damon a swift kick knowing where this was going and gestured to Andie with my head. 'Compelled' Damon mouthed to me before turning back to Elijah. "Of course they hate him so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon told him.

I rolled my eyes as he glared at John. "No Ric it's in the front pocket on the, you know what excuse me guys sorry." Andie said getting up.

"What I'd like to know Elijah, it how you intend on killing Klaus." John said.

"Gentlemen there's a few things we should probably get clear right now." Elijah said before looking over at Damon, "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Aileen and Elena. I allow the girls to remain in their house, living their lives with their friends as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take them away from you and you'll never see them again." He informed Damon.

I felt anger boil up in me as Damon took my hand under the table, "Okay." Andie said sitting down, "My first question is, when you got here to Mystic Falls-" I let out a muffled scream as Ric stabbed Elijah from behind and the Original slumped forward and started to turn gray.

I backed away from the table and into the wall behind me as he fell limp and Ric took the dagger out. "Get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert." He said setting the dagger down in front of Damon.

"Okay." Damon said wide-eyed.

* * *

><p>I walked up the stairs as Damon came in behind me, "Aileen!" He said grabbing my wrist.<p>

"You didn't have to do that." I said turning to face him.

"Yes we did he was going to let you die." Damon said looking at me intently.

"Yeah but now who's going to protect everybody I love when Klaus comes?" I demanded before ripping out of his grip and back into the study as Damon's phone began to ring.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and an arm wrap around my waist before I was sped away. We stopped in front of an apartment door and my captor kicked it open, "Damon should have listened." Elijah's voice mused.

My eyes widened as I struggled and was brought to face Luca's father. "What happened?" The witch asked.

"I need you to find Elena and a sedative for this one." Elijah told him putting me in a chair and quickly gagging me before tying my hands behind my back and my ankles to the chair legs.

Elijah grasped my shoulders and my eyes widened as an image hit me. Elijah was kissing…me? No Elizabeth. Elijah released my shoulders as the image faded. "So it's true, she's the psychic?" Dr. Martin asked as he pulled out a needle.

I used my powers to push my chair into the opposite wall, "I'll take that for a yes." He said stalking towards me.

I used my powers to send him back into another wall. Elijah glared at me, "Enough." He said rushing towards me, "You said no funny business."

I felt a prick as a needle entered my neck and began to thrash and scream against the gag but soon everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up thrown over someone's shoulder as they walked and with a pounding headache. "Hello, Aileen, nice for you to join me." Elijah said setting me down.<p>

I noticed my shoes were gone at the same time I noticed my wrists were tied and I was still gagged as he forced me to walk towards my family's lake house. Suddenly Elijah stopped, bent down, and picked up a handful of rocks before making me walk again. Elijah stopped next to Stefan's car and picked me up and set me on the roof of it before throwing the rocks and breaking down the door. I tried to reach out with my mind to Elena but the pounding in my head just got louder. "You know," Elijah said setting me back down on the ground, "I might now be able to enter this house but I'm a very patient man who also has your sister." He called as he marched me up to the door.

Elena came to the door slowly and I shook my head rapidly, "They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena told him.

"The deal's off." Elijah told her.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena said firmly.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah said pulling me closer to the door.

The pounding faded slightly and I managed to remove the gag with my powers. "I really do not appreciate being man handled." I hissed at him trying to jerk out of his grip.

Elena brought out a knife and my eyes widened. "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelgänger bleeds to death." She threatened.

I swallowed thickly, "Stefan won't let you die." Elijah said calmly.

"No he won't he'll feed me his blood to heal me and then I'll kill myself just like Katherine did." Elena informed him, "So unless you want that to happen again promise me the same as before, promise me that you won't harm anyone that I love." Elena pleaded.

"Even if they've harmed you." I added glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Elena I'm going to have to call your bluff." Elijah said.

I gripped Elijah's arm as Elena gave me a look that told me not to let her heal through the link either. I nodded stiffly as she raised the knife above her stomach before stabbing herself. I gasped as her pain hit me like a tidal wave and my knees crumpled. "NO!" Elijah roared running to the doorway and slamming into the barrier.

Elena took the knife out of her stomach and dropped it. "Yes, yes you can have your deal." Elijah said as Elena groaned in pain, "Just let me heal you."

"Give me your word." Elena demanded

"I give you my word." Elijah said quickly and Elena fell into his arms.

As she fell she stuck the dagger into his chest and he fell. I ran over to Elena as Stefan came and fed her his blood. "Little tip don't pull the dagger out." Damon said appearing in the doorway.

I stood up, "Can you untie me?" I asked him and Elena's pain faded.

Damon nodded and walked over to me, "You okay?" He asked me as he untied my wrists.

I nodded, "I think so but then again it's not every day you get kidnapped my an Original vampire and watch your sister stab herself." I said turning to face him.

Damon nodded and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and buried my face into his chest. "Why weren't you with Aileen in the first place Damon?" Stefan asked obviously mad.

"Don't blame him, Stef, I got pissed and stormed into the study by myself." I told him pulling away from Damon.

"Now are we taking Elijah back home or are we just going to leave him on the lawn?" I asked nudging him with my foot.

* * *

><p>Damon and Stefan set Elijah down in the cellar as Elena and I stood towards the back, me with one arm around her waist and my head on her shoulder as she stroked my hair. Stefan stood up and rubbed Elena's back as Damon searched Elijah's pockets. He pulled out the moonstone, "Well what do we have here? Our little moonstone bar of soap. I'll hold onto this." Damon said standing up.<p>

"So that's it. I mean as long as we keep the dagger in there he stays dead." Elena said staring at Elijah's body.

"Pretty much." Damon answered.

"Okay then." Elena said before walking out with me behind her.

I grabbed her hand and jerked her to a stop, "You know if you guys want us to fight we'll fight." I started.

"But if we're gonna do this that means you can't keep things from us anymore." Elena said.

"From this moment on we're doing it our way." I added crossing my arms.

"Seems fair." Damon said after a moment of silence.

Elena and I looked at Stefan who nodded, "Okay." He agreed.

"Okay." Elena and I said before heading out.

I got up stairs and had started up the staircase when suddenly I had to lean against the railing for support, "A?" Elena asked as I slid down into a sitting position.

_I saw Damon in old fashioned clothes with his hair curly walk down stairs holding a suitcase. "Going somewhere?" A blonde woman asked from the next room causing him to come to a halt._

"_You must be the vampire I hear my brother complaining about." Damon said._

"_That would be me," She said with a grin and a curtsey, "And you must be the brother that hates him." She added walking over to him._

_Damon sat down his suitcase, "We're at irreparable odds." He stated. _

"_You know the hate you're feeling towards Stefan, towards everyone you think you have it under control but you don't." She told him._

"Stefan she won't wake up!" Elena yelled.

"_It will get the best of you." She warned him._

_Damon picked his suitcase back up, "Help him." He said with a slight begging look in his eyes, "He needs it." _

_The woman smiled lightly, "I'll help him." She told him._

_Damon nodded and left._

I opened my eyes to a throbbing headache and Damon, Stefan, and Elena hovering over me, "What the hell?" I asked as I touched my forehead and came away with blood.

"When you slipped you hit your head." Stefan informed me as Elena helped me sit up.

"What was the vision about?" Damon asked from his position down by my feet.

I turned to Stefan, "There was blonde woman, you complained about her?" I asked searching for a name.

"Lexi." Stefan said with a quick smile.

I smiled, "Yeah I liked her." I said before turning to Damon and holding out my hands, "Can you help me get a bandage for this?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, c'mon." Damon said leading me up the stairs and to his bedroom.

I heard running water and turned to him with raised eyebrows, "Got a guest?" I asked him.

Damon shook his head, "Not unless someone snuck in." he said pointing me towards the bed.

I sat down and he went into the bathroom. Damon came back out a few minutes later and grabbed a robe from a chair before tossing it in to whoever was in the bathroom. "Thank you." Elena's voice purred.

Damon came back over and sat next to me as Katherine came out, "Awesome." I said sarcastically as she sat down on a chair.

"Just ignore her." Damon said bringing out a tissue and a bandage.

I let him wipe up the excess blood before putting the bandage on my forehead. I leant up and kissed him quickly, "Thank you." I said smiling before getting up and heading into his closet.

"Well aren't you two cute." Katherine said as I grabbed a pair of my old pj's and brought them out for her.

"Yes we are." I said tossing them to her, "Go find a bedroom and change and burn those in the morning. Preferably with you in them." I told her as Damon pulled me down onto his lap from behind.

Katherine snorted but walked out anyway. I turned around and kissed Damon for a moment before pulling away, "I'm gonna go get changed." I told him standing up.

"No don't do that." Damon pouted grabbing my hand and turning me back to him.

"And why not?" I asked smirking and cocking an eyebrow.

Damon smirked back and pulled me down on top of him and into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeeeey guys! :D so yeah…..haven't updated in a while but in my defense writer's block became my new bestfriend AND I got a wonderful boyfriend and school sucks ass so yeah…..<strong>

**Anyway to prove to all of you that I am writing the next chapter here's a sneak peek ;D**

The breath whooshed out of me as Stefan pinned me up against the wall, a hand clamped around my throat but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "Elena!" I yelled as I hurried to Stefan's room where Katherine was standing in the doorway while Stefan and Elena were both breathing hard.

I watched as the two glared at the bitch from inside the room and glared at her myself, "Weren't you supposed to leave?" I demanded restraining myself from ripping her head off.

**So there yah go! :D that should be up by next weekend! Basketball is starting up though so that will make updating regularly harder for me but I hope you guys can understand! **

**Anyway review please cause I have this whole thing coming up in a couple of chapters that's gonna throw a wrench into the plan and I really wanna know that people will be reading it! **

**SO yeah hope to hear from yah!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalites563 ;D**_


	23. TheHouseGuest

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE HOUSE GUEST<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes as I pushed myself up onto an elbow. I turned my head and smiled as I saw Damon facing me with a peaceful expression on his sleeping face. I grabbed a robe draped across the headboard and pulled it on as I stood up. I padded quietly out of the room and into the guest room across the hall. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a henley that I'm 95% sure was Elena's. I pulled them on quickly and threw the robe onto the bed. "Aileen!" Damon called from the bedroom.

"I'm in here!" I called back.

"A.J." My voice said from behind me.

I spun around quickly to see Elizabeth dressed in my clothes. "Oh my god." I said wide eyed.

"Boo!" Elizabeth said with a sarcastic grin.

"A!" Damon called from the hallway.

I turned my head but quickly looked back to see Elizabeth gone. "Yeah?" I called back.

"Morning." Damon said appearing by my side only in a pair of black jeans.

"Morning." I greeted leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Nuh uh." He pouted pulling me back in for another kiss.

I giggled and threaded my fingers into his hair as he picked me up. I wound my legs around his waist as he gripped my thighs and slid his tongue into my mouth. I pulled away, "Happy now?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Mhmm." Damon murmured grinning down at me.

I kissed his lips again quickly before tugging on my thighs and making him set me down. "Coffee?" I asked hopefully.

"Meet me downstairs." He replied before kissing me one last time and heading out the door.

I shook my head as I smiled and kept getting ready. I grabbed a pair of knee length leather boots and slipped those on before grabbing my leather jacket and slipped it over my shoulders. I grabbed my ring and locket off the dresser and slipped those on before running a brush through my curls and turning to leave. The breath whooshed out of me as Stefan pushed me against the wall by my throat but he disappeared as quickly as he appeared. I hurried to Stefan's room where Katherine was standing in the doorway while Stefan and Elena who were both breathing hard and glaring at her from inside the room.

"Weren't you supposed to leave?" I asked the bitch.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Damon, and I were watching Elena pace as Katherine smirked on the other side of the room, "What is she doing here?" Elena asked angrily as she paced in front of Stefan's bed.<p>

"When we killed Elijah it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon answered glaring at the older vampire.

"How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original they have all kinds of special skills." Katherine answered stroking a feather.

I glared at it and it burst into flames causing her to drop it. "You little bitch." She sneered turning to me.

"Oh I'm sorry, forgot you were holding it." I said innocently with a fake smile.

"We don't want her here, get her out of here." Elena said angrily.

"Or at least let me set her hair on fire." I added glaring at the bitch.

Stefan sent me his 'be the better person' look and I sighed. "You need me Elena, you all do." Katherine said.

"Like hell." Stefan said glaring at her.

"We all want the same thing; Klaus dead, but here you all are running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Katherine said crossing her arms.

"We don't want your help and we don't need it." Elena told her firmly.

"Then that's incredibly stupid of you." Katherine replied matter of factly.

"It's also incredibly stupid of you to think that I won't cut of your head." I said stepping in between her and Elena.

"Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming? What he looks like?" Katherine asked.

"If you know something say it or get out." Damon told her.

"Fine then, I'll just go to the Grill, have some lunch. Maybe Aunt Jenna's free for a bite." Katherine said her gaze flickering from me to Elena.

* * *

><p>I parked my motorcycle and pulled off my helmet, shaking my hair out. I climbed off and opened the seat before pulling my bag out and putting my helmet in before heading inside. I spotted Caroline and hurried over to her, "I feel like I haven't seen you in <em>ages<em>." I groaned looping my arm through hers.

"Believe me I know, but we get to catch up tonight while eating ice cream and watching bad vampire movies." Caroline said smiling at me.

I laughed, "Okay hold up, any movie where Taylor Lautner takes his shirt off is so not a bad movie." I pointed out as we walked into our chemistry class.

"Okay point proven but what about when Edward takes his shirt off?" Caroline asked as we sat down.

I scrunched up my nose, "He does that like once, and he sparkles when he does it so it's really not that great." I informed her pulling out my chemistry book.

"Okay true." Caroline said dissolving into giggles.

* * *

><p>"It aint about the money, money, money! We don't want your money, money, money! We just wanna make the world dance, forget about the price tag!" I sang completely out of tune as I danced around the kitchen with Caroline.<p>

The doorbell rang as the song ended and Elena came in with Bonnie, "Hey!" Caroline and I chorused smiling at her.

"So Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Like you have to ask." Elena said teasingly.

"I'll look up the number." Caroline said grabbing her tablet.

I popped a chip in my mouth and watched as Care's face fell. "I'll do it." Bonnie said taking it out of her hands.

I looked over Bonnie's shoulder and saw a picture of Matt and Caroline at Miss Mystic Falls on the screen. "Do you believe that Jonas is being sincere?" Elena asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Bonnie answered, "I think he's at a loss, he's not sure who to believe, he's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club." Elena said.

"What are we gonna do about this movie situation? How about the notebook!" Caroline suggested hopefully.

"Caroline how many times have you seen that movie?" Elena asked laughing.

"And how many times has it made me cry?" I added raising an eyebrow.

"That is so not the point and you love that movie A.J." Caroline said defensively.

"Well yeah, I mean…hey." Elena said as Jenna walked in.

"Hey Jenna." I said smiling.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked hesitantly.

"Girls night." Elena and I said in unison.

I threw a chip at her, "Stop it." I teased.

Elena stuck her tongue out at me and grinned. Jenna nodded, "How're you doing?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric." Jenna said.

"He feels terrible." Elena said.

"Is this some kind of disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna asked us.

"Nope." I answered.

"No this is about us girls hanging out and we'll be here if you happen to want to talk." Elena added in.

"Because I am a _winner_ when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline said sarcastically.

"You too?" Jenna asked sympathetically.

"You have _no idea_." Caroline said shaking her head.

"Oh, okay then." Jenna said heading to the fridge.

My phone rang and I gave the others an apologetic look before going to to get it. "Hello?" I asked grabbing it off the TV.

"Please come save me." Damon whined.

I smirked and walked over to the stairs and sat down, "Sorry, I can't, its girls night." I told him.

"Naked pillow fights?" Damon asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sorry to disappoint but that's not on the agenda." I said smirking.

"Damn it." He said in a pouting voice.

"I really have to go I promised Elena no phone calls." I told him reluctantly.

Damon sighed, "Fine." He said in a whiny voice, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." I said before hanging up.

I pocketed my phone and went back to the kitchen, "You know what we need?" Caroline started as I walked in, "Dancing. There is a band at the Grill." She said smiling.

"I'm in." Bonnie said grinning.

"In." Jenna said smiling.

"You know I'm in." I said grinning.

"In." Elena aid.

Caroline clapped and bounced making me laugh.

* * *

><p>We entered the Grill and I grinned and started bobbing my head to the music, "I need a drink." Jenna said heading over to the bar.<p>

"I miss this!" I shouted to Elena, "There used to be a live band every other night in Boston!"

Elena smiled back at me, "Hey Matt." Caroline said as Matt walked by ignoring her.

"Things just got awkward." Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah." I said standing still.

"He said the ball is in your court!" Bonnie said as we all faced Care.

"Yeah but I can't do anything about it!" Caroline said sadly.

"Why not? All you do is talk about how much you care about him!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Yeah but I'm still keeping so many secrets!" Caroline said.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. Maybe that's our mistake; we're trying to protect the people we love by keeping them out of our lives but in the end we're hurting them anyway." Elena said.

"Care, I know it's scary but you have to put yourself out there or you might miss out on a once in a lifetime kind of love." I said as the band finished its song.

"Is that why you kept going back to Damon?" Elena asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah you're right." Caroline said taking off her coat and handing it to Elena.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

We watched as Care hopped up on stage, "Hey everybody!" She said brightly, "Let's hear it for the band!"

The crowd cheered and I bit my lip, "Okay so maybe she took that a little literally." I said nervously.

"This isn't going to end well." Jenna said coming back from the bar.

"So there's this guy and uh he told me to tell him how I feel about him." Caroline said with a nervous laugh, "Like it's so easy. Um you know just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about." She said starting to lose her confidence.

"Uh like now when I'm feeling loopy and don't really know how to express myself um." She said as the singer tried to take the mic, "I can sing! Yeah you know what, I'm gonna sing." Caroline said.

"Sing?" Elena asked.

I bit my lip, "Oh my god." Bonnie said.

"Just wait." I said hoping she could pull this off.

I watched as she talked to the singer who talked to the band. I smiled as Care began to sing Eternal Flame. "She's good." Jenna said.

"Awesome." I said grinning.

I looked over at Matt and saw him and Elena exchange looks. Matt made his way through the crowd and up to the stage. Surprise showed on Caroline's face as she tried to form a sentence before Matt kissed her. "Whoo!" I yelled as Elena, Bonnie, and I looped arms.

We laughed as he dipped her low before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie what is it?" I asked as she led me away from Jenna and towards the bathroom.<p>

"I wouldn't Matt and Caroline are.." Elena trailed off as she stopped us.

"In the bathroom?" Bonnie asked in disbelief.

"If their happy, I'm happy." Elena said walking towards the front of the restaurant.

"Same, they're adorable." I said following her with a grin.

"Speaking of happy, would it freak you two out if I started dating your brother?" Bonnie asked.

Elena and I stopped and turned to look at her, "You're into our brother?" Elena asked.

"I know it's weird but he's been so good and strong and he makes me happy." Bonnie said, "And I really can't tell what you're thinking right now."

"I'm thinking about how I need to have a talk with Jeremy about him keeping stuff from me but if he makes you happy and you make him happy honestly I couldn't have picked a better girl for him." I said.

Bonnie hugged me before pulling back to look at Elena, "I'm thinking that my brother has more pain in his life than a hundred peoples worth of pain and he deserves to be with someone as amazing as you." Elena said.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

Elena nodded, "Really." She said.

Bonnie hugged us both but pulled back when Elena's phone rang. Elena ran off while I stayed with Bonnie, "I still can't believe I didn't catch onto this!" I said in disbelief.

Bonnie laughed but when she looked up her facial expression dropped. I looked over and felt a wave of anger hit me from Dr. Martin, "Bonnie don-" I said trying to grab her as she took off.

The stage lights broke and I went off in the direction Bonnie had gone. "Bonnie!" I yelled when I caught a glimpse of the two.

Dr. Martin's head shot in my direction as he zeroed in on me, "A, go!" Bonnie yelled with a panicked expression.

I saw the look on the doctor's face and spun on my heel and ran off in the opposite direction. All the lights broke and I hurried through the crowd as glasses broke and a fire started. "No." I whispered as I tried to zero in on Elena.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Damon, "Please pick up." I begged as I continued through the crowd that was now a mob of scared people.

More fire erupted and Damon's cell went to voicemail. I heard Care scream and a hand clenched around me before I was sped away. Cold air hit me and I turned around to find Damon, "C'mon I need to get you home." He said holding onto me tight and speeding away.

* * *

><p>We got home after picking up Elena and walked in to see Stefan and Katherine coming down the stairs, "I'm guessing you're gonna want this back." Katherine said pulling Elena's necklace off, "But you're pretty little outfit is gonna need a good dry clean."<p>

Elena snatched the locket away, "You're gonna need to get her out of here before Jenna gets home." She said to Stefan.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Katherine asked.

"I've got a few things I'd like to say to you." I said marching up to her.

"A." Stefan said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Stefan." Damon said in a warning tone.

Stefan's hand fell off my shoulder, "This doesn't change the way that we feel about you-"

"I don't much like you two either if we're gonna be hon-"

"This also doesn't change the fact that we will never trust and that you ruined two perfectly good lives back in 1864. And also don't mistake that we haven't killed you yet for trust because if you step one toe out of line I will personally chop your head off and set you on fire." I said using my powers to push her back a few steps.

I walked past her and up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed looking through Elizabeth's journal in a pair of Scooby Doo sleep shorts and a purple tank top. "Hey." Damon said appearing in my doorway.<p>

"Hey." I said closing the journal and placing it on my nightstand.

"You shouldn't let Katherine get to you like that." He said walking over and sitting down next to me.

I sighed, "Its not just her." I said looking at him, "I think Elizabeth is trying to send me a message."

Damon gave me a confused look, "And I don't know why." I told him, "It might just be the whole psychic thing but I really have no idea."

Damon rubbed my shoulder and I leaned into him, "I think I just wanna sleep here tonight, "I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing his cheek softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, "But if she makes a move on you let me know, okay?" I said smiling at him.

"Not going to do that." Damon said kissing me, "I love you."

"I love-" Then he was gone, "You too." I ended with a sigh.

I pulled my blankets back and tucked in quickly before burying myself down and flicking off my lamp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOLA! :D<strong>

**So here yah go! I was gonna type and post the next chapter too but my brother is bugging me for the computer so I'll do that later! **

**Two more chapters until what I have planned goes down which I am writing today while my brother is on the computer! :D**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	24. KnowThyEnemy

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh eww I just realized how long I've kept you guys waiting. :P hope you think it was worth it! Sorry!<strong>

_******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*****_

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KNOW THY ENEMY<strong>_

A.J. POV

Elena's distress woke me up and I sat up, turning on my light and slipping into my white furry slippers. I got up and hurried down the stairs. I saw Elena and Jenna at the door, Jenna wearing a hurt look and Elena wearing a shocked one, "Elena what's wrong?" I asked peering through Elena and Jenna to see a woman with dark hair.

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily.

"You must be Aileen." She said sweetly.

"It's A.J. actually; who are you?" I asked again.

"I'm your mother." She said smiling.

I glared at her, "Isobel." I stated.

"So you're the woman that's dating my husband." Isobel said to Jenna, "I need to speak to the twins, may I come in?" She asked.

"NO!" Elena and I said slamming the door on her.

Jenna looked at Elena in disbelief, "You knew she was still alive? Both of you?" She asked looking at me, "Ric? John? Did they know?"

"I can explain everything, Jenna, no! Jenna, please!" Elena yelled following Jenna up the stairs.

I heard a door slam and slumped down the door, and onto the floor. "Aileen I know you're still there, I can hear you breathing." Isobel said through the door.

"_Screw off!"_ I sent into her mind and hurried up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

><p>I pulled on skin tight skinny jeans, a dark green Henley, and my leather jacket. I laced up my combat boots and slipped on my ring and locket before giving my hair and makeup a once over and heading down the stairs. I got down the stairs only to see John talking to Elena and Alaric. "But maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning-"<p>

I saw Ric punch John and grinned, "Finally! I was about to do that myself actually." I told him hopping off the bottom step.

"Sorry girls." Ric said looking at the both of us before leaving.

"You know this is your fault." Elena told John, "Right?"

"Right." John agreed.

I laughed as I pushed past him into the kitchen to get a poptart.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were sitting in her room when Stefan walked in on the phone with Caroline. "Oh this is bad. Between Isobel and Jenna and now Matt; this is a disaster." Elena said after Stefan hung up and told us about what happened with Caroline and Matt.<p>

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. John came to the doorway, "Elena, Aileen can you come downstairs please? I need to talk to you." He said.

Elena scoffed and I could feel a migraine coming on. "I have nothing to say to you." Elena spat.

"Please it's important; you too Stefan." John said spiking our curiosity.

Elena and I exchanged looks before standing up and following him out the door. Elena and I went down the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen only to stop suddenly when we saw Isobel standing in front of us. "I asked John for a do over." Isobel informed us.

I clenched my fists and the lights flickered as I turned to John, "_You invited her in_?" I demanded.

"She has information about Klaus." He said, "Please, just listen to her."

Elena and I turned to Stefan for his opinion, "Alright what do you know?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"Since I was last here I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus." Isobel said as I watched Elena pace from my perch on the island in our kitchen.<p>

"We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel continued.

"Best chance of what?" Stefan asked.

"Keeping the twins alive." John answered.

"You know I am really getting tired of listening to you talk." I said glaring at him as the pans shook above me.

John looked at me with sad eyes and I glared back, "Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked Isobel as Elena rubbed my knee.

"No, nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors flying around that a doppelgänger and a psychic exist." Isobel said.

"Which means that every vampire who wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John added.

"I'm not buying any of this." Elena said stepping forward, "The last time that you were here you made it _very clear_ that you didn't give a damn about me; now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Aileen wasn't around then." Isobel stated calmly.

I hopped off my perch, "You little bi-"

"Isobel has been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was anyone of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls where you were bound to be discovered." John explained, "So we killed them."

"And you almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process." Elena said angrily.

"I have a safe house that I can take you to." Isobel said standing up.

I moved in between her and Elena, "The deed is in your names, no vampires can get in without your permission. Not even me." Isobel explained, "Let me help you."

I stepped closer to her, "You want to help?" I asked and she nodded, "Then get the hell out of my house before I throw you out." I said using my powers to push her back down into her chair.

* * *

><p>Damon and I sat on a couch in the study across from Stefan and Elena. "Do you think that Isobel's telling the truth that word has gotten around about the doppelgänger and the psychic?" Elena asked.<p>

"Look I don't trust a word that she says but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

"Well I agree our birth mom might be a psycho bitch but it's always good to be cautious." I added in.

"You know you two should just stay here, it's better for us to keep an eye on you." Damon said tightening his grip on me.

"What in the house that any vampire can enter? No." Stefan said shooting down the idea, "Their house is safer."

"Well then we'll stay there." Damon said linking his fingers through mine.

"Fine then one of you two bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon while the other stays with A.J." Elena told them.

"That'd be me going with you then." Stefan said shooting Elena a smile.

"That means A.J. is coming with me and Bonnie to do witch stuff." Damon said.

"Does that mean you're taking us to the-"

"Sh." Damon said silencing me by placing a finger on my mouth.

"Don't get quiet on my account." Katherine said as she walked in, "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom; please do tell."

I looked at Stefan, "**Please make her go away." **I pleaded to him.

"Seriously. What is the plan to get us out of this mess, hm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and a dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is a moonstone or so you tell me." Katherine said while Elena sat with her arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face.

"**Want me to burn her hair off?"** I asked her still glaring at Katherine.

"_**Not yet, Stefan would be disappointed in us." **_She thought back.

"No we have it." Damon told Katherine.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked.

"It is in a very safe place." Damon said vaguely.

"I've been honest with you, your time to return the favor." Katherine told us.

"Let me be honest with you; don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon said with a smirk.

"Fine be that way." Katherine said before walking out.

"_Can_ we set her on fire?" I asked looking up at Damon.

Stefan and Elena laughed, "I'm serious." I said looking over at the couple.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why bringing my little brother into this is a good idea." I said as Jeremy, Bonnie, Damon and I made our way through the woods.<p>

"He's dating a witch now, he'll get used to it, don't worry." Damon said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Because that's _so _reassuring." I said sarcastically.

Damon grabbed my hand pulling me close to him and kissing my temple. I smiled up at him and he returned it with a rare and real smile. "Is this the spot Emily Bennet was killed too?" Jeremy asked.

"The founders thought it was poetic; burning her where the other witches burned." Damon answered.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him.

"Cause I tried to save her. Emily was just my way of getting Katherine back." Damon said causing me to roll my eyes, "Before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine was."

"And still is." I added as Jeremy laughed.

We kept walking until we came up to an old white building. "You sure it's the right place?" Jeremy asked.

Damon nodded before continuing inside. We walked in after Damon looking around at the abandoned building. I eyed the set of stairs that lead up to the second floor as whispers filled the air. Jeremy stepped on a loose board and jumped causing me to stifle a laugh. Damon gave him a smug look and I hit his arm. Damon froze in a beam of sunlight as the whispers got louder and laughed darkly, "Whatever witchy prank you're pulling, don't its not funny." Damon told Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie denied.

"I can't move and unless Aileen is doing this, which I doubt, you're the only one who would." Damon told her.

"Its not me." I said holding up my hands.

Damon began to burn and my eyes widened, "Bonnie…" I said.

"Ah, my ring's not working." Damon said in a tense voice, "Do something."

I looked away from the burning vampire in front of me and over to Bonnie as she concentrated.

Damon broke free and bent over panting for a few seconds before standing up. I reached for his hand only for me to be shocked severely causing me to jump away. "I don't think the witches like you being here." Bonnie said bluntly.

"Or you being with my sister." Jeremy said.

"That's actually probably the psychics." I said referring to what Elijah had told me.

"I'm gonna go wait outside." Damon said walking past us and outside.

"I'm gonna go explore." I said before turning and heading up the the old and probable very unsafe stairs.

I walked up slowly gripping the railing and testing each step before I went up it. I reached the top and turned down the the hallway. I waked over to the the first room on the right and pushed open its slightly ajar door. Inside was two old fashioned couches and chairs all surrounding a rug that had a wooden chest on top of it. I knelt beside it and let my fingers brush over the worn and dusty wood. Images flashed by of a group of women sitting in the room, piling things inside and locking it.

I pulled my hand back, breaking the trance before I touched the old fashioned lock. It sprung open under my touch and I looked around almost expecting to see the women around me. I lifted the lid and saw journals and several small boxes. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt something brush a piece of hair behind my ears. The whispers started up again and I tried to pin point what they were saying. Candles around the room lit up suddenly and I gasped, "No harm, we mean no harm." I managed to make out.

I lifted one of the boxes out and opened it. There was a letter inside a sealed envelope along with a picture of a baby girl. I sat the box on my lap and sifted through a ribbon, a necklace, and a picture of a group of women in old fashioned clothes. Underneath all of that was a small leather bound book. I picked it up and opened it. 'Ruth' was scrawled across the first page in swoopy lettering.

My phone rang and I quickly opened it, "Hello?" I answered.

"Get out here, now." Damon's voice came through before he hung up.

I placed all of the contents back into the box before placing that into the chest and closing the lid. I heard the lock click, "I'll be back." I promised before hurrying out and down the stairs.

I walked outside and Damon grabbed my hand, "C'mon the Sheriff says your dad is dead." He said.

"What-" I was cut off as Damon pulled me to him and sped away.

We stopped outside the Lockwoods' and Damon let go of me, "Stay." He ordered before heading inside.

I sat down on the steps and began playing Temple Run. "What's your high score?" A British accent asked me.

I looked up to see a blonde man- a very attractive blonde man. "40,000 something; I suck at this game." I answered pressing pause.

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the spot next to me.

"Go ahead." I said smiling at him.

The man sat down and I noticed his eyes which stuck out as familiar to me, "Do I know you?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows up in confusion.

"I don't know, do you? I'm Nik, no 'C'." He said offering his hand and a gorgeous smile.

I smiled back, "I'm Aileen but everyone just called me A.J." I said shaking his warm hand.

"Do you mind if I call you Ailey?" Nik asked. **(AN: A-lee not Ah-lee)**

"Nope." I said still smiling.

My phone buzzed and I clicked on the new message, 'Meet me out back- D.' "I have to go, it was nice meeting you, Nik." I said standing up.

"It was a pleasure, Ailey." Nick said kissing the back of my hand.

A shiver went down my spine and I gave him a warm smile, "Bye." I said before hurrying around to the back of the house.

I stopped at the side of the house and looked back only to see that he had vanished. My eyebrows scrunched up but I shook it off and continued to Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walking into his house with John slung over Damon's shoulder. Damon dropped him and I rolled my eyes as I stepped over him, "You go get cleaned up, I'll be in the kitchen." I said making my way out of the room as Damon examined his blood splattered clothes.<p>

I plopped myself onto the counter with an apple and bit into it, "Aileen." My voice said with a cold tone to it.

I turned my head to see Elizabeth smirking coldly at me. She grabbed me by the throat and I dropped my apple as I watched her bring out a needle. I kicked it out of her hand and I threw her up against the opposite wall with my powers. "Nice but I guess you haven't learned everything yet." She said smirking.

Elizabeth pointed her finger at me and a knife sliced into my stomach. I gasped and slid down the cabinets as blood gushed out of the wound. I pulled the knife out as I heard papers rustling, "Dear Damon, looks like we got your girl too. Much love, Lizzy." Elizabeth read out loud as she knelt down by my side, "Lets make this a little more dramatic shall we?" She asked before the knife flew out of my hand and into hers.

I watched as she held the knife so that the blood on it would drip onto the paper, "That should do it." Elizabeth said smirking.

She placed the note on the ground before grabbing me by the collar of my shirt as we heard footsteps, "DAMON!" I yelled hoping he would get there in time.

Elizabeth slapped me, "You little bitch." She spat before speeding us out.

Elizabeth threw me into the backseat of a SUV and climbed in after me, **"DAMON!"** I shouted into his mind in a panic.

"GO!" She commanded the driver who stepped on it.

My wound stung and my eyes drooped as she brought out a rope and tied my hands behind my back. Elizabeth also tied my ankles before buckling me into my seat. "Sorry about your outfit." She said gesturing to all the blood, "It was necessary to get you out of there though."

I rolled my eyes through the blood loss induced haze my mind was becoming. Elizabeth's blue eyes identical to mine turned dark red as veins appeared under her eyes and she bit into her wrist. She placed her wrist over my mouth and I took the blood greedily not thinking about the consequences. "Good girl." Elizabeth said before pulling her wrist back.

I felt a needle stab into my leg and whimpered slightly, "Relax its just a light sedative to keep your powers at bay." Elizabeth said settling into the seat next to me.

"Why did you take me?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Just doing a favor for Isobel." She answered.

"Should've known." I spat rolling my eyes.

"Well we've got a little while to go before we get to our destination." Elizabeth said turning to me.

"Please don't tell me this is gonna be story time." I said with a groan as I struggled with the bonds around my wrists.

"I just wanted to tell you something that Stefan is too ashamed to tell you and Damon is too naïve to think will ever happen again." She said with a slight smile.

It was odd looking at her, almost like looking at a slightly eviler version of yourself. I sighed, "What? I already know about the whole you being with Lockwood and Damon while Damon was also with Katherine who was with Stefan." I told her trying to slip out of my bonds still.

Elizabeth grinned, "Lockwood was just for appearance means also to make Damon mad." She said hinting at something.

"What did you have another blood bag?" I asked sarcastically with a slight smirk as the bonds cut into me slightly.

Elizabeth's grin widened, "Stefan wasn't as innocent as he wants you and Elena to think." She told me.

My eyes widened, "You're not saying…" I trailed off and stopped my struggling.

"Damon wasn't the only one in love with both twins." Elizabeth stated.

My stomach sank as I thought about Stefan's harsh reaction to me at first.

_"Bitch sure knows how to make an entrance." I said stepping out from behind Damon._

_Elena shot me a look that clearly said, 'You're not funny.' Stefan rushed me and next thing I knew I was pinned against the wall, his hand cutting off my air in a death grip. I gasped for air and clawed at his hand, "STEFAN!" I heard Elena scream. The only thing I could see was his green eyes and the hate that was clearly there, "What the hell are you doing here huh?" He demanded shaking me, "What are you two doing!"_

_"I'm not-" I rasped out before it hit me like a slap to the face._

_I sent Stefan flying back into the back of the couch and rubbed my throat. I cleared my throat before sauntering over to him and sticking out my hand, "Hi I'm A.J. Gilbert, your girlfriend's twin sister and you are the second Salvatore brother who thought I was Elizabeth in the last hour." I said sweetly._

_His eyes widened in realization, "You're her doppelganger." Stefan said taking my hand and allowing me to help him up._

"But…but…" I trailed off, frozen in disbelief.

"You never wondered why he was so nice to you after you first met? He felt attached to you _because of me_. He didn't want you with Damon _because of me. _Don't tell me you were so stupid not to notice his little brushes and glances. The way he was so protective of you."

"_What did you see?" Damon asked holding onto my waist. _

"_Let. Me. Go." I demanded looking at him with a cold mask._

_I saw him visibly recoil before stepping back, "Aileen-" _

"_You slept with her?!" I demanded tears streaming down my hard face._

_Damon's eyes widened, "A-" _

"_No." I said cutting him off, "You don't get to talk, you just get to leave me the hell alone." _

_I walked past him and up the stairs to the entryway, "You are not leaving, not like this." Damon said pinning me to the wall._

"_Damon, my threat from when I met you still stands, I have no problem in tearing you limb from limb until you are a writhering mass of blood and flesh before taking a wooden stake and plunging it into your heart." I snapped. _

"_Damon let her go." Stefan's voice said._

_Damon backed away from me and turned to his brother with a furious look. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to Stefan over Damon's shoulder and ran out the door_.

"No." I stated in disbelief.

_Then with a breeze he disappeared and Elizabeth's necklace was once again around my neck. I sat on my bed, Damon loved me, but he thought it was selfish of him so he decided to compel me to forget. A sob left my mouth and I smothered it with my hand. I grabbed my phone and with shaky hands dialed Stefan's number, "A.J.?" He answered. _

"_Stefan?" I asked shakily, "Can you come over here? I really need to talk to someone." _

_There was a click then a breeze and Stefan was sitting in front of me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to sob into his shoulder. "Shh." He said stroking my hair. _

"_Stefan it hurts." I sobbed, "Why does it hurt?" _

_I felt Stefan sigh, "Because you love him._

"No Stefan loves Elena, only Elena." I said firmly looking up at my ancestor with furious eyes.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Maybe but just remember if Elena and Damon end up together don't say I never warned you about Stefan." She said calmly.

A pang rang through me as I thought of my sister and Damon together, "I won't need to." I told her glaring at her.

Elizabeth just gave me a patronizing look. I turned away from her to look out the window and a few minutes later we pulled up outside a cemetery. The car came to a stop and Elizabeth untied my ankles, "C'mon." She said coldly pulling me with her out of the car.

"Why does she have blood around her mouth?" Isobel asked as we approached her and Elena.

"_**Are you okay?" **_Elena asked me.

I nodded to her feebly still shaken from what Elizabeth had revealed to me. "We had to do a bit of healing. Hello, Elena, I see that you two figured out how to use that bond." She said as she untied my hands.

"And why was healing necessary?" Isobel asked sternly.

"Because she's a fighter." Elizabeth stated shoving me over to Elena, "Now stop talking to me like an ignorant human."

Isobel sighed as a man approached Elizabeth from behind, "She's yours." She told him.

The man plunged a needle into Elizabeth's neck and her eyes rolled back into her head before she dropped. The man loaded Elizabeth up into the car and they drove off. "Wow. _Bitch_ move." I stated as Elena gripped my arm.

Isobel's phone rang, "Yes. Let them go? I'm done?" Isobel sighed happily and hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Elena and I asked.

Elena shifted her grip onto my hand, "I am so sorry girls. I was such a disappointment to you. Aileen, be careful with Damon." Isobel said with a sad tone.

We watched as Isobel grabbed her necklace and ripped it off. Elena gasped while I froze as we watched our birth mother burn alive. Elena pulled me back a few steps as Isobel screamed and I continued to stay frozen with a horrified expression on my face.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Salvatore's living room to see Damon and Stefan sitting across from Elena who had a stack of papers in her lap. "What's going on?" I asked worriedly as I took in Elena's expression.<p>

"They're giving us their house." Elena said holding up the papers.

"To keep you safe." Damon said walking over to me and kissing my temple.

I saw Stefan's face scrunch up and I gave him a weak smile as I tried not to think too much about what Elizabeth had said. **"I need to talk to you later." **I thought to him.

"Sure why not- as long as I don't have to clean it." I added wrapping my arms around Damon's waist as one of his went around my shoulders.

John started gasping and we all turned to look at him before Damon went over and picked him up off ground. "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do." John choked out before looking over to me and Elena, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

I sighed, "Damon let him go; we need to talk." Elena and I said crossing our arms in unison.

* * *

><p>"I always knew that she and Katherine were close but I never realized that her and Katherine were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires and yet they were genuinely friends." John said as Elena and I sat across from him.<p>

"If that's what you thought of her why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asked while I sat quietly.

"Because I was there when she gave birth to you two, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up." John paused, "And because she was the first girl I ever loved and when she said she'd help keep you girls safe, I believed her. At this point I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around then I'll go."

Elena shook her head and John stood up. "You screw up everything John. Everything you touch just falls apart…but you're the only parent we have left so maybe I can learn not to hate you. For Elena's sake." I said making him turn to me.

"Okay." John said.

"Okay." I said before standing up and heading up to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys so the conversation with Elizabeth was totally spontaneous and not at all was I had originally written BUT….I like the twist personally! :D I hope you do but leave your opinions in a review! Its Christmas break until January 7<strong>**th**** so I will DEFINETLY be posting more! **

**Also I just want to add that I'm almost with my first version of all the 2****nd**** season chapters so hopefully tomorrow I will be getting Season 3 in one of my presents! :D**

…**.if not I might cry.**

**Anyway don't forget to leave your comments!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	25. TheLastDance

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! :D Here's the next chapter! Also there are lots of line breaks in this one sorry if its annoying!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LAST DANCE<strong>_

A.J. POV

I came downstairs dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and dark brown Ugg boots as Elena let Mr. Henry out. "Hola." I stated leaning against the door way and smirking at the brothers.

Elena started to walk away and my smirk grew as the two tried to get in. "I'm sorry I completely forgot," She said turning back to them with a smile, "Stefan would you like to come inside my house?" Elena asked her boyfriend with a grin.

"I would love to, thank you." Stefan told her entering the house.

The couple turned to look at us as Damon gave me an annoyed look, "What are we twelve?" He asked sarcastically.

"One of us is." I stated raising an eyebrow at him.

Damon gave me a pouty look and I chuckled lightly, "Okay fine, _if_ I let you in do you promise not to be too over protective and to obey the owners of this house?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"No." Damon scoffed with an 'are you for real' look on his face.

"Fine." I said with a shrug and shut the door.

I turned to my sister and Stefan and winked before holding up three fingers and starting to count down, "Fine!" Damon said from the other side of the door.

I grinned and opened the door, "Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll do it your way." Damon said exasperated.

I smirked and took a step back, "Then please, come in." I said.

Damon picked me up and pressed me into the wall using his vampire speed before kissing me hard. I tangled my fingers into his hair ignoring Stefan's throat clearing and Elena's radiating discomfort. Damon pulled away and I pouted, "That was mean." He stated with a disapproving look.

"So was you pulling away." I retorted.

"Aileen." Stefan said in his 'I-mean-it' voice.

"Yes?" I asked turning my head towards him.

He raised his eyebrows and I sighed, "Okay fine." I said before tugging on my thighs in a signal for Damon to put me down.

Damon kissed my cheek and I smiled up at him. Bonnie came in and gave Elena her stuff, "Wait where are you going?" Stefan asked.

I grabbed Damon's hand, "C'mon." I said wanting to avoid the argument.

Damon allowed me to drag him into the living room where my sketch book was laying along with my art supplies. I sat down on the couch and pulled my feet up underneath me. I grabbed my sketch book and flipped through it, "What are you doing?" Damon asked sitting down next to me.

"Avoiding school." I answered with a smirk.

I turned to my newest drawing and continued with it. "What is it?" Damon asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure." I answered.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"I mean sometimes when I'm drawing my abilities take over and I don't know what it is until its finished." I explained.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up off the table; 'Carebear;)- Decade Dance tonight, don't forget!' . I groaned, "What?" Damon asked.

"I forgot about the Decade Dance tonight." I answered looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

Damon's eyes narrowed in realization, "No." He stated.

"Damon-"

"No way, too risky." He said cutting me off.

I pouted, "Please? For me?" I asked placing my hand on his knee.

Damon sighed after a moment, "Fine."

I grinned and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p>"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon said walking into the room where Stefan, Bonnie, Elena and I stood.<p>

"Really? How are we gonna do that; we don't even know what he looks like." Stefan said from beside me.

"Something tells me he's not gonna be sixteen and pimply." Damon retorted.

"He could be anywhere at any time, he compelled somebody at school." Stefan said, "Guess its not as safe as you guys thought huh?"

There was a knocking at the door and Ric came in. A wave of something I couldn't place washed over me as I saw him causing me to scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion. I shook it off and grinned, "Sup Ricky?" I greeted.

"There you are." Damon said as Ric closed the door.

"Sorry I'm late." He said walking over.

"Hey I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight." Damon told him.

I sent him a confused look, "Why?" I asked.

"Because I really doubt they'll let me in as your date." Damon answered.

I pouted slightly but nodded in agreement. "Klaus made his first move." Damon informed Ric.

"Okay so we find him and then what hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Yes do tell." I added crossing my arms.

"Me." Bonnie answered, "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"No." I stated, "Hell no."

"Its not gonna be that easy, I mean he is the biggest badest vampire around." Ric said.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "Alaric has a point. I mean what if he-"

Damon rushed Bonnie who easily flung him back. "Shouldn't have done that." I said in a sing songy voice.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original, I can take down anybody who comes at me. I can kill him." Bonnie said looking at me and Elena, "I know I can."

I sighed, "Fine but don't think I won't be keeping tabs on you." I told her.

"I wouldn't expect any less." She replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk." I said leaning on Stefan's door frame.<p>

Stefan put down his journal and I walked in and sat on his bed. I patted the spot next to me, "C'mon Stef." I said at his hesitant look.

Stefan sighed and stood up from his chair behind his desk and walked over to the bed before sitting down next to me, "What do we need to talk about?" He asked.

I sighed, "Stefan I know you love Elena, _I know_ that so don't think this is me assuming things." I started.

"Elizabeth told you." Stefan stated pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She told me that Damon wasn't the only one in love with both twins." I told him putting my legs in criss cross applesauce.

"She was telling the truth." Stefan admitted resting his elbows on his knees.

"Did you tell Elena? After I told her about Elizabeth?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows.

Stefan shook his head, "No. No, I didn't. Damon and I were going to, we were going to tell her about Elizabeth soon but once you showed up….I didn't want to hurt her like that. I didn't want Elena to have any reason to doubt that she is the only one that I love." He admitted.

I nodded, "She wouldn't have though." I said causing him to look at me, "Stefan, that girl is so head over heels in love with you I doubt that she can see straight when you're with her." I said with a smile.

Stefan smiled and nodded, "I love her so much, Aileen." He stated.

I nodded, "I know." I said smiling, "And I don't want to bring up bad memories but…Damon won't tell me about Elizabeth and-"

"You were wondering if I would?" Stefan asked with a small smile.

I nodded hesitantly, fully prepared to get shot down, "Sure, after the dance tonight we'll have _story time_." Stef said with a grin.

I laughed, "You said it not me, grandpa." I teased earning a light shove.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on Damon's bed in my 1960's summer dress <strong>(Link on profile)<strong> and a pair of white flats with my hair straightened texting Caroline. 'Carebear;)- JFK & Jackie wbu?' 'A-Bay:)- a vintage summer dress I found online, not sure about Damon yet.' 'Carebear;)- with your luck he has leather pants, lol' 'A-Bay:)- One can only hope!;)' "Day hurry up! Stefan and Elena are in need of a rude make out breakup." I called into the bathroom.

Damon came out in a low cut 60's style shirt and a pair of leather pants, "Nice pants." I said grinning.

Damon rolled his eyes and kissed me quickly, "You know you dig them." He said with a wink as he grabbed my hands, "You look beautiful." He said bringing my hands up and kissing them.

I leaned up on my toes and kissed him, "Thank you. Now c'mon we need to go break up the happy couple." I said pulling him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Damon and I walked up to the school where I noticed Bonnie and Jeremy hugging, "Awh." I said with a smile causing Damon to look their way.<p>

Bonnie looked over and we waved, Damon's wave being slightly sarcastic. "Evening." Damon said as the two separated.

"We'll see you inside." I told the couple sensing we had interrupted something.

Damon and I walked inside, me showing my ticket and Damon showing that his name was on the chaperone list. Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy joined us as we walked inside just Dana, a girl in mine and Elena's grade took the mic and began talking. "We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Aileen from Klaus!" She said causing everyone in our group to look at me.

Damon squeezed my hand, "Cause that's not obvious at all." I grumbled as we all made our way onto the dance floor.

"That was a lame cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said with a scowl.

"I know everyone here." Elena said looking around.

"If he's not here he just wants us to believe he is." Stefan told us.

"It's a party people, _blend_. Let him come to us." Damon said in a relaxing tone.

"Good idea." Bonnie agreed dragging a protesting Jeremy onto the dance floor.

"There's Ric, I'll be back." Damon said kissing my temple as he walked off.

I turned to Stefan and Elena, "Is this as cool as Boston?" Elena asked smiling.

"_Nothing _is that cool." I replied smiling back.

I noticed Elena and Stefan giving each other longing looks, "C'mon you two dance I wanna go talk to JFK and his lovely wife." I said sending the couple a smile before walking off.

"Don't you two look good." I said over the music.

"Hey, A." Matt said smiling at me.

"I could say the same to you, now where's Mr. Leather Pants?" Caroline asked.

"Talking to Ric." I answered smiling, "And the leather pants are surprisingly hot."

Stefan walked over, "Take Matt." He whispered in my ear before asking Caroline to dance.

"Wanna dance, Mr. President?" I asked Matt.

"I don't know I think you might be too advanced for me." He teased.

"You'll deal." I teased back linking one of my hands with his and putting my other on his shoulder.

We danced and made small talk for a few minutes before I was spun over to Stefan, "Sup Steffy?" I asked smiling.

"Just wanted to dance with my bestest friend." He said smiling at me.

I nodded before biting my lip worriedly, "Stefan, do you think he's really here, like _right now_?" I asked in a quieter voice.

Stefan nodded, "Probably but don't worry we've got this. You weren't here for the last dance but we kicked some serious ass." He said keeping a serious face before breaking into a smile.

I broke out in giggles at his expression, "Okay Stef, I believe you." I said grinning.

Stefan smiled back, "I need you to be careful tonight. Don't go anywhere alone." He told me.

"Stefan, I can take care of myself." I reminded him.

He sighed, "I know but still just humor me okay?" Stef asked.

I nodded, "Sure, Stef." I agreed.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were standing by a table watching Damon dance with two girls in short wigs. I laughed as we watched him, "You're not jealous?" Elena asked with a surprised expression.<p>

I shook my head, "He's just dancing, and I trust him." I told her, "Besides you've got to admit that's pretty hilarious." I said as Damon started waving his hands in the air.

Stefan came over, "If Bonnie uses all of that power she'll die." He said before launching into a quick recap of his conversation with Jer.

"I'll talk to Damon, you get Bonnie." Stefan said walking over his brother.

"C'mon." I said grabbing my twin's hand and leading her over to Bonnie, "You talk to Bonnie, I'll be back." I said walking off as an odd feeling washed over me.

I walked into the hallway and heard grunts. I hurried through the hallways until I saw 3 guys kicking Jeremy, "Hey!" I yelled throwing them back into the lockers.

They stood up and pulled out crossbows and one of them shot at me. I deflected in and used my powers to knock them out. I hurried over to Jere as Damon and Stefan came over. "Go find Bonnie and Elena, this was a distraction." I told them.

They hesitated, "Go now!" I said firmer.

"You go, I'll stay." Stefan said.

Damon nodded looking at me once more before jogging off. Stefan knelt down next to us as Jeremy sat up. "Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Jeremy answered.

"We need to go help." I said standing up.

"No you need to help your brother." Stefan said standing along with Jeremy.

"Klaus could have her right now Stefan! She's scared, I can _feel_ her." I said in a shaky yet firm voice.

"No, I'll go." Stefan said.

"No you stay with Jeremy, keep him safe." I told him before hurrying off.

"Aileen!" I heard Stefan yell after me.

* * *

><p>I rounded a corner to see Bonnie standing in front of Elena with Ric in front of them, "Surprise!" Ric said smiling.<p>

I halted in the doorway of the hallway, "A.J." Elena said turning her head towards me, "Where's Jeremy?"

"With Stefan, what's going on?" I asked taking a step forward.

"Aileen glad you could join us, its so nice to see you again." Alaric said still giving off that odd vibe.

"Is he high?" I asked Elena with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he's Klaus." Bonnie answered for her.

My eyes widened before my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean again?" I asked.

"Well Ailey you are the only one of these idiots that has actually seen my true form." Alaric/Klaus informed me with a smile that looked just plain creepy on Alaric.

My eyes widened with realization, "Wait _you're_ Nik?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just relax, Aileen, I'm not here to hurt you or your sister. You're not on my hit list tonight, but you are." He said looking over at Bonnie.

Klaus/Alaric went to lunge at Bonnie who flung him back. "A, get Elena out of here." Bonnie told me.

"No, no, Elena you run, I'm staying." I said stepping up beside Bonnie.

"Did I mention I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." Alaric/Klaus said lunging again.

Bonnie flung him back into the glass trophy case which shattered, "By all means; fire away." Alaric/Klaus said standing up again, "If you kill this body I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy."

"Go." Bonnie said backing up, "Run, run!" She yelled grabbing us and pulling us down the hallway.

I closed the doors behind us as Damon came through another set, "What happened?" He asked.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Elena spat out.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Klaus used a witch to help him possess Ric's body." I explained.

"Go find Stefan, now." Damon told Elena, "And you." He added turning to me, "Get out of here…now!"

"No." I stated shaking my head.

"Aileen this isn't up for debate." Damon said cupping my face in his hands, "Please for once, just listen to me."

I hesitated before nodding, "Don't you dare die, either of you." I said before hurrying off after Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena and I hurried into the dance looking around frantically for Stefan. Caroline grabbed us, "Hey are you okay?" She asked.<p>

Matt appeared behind her, "Yeah um, we're looking for Stefan." Elena said while I continued looking.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Caroline asked.

I looked her dead in the eyes, "Stay with Matt." I told her firmly before dragging Elena off to Stefan.

* * *

><p>Elena and Stefan ran behind me as we hurried through the hallways. "There you are." Damon said appearing out of a hallway.<p>

"What are you doing, where's Bonnie?" Elena demanded.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said calmly.

"Excuse me?" I asked taking a step towards him.

"Where is she?" Stefan demanded.

"Stefan let her do this." Damon told him.

I grabbed the front of his shirt, "Damn it Damon! Where the hell is she?" I demanded angrily.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena ran down the hallway after Bonnie while Damon blocked me, "Damon please let me through." I said angrily.<p>

"No, I won't let you see that." He said grabbing my wrists.

"Damon its Bonnie!" I yelled trying to jerk out of his grasp.

"And that's why I'm not letting you go." Damon said looking at me intently.

"Damon, don't make me do this." I told him.

"Do what?" He asked.

I closed my eyes and flung him back into a set of lockers before taking off in a dead sprint after Bonnie. I got the cafeteria where Elena and Stefan were banging on the doors. I rushed up and began banging on them as well, "BONNIE NO!" I yelled trying to push in the doors with my powers.

Bonnie turned back to look at us before turning back to Klaus. I watched as her body jerked back before falling to the ground, "NO!" Elena and I yelled.

All the lights shut off and I managed to push the doors open. I knelt down next to Bonnie with Elena and Stefan right beside me. I checked for a pulse while Elena blubbered, "Elena, ELENA!" I yelled snapping her out of it.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks and I shook my head. "Its too late." Stefan told us.

I stood up as tears poured down my face and sobs built up in my throat. Damon appeared in the doorway and I marched over to him, "Why'd you let this happen? Why, Damon?" I demanded through my tears.

"Aileen-"

"No." I said stepping back as he tried to touch me, "No, I don't want you near me."

"Aileen-"

"Damon I said no!" I yelled my powers pushing him away from me.

"Damon." Stefan said in a warning tone.

"Stefan get them out of here, I'll deal with the body." Damon said calmly.

"Body? Damon this is _Bonnie_." I said as Stefan stood up.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death." He said walking over and trying to pick Bonnie up.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena yelled at him.

"Get them home, now." Damon commanded.

Stefan turned to me and I shook my head before hurrying out of the cafeteria. I blindly ran through the hallways and out to the parking lot, "Ow." I said rubbing my temples.

Pain shot through my head as sobs racked through my body. "Ow!" I hissed as the pain increased.

"Aileen!" I heard Stefan yell.

I felt myself swaying as I turned to look at him just as my body collapsed and my vision went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the couch in Stefan and Damon's living room. My head was in my sister's lap as she ran her shaky hands through my hair, "Elena?" I asked sitting up.<p>

"Hey." She said in a watery voice.

"All of that actually happened didn't it?" I asked noticing her disheveled appearance.

Elena nodded and I wrapped her into a hug, keeping my tears back on pure will power. Stefan walked in with two mugs, "Hey." He said quietly and I released Elena and grabbed her hand instead.

"Drink this." Stefan said holding out the mugs.

I shook my head and rubbed soothing circles on Elena's hand instead. "Where's Jeremy?" I asked him.

Stefan held a mug out to Elena, "I can't." She said.

"Yes you can, please drink this." Stefan said.

Elena reluctantly took the cup but began to cry again as she raised it to her lips. I stood up making room for Stefan and walked up towards the hallway as Damon came in, "Where is she?" I asked as tears built up in my eyes.

"Can you please calm them down?" Damon asked Stefan as he walked into the living room.

"Don't talk like we're not right in front of you." Elena said angrily.

"Please calm down." Damon said slowly.

"How are we supposed to calm down, Damon?" I demanded.

"You knew." Elena said walking up to him, "You knew that if she harnessed all that power that she would die, didn't you?"

"Yes." Damon answered.

Elena slapped him and Damon turned to me, "Do you want to take a shot too?" He asked.

I turned away from him, "You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say." Damon told us, "Bonnie had to die. Aileen stop shaking your head at me. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise; she wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead." Damon walked over to me, "He had to believe it. She cast a spell, Bonnie's okay." Damon finished before walking away.

I watched him walk down the hallway before turning to Stefan, "I'll be back." Stefan said kissing the top of my head and squeezing Elena's hand before going after Damon.

Elena grabbed me into a hug as my knees weakened. I pulled out of her arms, "I'll be back." I said wiping my eyes.

I hurried down the hallway quietly. "Do you understand what you put her through? Both of them?" Stefan asked.

"See that's why I didn't tell you. Cause you'd have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong Stefan, I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're worrying about collateral damage. And I'll even let her hate me for it but at the end of the day, I'll be the one to keep her alive." Damon said and I heard him go upstairs.

"Stefan?" I asked causing him to turn towards me.

"Aileen, did you hear all that?" He asked.

I nodded and he hugged me, "I'm sorry." Stefan said stroking my hair.

I nodded into his shoulder, "I need to change." I said pulling back from him, "And I need to talk to Damon."

Stefan nodded, "I'll go check on Elena." He said walking away.

I walked up the steps and into the guest bedroom across from Damon's and shut the door behind me. I grabbed random clothes and walked into the connected bathroom. I wet a washcloth and cleaned my face quickly before changing. I brushed my still straight hair before walking out. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper and walked out and over to Damon's room. Damon sighed when he saw me, "Is this the part where you chew me out?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "No. This is the part where I tell you that I understand what you did and why you did it." I said.

Damon gave me a confused look, "Klaus was fooled and now he thinks he's in the clear." I said walking into the room, "But I just want to make something clear. Bonnie will not die for me, I will not let that happen."

"We need to kill Klaus, Aileen. Real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you and your sister a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie's dead." Damon said, "She's the only one that can do it."

"We'll find another way." I told him.

"I hope so." Damon said.

"Look, I shouldn't have thrown you into those lockers, I'm sorry." I said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. Hell if it comes down to you and Elena I'll let her die and take the heat from my brother because I will always choose you." Damon said looking down at me intently.

I broke the gaze and rapped my arms around his torso. I felt him hug me back and pulled back so I could kiss him briefly. "I need to go speed some time with Elena." I said pulling back.

I made to walk out the door but his voice stopped me, "I love you."

I smiled as I turned to face him, "I love you too." I said before walking out.

I walked down the halls and padded down the stairs before turning and going over to the cellar door. I slipped in and made my way down to where Elena was sitting just inside Elijah's cell. "Great minds think alike." I whispered to her as I sat next to her.

Elena smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder. Oh, Damon is gonna be _so_ pissed at me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola:) <strong>

**So I am busy writing the season 2 finale at the moment and I received the awesome gift of Season 3 on DVD for Christmas so I will begin writing that as soon as possible! :D Klaus (the episode) should be up by Monday!**

**I didn't really like this chapter that much, maybe it's because I wrote it while half asleep? I don't know…did you like Aileen and Stefan's talk? As you can see the whole Elizabeth thing is far from over considering Elena doesn't know. Should I have Stefan tell Elena this season? Or wait?**

**Anyway do any of you remember that thing I mentioned a few chapters ago? The twist with Aileen and Damon? That's next chapter! Tell me what you think it is! **

**Review please!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	26. author'snote pleaseread!

My dear readers,

This is just a short author's note letting you know how sorry and busy I have been! DX it's been painful for me too!

Anywho…I will be updating **today**! I might even put up two chapters if I can but…I plan on breaking up with my boyfriend of almost 7 months today so I apologize if I can only get one up!

Also I am writing season 3 at the moment! Okay I'm going to go finish typing now!

-_ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D_


	27. Klaus

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!***<strong>

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! :D Here's the next chapter! This is the one with the twist… which I have had planned since the beginning its all for the plot don't hate me…**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><em><strong>KLAUS<strong>_

A.J. POV

Elena and I were still sitting in the same spot when Elijah gasped to life. I hurried over to him, Elena right behind me. Elijah saw us and his eyes widened, "Elijah." I whispered gripping his jacket.

"Elizabet, Katerina." He said in a hoarse voice.

_Katerina and I stood in the midst of a royal celebration. "This is amazing." I whispered to her in the strange English tongue we had learned. _

"_Its nothing like any celebration we've been to at home." She agreed._

_Trevor walked back over to us with another man, "My dears." He said._

"_Hello." My sister and I chorused in our adopted accents. _

_The man just stared back for a moment before smiling, "Forgive me you both remind me of someone." He told us._

"_Katerina, Elizabeth may I introduce the Lord Elijah." Trevor said politely. _

_Elijah held out his hand and Katerina took it curtseying, "A pleasure; my lord." She said._

"_The pleasure is mine, Katerina." Elijah said his eyes not leaving my sister's apart from a glance to me._

I snapped out of it just as Elijah's head rolled back and he fell back into a sleep. Elena and I exchanged looks, 'Wow' I mouthed to her.

She nodded back before we turned our attention back to Elijah. I reached out to touch him and he thrashed again causing Elena and I to flatten ourselves against the cement and rock structure behind us. Elijah stood up breathing heavily, "I can't breathe." He managed to choke out before falling back onto his hands and knees.

"What's happening to me?" Elijah gasped out.

"I-I-" Elena stuttered.

Elijah sped to the doorway where he was halted, "You haven't been invited in." I realized in a hushed voice.

Elena went over and helped Elijah stand, "Can you get me out of here?" He asked her.

When Elena didn't reply Elijah sped out into the hallway, hitting against the wall before speeding off. Elena and I hurried after him and over to the doorway where he was crouched. Elijah tried to get in but was stopped by the barrier. "What happened?" He asked.

"Sh." Elena shushed him and signaled that the brothers could hear us.

"We'll tell you but not here." I whispered to him.

"Can we trust you?" Elena asked.

"Can _I_ trust _you_?" Elijah returned.

I nudged Elena, **"The dagger." **I thought to her.

Elena held out the dagger which Elijah took from us easily.

* * *

><p>Elena parked her car in front of the Lockwood's and turned to Elijah who was finishing off a blood bag in the passenger seat while I sat in the back. "You look better." Elena told the Original.<p>

"Where did you get the dagger?" Elijah asked.

"We'll tell you everything but we have to work together Elijah, we need your word." Elena told him.

"Your ability to make demands has long passed." Elijah informed her.

"No demands, we're offering you our help and in return we want yours." I told him as Elena rejected a call on her cell.

"And why should I even consider this?" Elijah asked us.

"The same reason that you haven't killed us. You need our help to kill Klaus and we need you." Elena said matter of factly.

My phone rang and I rolled my eyes before answering it, "Where are you? Are you okay?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"Yes we're fine." I answered.

"Where's Elijah?" He asked.

"He's right here." I told Stefan looking at the Original sitting in front of me.

"Where? I'm on my way." Stefan demanded.

"No, Stefan. Elijah, Elena, and I need sometime alone." I informed him.

"Listen to me, he can't be trusted. Especially not after he kidnapped you, he'll use you to get to Klaus!" Stefan told me.

"Damn it Stefan, where is she?" I heard Damon ask in the background.

"Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor, we can trust him. He knows that we'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again and by removing the dagger we have proven ourselves." I told Stefan looking directly at Elijah.

"You two can't do this alone." Stefan argued.

"It's our decision, please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid." I said before hanging up on him.

I handed my phone to Elijah and Elena did the same.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Stefan and Damon sat across from each other in the living room, "Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked with a disbelieving expression.

"She did." Stefan answered.

"Okay she's lost it." Damon said.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus its them." Stefan told him.

"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead, we have a chance with her." Damon argued.

"She'll kill herself in the process; the twins are looking for another way." Stefan retorted.

"Their way will get them killed so we need to find them and stop them." Damon said standing up.

"No you need to back off." Stefan said standing in Damon's way.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief.

"Look I don't like this anymore than you do but we need to trust them. We've just got to let them do their thing." Stefan told him.

"That might be your plan, mine's better." Damon said beginning to leave.

Stefan grabbed him, jerking him back, "I said back off." He said sternly.

Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother, "That's not just your girlfriend in danger there you know." He hissed.

Stefan nodded, "I know but apparently I know what's best for the both of them." He stated pointedly.

"You're treading on dangerous ground, brother." Damon snarled gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>A.J.'s POV<strong>

"He's here." Elena told Elijah.

"Klaus is here." Elijah repeated.

"Yeah and apparently I was special enough to meet him in person before he went and possessed Alaric." I informed him.

"Of course he did; its one of his favorite tricks." Elijah said.

"W-what are his other tricks? What's he gonna do next? You're the only one who knows him." Elena asked.

"Yes I do." Elijah agreed furrowing his eyebrows.

"_So where is the mysterious host we've heard so much about?" Katerina asked as we made our way through the party with Lord Elijah. _

"_Fashionably late." Elijah informed her, "He likes to make an entrance. Here he is." Elijah said as a blonde man entered._

_A very attractive blonde man at that. I watched as he made his way through the crowd with grace and locked eyes with me. "Katerina, Elizabet, may I introduce to you the Lord Niklaus." Elijah said._

_We both gave a small curtsey and Lord Niklaus smiled, his eyes flickering over to my sister, "Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please call me Klaus." He told her before his eyes flickered to me, "You my dear may call me Nik." He told me kissing my hand._

_I smiled back despite feeling my sisters burning jealousy. _

Elijah rang the doorbell as we stood on the porch of the Lockwood Manor. Carol answered the door, "Elijah, Elena, Aileen, what are you doing here? What happened?" She asked looking at Elijah's suit.

"I've had a bit of an incident Carol, I'm hoping you could help." Elijah said with a smile.

"Well I'm on my way to a meeting so I-"

Elijah stepped forward, "It won't take but a minute of your time." He said compelling her.

"Of course, anything you need." Carol said letting us in with a smile.

"Well first things first I'm going to need a change of clothing." Elijah told her.

"Well we could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet." Carol suggested.

"Wonderful." Elijah agreed.

"How'd you know she's not on vervain?" Elena asked him in a hushed tone.

"Because I'm the one who got her off it; right before you two and your boyfriends killed me…twice." Elijah said.

"No hard feelings though right?" I asked offering a half smile, "I mean you did kidnap me."

Elena elbowed me and I gave her a glare. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment." Elijah said following in the direction Carol had gone.

* * *

><p>Elijah, Elena, and I sat in Carol's sitting room after Elijah had changed, "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us." Elijah said.<p>

"No." Elena answered from the loveseat, "I'm sorry."

"And Katerina, she would've been released from my compulsion when I died." Elijah said.

"Unfortunately." I muttered playing with my ring.

"Klaus took her and Elizabeth we think they might be dead." Elena told him.

Elijah smirked, "I doubt that. Not Klaus's style, death would be too easy after what she did." Elijah told us, "Although Elizabet coming here does surprise me. I thought she was smarter than that."

"Damn it." I muttered hoping that at least Katherine was dead, Elizabeth had useful information.

"Your hatred for Katerina and Elizabet is amusing." Elijah informed me.

I smirked, "I'm _so_ glad I entertain you." I said sarcastically.

"I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." Elena said.

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay." Elijah informed us, "There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus."

_Katerina and I were standing with Nik and Elijah, "From where have you come, Elizabeth?" Nik asked me much to my sister's radiating jealousy._

"_We're new to this side of the country, my lord." I told him._

"_Elizabet and Katerina are from Bulgaria." Elijah informed him._

"_Zradevei, Elizabet." Nik spoke in our native tongue._

_I grinned, "Very good." I said happily._

"_Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her." Nik said to Elijah._

"_No not at all, happy birthday, brother. Katerina why don't you come with me?" He said._

_Nik held out his arm which I look with a smile._

"Yes, Klaus is my brother." Elijah clarified at our expressions.

"We heard that.." I said.

"We're just still processing." Elena finished.

"Yes I'm a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're searching for is… O.M.G?" Elijah suggested sipping his tea.

* * *

><p>Elijah stood up and walked over to a mirror, "There's a whole family of Originals?" Elena asked.<p>

"My father was a wealthy landowner in Eastern Europe, our mother bore seven children." Elijah said matter of factly.

"So," I said standing up, "You're parents were _human_?"

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Aileen, just know that we're the oldest vampires in the world." Elijah said, "We are the Original family and from us all vampires were created."

"Right but Klaus is your _brother _and you want him _dead_?" Elena asked making it sound like a question.

"I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad dead." Elijah said leaving the room.

Elena and I picked up our jackets and went after him.

* * *

><p>"So as you've seen nothing can kill and Original." Elijah said as we made our way down the back steps and onto the lawn, "Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree, a tree my family made sure was burned."<p>

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from." I stated.

"Yes, the witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance." Elijah elaborated.

"So if the sun can't kill an Original why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse?" Elena asked.

Elijah chuckled slightly as we came to the bridge, "Right, the curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so… biblical sounding, don't you think?" He asked still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked.

Realization dawned on me, **"It's fake." **I thought to him.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand, so Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?" Elena asked.<p>

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting it in." Elijah said.

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout." Elijah explained.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked.

"The curse of the sun and the moon doesn't exist." Elijah said before heading over the top of the bridge.

"What?" Elena asked as we followed after him.

* * *

><p>We walked along the edge of the lake, "Klaus and I faked the sun and the moon curse dating back over a thousand years." Elijah told us.<p>

"But if there's no curse-"

"There's a curse just not that one. The real one is much worse, it's a curse placed on Klaus." Elijah told us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years and you two are his only hope." Elijah informed us as he turned around to face us.

Elijah pulled out Elena's phone, "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing, answer it please." He said holding it out to her.

"Stefan- what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no, no. We'll be right there." She said hanging up.

"Klaus got to Jenna, we have to go to her." Elena said.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah said.

"She's my family, Elijah, we have to." Elena told him.

Elijah sighed, "Fine. One of you may go, the other stays with me." He said looking in between us.

"Elena you go, I'll stay." I told her.

"What? No! Damon's going crazy-"

"Exactly if I go he won't let me come back. But if you go and I'm still here he'll have to let you come back to get me." I told her.

Elena sighed reluctantly, "Fine." She said hugging me tightly before turning to Elijah, "I'll be back, you have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." Elijah told her.

She nodded before running off. Elijah looked at me as if remembering something and my eyes widened.

_Elijah was chasing me through a garden of sorts. I stopped suddenly giggling as my purple skirts swished around my feet. "You're meant to catch me." I told him smiling._

"_But if I do then the game will be over." Elijah stated with a smile as we sat down on a bench._

"_Thank you for entertaining me." I told him brushing hair out of my face._

"_Well you looked lonely inside so I took pity on you." He teased._

"_I'm sure, is that the reason you spend so much of your time with my sister?" I teased back._

"_That's a different matter." Elijah replied after a moment of hesitation._

"_Nik promised to spend the day with me but he never returned home from the night." I said sadly looking off in the direction Niklaus had left in._

"_Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." Elijah told me._

"_He is a very charming man, hard for any woman to resist." I replied playing with a strand of hair._

"_Do you not trust his feelings for you?" Elijah asked._

"_It is hard to love a person and have to wonder about how they feel towards you. I watched my sister fall into the hands of a man that did not truly love her, I never thought that I would do the same." I informed him._

"_My brother is a very complicated man, I've only seen him truly love once before and I believe you are the closest to love I've seen him get since." Elijah answered._

"_My lord, do not give your heart over to my sister yet, Elijah, she means well but she has not been the same since we left Bulgaria." I warned him._

"_What do I interrupt?" Nik asked approaching us._

"_He has returned." Elijah stated with a smile as he stood._

_I rose next and spotted the blood that covered the front of Nik's shirt, "What has happened?" I asked worriedly, stepping closer to him._

"_The wrong village had picked a fight at a tavern." He told me simply and he took my hand in his and led me away._

"That was one of the last conversations I had with Elizabet." Elijah informed me as I came to in the Lockwoods' sitting room.

I sat up, smoothing down my hair, "She had known about her powers since she was 10 years old but she kept them hidden from her family." He told me, "Elizabet confided in me many things she never told Klaus. Things I'm glad she didn't."

"So you two were close?" I asked looking over at him.

Elijah turned to face me, "I've seen her 8 times since she became a vampire and each time I wish I had prevented it." He told me.

My eyebrows scrunched up, "You loved her didn't you?" I asked him.

Elijah nodded, "And that is the one thing that Klaus would kill me for." He told me.

* * *

><p>Elijah and I were still in the sitting room when Elena came back. "Welcome back." Elijah told her.<p>

"Tell me, what is Klaus's curse?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"My family was quite close but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. Only when we became vampires did we learn the truth; Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before, this was her darkest secret. Klaus was from a different bloodline. When my father discovered this he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between the species that rages to this day." Elijah told us.

"A war between the species?" Elena asked.

"Between the vampires and the werewolves." Elijah answered.

"So Klaus's real father was from a werewolf bloodline?" I asked in disbelief.

"What does that make Klaus?" Elena asked, "A werewolf or a vampire?"

"He's both." I answered, "Isn't he?" I asked turning to Elijah with wide eyes.

"Precisely." Elijah confirmed, "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power, therefore the witches, servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." He explained.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" Elena asked.

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf, if allowed Klaus would sire his own bloodline; he'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires but everyone." Elijah told us.

"But you helped him." I said standing up.

"I helped him because I loved him." Elijah responded, "That's changed now, he must die."

"We have the dagger now, we can stop him." Elena said standing up next to me.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver it _heals_; an Original cannot be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger so you see the conundrum, the dagger won't work." Elijah said.

"What? Are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" I asked.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species. At the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Elijah told us.

"A witch." I stated. "If they can channel that much power."

I sighed, "It would kill them." Elena said.

"The curse must be broken on a full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he will be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power can kill Klaus." Elijah told us.

"What if I told you that we knew a witch who could channel that much power?" Elena asked.

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing you should know." Elijah said.

"You found a way to save the lives of the doppelganger and the psychic?" I asked.

"Yes, Aileen, I did." Elijah said, "But unfortunately Katerina and Elizabet took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out." He said handing us our coats.

"You cared about them didn't you?" Elena asked.

"It's a common mistake I'm told. It's one I won't make again." He told her.

* * *

><p>Elena and I entered the house and turned to Elijah, "Elijah you may come in." I told him and he stepped through the threshold. There was slamming and the sound of yelling and I hurried to the library.<p>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Stefan walked into the library as Andie walked out, "I bet A.J. will be thrilled about that one." He told Damon.

"Don't start with me Stefan, nothing happened." Damon spat back as he sipped his drink.

"Because that's totally what Aileen is going to think." Stefan said sarcastically

"Would you stop?" Damon snapped.

"Stop what?" Stefan asked with a smug look crossing his arms.

"Acting like you're in love with Aileen! Like you know what's best for her because if this is revenge for the whole Elena thing; get the hell over it." Damon told him standing up.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about Aileen, what matters, is that no matter how in love with you she is because I have the one thing that you never will." Stefan told him taking a step closer.

Damon rolled his eyes, "And what's that?" He asked sarcastically.

Stefan's smirk dropped, "Her respect."

Damon punched Stefan, slamming him back into the bookshelf.

**A.J. POV**

I ran into the library with Elijah and Elena right behind me, "STOP!" I yelled making the two brothers jump apart.

I gave the two disappointed looks and Stefan hung his head slightly. "Now you've invited him in?" Damon demanded.

"Elijah, Elena, and I have renewed the terms of the deal." I told him crossing my arms.

"Really?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands, I only ask for one thing in return." Elijah stated walking farther into the room.

"What?" Damon spat.

"An apology." Elijah stated.

"A what?" Damon asked.

"You know that thing where you tell someone that you're sorry for being an ass?" I hinted raising an eyebrow at him.

Damon rolled his eyes and looked away. Stefan walked up to Elijah, "I'm sorry for the part I played in your death. I was protecting Elena and A.J. I will _always_ protect Elena and A.J." Stefan told the Original sincerely.

I smiled at him from behind Elijah, **"Thank you." **I thought to him.

"I understand." Elijah said.

I looked over at Damon who was glaring back, "The sacrifice is going to happen Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save our lives." Elena told him.

"Told you I'd find another way." I said smugly.

"Is that true?" Damon asked.

"It is." Elijah replied.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked me.

"I am." I confirmed.

"Then you can all go to hell." Damon said bitterly before walking out.

"He's angry with me right now but he'll come around." Stefan told us.

"Perhaps." Elijah mused.

"Why were you two fighting anyway?" I asked Stefan.

"Well," Stefan started guiltily, "I might have said something about you and him."

I sighed, "I'm disappointed in you." I told him after a moment.

I walked up the stairs following the path Damon had taken. I walked into Damon's room to see Andie Star in lingerie and black pumps while Damon held her by the hair as he bit into her neck. "Damon?" I asked in a small voice.

Damon threw Andie on the ground and turned to face me, "Aileen-"

I shook my head and went to leave. Damon sped over to me and grabbed me by the arm, "Please don't leave." He begged his mouth dripping with blood.

"You need to let go of my arm." I said firmly.

"This isn't what it looks like." Damon said equally as firmly.

"Damon just stop! I love you, you know that I do but I cannot deal with this right now okay? We need to take a break." I said firmly keeping the tears back.

"No, no, no, no. Please don't not like this." Damon pleaded.

"I need to go now." I told him.

I peered over his shoulder to see a shaking Andie, "And you need to get Andie a bandage."

I wrenched myself out of his grasp and hurried out of his room. I ran down the stairs but stopped when I saw Stefan at the bottom. "Aileen-"

"Seriously Stefan, not right now." I told him pushing past him.

I hurried outside to my motorcycle that hadn't been used in far too long and straddled it. I turned the key in the ignition and put my helmet on just as the tears began to fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>**Heyyyy! Okay so I know I said that I would update yesterday but I got invited over to my best friend's house and she had popcorn and horror movies….so yeah…**

**Anywho! THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS! Do not hurt me! **

**Also I wrote this probably in November I think so yeah Aileen crying is starting to annoy me but again there is a method to my madness! Hopefully there will be a new chapter up tomorrow! Maybe! **

**Review please!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	28. TheLastDay

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE LAST DAY<strong>_

A.J. POV

"No." I say stubbornly as Elena tries to pull me out of bed.

"A.J. Get. Up." She grunted pulling on my waist.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause we need to go arrange the saving of our lives." Elena answered letting go of me.

I sighed, "Fine." I grumbled sitting up and climbing out of bed.

I grabbed a pair of black pumps, a black mini skirt, a red corset top and my leather jacket before heading into the bathroom. I curled my hair and spent extra time on my makeup after I changed before heading out and downstairs. "Let's go!" I yelled to Elena who came in from the living room.

"You look-"

"Ready to go to the Boarding House?" I suggested cutting her off.

Elena just nodded before ushering me into her car.

* * *

><p>We walked in and Stefan hugged me, appearing out of nowhere, "Hey, how are you?" He asked into my hair.<p>

"Why don't you ask her clothes?" Elena asked him pointedly.

Stefan pulled back and his eyebrows shot up, "Guys this is the exact same way I dressed when I first got here, stop insinuating things." I told them before walking into the living room.

I saw Elijah and smiled, "Hey you ready for tonight?" I asked sitting down.

"What do you mean tonight?" Stefan asked walking in.

"Tonight is the full moon; we should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." Elijah explained as the two sat down.

"Elena said that the sun and the moon curse is fake, that it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan said.

"Klaus is a werewolf born from a vampire bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf side from manifesting but if he breaks it he'll be a true hybrid." Elijah explained.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked coming into the room, "We could kill him _today._ With _Bonnie._"

"No!" Elena told him.

"No way in hell!" I said standing up, "She can't use that much power without dying."

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon replied snarkily.

"It's _not _an option Damon." I yelled at him feeling my control starting to slip.

"Aileen." Stefan said in a calming tone and touching my wrist.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the arm of his chair ignoring the way Damon's eyes traced up my legs. "Alright how do we break this curse?" Stefan asked while I avoided Damon's piercing gaze.

"Well the ritual itself is relatively straight forward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah said walking over to the side table.

"The moonstone." Stefan stated.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound in the stone. After that Klaus being both werewolf and vampire will need to sacrifice one of each." Elijah said taking a smallish box and bringing it towards us.

"And where do we fit in?" I asked for me and Elena.

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger to her death and then he must drink the majority of the blood of the psychic before mixing their blood together. He then with feed her his own blood to heal her but only after the witch performs a spell on their mixed blood.

"And that's where you come in." Elena said.

Elijah gave us a close lipped smile and flipped the lid of the box to reveal two small glass bottles. One holding a reddish liquid and the other one holding a bluish liquid, "I acquired these some 500 years ago for Katerina and Elizabet. They possess mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah explained.

"So I'll be dead." Elena said.

"And then you won't." Elijah finished.

"What's the one for me for then?" I asked, "I thought I wasn't going to die?"

Elijah sighed, "Klaus had planned on snapping Elizabet's neck after the sacrifice and turning her into a vampire. So, naturally, I acquired this one to keep her from vampirism." He told me.

"Then why does Aileen need it?" Damon asked.

"Because Klaus might do the same to her." Elijah told him and Stefan rubbed my back comfortingly.

I tried not to wish Damon was the one doing it and failed miserably. "Why would he do that?" Damon asked in a frustrated tone.

"Klaus came to visit you before he took over Alaric's body correct?" Elijah asked me and I nodded, "I think he may have an interest in her."

"Then I'll take the elixir." I said firmly.

"No, it's too risky." Damon said stubbornly.

"Damon I am _not_ becoming a vampire." I snapped at him.

Damon glared back at me, "You won't! What are the odds that he'll _actually _turn you?" He asked.

"Very high actually." Elijah said matter of factly.

"Damon the ritual is going to happen and we are both taking the elixir." I told him firmly.

"Does he have to feed her his blood?" Damon asked Elijah.

"No he could just let her deal with the blood loss on her own and with Elena dead for the moment the twin link would be of no help to keep her alive. He could also snap her neck without feeding her his blood either way the elixir would be crucial." Elijah answered.

"What happens if it doesn't work and you die, Aileen?" Damon asked looking at me intently.

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." I said shrugging.

Damon looked to Stefan who gave him a shrug before he glared at me once more and walked out. I pushed a curl behind my ear, "Do we know if Klaus has everything he needs to do this?" Elena asked, "Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight he will." Elijah answered.

* * *

><p>I went into the kitchen and sat on top of the island hoping to get a moment of calm silence. Of course that couldn't happen and before long I heard yelling. I ran into the hallway to see everyone else already there and Jenna pointing a crossbow at Ric. "Okay on the first night we spent together Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"<p>

"Alright it's him." Jenna blurted out, cutting Ric off.

"Why'd he let you go?" Stefan asked as I took the crossbow from Jenna and placed it on a table off to the side.

"He wanted me to deliver a message…the sacrifice happens tonight." Ric told his.

I hugged Ric, "I'm so glad not to be getting weird Klaus vibes off you." I said letting him go.

"Um…you're welcome?" Ric replied unsure of what to say.

Everyone slowly trickled into the living room except for me. I headed to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of bourbon which I downed quickly. I then poured myself another that I nursed for about 10 minutes while I tried not to think of my impending death. I sighed and sat the empty glass down before heading upstairs to Damon's room. "You disappeared." I said leaning on the doorframe.

"I didn't want to hear anymore." He stated looking out the window.

"I need you to understand why I'm doing this." I said walking further into the room.

"Why?" Damon said turning around, "It won't make a difference. I'm still going to have to watch the woman I love either die or turn into a vampire that I'll never see again." Damon spat walking over towards me.

I walked over to him and took his hands in mine, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday, but it doesn't change anything. I think until we see what happens tonight we should stay…broken up." I said forcing out the last words.

"You know usually when two people break up it's because the other doesn't feel the same way anymore." Damon said looking down at me intensely, "But I know you feel what I feel when you hold my hands," He squeezed mine, "I know you feel how I feel when I caress your cheek," He brought his hands up to cup my cheeks, "I know you feel how I feel when I kiss your forehead," kiss, "Your temple," kiss, "Your cheek," kiss, "Your lips." Damon paused looking into my eyes before bringing his mouth down to capture mine.

I kissed him back as I brought my hands up to wrap around his wrists. It was that kiss that every girl wants, the kiss that you feel all the way to your toes and back. When he pulled back I was breathing hard. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his chest, "I love you." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Then don't do this." Damon said threading his fingers through my hair.

I pulled back and gave him a small smile as my fingertips traced across his cheekbones. "I have to." I said pulling out of his embrace and making to walk out of the room.

Damon sped in front of me, "I can't lose you." He told me.

"You won't." I said trying to reassure him.

"I have to make sure…even if you hate me for it." Damon said.

"Damon what are you-"

Damon bit into his wrist before grabbing me and forcing his blood into my mouth. I tried to push him away but he held on tight and I unwillingly swallowed. Damon was thrown off of me and I fell against the bedpost coughing. "What did you do?" Stefan demanded walking over and tilting my chin so I would look at him.

"I took the best option." Damon answered.

A throbbing began in my head as I continued coughing trying to get the blood out of me. "You're so bent on dying at least this way I know you'll come back." Damon spat.

"As a vampire!" Stefan yelled turning to face him, "She'll come back as a vampire!"

"It's better than not at all and if Elijah's elixir really works then she should stay human." Damon spat.

"Elijah's elixir only works with Klaus's blood! Why would you of all people take that choice away from her?" Stefan demanded, "How could you do this to someone you love?"

I looked up at Damon with a hard expression as I tried to wipe the blood off my mouth. Damon glared at Stefan, "How could I not?" He said before looking over at me, "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery, believe me you'll get over it." He told me.

Stefan growled and threw Damon back into the wall, knocking a lamp off the desk in the process. "Stefan!" I yelled trying to make him stop.

Damon ran at him and pinned Stefan to the wall using the broken lamp. "Admit it, you just wish you had the balls to do it yourself." Damon hissed at him.

Stefan growled and knocked the lamp from his hands as the two began fighting again. Stefan knocked Damon down , "Stefan stop it!" I yelled standing up.

Damon grabbed the broken lamp and shoved it through Stefan's stomach. I shoved Damon away from him and pulled the lamp out of Stefan's midsection. "Damon, leave!" I told him as he looked at me in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?" Ric asked as he, Jenna, and Elena came in.

"Get Damon out of here!" I demanded as Elena came over to help with Stefan.

Ric grabbed Damon's arm only to be pushed off as Damon left. "Okay Jenna, downstairs in the basement are some blood bags, go get them. GO!" Ric ordered.

Jenna took off as I slid away from a groaning Stefan. "I'm so sorry." He said through gritted teeth.

I got up and made to leave, "Hey, don't go." Ric told me, grabbing my shoulder.

"I need a break." I said in a raspy voice.

I walked across to the guest bedroom and closed the door behind me. I kicked off my pumps and took off my skirt. I grabbed a pair of jeans and flats and pulled those on instead.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs and saw Damon drinking bourbon, "I've forgiven you for a lot of things." I told him crossing my arms.<p>

Damon looked over at me, "But believe me when I say that I will _never_ forgive you for this. I never wanted to be a vampire and now I won't have a choice." I said coldly before walking out.

I heard glass shatter against a wall but kept walking right out the door.

* * *

><p>I got off my motorcycle in front of the park and grabbed my journal before heading over to the back in front of me. I sat down, opened my journal and began writing.<p>

Dear Diary or Journal thing,

I haven't written in a while…today I am most likely going to die but here's the catch, I'm coming back. When I come back though I'll be a vampire. I've never been so mad and scared before in my life. I'm mad at Damon…he's the one who fed me his blood and then he stabbed Stefan. God, I love Damon but I don't _want_ to be a vampire, it absolutely _terrifies _me. I'll probably kill someone, someone human, someone innocent. I could hurt Jeremy…

I stopped writing and shut my journal when the bench shifted with someone's weight. I looked up and sighed, "Klaus." I stated.

"C'mon sweetheart, what happened to Nik?" He asked with a charming smirk.

"What happened to you being in Alaric's body?" I retorted.

Klaus gave a short laugh, "I assume Alaric delivered his message then?" He asked.

"Yes and if you would be so kind as to leave me alone on what could be my last day of life that would be great." I spat before turning back to a fresh page of my journal.

I began carefully sketching a pair of eyes, "I didn't know you were an artist." Klaus said slight surprise in his voice.

"I'm not; I only draw things I see in my visions." I told him looking up from my sketch.

"Do you have any idea why Damon Salvatore would want to postpone the ritual?" Klaus asked me.

I looked up at him eyebrows furrowed, "No, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked bewildered.

Klaus ran a finger down the length of my neck , "Don't lie to me, love." He said his blue eyes meeting mine.

I smacked his hand off my neck , "Don't assume I'm lying, dick." I spat standing up.

"Oh, c'mon, love. Just tell me." Klaus said standing up as well.

"There's nothing to tell." I told him walking over to my motorcycle and storing my journal away.

I straddled my motorcycle and put my helmet on as I twisted the key into the ignition and listened to it start up. I sped off not looking back as I left an angry Klaus behind.

* * *

><p>I knelt down in front of my parents' graves, "Hey mom, hey daddy." I said with a small smile, "I'm back home. I know I should've come back sooner, actually I shouldn't have left at all…but I've been trying Daddy. I've tried <em>so<em> hard to keep Jeremy and Elena safe. After tonight it won't matter though, odds are that I'll die tonight. Daddy you know that I've always tried to make you proud but," I paused swallowing back tears, "Daddy I love him. I love him so much it kills me to walk away. And Daddy, I could apologize for loving him but I _won't_. I won't apologize for loving him because you taught me to love unconditionally and that's what I've done."

A few tears escaped my eyes and I rubbed my hands across my cheeks, "Mom I wish you were here, Jeremy has lost too many people and I know if I become a vampire I won't be able to be around him. Mom, I don't want to have to leave him. He's suffered so much. Jere doesn't deserve this. I love you guys." I let out a sob as I stood up and forced myself away from them.

I walked to the front of the cemetery where I saw Klaus waiting. I wiped my face and stood up straighter, "I think you know what time it is." He said.

"Can I make a call first?" I asked him.

Klaus sighed and made a motion with his hands. I took that as a yes and pulled my phone out. I dialed Damon quickly and it went straight to voicemail making me squeeze my eyes shut tightly. I waited for the beep before speaking in a raspy voice, "Hey it's me," I said, "I just wanted- I actually don't know what I wanted to tell you…I guess I just wanted to hear your voice one more time. Damon I'm so sorry…I love you. Look out for Jeremy, tell him I love him."

I hung up and pocketed my phone before turning back to Klaus. He held out his hand, "Shall we?" He asked with a smile.

I took his hand reluctantly and he sped us away.

* * *

><p>We stopped in the middle of the woods in front of a black girl in her early twenties. "This is her?" She asked Klaus examining me in a way that made me uncomfortable.<p>

"Aileen meet Greta, my witch." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Greta Martin? Luca's sister?" I asked her.

"Yes, and you're Aileen Joelle Gilbert, the psychic." She said with a smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." I said hyperaware of Klaus' unrelenting grip on my upper arm.

"Greta, skip the pleasantries." Klaus ordered his grip tightening slightly.

I channeled my powers into his hand, shocking him off of me. He looked at me in slight disbelief and I glared back. I felt Greta turn me around and place her pointer fingers against my temples. There was a burning feeling inside of my head and I gripped her wrists tightly as I cried out. Greta let go and I dropped onto my knees, feeling suddenly weak and so very human. I tried to throw her back with my mind only to have the burning feeling incase my mind again. "Don't worry, love. It's just a little necessity to insure you will behave." Klaus said helping me to my feet.

I glared at Greta, "You blocked my powers." I said looking at the witch who had a thin layer of sweat across her forehead.

"Like Klaus said, you need behave and you wouldn't have done that with your powers." Greta said defending herself.

"It's time for me to go fetch your sister. Greta be careful with her." Klaus told us before running off.

* * *

><p>Greta led us through the woods to the place that the ceremony would take place. "Where are we going?" Elena asked.<p>

"This way." Greta replied simply.

"You're Luca's sister aren't you? I heard about you, Luca and your father were looking for you." Elena told her as we walked.

I kept my arms wrapped around me feeling exposed without my powers, "They were wasting their time. I wasn't lost." Greta told her.

Elena tripped and I steadied her, "I can't see anything." Elena said in a frustrated tone.

Greta stopped and waved her hand causing several fires to enlighten the clearing. Elena jumped and we both looked over to see Aunt Jenna lying on the ground. Elena went to her but Greta stopped me by grabbing me and injecting a needle into my neck. "Elena!" I yelled as I struggled against the witch's hold.

"Relax." Greta said pulling the needle out and throwing it to the side, "It's just a backup for my spell."

Greta released me and I glared at her before hurrying over to where Elena was checking Jenna's pulse. "He killed her? Why? We did everything that he asked." Elena asked as tears began to clog her throat.

I gripped Jenna's hand tightly as she gasped and sat up, "She's not dead. She's in transition." Greta informed us with a smile.

I stroked Jenna's hair as Elena and I shared a look. Why Jenna?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha so yeah it's been about 2 months since I updated….I'm sorry? Good news is that I've almost got a 4.0! :D <strong>

**Good news that you actually care about is that as soon as I post this chapter I'm gonna be typing up the next chapter! YAY! **

**Feedback? Please? Even though I probably don't deserve it?**

**Love ya guys!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563 ;D**_


	29. TheSunAlsoRises

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!***<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE SUN ALSO RISES<strong>_

A.J. POV

I sat with my knees to my chest a couple of feet away from Jenna and Elena, "Oh my head. What's wrong with me?" The soon-to-be vampire asked.

"Do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

Jenna looked over at Elena, "You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should've realized that it wasn't you." Jenna said sounding angry with herself, "The second I walked out of the house someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus, it was Klaus." Elena told her.

"He made me drink his blood and I don't…I don't remember anything after that." Jenna said looking around, "Where are we? What happened?" She asked sounding more and more terrified.

"We're at the quarry, he brought us here." Elena said grabbing her hands.

I felt my eyes mist over and turned my head away, "Why don't I remember anything?" Jenna asked her.

"Jenna do you remember…when I told you how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena asked her carefully.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. Jenna nodded, "Yeah if you die with vampire blood in your system its…" Jenna paused, "Oh god. He killed me."

"Jenna listen to me. Listen to me. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here." Elena said calmly.

"I'm a vampire." Jenna said in disbelief.

Greta walked over and I stood up, "And I bet you're hungry." She said.

Elena and I ran at her and she flung us back about 10 feet apart in the grass. A circle of fire erupted around each of us, closing us off from each other and Jenna. "Don't bother trying to get through, I spelled the circle." Greta told us picking up a rock, "You're trapped no matter what you do."

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at Greta trying to tap into my powers.

Greta just smiled at me before slicing her arm with the rock and having Jenna feed on her. Greta flung her aside after a few moments and made a circle of fire around her as well. I sat down and looked up at the sky with a hopeless expression. Please just let me wake up and have this all be a horrible dream.

* * *

><p>I watched as Greta left and searched myself for my phone but not finding it, great Klaus probably nabbed it. I looked over at Jenna who was freaking out and Elena who was trying to comfort her. We're all gonna die. I thought sadly. We heard groaning and screaming and a few moments later Greta came back into the clearing, dragging Jules and threw her down. A circle of fire erupted around her as well, "Greta witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed." Elena told her.<p>

"My duty is to Klaus. The new order." Greta shot back.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus said appearing suddenly.

I rolled my eyes at his words, "Hello my lovelies, are we ready?" Klaus asked us.

He walked over and knelt down outside my circle, "Hello Ailey." Klaus said with a charming smile.

"Do _not _call me that." I said sitting up a little straighter.

"What no bargaining yourself for your aunt's life?" He asked with a grin.

"Would it do any good? You're just going to take me anyway." I told him glaring furiously.

"Valid point." Klaus said standing up and walking over to Greta.

I watched as they interacted and Greta dropped the moonstone and began chanting. "Elena?" I said drawing my sister's attention, "I'm so sorry." I told her.

Elena gave me a smile, "Me too." She said in a watery voice.

I looked over at Jenna, "Jenna, you don't deserve this." I said tears streaming freely down my face.

Jenna nodded, "I'll be okay." She told me.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too sweetie." She stated with a sad smile.

"Aileen." Jules said making me turn to her, "Everything I did, I was just trying to help Tyler. I didn't want him to be alone." She told me.

"I know." I said with a nod.

Klaus walked over to Jules as her circle of fire went out. Jules looked around before trying to run. Klaus tackled Jules and the proceeded to rip her heart out. I covered my mouth with my hands and then scooted back from him. My eyes went wide as they landed on Jenna. No, he can't do that to her. My thoughts went to Jeremy and I tried to reach out with my mind only to hit a psychic wall and the burning to take over my mind. I bent over and clutched my head, biting my lip to keep from screaming. I lifted my head as the burning stopped and watched as Klaus squeezed the blood out of Jules' heart into the fire they had set up on the alter.

I looked over at Elena who nodded. I nodded back before getting on my knees and closing my eyes. I pushed against the barrier around my mind and tried to block out the burning that made me want to scream out loud. As I continued to push I felt it start to give way under my strength and continued pushing. I heard Elena telling Jenna how to turn off her emotions but I kept pushing despite wanting to scream out in pain. It gave way completely and I found Jeremy's mind, "**I love you, I'm so sorry**." I thought to him before the barrier snapped back. My eyes shot open as I let out a blood curdling scream of pain just as Klaus stabbed Stefan. "Stefan!" I yelled in panic.

I felt a rush of something go through me, "I have plans for him, I want him alive, but for now-"

Klaus snapped Stefan's neck and I gasped as Elena yelled. "Whenever you're ready Greta." Klaus told her.

The witch began chanting again and Jenna's circle disappeared. "NO!" Elena and I yelled.

"You're turn." Klaus told Jenna.

Elena tried to her but the fire stopped her, "It's alright girls." Jenna told us, "I know what I have to do."

Tears ran down mine and Elena's faces as Jenna ran to Greta and bit into her neck. Klaus pulled her off and stabbed her in the side, making Jenna fall onto the alter. Elena and I sobbed unable to help, "Jenna, turn it off." I told her through sobs, "You won't be scared anymore."

Klaus turned her over and peered down at our aunt for a moment before staking her. "JENNA!" I screamed falling to my knees.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said clutching my chest, "No please no."

Klaus stood up and stepped over to Jenna before making his way back to Greta who chanted again. I saw Stefan wake up as more tears streamed down my face. I saw Klaus make his way over to Elena and I sent a wave of raw psychic energy at him knocking him onto his back before the barrier restricted me again. "Temper, temper." He told me standing up.

"Go to hell." I said through my teeth.

Klaus turned to my sister, "Its time." He told her.

"NO!" I yelled hauling myself to my feet.

Elena turned to me, "Don't watch." She told me.

"Elena." I begged crying heavily.

"I love you." Elena told me.

"Touching." Klaus said coldly.

I glared at him as my sister's circle disappeared, "Aileen, I said don't watch." She told me.

I nodded at her still sobbing. I watched as Elena refused Klaus's outstretched hand and walked by him. I locked eyes with Stefan as she walked up to the altar, 'Don't watch.' He mouthed to me.

I nodded, 'Close your eyes.' Stefan mouthed.

I took a deep breath and took one last look at my sister before closing my eyes as I sobbed. I heard Stefan make protests and then I heard my twin fall to the ground. I gasped as the link between me and Elena disappeared and I opened my eyes to see Klaus looking at me with a smile as my flames went away. "No! Not her too!" I heard Stefan yell.

Klaus stretched his hand out to help me stand but I smacked it away and shoved past him as I made my way up to the altar. I looked away from Elena and Jenna and looked into the woods. I saw Damon standing with Elijah and Bonnie and smiled at them before looking at Klaus. "Ready love?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked straight at him with no emotion before he move behind me. I felt Klaus move the hair off my neck and lowered his lips to my neck. I tensed in anticipation as he wrapped an arm around my waist and bit into my neck. My mouth dropped open in pain as he drank my blood. I let out a small noise of pain as he pulled his mouth back. Blood flowed down from my neck as my legs began to feel heavy. I leaned against Klaus as he caught my blood in a bowl Greta handed him. He then bit into his own wrist and drained his own blood into the bowl. After a moment he handed it to Greta who then increased the volume of her chanting as she slipped her fingers into the mixed blood and drew symbols onto the altar. Klaus turned me around in his arms and inspected the wound on my neck that was beginning to close up. "Well." He stated, "Looks like someone saved me some trouble." He said with a smile.

"The trouble of what?" I asked groggily trying to take a step away.

Klaus smirked, "Goodnight love." He said before snapping my neck.

* * *

><p>My head was pounding and my eyes were heavy as I tried to wake up. "Aileen, please." Damon's voice pleaded.<p>

I let out a groan as I peeled my eyes open to see Damon hovering over me, "Damon?" I asked groggily.

I sat up straight, causing a head rush, "Whoa, take it easy." Damon said trying to push me back down.

"Where's Elena?" I asked in a panicked voice, "I can feel her but I can't see her."

"She's fine." Damon answered rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

I let out a breath and nodded, "A-am I…?" I asked him worriedly.

Damon smiled slightly, "You're human." He said.

My eyes widened, "B-but how?" I asked raising a hand to my neck.

Damon just looked at me sympathetically. Jeremy came into the room, "Jere!" I said with a smile.

He ran over and hugged me. I pulled him close to me as one of his hands went into my hair, "I heard you, A." Jeremy whispered to me.

I nodded letting tears slip out of the corners of my eyes as I hugged my little brother tight to me, "Good." I told him.

I pulled back after a moment, "How am I _not _a vampire?" I asked looking from him to Damon.

"John." Jeremy answered simply.

"John?" I asked confused.

"We'll explain later, but right now let's just get you home." Damon said coming over to help me stand.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror as I dabbed at my make up that had smudged slightly from crying. I had my hair up in a braided bun and was dressed in the simplest black dress I own. I grabbed my clutch and took a deep breath before exiting my room. I made my way down the stairs to where Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy were waiting. "Okay, let's go." I said walking past them all and out the door.<p>

I felt an arm slip around my waist and looked up at Jeremy. He kissed my temple and I leaned into him, grabbing the hand on my waist and squeezing it. "We'll be okay, Jere." I whispered to him as we walked to the car.

* * *

><p>The funeral was hell. Everybody was giving us apologetic looks and didn't know what to say. It felt like someone had sat an elephant on my chest and lit my insides on fire. I stuck close to Jeremy who looked like he was going to break any minute. So I kept one hand in my brother's, the other in my sister's, my chin up and tired not to think about how this was all my damn fault. It felt like my parents funeral all over again, just with less people. John had written me a letter which just made me feel worse.<p>

He loved us, Elena and I, and said that his love was unconditional even if I was now a vampire. He also gave us his ring which I told Elena to keep. I think one of the most painful things, was looking into Ric's eyes at the funeral. He was in _so _much pain. I haven't really spoken much since I woke up…of course neither has Elena or Jeremy. I keep blowing up everything around me so I mostly stay in my room and away from anything valuable. Damon wears this guilty look 24/7 and hasn't spoken to me much since I woke up. I think he's avoiding me, actually.

The pain of the loss of Jenna and John has completely taken over my life and honestly I don't see how staying in Mystic Falls is going to help me. On top of my personal problems Klaus isn't dead and Elijah is now on his side. I keep waiting for him to come for me which is another reason for my wanting to leave town. Elena is supposed to be dead, what would he do if he found out she was alive?

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

Damon walked away from the funeral with Stefan following him closely behind. "I'm gonna head back to the house." Stefan told him as they stopped by the gate.

Aileen watched the two interact from under Jeremy's arm with a worried expression before turning back to Elena. "I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes." Damon said not turning to face his brother.

Stefan sighed, "Damon they need us right now. Aileen needs _you _right now." Stefan told him.

"And then what's the plan Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf-vamp and his two faced older brother?" Damon asked.

"I have no idea." Stefan told him.

Damon turned around, "Then you need to get an idea, fast." He told Stefan.

"I'm not gonna let Elena and Aileen lose anybody else." Stefan told his brother.

Damon began to roll up his sleeve, "I wouldn't make any promises, brother." Damon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked confused.

"Tyler Lockwood bit me." Damon said revealing his wound, "It's actually more of a nip really but there it is."

Stefan walked over and examined his arm, "We'll find something, a cure." He told him as Damon began rolling his sleeve back down.

"There is no cure, Stefan." Damon said.

"We kept Elena alive and we kept Aileen human. We found a way when there was no way. Hey, I will do this." Stefan told his brother.

"You wanna do something for me? Keep this from the twins. The last thing either of them needs is another grave to mourn." Damon said before trying to walk away.

Stefan grabbed Damon's shoulder, "You have to tell Aileen." He said.

"Why? This won't help her grieving process along any quicker." Damon said pulling out of his grip.

"If you die and you didn't say goodbye what do you think that is going to do to her?" Stefan hissed.

Damon looked at his brother for a moment, "I think she'll mourn and then move on." He said.

"Damon this is going to crush her." Stefan said as Damon walked away.

"Well then it's a good thing that you'll be around to pick up the pieces isn't it brother?" Damon said over his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh, my heart literally breaks every time I watch that scene. As I'm sure you can tell the last episodes from season 2 are going to be heartbreaking for Aileen but I hope you'll stick around to see how it unfolds!<strong>

**Let me know what you thought of it! **

**BTW two chapters in one day? Damn I'm good:D**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	30. AsILayDying

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Three**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AS I LAY DYING<strong>_

A.J. POV

I looked in on Jeremy as he slept the morning after the funeral. Even when he was sleeping he had a little worry crease in between his eyebrows. I shut his door quietly before heading into my room. Damon was sitting on my bed, "It'll get easier." He told me as I sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him creasing my eyebrows together.

"I want to apologize." Damon said grabbing my hands.

"Damon…" I said shaking my head.

"Please, Aileen, feeding you my blood…I was wrong." Damon said squeezing my hands.

"Yeah you were." I told him, nodding.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it. _Please_." Damon pleaded.

I watched his face for a moment before sighing and sliding my hands out of his, "I need some time." I told him, "I don't know how much."

Damon nodded, "Sure of course. Take all the time you need." He said with a sad smile.

Damon stood up before taking my face in his hands and leaning down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes as he lingered and when I opened them he was gone. I let out a breath and flopped back down onto my bed as I tried not to concentrate on the pain radiating from the center of my chest.

* * *

><p>Caroline and Elena had decided the best thing for Jeremy and I was to go watch "Gone with the Wind" in the town square. "You can be mad at me all you want but we can't stay cooped up forever." Elena said to me as we got out of her car.<p>

I huffed and started walking with Jeremy, keeping up with his long strides. We walked for a few moments before Elena caught up with us, holding the picnic blanket. "You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said.

"We had to get out of the house, Jere. This is our 3 hour distraction from reality." Elena informed him as we found a spot to set up.

Jeremy let out a chuckle, "Oh is that what we're doing? Pretending like our lives aren't screwed?" He asked.

"We need to do this okay?" My twin said handing Jeremy one end of the blanket, "Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day it's not as hard anymore."

"So really we're just bullshitting ourselves into thinking everything is okay?" I asked raising an eyebrow as we sat down.

"Hey!" Caroline said walking up, carrying two picnic baskets, "There you are! Who's hungry?"

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asked leaning back on his hands.

"Yes we're really doing this." Caroline answered looking ready to go control freak on him, "You know we are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war, I know you guys went through hell and my mom knows I'm a vampire. So basically its like Atlanta has burned and yet in spite of everything we've persevered." Caroline said raising her fist in the air.

I smiled slightly at her hopefulness and Jeremy sighed, "Alright." He said shifting over to sit next to me, "What're we eating?"

Caroline grinned at her success, "Something good." She said digging through the baskets.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and I were mid-nudge war when Stefan walked up. "Hey." He greeted.<p>

"Hey." Elena and I said in unison.

"Look who couldn't resist an epic romance." She added teasingly.

Stefan smiled slightly before turning to me, "Will you come on a walk with me?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look but nodded and stood up. Stefan and I began walking and he stuffed his hands into his jeans, "Okay worry wart, what's wrong?" I asked nudging him with my elbow.

Stefan stayed silent as we continued walking. I felt a chill go down my spine and grabbed him as we neared the edge of the square. "Stefan?" I asked forcing him to look at me.

He sighed and met my eyes, "Aileen I have to tell you something, something that you're not going to want to hear." Stefan told me.

I felt my eyebrows crease together as I stepped closer to him, "Stef, you're scaring me." I told him.

Stefan ran a hand over his face and I grabbed his arm, "Stefan?"

"You remember how on the night of the sacrifice Caroline, Matt, and Damon were helping get Tyler to his family's cellar?" Stefan asked and I nodded, "Well Tyler started to transform…he lost control and…" Stefan paused and looked down.

I raised my eyebrows, "And what? C'mon Stefan, spit it out." I told him.

"Tyler bit Damon." He said.

The air rushed out of me and my grip on Stefan's arm became deathly. My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to breathe. "He's gonna be okay though right?" I managed to ask once I could breathe slightly.

"I think you know the answer to that, A." Stefan told me.

I bit my lip as I tried to breathe, "He came to the house this morning to apologize….I pretty much slammed the door in his face." I told him as hot tears built up in the back of my eyes.

"He didn't want me to tell you but you needed to know." Stefan told me, "It's not over though, there might be a cure." He said grabbing my hands.

"What?" I asked taken aback, "What is it? What do we have to do?"

Stefan sighed, "You aren't doing anything, but I have to find Klaus to get it." He told me.

I shook my head, "Don't tell me not to go because I know you. I know you want me to do everything it takes to save him." Stefan said cutting me off.

I nodded trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, "Do whatever you need to do okay? And if you need to…then call me alright?" I told him.

Stefan nodded and pulled me into a hug. I gripped his torso tightly as he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head lightly, "Go talk to him." He said.

I nodded against his chest, "Love you, Stef." I told him pulling back.

"Love you too, A-Bay." He said smiling down at me.

"Don't get yourself killed alright?" I told him as he released me completely.

Stefan nodded before walking away. I sighed before making my way to Elena's car.

* * *

><p><em>Stefan's in trouble<em> rang through my head as I pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House. My eyes widened in alarm and I checked my phone but found no unread messages. 'Everything okay?- A-Bay:)' I send quickly before getting out of Elena's car that I had 'borrowed'. I was walking up to the door when Liz grabbed me, "Don't make a sound." She told me as I watched police officers proceed into the house. "**RIC!" **I yelled into his mind as Liz handed me off to two police officers.

"Watch it." I snapped as they jerked my arms behind my back.

They handcuffed me and pushed me into the back of a police cruiser, _"_**Caroline it's your mom! Help!" **I thought to her. The distance made my head throb and I let out a groan. The engine started and the car pulled away. I struggled with my handcuffs as we drove away and watched out the window. I used my powers to unlock them and as the cruiser stopped at a red light I opened my door and jumped out. The officers yelled after me but I was already into the throng of people. I pushed my way through people and stopped suddenly gasping as I couldn't feel Jeremy's mind anymore. "Jeremy?" I whispered softly.

I shook it off and kept going as I tried to spot Damon, whose mind was really close. "Damon!" I yelled frantically, "Damon!"

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

"You do everything I say and I save your brother, that's the deal. So finish that and then call Aileen." Klaus told Stefan with Katherine and Elizabeth looking on from the opposite side of the room.

"Not A.J." Stefan told him shaking his head.

Klaus let out an amused chuckle as the younger vampire drank from the blood bag, "Didn't Aileen tell you to do whatever it takes? And to call her if need be? Elizabeth can pick up on quite a few things isn't that right, love?" He asked the psychic.

Elizabeth nodded and Stefan pulled out his phone as he finished the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>A.J. POV<strong>

I pushed my way through people as I felt Damon get closer. "Aileen." I heard Damon's voice and spun around.

"Oh thank god." I said hurrying over to him.

I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped him limp off, "C'mon we have to go." I said.

"Where are we going?" Damon asked slightly delirious.

We kept walking and suddenly Damon stumbled and fell over, "C'mon we need to get you out of here." I told him with a hand on his arm.

Damon used his vampire speed and pinned me against a street light, "Damon!" I protested struggling in his grip.

Damon's slightly sweaty mouth met mine roughly and I let out a noise of surprise, "Damon, stop it!" I told him as he move his kisses down to my pulse point.

I felt teeth and gripped his shoulders, "Day!" I yelled trying to push him off.

"I choose you Lizzy." He whispered before biting into my neck.

I muffled my cry of pain and pushed my way into his mind. I saw the memory of Damon and Elizabeth playing out and pushed it away making him remove his mouth from me. "Aileen?" He asked with my blood dripping from his mouth.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, stroking his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Damon told me.

"I know." I said as he released me before falling to his knees.

"Damon!" I exclaimed kneeling next to him as my phone rang.

I pulled it out as I pulled Damon to lean on me, "Hello?" I asked in a slightly pained voice.

"A.J. you have to come." Stefan told me.

"Stefan what-"

"He won't give it to us unless you come here." Stefan said cutting me off.

I looked down at Damon who was mumbling incoherently, "Alright, I will. Just let me get Damon home…Stef he's not looking so good." I said as I tried to pull Damon up.

"Hurry." Was all he said before ending the call.

I hauled Damon to his feet, "C'mon Day." I said.

* * *

><p>I stood over Damon, brushing sweat from his forehead as I waited for Elena to come watch him for me. "I'm sorry." Damon whispered cracking his eyes open slightly.<p>

"Sh." I hushed him wiping sweat off of his cheeks, "There will be plenty of time for that later."

Elena appeared in the doorway and sighed when she saw my pained expression. I kissed Damon's forehead and brushed his hair back from his face, "I'll be back." I whispered to him.

I turned to Elena and walked over to her, "I love you." I told her pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

I handed her the cloth in my hand before hurrying out the door. I stopped once I reached the front door, one hand on the door knob as I struggled to breathe. I closed my eyes as tears welled up and my chest heaved up and down. I could feel my heart pulling me back to Damon and bit my lip as I opened the door and walked out. As I walked I knew what Klaus wanted and I also knew that I'd do anything for Damon.

* * *

><p>As I came up to Alaric's apartment door it opened revealing Klaus, "Hello, love." He said with a smile.<p>

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I saw Elizabeth and Katherine on the bed, Elijah daggered on the floor and Stefan…, "Stef?" I said wide eyed as I tried to hurry over to him.

Klaus cut me off by speeding in front of me, "Sorry sweetheart, he's fulfilling his part of the deal. Can't let you stop that, can I?" He said with a grin.

"What do you want from me?" I asked crossing my arms.

Klaus walked over to the table and picked up a vile, "This is the cure otherwise known as my blood." He told me as he walked back.

I reached for it and Klaus pulled it out of my grasp, tsking, "Not yet." He told me, "I need you to come with me and Stefan on a little journey. You will do what I say when I say it without arguing." Klaus laid out his terms.

I bit my lip as I hesitated, "Or I could just let your boyfriend die-"

"NO!" I yelled wide eyed.

I swallowed thickly and squared my shoulders, "I'll do it." I told him.

"_You just signed a deal with the devil." _Elizabeth's voice echoed in my mind.

"**Its worth it." **I snapped back.

Klaus grinned, "Perfect." He stated, "Katerina, Elizabeth take this to Damon won't you?" He 'compelled' them.

They nodded and raced off. "Wait." I said grabbing Klaus's shoulder so he would turn to me, "Let me go see him, please?" I asked him, "No one knows that I came here, they'll look for me."

Klaus cocked his head to the side before reaching around my neck and taking my locket off. I gulped lightly as he tilted my chin up so my eyes would meet his, "You will talk to Damon and come straight back here." Klaus compelled me.

My mind fogged over, "I'll talk to Damon and come straight back here." I repeated slowly.

I blinked, snapping out of my haze before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>I hurried into Damon's room just as Elizabeth was leaving, "You're welcome." She said smirking.<p>

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Damon and hurried over to him, "You're alright?" I asked cupping his face in my hands.

"Where'd you go?" Damon asked sitting up straighter as I combed my fingers through his hair.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, "I had to go see Klaus." I told him.

"Aileen, no." Damon said pulling me onto his lap.

"I had to save you." I said burying my face into his neck.

"No you didn't Aileen. I'm one hundred-"

"And 72 years old, yeah I know." I told him back so I could look into his blue eyes, "But Damon, I _love _you. Do you know what that means?" I asked him searching his face, "It means the thought of you dead-" I swallowed, "Damon I don't think I could live in a world you aren't in."

Damon grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately. I felt tears fall from my closed eyes as I kissed him back as hard as I could, "I love you." He whispered to me, tucking a curl behind my ear.

I smiled down at him sadly as tears fell down my face, "I have to go." I said trying to pull away from him.

"No." Damon protested holding me to him tighter.

I let out a sob, "I promise Damon, I'll see you soon." I told him before kissing him again, "I love you so much." I said before slipping out of his grasp and hurrying out.

Elena was waiting on the other side, "I know he compelled you." She told me through her tears, "You wouldn't have been able to leave him if you hadn't been."

I hugged her tight, "You and Stefan, what you have is amazing, Elena. Don't let it go." I whispered, "Take care of Jeremy, tell him I love him. Tell everyone I love them and keep Damon out of trouble."

Elena nodded into my shoulder at my requests, "I love you, sissy." She whispered.

"I love you too Elena." I said through my tears.

I pulled back and wiped her tears, "Don't cry." I told her before walking away.

* * *

><p>Stefan stood nearby as Klaus packed up Elijah. The younger vampire pulled out his cellphone and saw a message from Elena, "So Katerina made it in time I presume." Klaus said as I walked up.<p>

"Elizabeth actually." I informed him crossing my arms.

"You won't be seeing them again you know." Stefan told him.

"Because they're on vervain?" Klaus snapped, "I've been around a long time Stefan, I rarely get played for a fool. Besides they won't get far, you two will help me see to that."

"What is it you really want from us?" Stefan asked stepping towards him.

"All will be explained in time, once we leave this tragic little town." Klaus told him grasping Stefan's shoulder.

"Then can we go?" I asked drawing their attention.

Klaus smirked, "Not quite, you see I have a gift for Stefan. Come here sweetheart don't be afraid." Klaus said coaxing out a young girl from behind some crates, "See I want to make sure you honor our deal." The hybrid told Stefan, brushing the girl's hair off of her neck.

I took a step away from them, wide eyed, "That you'll be of use to me." Klaus told him before biting into the girl's neck.

He pulled back after a moment, "I could've compelled her to behave but a real Ripper enjoys the hunt." Klaus said before letting her run off.

I saw something flicker on Stefan's face and suddenly he was gone. Klaus turned to me, "Beautiful isn't it? A vampire in his true state." He said his eyes fading from gold back to blue and his teeth retracting.

"You're disgusting." I spat as I heard the girl scream.

"You'll get used to it, love, trust me." Klaus said with a smirk.

Stefan walked back over with blood smeared across his chin and I winced; "Now we can go." Klaus said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys:) It's the end of season 2! <strong>

**I hope you all like where I'm going with this and that you stick around for season 3!**

**I got some really great reviews last chapter and I'm looking forward to hearing more of your opinions!**

**Next chapter is what I like to call, "The Reinvention of A.J." because there will be a turning point for her towards the end that I think is really important for the growth of this story and for her character.**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	31. TheBirthday

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)<strong>

**These first couple of chapters might be shorter than the rest, sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Four**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE BIRTHDAY<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up with a scream in the back of the car Klaus and Stefan had 'rented' for us. "I told you to stop tuning in, love." Klaus said as he got in the driver's seat.

"You didn't have to kill them. You could've brought me with you; it would have been much cleaner." I told him sitting up and trying to control my breathing.

"Where's the fun in that?" Klaus asked smirking as he turned back to look at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get Stefan and go." I told him crossing my arms.

Klaus chuckled but turned the key in the ignition and drove off.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why I have to be here." I said from my seat at our table in the diner.<p>

Klaus sighed in an irritated manner, "Because, love, you just do." He told me as I dug into my pancakes.

I swallowed and took a sip of orange juice, "I just don't see why you told us you would explain and then never did. You also told me I could call my brother and that never happened." I said before biting off a piece of bacon.

Klaus looked at Stefan who was sitting next to me, "Is she always this unpleasant?" He asked.

"No, I just don't like you." I told him with a glare, "And I'm not unpleasant."

"You liked me fine when I was Nik." Klaus pointed out, flashing a charming smile.

I leant forward, "You killed my aunt and my sister and tried to turn me into a vampire." I told him.

"Have you really not let that go yet?" Klaus asked actually looking slightly shocked.

I made a noise of disgust, "I don't believe this." I said pushing back my chair and standing up.

"And where might you be going?" Klaus asked me, folding his hands together.

"Outside, all of the pompous ass in here is making it stuffy." I said as I walked away from the table.

I heard Stefan stifle a chuckle as Klaus's face morphed into anger. I pushed open the door and made my way across the dirt parking lot to the 'rented' car. Once I was out of sight of the windows I quickened my pace, knowing it wouldn't be long until Klaus sent Stefan after me. I opened the passenger door and crawled onto the seat. I opened the glove compartment and dug out my phone from underneath all of the blood stained napkins and empty blood bags. I pressed the power button and climbed out of the car. I closed the door as softly as possible before hurrying around to the back of the restaurant as I dialed. "Hello?" Elena's voice came through.

"Happy Birthday." I said quietly with a smile.

"Aileen?" She asked in a shocked tone.

"Hey, I can't talk long I just figured I should call." I told her leaning against the restaurant.

"Who is that?" I heard Damon say in the background.

"Damon not now!" Elena hissed.

"Is that A.J.?" Damon asked.

There was some grappling for the phone as I felt Klaus grow closer, "Elena I have to go! I love you!" I told her before hanging up.

I erased my call log and powered off my phone as Klaus came around the back of the restaurant. He looked from me to the phone with a disappointed look, "Ailee-"

"Relax I didn't even get the chance to turn it on." I told him pocketing my phone, "But I will be keeping this."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Stefan! Looks like you'll be keeping a closer eye on our psychic friend." He told the younger vampire.

"_Really, A? Really?" _Stefan thought to me while keeping a stony expression, "That won't be a problem." He told the Original.

"**What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." **I thought sarcastically as Stefan took a hold of my upper arm, "I'm sorry are you upset with me now?" I asked Klaus sarcastically as Stefan 'guided' me back to the car.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled up to a bar called Southern Comfort and turned to look at me in the backseat, "I need you to search for a man named Ray Sutton when we get in there alright sweetheart?" He told me.<p>

I rolled my eyes and climbed out, ignoring the eyeing I was getting from a group of middle aged men crowded around a truck. I walked up to the bar doors, my red cowboy boots clicking on the floor as I entered. I also had on a pair of jean shorts and a white lacy tank top. Klaus had returned my locket to me after taking all of the vervain out of it. "Happy Birthday to me." I whispered under my breath as I paused inside the door and searched for Ray.

"**Human….human…ew sex addict but human….human…human…heroin abuser…ah there we go." **I smirked as my eyes locked onto Ray at the bar.

I put on my best worn out, working class girl face and strode over to the stool next to Ray, "Can I get a beer?" I asked the bar tender with a believable tired smile.

He just smiled back and handed a glass to me without a second thought. Ray shifted next to me as I took a gulp. I turned to him and smiled, "Hey I'm Arielle." I told him keeping one hand on my beer and letting the other fall into my lap.

"Ray." He said turning to me, "Are you old enough to be drinking that?"

I gave him a small laugh, "I'm only 3 years off, no big deal." I said tucking a curl behind my ear.

Ray chuckled, "Fine but I'm having Bobby cut you off after 2 drinks." He told me.

"Alright but I don't know if that'll work." I told him with a smile.

Ray smiled, "Why, because you're a pretty little thing?" He asked me.

"No because my friend compelled him to do what I ask a few moments ago." I told him casually.

Ray looked at me with sudden alarm, "Oh and my name isn't Arielle but that's not important. The important thing is that you are the first werewolf we've come across in weeks." I told him sipping my beer, "And honestly I don't endorse what's about to happen to you but everyone in this bar including me has been compelled." I paused, "But I was only compelled because the first time we went through this I tried to save the werewolf so now I can't help you, sorry."

Ray's breathing was now almost panting as he looked around frantically, "Are you human?" He asked me in a hushed tone, leaning in close to me.

I shrugged tracing the rim of my glass, "Technically I'm psychic but yes, I am human." I told Ray looking up at him through my lashes.

Klaus and Stefan walked up on either side of us, "The blonde asshole is the hybrid and that's Stefan he's a vampire." I drained the last of my beer and looked over Ray to Klaus, "He-"

I cried out as I felt my body flying into a table. I heard a snap and my wrist throbbed with pain, "Shit." I said cradling my hand to my chest as I sat up.

There were a few cuts on my arms from a few glasses that had shattered on my impact with the table. Klaus appeared by my side as I winced, "Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"I think my wrist is broken." I told him as I tried not to move it.

"May I?" Klaus asked gesturing to my wrist.

I hesitated but nodded and outstretched my wrist to him. Klaus took my wrist into his hands and gently felt in several places making me wince, "Yes that's broken. It seems to be a clean break though." He informed me, "You have two options; take my blood or have Stefan take you to the hospital."

I thought about it for a minute before meeting his eyes, "I'll drink your blood." I told him.

Klaus gave me a half smile and I ignored the slight stirring in my chest. He picked up a piece of one of the broken glasses and cut a precise line across his wrist. I hesitated before bringing it to my mouth and beginning to drink. It was metallic tasting but was different than Damon's. Klaus pulled away his wrist after a few moments and surprised me by wiping off my lip with his thumb, "There. Good as new." He told me gesturing to my wrist.

I blinked before giving him a small smile, "Thank you." I told him as he stood up.

Klaus offered his hand to help me up and I took it. He pulled me up causing me to crash into his body. In my boots I was almost eye to eye with him as our faces were centimeters apart, noses almost brushing. My eyes flickered to his mouth before snapping up as I realized what happened. I swallowed harshly and moved back, sliding my hand out of his. I turned and saw that Stefan had Ray pinned to the bar, "I need a drink." I said hopping the bar and grabbing a case of beer.

"I'll be outside." I called over my shoulder as I pushed through the doors.

I sat down on the car's hood and pulled a beer out. I reached through the open window and grabbed the bottle opener off the console. I popped the cap off and raised the bottle to my mouth, "To my 18th birthday." I said to myself before tipping the brownish liquid past my lips.

"_Someone saw Damon at the farmhouse and now Klaus knows he's still following us." _Stefan thought breaking through my almost drunk haze that was clouding my brain.

"_**So he's still following us?"**_ I thought back as I slid farther up onto the windshield.

"_Are you drunk?" _Stefan thought back.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my side, "**No I joined AA." **I thought back sarcastically.

"_You might need AA with the direction you're going." _Stefan thought.

I rolled my eyes once again and downed the rest of my bottle as I searched for Damon's mind, "**Stop following us." **I thought to him harsh enough to give him a good headache.

I got off the car, suddenly feeling more sober than I had in an hour. I made my way up to the bar and entered. I spotted Klaus and Stefan talking and hung back briefly at the door before proceeding. "What's going on?" I asked trying not to slur.

Stefan took my chin in between his thumb and forefinger as he looked into my eyes, "Well you're drunk for one." He said as he picked me up and sat me on the bar next to him.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan told Klaus before walking to the door.

"Why is he leaving?" I asked Klaus, majorly confused.

"He's getting Damon off our trail." He told me.

Klaus smiled at me and grabbed a box off the bar, "Happy Birthday, Aileen." He told me.

I took the box warily and untied the purple ribbon, "This isn't gonna be some vampire-werewolf practical joke is it?" I asked pausing with my fingers on the lid.

Klaus chuckled, "Just open it." He told me.

"Alright but if anything jumps out at me…" I trailed off as I laid eyes on my lapis lazuli ring. "I-I" I stuttered before closing my mouth.

"I had someone get it for me; it was still in the quarry. I saw it drop that night and I figured it wouldn't be a good idea for me to return to Mystic Falls." Klaus told me as I put it on.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely as I gazed down at my ring, "My mom and dad gave me this on my 16th birthday."

"I also got you drawing supplies. You are a very talented artist, love." Klaus told me.

I looked up at him, "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him quirking an eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled, "Believe it or not, love, you have this light around you. It's enticing to me." He said looking me straight in the eye, "But for some reason it's been fading."

* * *

><p>I sat at the bar drinking while Klaus had Ray laid out on a pool table. My phone rang in my pocket and I answered it, "Hello?" I asked without slurring.<p>

"Aileen?" Damon asked.

I sat up straighter, "Damon? Why are you calling me? Don't you have Andie?" I asked slurring Andie's name.

"Stefan killed her." Damon said somberly.

My eyes widened, "Stefan's killed a lot of people lately, Damon. You shouldn't be surprised." I said callously.

"You told me that you couldn't live in a world I wasn't in, well I can't live in a world where I can't see you." Damon rushed out.

Klaus grabbed my phone from my hand with Stefan standing behind him. Klaus handed the phone to Stefan, "I told you to stay away." He said before hanging up.

I put my hands up when the two turned to me, "Hey he called me." I said at their accusing looks.

"Hey." Stefan said compelling the bartender, "Cut her off."

I rolled my eyes and I climbed down from my stool. I walked out of the bar and made my way to the car. Tears began to build up in my eyes and I liked my lips as my throat tightened. I slumped against the car door and slid down it until my butt hit the ground. I let my sobs out as tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt arms wrap around me and took in Stefan's cologne as he sat me on his lap and stroked my hair. I clutched at his shirt as violent sobs wracked my body, "It's okay." Stefan whispered into my hair, "I'll take care of you."

I shook my head and pushed him away. I wiped my cheeks and pushed away the arms that moved to encircle me, "I'm done crying, Stefan, I'm just done with it." I told him standing up, "I'm done with people taking care of me and not having a say in my own life."

"You do have a say." Stefan said standing up.

"No I don't!" I shouted, "I haven't had a say since I came back to Mystic Falls."

Stefan stepped closer to me, "That's not true, A."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yes it is! Ever since I met Damon I've done everything the two of you thought was best so don't tell me that I'm wrong." I said before turning on my heel and heading back into the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyy:)<strong>

**So since A.J. isn't in Mystic Falls she's pretty much oblivious to everything going on outside of Klaus, Stefan, and herself. Because of this there isn't a lot of plot from the episode that goes with her journey so I've done my best with what the episode gave me. It Is shorter than usual somewhere around 2,800 words but I hope it was long enough for you to enjoy!**

**Let me know what you think! I love all of the reviews I've been getting lately, thank you guys so much!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	32. TheHybrid

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)<strong>

**These first couple of chapters for season 3 might be shorter than usual, sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Five**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE HYBRID<strong>_

A.J. POV

I woke up to Stefan shaking me, "C'mon A, you've gotta start walking." He told me.

I groaned and nodded, "Alright, let me down." I told him.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Klaus said as Stefan let me off of his back.

I grinned bitterly as I felt my hangover set in, "Sorry, Ariel's my favorite princess." I told him as we walked.

"Somebody's grumpy." Klaus said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm kind of hung over if you hadn't noticed." I grumbled.

"I could always carry you." The hybrid offered.

"No offense, but I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." I told him crossing my arms.

"None taken." Klaus said with a chuckle.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asked Stefan patronizingly making me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine." Stefan answered, clearly irritated.

"You sure about that? You know we've been waling for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit down." Klaus said smiling annoyingly.

"You know I get that we're uh, we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit chat it'd be great." Stefan told him.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus replied.

I rolled my eyes and walked faster, "Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan said shifting Ray slightly.

"Amen." I chimed in nodding.

Stefan let out a chuckle at me and I grinned back at him. We came up to a clearing of people and I winced as I realized what was about to happen, "Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus said smiling.

They all stopped and looked at us as Stefan put Ray down. A woman in a tank top ran over to him and began shouting in panic. I winced again, this time because of a throbbing at the base of my skull. I rubbed a hand over the spot as I suddenly became dizzy and placed a hand on a tree to steady myself. "Shit." I muttered as I felt myself fall.

_My fingers danced gently across the piano keys as I kept my eyes closed, listening to the sweet music around me. A faint smile rested on my lips but faded when I stopped and opened my eyes. "That was incredible." Stefan said sitting down next to me._

"_Thank you, Mr. Salvatore." I said politely as I smiled up at him._

_The younger brother was completely enthralled with my sister but at the moment it was hard to tell whether or not that was due to compulsion. "I've told you to call me Stefan." He said with an ever-present charming smile, "Mr. Salvatore is my father."_

"_And I've told you to call me Elizabeth, yet you insist on calling me Miss Pierce." I said resting my hands on my lap._

_Stefan chuckled, "A beautiful woman deserves politeness." He told me._

_I raised an eyebrow, "Yet you call my sister by her first name?" _

_Stefan paused, "Katherine and I are…comfortable with each other." He chose his words carefully._

_I laughed, "I know of my sister's comings and goings, Stefan, she tells me everything." I told him._

_A light blush littered across Stefan's cheeks, "Would you play another, Elizabeth?" He asked me._

_I looked over at the clock, "I would but I've promised to meet your brother for a walk." I informed him._

_Stefan's smile faltered and I quickly changed my mind, "But I suppose one more wouldn't hurt." I said with a smile._

_Stefan grinned and I place my fingers back on the keys._

* * *

><p><em>I laughed as I ran from the younger Salvatore in the garden. The wind blew my curls behind my back, exposing my collarbones as Stefan caught me from the back. "I've caught you, now what's my prize?" He asked turning me around.<em>

_I laughed, "Careful Stefan, someone might think you're flirting with me." I teased, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back slightly._

"_What if I am?" Stefan teased raising an eyebrow._

_It was just teasing, I was involved with both Damon and George and Stefan was completely infatuated with my sister, we were simply enjoying each other's company. Although an onlooker might think differently, "Elizabeth!" Damon called._

_I turned and grinned at him before turning back to face Stefan, "Thank you for entertaining me." I told him, kissing his cheek._

"_The pleasure was all mine, Lizzy." He said with his charming grin._

_I hurried over to Damon, "You've been spending an awful lot of time with my brother." He remarked, eyeing Stefan._

"_He's been entertaining me while you've been off with my sister or when George is busy." I informed him, linking our arms, "Shall we walk?"_

* * *

><p>I woke up lying on the ground while Klaus fed human blood to the last of the soon to be hybrids. "Ugh, how long was I out?" I asked picking a leaf out of my hair.<p>

"About six hours, give or take." He answered as I slowly picked myself up.

"So what, you're making a bunch of hybrids to keep you company? Are you that desperate for friends?" I asked harshly.

Klaus grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to the closest tree. "You seem to have forgotten your position here." He spat glaring at me.

"What was that again?" I asked through thin breaths.

I used my powers to throw him into a tree, "You do realize that despite the fact that you're some indestructible hybrid that killed my sister and aunt, I'm not scared of you, right?" I asked him crossing my arms.

Klaus quickly gathered himself and sped over in front of me, "You do realize how mad that makes you, right?" He returned.

I shrugged, "Then I guess I'm insane." I told him.

I began weaving my way through the bleeding hybrids, "Where do you think you're going?" Klaus demanded.

"To find Stefan." I said over my shoulder, "I'll be back, don't worry. Besides you compelled me to always come back, remember?"

I trekked out into the woods, pushing branches out of the way and climbing over fallen trees. "Ugh." I groaned when I stepped in mud.

I hopped over to a tree and scraped off my new tennis shoe. I've always hated the woods…or at least the mud that's in the woods. I started walking again, running a hand through my untidy hair. I heard voices and furrowed my eyebrows, who else was stupid enough to be out here? I walked closer to the voices and froze when I came face to face with my sister. "A.J.?" She asked, shocked.

"No way." Ric's voice came from behind her.

I looked over her shoulder and met Damon's eyes. I groaned, "Are you serious?" I hissed, grabbing my sister's arm and pulling her towards them.

"How many times does someone have to say stay away before you listen?" I snapped at Damon.

I turned to Ric, "How could you let them come out here?" I accused him, "And you!" I rounded on my sister, "Klaus thinks you're _dead_. Stefan is not coming back, neither of us are. Elena, do you know how many people he's killed? Ripped to shreds? Even if Klaus lets him go he won't come back!" I whisper-yelled at her, "So do yourself a favor and stop wasting your time and energy on us."

Elena swallowed, "Aileen just come with us, please." She pleaded.

I felt Damon's eyes burning into my face as I contemplated my answer, "'Lena I _can't._" I told her.

"He _compelled_ you?" Damon snapped.

I shrugged, "I kind of gave him no choice." I told him.

"Would you though? Would you come back if he let you?" She asked.

I nodded, "In a heartbeat, sis." I told her.

"You seem different." Ric spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows.

I shrugged, "I stopped feeling sorry for myself. Now I need to go find Stefan." I told them before marching off.

Damon appeared in front of me and I sighed, "Not now, Day." I told him moving to go around him.

"A.J.-"

I flung him to the side, "**I'm sorry." **I thought to him before hurrying off.

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I called over to him.<p>

It was dark now as I hurried over and saw the bite on his arm. I gulped as flashes of Damon instantly came to mind. "Did Ray bite you?" I asked grabbing his wrist.

"Yeah and we still have to find him." Stefan said sweating slightly.

"C'mon." I said gesturing with my head for him to follow me.

"_**Damon's in trouble!" **_Elena thought to me.

"Ray is chasing Damon," I told Stefan as I searched Damon's mind, "This way."

I ran in the direction Damon was coming from. I felt Stefan grab me and wind rushed by us. Suddenly I was on my feet against a tree and Stefan had Ray's heart in his hand. "Fancy meeting you here." Damon said to break the tension.

"What part of don't follow us anymore got lost in transition, Damon?" Stefan asked tossing Ray's heart to the side.

"You might want to take that up with your girlfriend." Damon told him.

"Do you guys really have to do this?" I asked rolling my eyes, "C'mon you found Ray, let's get back to Klaus." I said walking over to Stefan.

"He's never gonna heal me if he's dead." Stefan told me stubbornly.

"If they all went rabid then I doubt Ray is the only one that had to be put down." I reassured him.

"I'm still standing here you know." Damon said pointedly.

"Yeah we know, _but_ you shouldn't be." Stefan told him.

"Why not? I haven't seen my girl in how many months and you expect me to just walk away?" Damon snapped at him.

"Last time I checked your girl was Andie." I snapped crossing my arms.

"Oh come on-"

"We need to go." I told Stefan, walking off into the woods.

I heard Damon and Stefan exchange words before Stefan was walking next to me, carrying Ray on his shoulders. "He loves you." Stefan told me.

"I know." I replied simply.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I walked into the clearing to see all the hybrids dead and Klaus drinking a beer while sitting on a fire ring. "Aileen go to the car." Klaus told me from his perch.<p>

I glance at Stefan who dropped Ray, "No." I tell him, crossing my arms.

"_Aileen, go_." Klaus said firmly.

"No." I reply just as firmly.

"Aileen, go to the car!" He shouts, shooting up from his perch.

"No!" I yelled back.

Klaus threw his beer bottle, "I did everything I was told! Everything!" He yelled, "I killed the werewolf, the vampire and the doppelganger. And then I mixed my blood with the psychic's!" Klaus turned back to me, "Aileen go to the damn car!" He roared.

"Nik calm down." I replied in a steady voice.

"What did you just call me?" Klaus asked taking a step closer.

"Nik. I called you Nik." I answered.

Klaus nodded and swallowed, "I need you to go to the car, love." He said after a moment.

"Okay." I agreed, satisfied that he was calmed down.

I began to walk past him but paused unsure of what I was about to do. I reached out and hugged him after a moment of him gazing at me. I pulled back after a moment of unresponsiveness and kept walking. I just hugged Klaus; I really must be going insane.

* * *

><p>Klaus pulled up to a hotel and I grabbed my things, "C'mon." He muttered before heading inside.<p>

Stefan and I exchanged looks before getting out of the car and following Klaus inside. Klaus got us a room with 3 beds and we followed him down the hall. Klaus swiped the key in the slot and opened our door, "Ladies first." He said gesturing for me to go in first.

I walked in and took the bed closest to the window. "I'm gonna go get a bite." Stefan said as he left closing the door behind him.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Klaus said plopping down on the middle bed.

"Looks like." I said pulling out my drawing supplies and flipping to the last thing I had been drawing.

It was a pair of eyes and the outline of a face. I continued to draw and when I finished it was a picture of a girl wearing pearls and with her hair in a curly 20's style. I cocked my head to the head slightly, "Nik?" I asked causing his head to shoot up from his book. "Do you recognize this girl?" I asked showing him my drawing.

Klaus's eyes widened before he smiled, "No but that is a very impressive drawing, love." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, not totally believing him, before turning to a clean sheet of paper, "You know you still haven't told me." I remarked.

"Told you what, love?" Klaus asked in an amused tone.

"Why you want me here." I said placing my things to the side and turning to face him.

"I'll tell you when I want you to know." Klaus answered.

"But why wait? There's clearly no grand scheme behind it like there is with you keeping Stefan around." I pointed out.

"Do you really want to know?" Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and he turned his body to face me, "You fascinate me. You're beautiful, full of attitude and independence. But you were so dependent on Damon it was making you weak and foolish. You need a love that strengthens you, that helps you grow." Klaus told me.

I opened and closed my mouth, unsure of how to reply to that, "And you think that's you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Klaus grinned, "Honestly, yes." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey!<strong>

**Again sorry about the shortness of this chapter next chapter should be significantly longer! Thanks for reading!**

**Review and let me know what you thought!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	33. TheEndOfTheAffair

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Six**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END OF THE AFFAIR<strong>_

A.J. POV

We pulled up into a warehouse in a black SUV, "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said as he got out.

Stefan and I followed as Klaus opened a door on the side of the warehouse. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked as I walked up to stand next to the hybrid.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old Ripper days?" Klaus asked with a smirk as we looked out onto Chicago.

"Blacked out most of them, a lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan told him.

"Well that is a crying shame; the details are what make it legend." Klaus told him, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was about to push his grip off of me when suddenly a vision hit me.

"Word was the Ripper of Monterrey got lonely so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was Prohibition, everything was off limits then which made everything so much fun." Klaus said.

_Stefan fed on a girl in a very old style car. He pulled back when she died and his eyes changed back to normal as he took the flower from her hair and put it on his suit jacket. Stefan wiped his mouth off with his fingers before getting out of the car. He fixed his jacket and walked towards a building at the front of the parking lot. He knocked on the door and waved at the man on the other side. The door opened and Stefan entered into a hallway, patting the door man on the shoulder as he walked by. He turned and entered a 20's club full of girls in flapper dresses and men in suits. There was a black woman on the stage singing beautifully as Stefan walked through the club and leant against the railing. "Guess who my eyes have just spied ladies? Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" The singer asked._

"_Save me a dance, Gloria." Stefan told her as he walked down the stairs to the ground floor._

_A waiter walked by and just as Stefan reached for the last drink a girl walked by and stole the drink off the tray, "Please, help yourself." Stefan said sarcastically causing her to turn towards him._

"_Oh I always do." She replied sassily before walking towards him, "Careful Mr. Salvatore," She told him, placing a hand on his shoulder and licking his lip, "You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She whispered in his ear before beginning to walk off._

_Stefan grabbed her arm, "Who are you?" He asked._

_She simply pressed a finger to her lips in a shushing fashion before walking off._

"Chicago was magical." Klaus told Stefan as I came back to reality.

That was the girl from my drawing. I realized my eyes widening fractionally. "Yeah well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan told him walking away from the doorway.

"You would have loved it, sweetheart, beautiful times for a beautiful girl." Klaus said touching my cheek lightly.

Stefan cleared his throat and Klaus sighed, "Down to business then." He said closing the door.

"Why are we still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked him as he crossed his arms.

"We're going to see my favorite witch." Klaus said walking past him, "If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." He told us before getting in the car.

Stefan looked at me and I shrugged before climbing in the car after the hybrid. "So what's the witch's name?" I asked him as Stefan got in behind me.

Klaus just smirked and signaled the driver to go ahead.

* * *

><p>We had stopped before going to the witch's bar so that I could eat and change into a sleeveless (has straps) all over floral print sweetheart chambray dress that I paired with sandals and a few bracelets along with my ever present locket. My hair was in gentle waves instead of my natural curls. We walked into the bar, "Looks familiar doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan and I adjusted my heather cross body bag on my shoulder.<p>

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said as the two leaned on the railing.

"You've got to be kidding me." A black woman with short white hair said.

I recognized her as an older version of the singer from my vision. She should be dead by now. Klaus and Stefan moved so I was slightly behind them, "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." Gloria said cutting Klaus off, "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

I smiled and suppressed a laugh, "I remember you." She told Stefan.

"Yeah you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" Gloria finished, "Now if I died who's gonna run this place hm?" She asked with a smile.

"Gloria is a very powerful witch." Klaus informed us.

"I can slow the aging down some with herbs and spells but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day. Now who are you?" Gloria asked looking between the two supernaturals at me, "You are just _radiating_ power."

I narrowed my eyes at her and Klaus placed a hand on my shoulder, "Aileen is _the_ psychic." He informed her with a smirk.

Gloria raised an eyebrow, "And you haven't changed her yet?" She asked.

"Tried it, didn't work." Klaus said simply.

I shrugged in a 'what can you do' way. "I'll be at the bar." I told him brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"Stefan why don't you join her?" Klaus suggested and Stefan followed me.

I put my bag on the bar and hopped over it, pulling out a bottle of white wine and uncorking it, "Really, wine?" Stefan asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged, "It's good and I don't feel like getting drunk." I told him as I poured a glass.

Stefan came behind the bar and began to pour himself a drink as I sipped mine. Suddenly he stopped and pulled a picture off of the wall, "Everything okay?" I asked at his expression.

Stefan flipped the photo around to show me him and Klaus with their arms around each other smiling like best friends, "What is this?" Stefan called to Klaus.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago is a magical place." He said standing up.

"But this is me with you." Stefan said holding up the photo.

"Now sweetheart." Klaus said walking over to where I was leaning on the bar.

I rolled my eyes, "You really need to stop calling me that." I told him in an annoyed tone.

"Sure thing, love." Klaus said irritatingly before reaching across the bar and catching my chin in between his thumb and finger, "Stay here while Stefan and I are out and don't leave." He compelled me with his face unnecessarily close to mine.

I pulled back from his grip, "Not like I have a choice." I mutter as I fill my glass again.

"Oh c'mon now, love, chin up. It's not so bad being under compulsion is it?" Klaus teased.

I slammed the wine bottle down, "Seriously? Is this your way of 'wooing' me? Compulsion _sucks, _asshole. And even if you didn't compel me where would I go? I've never been to Chicago before; the only place I've been besides Mystic Falls is Boston." I ranted.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Feeling a little neglected?" He asked.

"Feeling like I never should have left Boston." I told him grabbing my bag and bottle and heading over to a random table.

"Um, honey?" Gloria said drawing my attention.

I looked over and saw Klaus's sleeve on fire, "Damn it." I said before putting it out with my mind.

Klaus and Stefan left shortly after and Gloria came over and sat down next to me. "Have you used you powers lately?" She asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. I haven't really wanted to use them around Klaus and he's always around so…" I told her.

"What have you found out you can do yet?" Gloria asked.

I sighed, "If I'm dreaming I can tap into what another person is doing. I get visions from the past which are sometimes controllable. I used to have my link to my twin." I paused for a moment, thinking about the time she was dead and I couldn't sense her.

"How does it feel not being able to sense her?" Gloria asked leaning forward.

"It feels empty." I tell her recalling how I felt, "Like part of me is gone. When I try to reach her all I feel is a cold barren emptiness where she should be."

The witch nodded, "Anything else?" She asked me linking her fingers.

"I can sense everyone around me and their emotions, sort of like an empathy. When I draw, I draw things in mine or other people's futures or pasts. Urm, telekinesis, telepathy, pyrokenesis, I can put impulses into people's minds and make them do things. And most recently I've found that I can take or erase memories. Just little ones so far, but still." I list off.

Gloria smiled, "There are other things you'll learn to do if you are anything like your doppelgänger." She told me before getting up and walking away.

I pull my sketch book out of my bag and pull out my drawing supplies before propping my feet up on the other chair and drawing.

* * *

><p>Gloria had opened the doors earlier and the bar had quickly filled up with people. I had been drawing a pair of eyes over and over again for the past few hours and was starting again when I felt his mind. I dropped my pencil and my head shot up as Damon went over and sat in front of Gloria, <strong>"Damon Salvatore<strong>." I thought to him angrily.

I saw him wince and turned into the conversation just as Gloria pulled her hand out of Damon's. "Your girl is here by the way." Damon said rubbing his temple.

Gloria laughed at him, "Seems like you've got a spitfire on your hands." She remarked.

I turned my attention back to my drawing but suddenly I was yanked out of my seat, "C'mon I'm getting you out of here." Damon said tugging on my arm.

I stayed rooted in place and shook my head, "I can't." I told him with a sympathetic expression, "You should go, Nik will be back soon."

"Did you just call him, Nik?" Damon asked tightening his grip.

I felt Klaus getting closer and pushed at Damon's chest, "Damon he's getting closer, you need to go!" I hissed.

Damon looked at me intensely for a moment before he disappeared. I sighed as I packed my bag up and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed the empty wine bottle and sat down at the bar. Gloria came over and handed me a drink, "Trust me, it helps." She informed me at my hesitant look.

I shrugged and took a gulp, bourbon. "You didn't wince, that's a first." Gloria said as she cleaned glasses.

"Damon pretty much lives on bourbon, I've gotten used to it." I told her sipping at the drink.

"Still? Damn that man never changes." Gloria said.

"No he doesn't." I agree with a slight laugh.

"Well except for you. I thought Damon would never be able to care for another person after that whole Katherine mess with his brother." Gloria told me.

I shook my head, "No matter what he says he never stopped caring about Stefan." I told her as she filled my glass back up.

* * *

><p>I felt Elena's panic through our link and tried not to show my worry to Gloria, <strong>"What's wrong?" <strong>I asked her as I nursed my drink.

"_**I'm at Stefan's old apartment and so are Stefan and Klaus." **_She thought back.

I felt her shock at the communication, no matter what she had been feeling I had managed not to communicate with her all summer, **"Do you need me to distract them?" **I asked her.

There was a pause where Elena didn't answer and I started to get worried, _**"No they're leaving." **_She thought as her panic died down.

I sighed into my drink, **"See this is what happens when you follow people that don't want to be found." **I thought back to her.

* * *

><p>"Finally." I said as Stefan and Klaus sat down next to me, "Next time can you at least let me go shopping or something while you're gone?" I asked Klaus.<p>

"Now why would I do that, love?" He asked me with a smirk.

"Because, Nik, it's boring as hell here by myself and I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain." I answered sipping my beer.

"Are you drunk?" Stefan asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head, "Not yet. At the moment I'm only buzzed." I informed him.

"Buzzed enough for a dance?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"Ask me after 3 more drinks." I told him with a smile before finishing off my beer.

Gloria came over and placed three beers down, one of which I gladly took. "Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked.

"She'll be here," Klaus told her, "I can't just conjure her on demand."

"Who's Rebekah?" I asked, confused.

"His sister." Stefan answered, taking a gulp of his beer.

"Exactly how many siblings of yours are going to pop up?" I asked Klaus sarcastically.

Klaus sent me a smirk before turning to Stefan, "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." He said.

"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman because you liked the way I tortured innocent people." Stefan said turning in his seat to face Klaus.

"Well that's certainly half of it." Klaus told him while I was completely lost.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked him.

"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to _want_ to be my wingman." Klaus said pouring two shots and sliding one to Stefan.

I blocked out his story, not wanting a vision in a bar full of people. I drained my beer and took the shot Gloria poured me, "I do believe that's 3 drinks, Ailey." Klaus said.

"Is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Two beers and a shot mean it's time for my dance." He said standing up and offering me his hand.

I, in my buzzed state, smiled in amusement and took his hand. I let Klaus pull me onto the dance floor despite seeing Stefan's warning look. Klaus wrapped my arm around his neck and took my other hand in his before wrapping his free arm around my waist. We moved in a slow circle and after a moment I relaxed and rested my head on his shoulder. "What do you want out of life?" Klaus asked suddenly.

I laughed pulling back from his shoulder to look at him, "Seriously?" I asked at his expression.

"Yes, seriously." Klaus said with a small smile.

"Right now I just want to see my brother and friends again, honestly." I said leaning my head back onto his shoulder.

"That's all you want?" Klaus asked in a disbelieving tone.

"It's all I've thought about for weeks." I confess.

"What about you?" I ask after a moment, "What does the big bad hybrid want from life?"

Klaus's chest vibrates as he chuckles, "Honestly?" He asks.

I nod into his shoulder, "I don't want to end up completely alone." He whispers to me.

I pull back and look at him with furrowed eyebrows. The song ends and I step back from him, "Let's go before Stefan drinks the whole bar." I said with a light smile before hurrying back to the bar.

"So I'm confused." Stefan started.

"And I'm leaving." I said walking further down the bar and sitting down.

"You alright, girly?" Gloria asked pouring me a glass of bourbon.

I sighed, "I'm trying to keep my visions away, I really don't want to have one in a bar full of people." I explain, sipping my drink.

My senses flared as I felt Damon and my head whipped around to see him gesturing to Stefan before going outside. Stefan said something to Klaus who just raised a hand at him. I watched as Stefan left through the same door as Damon before I went over to sit next to Klaus. "You look depressed." I told him bluntly.

"Stefan asks a lot of questions he shouldn't." Klaus said downing a shot.

"In his defense he used to be worse." I told him taking a sip of my own drink.

Damon sat down on Klaus's other side, **"What the hell?"** I thought to him.

"I see they've opened the doors to the riff raff now." Klaus said smirking.

Damon smirked back, "Oh honey, I've been called worse." He retorted.

Klaus took a gulp of his drink, "Did you know that Aileen here is a very good dancer?" He asked.

It was a stupid question really but it got under Damon's skin. "Nik, don't." I told him rolling my eyes.

"C'mon, love, I'm just having fun." Klaus said laughing, "You don't give up do you?" He asked Damon.

"Give me back my brother and my girl and you'll never have to see me again." Damon said smirking.

Klaus pulled me onto his lap and I rolled my eyes at his attempt at showing he was the Alpha male. Damon stiffened but kept his facial expression the same. "Well I am torn. You see I promised Stefan and Aileen I wouldn't let you die but really how many free bees did I sign up for and clearly you want to die otherwise you wouldn't be here.." Klaus debated.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said snarkily.

I saw Klaus grin and groaned. Klaus grabbed Damon by the neck and suddenly I was sitting on Klaus's stool and Klaus was holding Damon up in the air by his neck. "Nik!" I hissed standing up.

I watched as he took out a drink umbrella, "I'm a bit boozy so forgive me if I miss your heart a few times." Klaus said stabbing Damon with it.

"Now that's not it." Klaus said taking it out before stabbing it in again, "Ailey, get some air this is gonna take some time."

I hesitated, "Now, Aileen." He ordered.

I looked at Damon once more before hurrying out the door to see Stefan and my sister talking. "Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids, he won't hurt Aileen but the second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working." Stefan said.

"Look I know you're trying to protect me but I can't let you do it, come with me Stefan, please." Elena begged.

"What do you expect me to do?" Stefan snapped, "It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that." Elena said.

"I don't think you do." Stefan said, "I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee; innocent people, humans."

"Lexi found you like this before, in the twenties and she saved you." Elena said defiantly.

"And you know what I did after that?" Stefan asked.

I shrank back into the shadows where they couldn't see me, "I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together. To a vampire that's nothing, to you…that's half your life!"

"I can't give up on you, Stefan." Elena said.

"Yes you can," Stefan said with a finality that made me wince, "It's done, that part of my life is done. I don't want to see you, I don't want to be with you; I just want you to go."

Stefan walked past me and I ran to my sister as her tears began to fall down her face, "Aileen?" She asked.

"I don't have much time." I said hugging her.

"Stefan, he-"

"Shh," I said smoothing down her hair, "He's trying not to feel, you can't give up, not now."

I widened my senses as I pulled back from her, "But you need to go, I can't have Nik figuring out you're alive." I said smiling at her.

"Damon is a wreck, A." Elena said as more tears streamed down her face, "He was using Andie and then Stefan killed her…he's not stable. You need to come home."

"I can't, I've told you this." I said with a frustrated sigh.

I felt Gloria use her magic through my senses, "I need to go before Nik kills Damon." I said hugging her again, "Say hi to Jer for me."

I ran back inside to see Klaus standing over Damon who was lying on broken glass, "Seriously? I leave for half a second…" I grumbled making my way over and helping Damon up.

"Damon here was trying to negotiate your freedom…and well, I told him to ask your opinion on that." Klaus told me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Damon and bit my lip before sighing, "You know I want to…" I told him softly.

"Then why can't you?" Damon asked looking betrayed.

"I can't leave Stefan alone." I told him.

"Why not?" Damon snapped.

"Because he's my best friend, Damon! And I see how bad he's hurting!" I snapped back.

There was a pause and I swallowed, "You need to leave." I told him firmly before walking back over to the bar.

I grabbed my bag, walked to the front of the bar, and sat down at a table.

* * *

><p>Klaus took Stefan and I back to the warehouse where we were instructed to wait behind one of the aisles. <strong>"You know she's heartbroken, right?" <strong>I thought to Stefan.

He nodded, "So is Damon." He whispered.

I shrugged, **"He'll live." **I thought back.

"I'm not so sure." Stefan whispered.

"You can come in." Klaus called to us.

Stefan looked at me and I rolled my eyes before pushing him into the aisle. I followed after him, standing next to him as we looked at the girl from my visions and drawing. Of course this would be Rebekah. I gave Klaus a look that he pretended not to notice. "Stefan." Rebekah said in a surprised yet loving tone.

Stefan looked at her cautiously and Klaus walked over. He placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "Now you remember." Klaus compelled him.

I winced and gripped Stefan's shoulder as his memories flashed by. I looked from Rebekah to Stefan as Stefan took a few steps forward, "Rebekah?" He said in a wondrous tone.

Klaus smirked at me and I looked away, "Stefan." Klaus said.

Stefan turned around and looked at him in confusion, "I remember you." Stefan told him, "We were friends."

"We _are _friends." Klaus said walking over and placing a hand on Stefan's shoulder, "And now the reason you're here." He said walking over to his sister.

"**Stefan, snap out of it." **I thought to him as I walked over to stand next to him.

"Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original Witch." Klaus said to his sister.

"The Original Witch?" Rebekah asked disbelievingly.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Rebekah reached for something on her neck, "Where's my necklace?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice, "What did you do with it, I never take it off."

"I don't know; I didn't touch it." Klaus said in a bored tone.

"We need to find it, Nik." Rebekah said panicking as they began talking over each other.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Klaus yelled grabbing her upper arms.

Rebekah pushed him off her and began searching her coffin before screaming and throwing it.

I exchanged a look with Stefan, **"Welcome to the shit storm." **I thought to him as we watched Klaus and Rebekah, wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys!<strong>

**So I know what you're thinking, she got the choice and she didn't go back with Damon?! And I know in one of my bonus chapters I posted she did but at this point in the story if Aileen went back with Damon then it would screw up the plot I'm working towards!**

**(BTW its Ay-lean)**

**Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	34. DisturbingBehavior

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

* * *

><p><strong>****BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&amp;ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)<strong>

**AN: Urgh so yeah… this one's not very long either…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISTURBING BEHAVIOR<strong>_

A.J. POV

Rebekah was trying on dresses in a store while Klaus, Stefan, and I sat around with a few bottles of champagne. I was wearing a 3-quarter sleeve all over embroidered lace dress with a brown belt and gladiator sandals. "There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah complained from inside the dressing room.

"There's not." Klaus told her as she came out in a skimpy black dress.

"So women in 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Rebekah asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Basically." I agreed finishing my glass of champagne.

"You know I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah complained to Klaus.

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus told her simply.

Rebekah looked at the ceiling, "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She complained.

Stefan cleared his throat, "It's dance music." He informed her.

The original gave him an incredulous look, "People dance to this?" Rebekah asked.

"More like dry hump each other." I informed her from my perch on the arm of Stefan's chair.

I sat my glass down and stood up. I walked over to Rebekah, "I've worn worse, hun, don't worry." I told her picking a piece of lint off the dress.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked grumpily.

Rebekah turned to her brother, hands on hips, "And why are you so grumpy?" She asked.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying. One thing. Your necklace and you lost it." Klaus said bitterly.

"I didn't lose it; it's just been missing for 90 years." Rebekah told him, "So what do you think?" She asked Stefan about her dress.

"I like it." Stefan lied.

Rebekah glared at him, "What? I said I liked it." He told her with a smile.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan. C'mon, Aileen." Rebekah said pulling me into the dressing room, "I heard that!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Have you really worn worse than this?" Rebekah asked me as we made our way to her pile of dresses.

"Picture less skirt more cleavage." I told her going through the mass of dresses.

"Here" I said tossing her another less revealing dress.

"It's red." Rebekah pointed out the obvious, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Which will look great on you, trust me." I told her with a grin before exiting the dressing room.

"Where's Stefan?" I asked Klaus taking Stefan's empty seat.

"He went for some air." Klaus answered, still grumpy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "You need to cheer up." I told him, "You're like a Sourpatch kid that never went sweet."

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've never had a Sourpatch kid?" I asked him in disbelief.

"Is that an orphan?" Rebekah called from inside the dressing room.

"It's a candy!" Klaus shouted back before turning to me, "And no I haven't had a Sourpatch kid."

I raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time you had fun? Like real not murderous fun." I asked him crossing my legs.

"I've spent the last 500 years tracking down Katerina for revenge; I haven't had the time." Klaus said bitterly as he downed another glass of champagne.

"Well then." I said snatching the bottle out of his hand, "I'll just have to change that." I told him with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Rebekah sat on the bar in Gloria's while Klaus had insisted I sit on his lap on a bar stool. Gloria was at a table with a grimoire and surrounded by candles. I downed a shot and then I realized that maybe I was letting my drinking get out of control again. "You left us." Rebekah remarked and I looked up to see Stefan walking into the bar.<p>

"Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." Stefan said with a chuckle.

"Tell me about it." Klaus complained downing his drink.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh it wasn't that bad." I said feeling the hybrid's hand trace my hip.

Klaus chuckled and I felt the vibrations through his t-shirt, "That's because you were entertained, love." He pointed out.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked looking at Gloria.

"She's failing." Klaus informed him, stroking his thumb across my hip bone.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria defended herself.

"So use me I only wore it for a thousand years." Rebekah said hopping off the counter and walking over to Gloria.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." The witch said.

Stefan gave me a look and I pushed into his mind. The necklace they were searching for was…oh shit, Elena. I gasped my eyes going wide as I clutched my head. "What's wrong?" Klaus asked worriedly, pulling me against him.

I cried out and pushed at him. "Aileen!" He growled keeping a vice like grip on me.

"Stefan!" I yelled squeezing my eyes closed as I squirmed against Klaus.

"Nik let go of her, something's wrong!" Rebekah yelled.

The hybrid released his grip and I hurried, stumbling, to the bathroom. I got inside and locked the door. I turned on the faucet and braced my hands against the sink. Thank you, performing arts school. I thought letting my breathing return to normal. "Alright give me your hand sweetheart." I heard Gloria say to Rebekah.

I pushed into Gloria's mind, breaking through all of the herbs and spells fairly easily and put up a wall so she couldn't make the connection between Elena and me. I backed out of her mind and my shoulders slumped as my head throbbed. My chest burned suddenly and I cried out, pulling my hair behind my back as I pulled back my dress collar to see a burn in between the start of my breasts. My vision clouded over as images of Elena in our kitchen with Caroline and Bonnie flooded in. I gasped and I was brought back to reality with a jerk that made me stumble. My head spun as I hid the burn. I turned to the door and stopped with my hand on the door knob as my head slowly stopped spinning. I was really out of practice with my powers. I opened the door and walked calmly back into the main room. Everyone's gaze turned to me, "Find anything?" I asked as I stopped next to Stefan.

"I saw a girl with her friends." Gloria said.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back." Rebekah interrupted.

"Well I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria told the frustrated vampire.

"So dive." Klaus said getting up from his perch.

"I need more time." Gloria told him as the hybrid walked over and leaned against the witch's table, "And space. Look you're harshing my juju."

"We can wait." Klaus told her staying exactly where he was.

"I'm sure you can." Gloria told him, "But that's not what I asked."

Stefan, finally noticing the tension, walked over and patted the hybrid on the back. "Hey you know why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." He told him.

Klaus pushed away from the table as Rebekah hopped off her side, "C'mon Ailey." Klaus told me as the three vampires exited the bar.

"Yay, I get to watch you eat people. That's always a highlight of my day." I said sarcastically as I followed them out.

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the usual BBQ Mystic Falls hosted before the beginning of the summer. The mayor always said it was a way to bring the community together but in reality it was just a cover up so the council could get together and plot against vampires. I moved through the people who didn't even notice me to where Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat on two wooden benches. I sighed as none of them noticed me, "Awesome, a new power that I have no clue what it's called or how to control it." I muttered as I sat down on Elena's bench.<p>

I noticed the burn on Elena's chest that matched mine and rolled my eyes, "Should've figured."

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what magic affected the necklace." Bonnie told them as Elena handed her _the_ necklace, "It's gonna take a while so tell me if anyone's coming okay?"

My best friend and twin sister nodded before said blonde bestie turned to my twin, "So you're not like switching Salvatores are you?" Caroline asked her making me choke on my own spit.

"What?" Elena asked her in disbelief.

"Caroline-" Bonnie started.

"Stay focused." Caroline told the witch, "As your friend who worries about you and _your twin sister_ daily; what is the deal with you and Damon?"

I crossed my legs and leaned forward. Since when did Elena and Damon have a 'deal'? "There is no deal. We're working together to find Stefan and Aileen." Elena told her.

Good twin- I mean bad twin you aren't supposed to be looking for us! "Yeah but that doesn't make him any less _Damon_." Caroline pointed out, "Besides from what you said Aileen didn't look too happy to see Damon when you two took your road trip to Chicago."

"She didn't look happy because she doesn't want us following her and Stefan not because she didn't want to see Damon." Elena argued back.

You tell her 'Lena! Just as Caroline was about to reply I appeared next to Damon who was examining the huge table of chili. "I would not eat that if I were you." I told him as he picked up the Fell Family Chili card.

Of course he didn't even blink because he was completely unaware of my presence. What the hell good was this power anyway? Damon scoffed and put it back down as Ric came over and handed him a beer. "Let me let you in on a little secret. Founder's parties are just an excuse for the Council to gather in the back rooms and plot against vampires." Damon told him as the two walked away from the chili.

"Hey, uh." Ric started stopping and causing Damon to turn around, "I think you need to take a beat with Elena."

Okay now I'm trusting my sister and my- wait what the hell were me and Damon anyway? Either way I'm trusting my sister and Damon even less. "Excuse me?" Damon asked.

"Whatever it is you two have going on I think it's a bad idea." Ric told him.

"I don't really think it's your problem Ric." Damon told him.

Oh well that made me feel better Day, thanks a lot. I thought biting my lip as I stood by his shoulder. "It is my problem. I'm supposed to look after her and this is me doing that." Ric told him.

Damon turned to face him completely, "What do you think I'm doing?" Damon snapped.

"What I _think_ is you need to take a beat." Ric said firmly.

* * *

><p>Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah were busy with their 'snack' and I was perched on a crate setting paper balls on fire and making them spin around me. Rebekah finished her girl first and joined me on my crate a safe distance away from the fire. "My girl is dead, I'm bored." Rebekah told the two that were still feeding after a moment.<p>

I scoffed, "You think this is bored? Try spending all summer with these two." I told her fully concentrated on my paper balls.

The other two vampires decided to ignore us though, "You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to Stefan.

"It's been a long day." Stefan said detaching himself from his girl to speak.

"Try being related to her." Klaus said gesturing to Rebekah with his head.

Rebekah pouted, "You're being mean." She told him as Stefan laughed, "And why are you being mean? You used to love me."

"It's been 90 years, Rebekah, give him a minute." Klaus told her, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked glaring at him.

"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for every man that doesn't give you what you want." Klaus informed her.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am _not_ a brat!" Rebekah demanded.

Klaus smirked, "A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." He said.

Stefan chuckled, "Oh you're no picnic either. I mean I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." He told the hybrid.

Rebekah laughed, "Fantastic." She said happily.

I swung my legs over the edge of the crate and set a few more burning paper balls in motion, "What and you're some walk in the park? I thought Ripper Stefan was supposed to be the life of the party yet here you are as brooding as ever. The only difference is your blood addiction." I told him making Rebekah's eyes widen and Klaus laugh.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Really? You spent half of the summer wallowing in self-pity and alcohol because you let my brother come in and destroy every independent part of you. I mean, do you remember the last time you did something he wouldn't approve of?" Stefan asked me.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the paper balls, "Yeah I answered your call the night Damon almost died." I told him pointedly.

Stefan hauled his girl off his lap, "I need to go." He said walking past my crate.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked.

"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus answered.

I hopped off my crate as Klaus pushed his girl off his lap and wiped his mouth. "So you're in love with the older brother then?" Rebekah asked me.

"Why do I feel like you're about to interrogate me?" I asked opening my bag and pulling out my drawing supplies.

"Because I am." Rebekah said matter of factly.

I rolled my eyes and plopped down next to Klaus. "What are your powers?" The blonde asked.

"I'll have Nik email you the list." I told her before glancing up, "You do know what email is right?"

Klaus chuckled, "Really, Bekah, it's not necessary." He told his sister throwing an arm around my shoulders.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. I looked up at Ni- Klaus and smiled at him, 'Thank you.' I mouthed.

He smirked back, 'Any time.' The hybrid mouthed back.

* * *

><p>I was laying down on my crate yet again but this time I was drawing. I was drawing my brother. "He looks younger." Klaus said appearing over my shoulder.<p>

I nodded biting my lip as I traced over Jeremy's hands, "Yeah he's 15 in this drawing. It's before my parents died." I told him tracing over my brother's smile.

I sat up, closing my sketch book, to look at Klaus, "So what's up? Did the witch find something?" I asked him.

Klaus sighed, shaking his hands, "You've forced my hand love." He told me glaring slightly at me.

I climbed off the crate, "Nik, what's going on?" I asked him as he took a step forward, pressing my back into the crate.

Klaus pulled out a syringe and I threw him back with my powers, "What are you trying to do?" I demanded as he stood up.

Klaus sighed and sped towards me, brushing the hair off of my neck and plunging the syringe in. I gasped slightly at the stinging pain. "I sincerely hope you aren't involved with Stefan's activities, Ailey." Klaus whispered as my eyes rolled back in my head and I collapsed in his arms.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was lying behind Stefan in the back of a semi with a major migraine. I groaned lifting a hand to my sore neck as I sat up. Stefan was standing next to Klaus in the open doorway, "What the hell?" I asked lifting a hand to block the light, "Nik?"<p>

Klaus helped me stand up and walked me over to the open doorway. My eyes widened and I gasped as I realized I was looking out on Mystic Falls. I jumped down out of the truck and looked around at all of the familiar faces, "Oh my God." I whispered.

"**Stefan what did you do?"** I hissed into his mind.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Klaus said from behind me.

I turned and looked up at him, "Why are we here?" I asked him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "Ask Stefan." He told me somberly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! <strong>

**I really hope you enjoyed the chapter! Mostly because this might be the last one for about a week or so! **

**I'm going to Florida tomorrow and we're driving there (gag) so no Internet for about a day and a half! Yay! (not)**

**Anyway review because I might or might not be posting The Reckoning today!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	35. TheReckoning

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE RECKONING<strong>_

A.J. POV

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Klaus as he dragged me through the hallways of my school.

"Yes." Klaus snapped.

He'd been doing that a lot since I woke up in the back of the moving truck. See, he figured out that I had nothing to do with Stefan's activities but he did realize that I had been lying to him. Apparently he didn't appreciate that. "And did we really have to ruin Senior Prank Night?" I asked Klaus as we turned another corner.

"Sh." He shushed me just as Elena came through a set of double doors.

"There's my other girl." Klaus said smiling as she gasped.

Elena turned and tried to run but Klaus flashed in front of her, taking me with him. "You're supposed to be dead." He told her, "What are we gonna do about that?"

Elena looked from Klaus to me wide eyed and I just shook my head, biting my lip.

* * *

><p>Klaus drug both me and Elena through the hallways, "You've put a rather large kink in my plane, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids; I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is it has to do with the fact that you're still breathing." The hybrid ranted to my sister.<p>

"If you're gonna kill me just do it." Elena told him, trying to sound brave.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." Klaus informed her before shoving us into the gym.

My eyes widened when I saw all of the seniors filling up cups with water. "Attention seniors." Klaus announced in an American accent, "You have officially been busted. Prank Night is over, head on home."

They all groaned but all of the seniors slowly trickled out of the gym. "You two." Klaus said to Chad and Dana as they made to leave, "I remember you." He said dropping the accent.

They exchanged confused looks, "I'm sorry, who are you?" Dana asked.

Oh, that's just freaking stupendous. "Oh don't worry, I wasn't in my right head the last time we met. Lift your foot up, please Dana. If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death, understood?" Klaus compelled them.

Dana raised her foot into the air as Chad watched her, "Don't Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody." Elena pleaded as the hybrid released his grip on her arm and his hand slid down to intertwine with mine.

"Come on now love, 'course I do." Klaus told her.

"Nik please." I pleaded with him, looking up at him with concern in my eyes.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Now, Ailey, I think we both know that I'm sticking to my plan." Klaus told me with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Dana had started to cry from fear and her muscles aching with pain while Chad remained watching her intensely. "Keep it up." Klaus told her as she almost lost her balance.<p>

"Where's Stefan? What'd you do to him?" Elena demanded.

I rolled my eyes at my sister's actions. I love 'Lena but sometimes her actions baffle me. Like how she somehow thinks she can stand up to a 1,000 year old vampire-werewolf hybrid. "Stefan's on a timeout." Klaus told her.

The gym doors opened and I watched with concealed horror as Bonnie and Matt, _human fragile_ Matt, came in. "Well shit." I muttered under my breath.

"A.J.?" Bonnie asked clearly shocked.

I stared back at her helplessly before my gaze shifted to Matt, **"Matt, get out!" **I hissed into his mind.

I saw him wince and realized that I had never been in his mind, "**Sorry." **I told him as gently as I could.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena yelled, concern and horror all over her face.

Klaus sped over to the two, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He told her, "Dana why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight."

The two did as they were told and Chad wrapped his arms around Dana in a comforting manner. "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive and Aileen is not a vampire?" Klaus said to Bonnie.

The young witch squared her shoulders, "That's right." She answered, "That's right, if you want to blame someone; blame me."

"Oh there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem I'm going to have you find the fix." Klaus told her as the gym doors opened once again.

Rebekah came in with Tyler and my eyes widened. "Nik, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped at him only to be ignored.

"Ugh, get off me." Tyler told the blonde.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said gesturing to the other Original, "One warning, she can be quite mean."

Rebekah glared at him, "Oh don't be an ass." She told her brother as she thrust Tyler at him.

"Leave him alone." Elena told Klaus in a firm voice.

I gave her a look, "**Would you **_**shut up**_**? You're going to get yourself hurt**." I thought to her angrily.

"I'm going to make this very simple." Klaus said dragging Tyler past us, "Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually." He said biting into his wrist and forcing Tyler to drink his blood, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

Klaus broke Tyler's neck and I covered my mouth to suppress a scream. I'd seen Klaus kill hundreds over the summer but this time it was different. Tyler is my friend, I'd known him since we were babies and Klaus had just broke his neck. I felt Elena grab my hand and looked back at Matt. Who was Klaus going to kill next?

* * *

><p>"He killed him." Matt said disbelievingly as he crouched by Tyler's head.<p>

"He's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." Elena told Matt while I glared at Klaus in his seat up in the bleachers.

Klaus hopped down, "And if Bonnie's successful he'll live through his transition. Go on then. Go fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what not." He said walking up behind Elena and I, "I'll hold onto Elena," He grabbed her upper arm, "And Aileen for safe keeping." Klaus told Bonnie as he intertwined our fingers.

Bonnie looked at us hesitantly but I nodded, giving her the go ahead. She grabbed Matt and they both left as quickly as possible. "So," Rebekah said making Elena jump slightly, "This is the latest doppelgänger; the original one was much prettier." She said snarkily.

"_Enough_, Rebekah. Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus told her, annoyed.

Rebekah smiled tightly at Elena before walking over to Tyler and dragging him out of the gym. "Just ignore her." Klaus told my sister, "Petty little thing."

I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand out of his, "What? Now you're mad at me, love?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Why am I here Nik?" I asked him crossing my arms.

Klaus glared at me, an expression that caught me by surprise, as he took a step forward so our chests were touching, "You knew Elena was alive, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes." I replied, confirming his assumptions.

"Then you've betrayed me just as much as Stefan." Klaus spat.

I winced on the inside but just remained looking at him steadily, "Don't act like you don't understand why I didn't tell you." I spat back.

Klaus gazed at me for a moment before walking away.

* * *

><p>Elena was comforting Dana and Chad while Klaus was sitting on the bleachers. I, on the other hand, was standing in the middle of the court when the doors opened once again and Stefan walked in. "Stefan." Elena said standing up.<p>

"Klaus." Stefan said, not looking at Elena.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked him, bitterly.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty." Stefan told him calmly.

"Well you broke that pledge once already." Klaus pointed out.

"The twins mean nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me…I will do." Stefan told the hybrid.

"Fair enough." Klaus said getting up off the bleachers, "Let's drink on it." He said walking farther into the gym, "Kill them." He gestured to Dana and Chad.

I looked in between Stefan and my classmates' terrified faces. I locked eyes with Elena, "**Don't." **I thought to her knowing what she was going to do.

"What are you waiting for? Kill them." Klaus commanded when Stefan hesitated.

"No. Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said-"

Klaus cut Elena off by back handing her, sending her flying back onto the gym floor. I sucked in a quick breath as my twin slowly lifted herself off the floor. "Nik!" I protested, rushing over to my sister's side.

Stefan rushed Klaus, fangs bared but Klaus easily fought him off and grabbed him by the throat, "They mean nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." He told the younger vampire.

"Let them go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word." Stefan begged as Klaus choked him.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this…" Klaus looked Stefan dead in the eye, "Stop fighting." He compelled.

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus told him, forcing Stefan to keep eye contact.

"Don't…don't." Stefan begged.

"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide. You will simply just obey." Klaus compelled Stefan as I watched with cold eyes.

"No." Elena whispered, "Stefan."

"Elena, stop." I said squeezing her shoulder; I didn't want to take the chance of Klaus hurting her again.

"Now kill them, _Ripper_." Klaus said smiling as he gestured to Chad and Dana.

I grabbed Elena and pulled her to my chest, "Don't look." I told her, "You don't want to see him like this."

* * *

><p>Klaus crouched down next to me as I watched Stefan kill Chad, "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a brooding lot." The hybrid told me.<p>

"No, you did this to him." Elena protested against my chest.

"I invited him to the party, love; he's the one dancing on the table." Klaus chuckled.

"Don't be patronizing." I told him rolling my eyes.

We all stood up as Stefan finished and Rebekah barged in. "Where is it? Where's my necklace?" She demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked his sister.

"She has my necklace. Look." Rebekah said handing him Caroline's phone.

I gritted my teeth, dammit. "Well, well, more lies. I'm guessing you put up a barricade in Gloria's mind to keep her from giving you two away?" Klaus asked turning to me.

I shrugged, "Cool trick, huh?" I asked with a smirk.

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena told her.

"You're lying!" Rebekah said before biting into Elena's neck viciously.

Klaus pulled her off before I could throw her off of my sister, "Knock it off!" He commanded her.

"Make her tell me where it is Nik!" Rebekah demanded like a brat.

Klaus sighed and crouched down to Elena's level on the floor where she was holding her neck, "Where is the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He asked her.

"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena told him honestly.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"Katerina, of course. Well that's unfortunate." Klaus said standing up, "If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch but since we're doing this the hard way; let's put a clock on it shall we?" He said pointing to the scoreboard.

The buzzer sounded and 20 minutes appeared on the score board as Stefan looked at Elena. "20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed on the twins. You know you want to." Klaus told Stefan with a smirk.

"Klaus don't do this to him." Elena pleaded while I was in shock.

I stared, completely dumbfounded at Klaus, "No one leaves. If they try to run I want you to fracture their spines." Klaus said before leaving with Rebekah.

I took a deep breath as I looked from Elena to Stefan. What the hell was Nik doing?

* * *

><p>I took out my phone when Stefan turned his back, 'Damon I need your help!-A' I sent it quickly and returned my phone to my pocket. Hopefully Damon, wherever he was, would be here soon.<p>

**6:15**

"Elena where's Damon?" I asked her, starting to wonder why I hadn't gotten a reply.

Elena shrugged, holding a towel to her neck, "I haven't heard from him all day." She told me.

I swallowed, nodding. If Damon didn't come… "Caroline's dad! Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion! I don't know how, but he did it. Maybe it's possible." Elena said optimistically.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Stefan, you can control this. When the buzzer goes off, just…just drink from me." Elena told him making my eyes widen.

No way in hell was Stefan feeding from my twin sister. "You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena!" Stefan yelled, "I'm a Ripper! A Ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down…I'm going to feed on you and Aileen. And you know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." Stefan told her, begging her to process what was happening.

**5:30**

Elena shook her head, "I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." She told Stefan.

Stefan scoffed, "Why, because I love you?" He asked sarcastically.

Elena gritted her teeth, "Yeah. That's right Stefan; because you _love_ me. You'll fight because after everything we've been through you owe me that." She told him completely determined.

Stefan nodded, "You know what; you're right. You're right. I owe you everything because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up, from turning it off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours…you are dead." He told her.

**4:52**

Damon where are you?

* * *

><p>I ran my hands through my hair as I watched the clock tick down, Damon wasn't coming. I was going to have to fix this myself.<p>

**:20**

"Stefan feed from me!" I yelled stepping in front of Elena, "Elena you run, get as far as you can, I'll slow him down." I told my twin.

"No, A.J." Stefan said shaking his head.

I took a step forward, "Stefan it all makes sense he told you to feed on us but he didn't tell you which of us to start with. You won't be able to kill me because you know if you do Klaus will kill you out of revenge." I explained while Stefan continued to shake his head even though he knew I was right.

**:10**

"Elena, run!" Stefan shouted desperately as he backed away from us.

"No!" She protested.

"Elena, get your ass out the door!" I commanded her.

**:5**

"No!" Elena yelled defiantly.

"This is not up for discussion!" I yelled, shoving her back towards the doors with my powers, "GO!"

Elena ran just as the buzzer went off and Stefan fell to his knees, clutching his head as he tried to fight the compulsion. "Aileen, go!" Stefan yelled at me.

I stood defiantly, "Stefan just feed!" I told him, taking a step closer.

"NO!" He roared, banging his fist on the ground as he tried to fight it.

"Stefan, I trust you! Just do it!" I yelled.

Stefan let out an animalistic growl and pinned me to the bleachers, "I'm so sorry." He told me, still trying to fight as his grip bruised my wrists.

"It's okay." I said as his mouth neared my neck.

I felt his teeth sink down into my throat and gasped at the pain before it all went black.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV<p>

Klaus was standing in the hospital parking lot, "Well, look who finally decided to show up to the party." He said turning around as Damon approached.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded.

"Who, A.J. or Elena?" Klaus asked, "Because they're both making their donations to a greater cause."

Damon tried to walk past but Klaus stepped in front of him, "I can't let you interfere mate." He said.

"You'll have to kill me." Damon said trying to move past again only to be pushed back.

"Oh I would love to kill you but I made a pledge to your brother and a promise to your- well I guess she's not really yours… I made a promise to A.J. Unlike you I actually honor my promises." Klaus said angering Damon further.

Klaus pretended to think for a moment, "Actually thinking about it now, Stefan really doesn't care much anymore and we all know that A.J. is on her way to hating you considering you didn't come to save her-"

Klaus pinned him to a car by the throat, "Yeah cause this is the real way to win A.J.'s heart." Damon choked out.

Klaus drew back his hand and Damon managed to sputter out, "Don't you wanna know about your friend Mikel?"

"What do you know about Mikel?" Klaus demanded.

"Just that he knows you're here." Damon said still pinned under Klaus's grip.

"You're bluffing." Klaus said disbelief written on his face.

"Katherine and I found him, consider it our leverage." He said glaring up at Nikklaus.

Klaus threw Damon away from him and into the side of a truck and when Damon got up he was gone.

A.J. POV

I woke up in a hospital bed with Klaus looking down at me, "Nik?" I said confused and drowsy.

"I'm surprised you're still calling me that." Klaus said, not allowing a smile to breach his somber expression.

"Did Tyler transition?" I asked him, reaching up to grab the necklace around his neck.

I rubbed my thumb over the pendant as his eyes searched my face, "Yes, sweetheart, he's fine and so is your sister." Klaus answered still watching my drowsy face.

My eye lids felt heavy as my fingers slipped from the necklace, "Then I forgive you." I said softly as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Let's hope you still feel that way in the morning." Klaus said taking out the needle that was drawing blood from me.

"Nik, what are you doing?" I asked drowsily.

Klaus put a bandage over where the needle had been and picked me up in his arms. I sighed contently and snuggled into his chest, one hand gripping his shirt and not feeling guilty in the slightest. "Hold on love." He said before speeding out of the hospital.

Klaus stopped at the door of the Boarding House which he quickly opened and sped me up to Damon's room. He pulled back the covers and tried to place me down but my grip turned to steel, "No." I protested eyes closed.

"Love, I'm just putting you in bed." Klaus reassured me and I loosened my grip.

I felt his hand enclose mine and remove it completely from his shirt before he set me down. I felt him pull of my shoes before pulling the covers up around me. I felt him brush my hair behind my ears and kiss my forehead, "Sweet dreams, Ailey." Klaus whispered before trying to walk away.

I grabbed his hand and felt him tense under my grip, "Please don't leave me." I murmured almost asleep.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw him smile gently, "Whenever you need me, I'm just a phone call away." He told me.

My eyes closed, "I'll remember that." I said softly as my grip dropped from his hand.

I felt a breeze and I knew when she woke up in the morning it would be Damon not Klaus waiting for me. But I really didn't know how I felt about that.

* * *

><p>I blinked groggily at the dimly lit room. "Hey." Damon said from a chair next to the bed.<p>

"Damon? Where am I? How?" I stumbled as my head pounded, "God, my head."

"My guess is Klaus brought you back here." Damon said sullenly.

I searched through the haziness and my headache to a few hours back, "Yeah he did, and then he left." I said sitting up.

"Hey don't do that." Damon said putting his hands on my shoulders.

My skin warmed at the familiar touch and I sighed before looking up at him with a sudden realization, "Where's Elena?" I asked panicking, "Is she okay?"

"Shh." Damon soothed rubbing my arms, "Elena's fine."

Angry tears stung at my eyes, "Where were you Damon?" I asked, "Why didn't you come for me?"

"I shouldn't have left." He said sadly.

I looked down at my hands. I felt him tuck a curl behind my ear and I looked up at him, "I promise you, I will _never_ leave you again." Damon said.

I grabbed onto him and I felt his arms encircle me, "Stefan's really gone this time isn't he?" I whispered.

"We'll get him back." Damon said stubbornly.

I shook my head against his shoulder, "Damon I watched it happen, Nik compelled him. He's gone." I said biting back my tears.

"Well, glad you can find time to care, Aileen." I heard Stefan say.

My head snapped up and I pulled away from Damon to see Stefan in the doorway, "What are you doing here?" I demanded angrily.

"Oh haven't you heard, I would've thought after your heart to heart, Nik would have told you." Stefan said mocking me, "I'm supposed to protect you and your sister. You especially, Klaus would kill me if anything happened to the girl he loves so much."

I glared at him, "Stefan stop it." I said as Damon placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course you have feelings for him too, don't you?" Stefan asked grinning, "Yet you still love my brother, it's sick."

Stefan walked out and I looked over at Damon, "Damon I-"

"Aileen you lost a lot of blood today, we can talk tomorrow." Damon said sternly.

I nodded, "Will you stay? At least until I fall asleep?" I asked him timidly.

Damon nodded, "Sure." He said a ghost of a smile flickering over his lips before disappearing.

I slid over and turned on my side as Damon slipped into bed. He wrapped an arm around me and pressed a kiss to my cheek, "Goodnight, Aileen." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys!<strong>

**God, I am so sorry for the wait but as soon as I got back from vacation I had basketball practice and a tourney but now that I'm pretty exhausted I decided to finish typing and post again!**

**I am going to start typing up the next chapter once this is posted and hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow.**

**Anyway I had some Aileen and Klaus and some Damon and Aileen moments in this chapter I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who reviews because every one of them means so much to me and I do take all suggestions and your opinions into account so thank you!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	36. SmellsLikeTeenSpirit

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT<strong>_

A.J. POV

Let's be clear on one thing, this is _so_ not how I dreamed of starting off senior year. I sighed as I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet and started sorting through my clothes. I decided on a tiered floral belted dress that had thin spaghetti straps and a pair of white flats. I grabbed my locket and ring and hurried into my bathroom where I changed and transformed my curls into flowing waves. I then applied mascara and slight eyeliner. New year, new look, back to the old before Damon me. I left the bathroom and headed downstairs where Elena and Alaric were sitting very sweaty and looking well exercised. "Well, looks like you two had some fun." I said as I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself a thermos full.

"You look…"

"Different?" I suggest and Ric nods, "I'll take that as a compliment." I told him as I grabbed a package of poptarts.

"I'm heading out." I said grabbing the keys to my VW bug and my heather cross-body bag.

"What are those keys for?" Elena asked, crinkling her eyebrows.

"My car." I answered biting into my poptart and taking a swig of coffee out of my thermos.

Elena and Ric exchanged a look, "What about your motorcycle?" My legal guardian asked.

I shrugged, "I sold it." I said simply.

"Who bought you a brand new car?" Elena demanded, looking concerned.

"Nik did. I'll see you in school." I told them both at Elena's disapproving expression and left the house.

I walked to my car and threw my bag in the passenger seat. I placed my thermos in the cup holder and balanced my poptarts in my lap before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>I pulled into my parking space gaining a few wary looks from other students and got out. I slung my bag over my shoulder and took a swig of coffee before making my way over to where Bonnie, Care, and Elena were standing. "Hey, guys." I said with a smile.<p>

"Hey, A." Caroline greeted cheerfully.

"We were just exchanging our sob stories, wanna join?" Elena asked while Bonnie just looked at me warily.

I shrugged, "I don't really have one." I said honestly.

"What?" Bonnie asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"You spent the entire summer with Klaus after leaving behind your half-dead boyfriend and then you had to watch Stefan and Klaus kill hundreds of people. Then when you came back home Klaus had Stefan, one of your best friends and your twin sister's boyfriend, attempt to kill you but somehow you don't have a story to tell?" Caroline ranted, looking at me completely confused, "How does that make any sense?"

I sighed, "I guess somewhere between all of the alcohol I consumed and trying to control my powers I just stopped feeling sorry for myself." I told her.

They all looked at me with shocked expressions, "Well, I'll see you guys in class." I said hurrying away from the awkward situation.

Well that went well, I thought sarcastically. I made my way through all the students and spotted Matt who had just parted from Tyler. "Matt!" I shouted gaining his attention.

Matt looked surprised to see me and then smiled, "Come give me a hug, quarterback." I told him smiling.

Matt hugged me, picking me up slightly and making me laugh, "Hey A.J." He said pulling back, "It's really good to have you back."

I grinned at him, "It's good to be back. Honestly though, it'd be even better if Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie would stop looking at me all worried." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well you did spend the summer with two psycho killers." Matt reasoned, "But let me know when you want to hang out without prying eyes because I have been collecting pizza coupons for way too long."

I laughed, "Will do." I told him turning to walk into the school.

Matt slung an arm around my shoulders, "C'mon I'll walk with you to first period." He told me guiding me inside the school.

* * *

><p>I made it to my locker in between periods and opened it, immediately faced with pictures of the last year. There was one of me, Elena, and Jeremy with big grins plastered on our faces as we looked into my camera. There was one of me and Caroline with Tyler photo-bombing in the background. There was one I had taken of Jenna and Alaric when they were sitting on the couch together one night. I felt a pang in my chest and bit my lip as I came to the next one; I had snuck one with Stefan by licking his cheek and getting him to laugh. Then there was one I had taken while I was forcing Matt to give me a piggy back ride. We were both looking straight up at the camera above our heads laughing. The last one made my stomach turn over; I had my arms flung around Damon's neck and there was a light blush coating my cheeks as we passionately kissed. I swallowed hard and put the picture on the top shelf of my locker, out of sight, before grabbing my books that I needed and hurrying off down the hallway. I walked into Alaric's class to see the only empty seat remotely close to my twin was in front of Stefan. I gritted my teeth and plopped down in the seat before turning to Elena, "Where exactly did you tell people I was this summer?" I asked her in a hushed whisper.<p>

"In Boston visiting friends, why?" Elena asked with a confused expression.

I glanced around to see my suspicions confirmed, "Because everyone keeps staring at me." I said in a low, paranoid voice.

"It's because the whole innocent floral thing works for you." Stefan said with a shit eating grin, "It's sexy."

Elena's jaw dropped at him and I glared at him, "Good to know your assholeness that you developed over the summer has been amplified." I retorted before turning back to Elena.

I caught Caroline's eye over my twin's head, 'Help me.' I mouthed to her.

Alaric walked in and I faced the front, getting reprimanded at school by your teacher is one thing, getting reprimanded by your teacher who also happens to be your legal guardian and technically your step-father is completely different. "Welcome back seniors." Ric said as he finished writing 'AP American History' on the blackboard, "Let's uh turn our brains back on starting with this country's original founders; the Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as she entered the room and sat in the only other available desk.

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" Ric asked.

I smirked down at my desk, history might just be fun this year, "My name's Rebekah. I'm new and history is my favorite subject." The Original answered with a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>I groaned as I leaned against my locker, "Seriously Care, I'm not joining cheerleading. I promise to come to the bonfire and get completely drunk with you in a dress that may or may not be too revealing as long as you <em>stop begging.<em>" I pleaded with my blonde best friend.

Caroline pouted before sighing, "Alright…fine. BUT send me a pic of that dress okay? I need to approve of your newly single attire." She said with a grin.

"Absolutely." I promised before walking off.

I rounded a corner and came face to face with Rebekah, "Hey Beks." I greeted with a small smile.

I was unsure of how Rebekah was gonna treat me after discovering that I was lying to her and Nik. "Hey, what do you think of me going out for cheerleading?" She asked, joining me as I walked.

"I think it would be a great idea, especially since there's an open spot on the squad." I told her referring to Dana.

"Really?" Rebekah asked with an excited smile.

I could tell she was holding back all of her excitement and grinned, "Yeah go for it. But I expect to see you at the bonfire tonight; no exceptions no matter what vampire craziness may or may not go down between then and now." I said coming to a halt in the almost deserted hallway.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight then." Rebekah said before walking off.

I watched her as she walked away. Even after 1000 years she was still just a teenage girl on the inside, someone who wanted friends and acceptance as much as the next person. I walked out of the school and strolled over to my new bug. Now its time for dress shopping.

* * *

><p>As I promised Caroline I showed up in teensy tiny dress that she had approved of. I was about to head down for a drink when the link between Elena and I started giving off a strange vibe. I turned on my heel and headed into the school, making my way as quickly as possible to Ric's classroom without a janitor spotting me. Damon, Elena, Ric, and Caroline all turned to acknowledge my presence as they suddenly became quiet. "Don't stop on my account." I told them as Damon's eyes drifted to my legs, "So who are we plotting against this time? Let me guess…Stefan, am I right?" I asked looking each one in the eye.<p>

"Yeah it is." Elena answered after a moment of silence.

I perched myself on a desk, "Then why wasn't I included?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Ric and Elena are worried about your sanity." Caroline blurted causing the two to glare at her.

"Caroline!" Elena snapped looking betrayed.

I took a deep breath to control my frustration, "My _sanity_?" I asked.

Ric sighed and dipped his head, "You've been acting differently and you started calling Klaus 'Nik' and you started dressing differently…" Elena trailed off.

I slid off the desk onto my feet, "Elena, I will tell you this time and time again until you understand what I'm saying; I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I hated who I was when I left here! I was weak and emotional. I was a born and raised vampire hunter who became the damsel in distress. And what I may or may not call Nik is none of your business, alright? People change how they dress all the time, Elena! Remember Jeremy's emo faze? Yeah." I crossed my arms as I looked her in the eyes, "Now what's the plan?"

* * *

><p>15 minutes, one vervained hybrid, a sire discovery, and 4 drinks later I was watching Damon flirt with Rebekah. "I sense jealousy." Stefan sing-songed into my ear.<p>

I rolled my eyes and downed my beer, "I'm the only one that can sense emotions, jackass." I spat as I continued to fixate my gaze on the two flirting vampires.

"You know and here I was thinking you were moving onto Klaus." Stefan said moving so he was blocking my line of vision.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I told him as I made my way back to the keg.

"Really?" Stefan asked chuckling as I refilled my cup, "So all of the longing glances, affectionate touches, how you talked to each other…that was all in my head?"

I turned so we were chest to chest, "Must've been." I told him as I took a sip of my beer.

I moved past him and made my way through the crowd of people, "The thing is I don't think it was." Stefan said as he followed me.

I groaned, "Think what you want, Stefan, but why don't you go harass, Elena? I'm sure she would be thrilled." I told him before stomping away.

I saw Damon pulling a branch out of his stomach and hurried/stumbled over, "Should've told you; Rebekah has some kind of sixth sense for lying." I said taking a seat next to him.

"And why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Damon groaned as he slowly sat up.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I must've been focused on the amount of beer I wanted to consume tonight." I said, "Oh and you know it's always _so_ much fun to have your sanity questioned."

"Great, you're drunk." Damon said sarcastically.

I snorted, "I'm _so_ not drunk." I denied as I took another swig.

Damon snatched the cup out of my hand, "Yes, you are." He told me pouring it out of the ground.

"Hey! That was perfectly good cheap beer!" I protested, "And anyway I'm not as drunk as Elena." I told him pointing to where Stefan was following Elena towards the football field.

"_So the plan is going good, then?_" Damon thought through the connection I had established earlier tonight.

"Because if I was something probably would've exploded by now." I slurred.

"**Yeah as long as Elena doesn't screw up, we'll be fine." **I thought back to him.

* * *

><p>Damon and I were walking through the woods after Elena had texted me telling us that Stefan was knocked out. "I still don't understand though. I mean she could've questioned my morals, sure, I mean who befriends the hybrid asshole that murdered your aunt, tried to kill your sister, and attempted to turn you into a vampire? But really? <em>Really<em>? My _sanity_? God, I'm not _Stefan_. I'm still human and I haven't been compelled in over a month so I figure that I'm doing pretty well for myself." I ranted as we made our way down the path.

"I-"

I was cut off by my foot getting caught and me plummeting to the ground. I put my hands out to catch myself and felt a shard of glass break off into my hand. "Shit." I hissed, holding my hand to my chest as Damon helped me sit up.

"Are you alright?" He asked as I spotted a broken beer bottle on the ground next to me.

I nodded, "I'll be fine." I told the vampire as I pulled the glass out of my hand.

"Yeah once we get that bandaged." Damon said as he helped me to my feet.

"Damon-"

"Aileen, just let me help you alright?" He said cutting me off.

I saw the pleading in his eyes and my demeanor softened, "Okay." I agreed, nodding.

As soon as the word left my mouth Damon picked me up and ran off with me at vampire speed. Damon set me down outside of the boarding house and I smacked his chest with my good hand, "A little warning would be nice." I told him before letting myself in.

Elena was perched on the couch in the living room with a bandage on her cheek, "Get too close to a BBQ?" I asked her jokingly.

"What happened to your hand?" Elena asked wide eyed.

"She got drunk and tripped." Damon said appearing at my side, "C'mon the kit is in my room."

Damon walked me to his room with a hand on my lower back the entire time. "Sit." He told me pointing to his bed.

I walked over and sat down as he walked into his bathroom. He came back out a few moments later carrying a white first aid kit. Damon sat down next to me and I tried to take the kit from him. "Damon." I said with a warning look as he jerked it away from me.

"Aileen, stop being so stubborn and let me help you." He told me as he opened a tube of disinfectant.

I sighed and held out my hand. Damon took it in his own lightly, sending a shiver up my spine, "Yeah its cold." He said referring to the disinfectant he was applying.

"I didn't even notice." I muttered under my breath, forgetting about vampire hearing.

"What was that?" Damon asked looking up from my hand.

"You played your part really well tonight. You had Rebekah drooling all over you and your marshmallows." I said trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Damon chuckled, "Yeah, before she skewered me. I thought you were too drunk to notice." He said bandaging my hand.

I shrugged, keeping my eyes on his face, "I was faking most of it." I admitted.

Damon's eyes met mine, "So was I." He said making my stomach clench around the butterflies erupting.

Damon finished the bandage and stood up. He grabbed my good hand and pulled me to my feet so our torsos were flat against each other, "Thank you." I said trying and failing to keep my gaze from wandering to his lips.

"Anytime." Damon told me.

I could feel the vibrations in his chest when he talked and could smell his breath as his nose skimmed mine. I shakily took a breath in about to close the distance, "A.J. we're leaving!" Elena called from down the hall, snapping me out of the trance I was in.

"I'll see you later." I told him avoiding his penetrating gaze as I hurried out of his room.

I walked past Stefan who was pulling stakes out of his stomach, "Oh yeah, FYI Elena's training with Ric." I told him on my way out.

* * *

><p>I walked into Jeremy's room toweling my hair to see him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "Bonnie still not answering?" I asked him when I spotted the phone in his hand.<p>

"Nope." He answered.

I sighed and sat down next to him, "Did you see Anna again?" I asked him.

Jeremy sat up, "I can't stop thinking about her." He confessed, "It's like when I first saw her, everything came flooding back."

I nodded and smiled, "You know the first thing I wanted to do when I came back was meet her. All I wanted to do was meet the girl that my little brother couldn't stop talking about. But then I heard that she was dead." I told him, "You two never broke up, Anna died. It's to be expected that there might be unresolved feelings."

"Thanks, A." Jeremy said leaning his head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head, "I'm always on your side, Jer. No matter what." I told him combing my fingers through his hair.

Even if it makes my twin and my friends hate me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! <strong>

**So I know that I'm quite a few days late on the update and this is a short one but I still hope you enjoyed it! It is fairly short so I will try to update the next one soon…even though that one is short too…**

**As we know there is little to no Klaus action in the next few episodes so I apologize to all Nik shippers but to all Damon shippers :D guess what that means!**

**So anyway let me know what you think!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	37. GhostWorld

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GHOST WORLD<strong>_

A.J. POV

Okay so I probably should've been helping out Care and Bon but I would much rather be hanging out with asshole-Stefan than joining in on their conversation about Jeremy. So while Bonnie and Caroline were hanging lanterns I was sitting on the ground playing the new version of Temple Run on my phone. "Well I want you to say you're not okay with it." Caroline said drawing my attention away from my phone.

"I'm a thousand times not okay with it; I just don't know what to do about it." Bonnie told her as she climbed down from the ladder.

I stood up as Damon stopped his car next to us, "Greetings Blondie, Witchy, Beautiful." He said as we walked over to the curb, "I think you got your voodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicky Donovan." He directed at Bonnie.

Bonnie crossed her arms, "What do you mean? Why?" She asked suddenly looking very worried.

"Because I'm _pretty sure_ I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost." Damon informed us.

"What?" Bonnie asked still not processing.

"And why would you think that?" Caroline asked not convinced.

"Maybe because he chained me to a chair and shoved a hot poker in my chest." Damon told her with a shrug, "Let's just say I'm having déjà vu."

"I thought you said that ghosts couldn't physically interact with people." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"They can't." The witch told her.

"Obviously Mason found a way." I pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful Lockwood. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead. Whatever you screwed up, fix it." Damon told Bonnie before driving away.

Bonnie and Caroline both looked across the street and I followed their gazes to Matt. I mentally groaned, poor Matt. "Please don't tell me we're about to interrogate Matt." I said.

Bonnie and Caroline shared a look before making their way across the street, "Guys!" I called after them.

* * *

><p>I was driving behind Bonnie and Caroline to the old witchpsychic house. I hated interrogating Matt like Bonnie did, he really doesn't have anyone anymore and to keep talking about how he sent his sister away has got to hurt him. My phone rang it and I grabbed it out of the cup holder, "Hello?" I asked not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Aileen." Klaus's voice came through my phone speaker making me swerve slightly in surprise.

"Nik?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sorry it took me so long to call, love. I've been training hybrids left and right." He said.

"It's fine. I hate to admit it but I think I've actually missed you." I told him with a chuckle.

"See I'm not all that bad to have around am I, darling?" Klaus said and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"It's been crazy around here, Nik. I don't think you'd believe me if I told you half of it." I said changing the subject.

"Try me, Ailey." Klaus said in a tone that made me think he had all the time in the world.

I took a breath, "Alright then." I said before launching into a detailed description of what has been going on since he left.

Excluding the almost kiss with Damon, "Elena is only setting herself up to get hurt by trying to 'fix' Stefan. She's having a hard time realizing that she can't undo compulsion with love." I finished.

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked me as I parked in front of the house.

"Yes, I am. Plus even if she could I don't think Stefan wants any of his guilt to come rushing back." I stated.

"So you don't think Stefan would turn his humanity on if given the choice?" Klaus asked.

"No, I don't." I confirmed as I turned the car off.

Bonnie and Caroline were waiting for me by their car so I finished up, "I have to go, but before I do I have a question." I said biting my lip.

"What is it, Ailey?" The hybrid wondered.

I let out a breath, "When are you coming back?" I asked.

Klaus chuckled, "Soon, love. I promise I'll be back soon." He said.

"Alright I'll talk to you soon, then." I said.

"Goodbye, Aileen." He said before hanging up.

I sighed before slipping my phone into the pocket of my jeans and stepping out of my car. I walked over to Bonnie and Caroline, "So since I don't want to throw off your witch mojo I'm just going to head upstairs and explore alright?" I said as we walked into the house.

"Alright that's fine." Bonnie agreed before her and Caroline headed down to the basement.

I took the stairs one at a time, testing each one before going up so I didn't fall through and break my neck. Once I made it to the top I turned down the hallway and made my way to the psychics' room. I paused before pushing the door open and entering. I stood in the doorway for a moment taking in the room that held so many secrets. I walked over to the chest and kneeled down next to it. Whispers started up around me as I took off Elizabeth's locket and unlocked it. My eyes widened as I was faced with an empty chest. "No." I breathed out my heart clenching.

The whispers grew louder as I fell back onto my heels; it's all just…gone. "Are you hiding them from me?" I asked the voices.

There was no response only the halting of the whispers. I stood up and clasped the locket back around my neck as I began to search the room. I pulled the cushions off of the couches and felt around for anything before looking under them. Finding nothing, I turned to the bookshelves where I searched book after book before finally just pulling them off frantically. "Aileen."

I froze and spun around slowly, "Oh my god." I breathed, "Aunt Jenna?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're here." I said in disbelief as we sat on one of the couches together, "How are you..."<p>

Jenna gave me a look and I laughed at myself, "Right, Bonnie." I said, "Jenna I miss you so much." I told her gripping her hands.

Jenna smiled back, "I miss you too, kiddo." She told me.

"There's so much that I want to tell you." I said pushing a curl behind my ear, "There's so much that I didn't get to tell you before the sacrifice."

"So tell me, you know you can tell me anything." Jenna said squeezing my hands.

I dipped my head, "I'm so sorry Jenna. For everything. We should have told you before it was too late, I could've trained you maybe then Nik wouldn't have been able to…" I trailed off at her raised eyebrows, "What?"

"Sweetheart you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. My death was not your fault; I've made peace with it. So you shouldn't feel guilty for _anything_." Jenna told me, "Including certain feelings you may be developing…"

My eyes widened, "I'm not developing any-"

"A.J. I'm dead, not blind." She told me, "Plus the whole Nik thing is kind of a giveaway."

"It's a habit." I protested pulling my hands out of hers.

"Uh huh sure it is. Aileen I know that you love Damon, you know that you love Damon, the entire freaking town knows that you love Damon. But you are eighteen. Your first love isn't always your last." Jenna told me.

I sighed, "You're right, I do love Damon and yes I'm eighteen but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for my aunt's murderer." I said making her laugh.

Jenna smiled at me, "If I'm not vengeful over it then you shouldn't be either." She said taking my hands and squeezing them.

I raised an eyebrow, "So then you want me to date your murderer?" I asked in disbelief.

Jenna laughed again making me smile, "I want you to date who ever makes you happy. Because in the end it doesn't matter what other people think. It doesn't matter that Caroline thinks Damon's a pig that no one can change, it doesn't matter that Klaus murdered me, it doesn't matter if good-Stefan wants you to become a nun because he's overly protective. It doesn't matter if Jeremy wants you to date a human, it doesn't matter if Elena thinks that you're crazy either way. None of that matters. The only person's opinion that matters is yours, because when you love someone you learn not to care about what other people think." She said smiling.

I leant forward and hugged her, "I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo." My aunt said wrapping her arms around me.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "I wish you didn't have to go."

* * *

><p>I was walking out to my car when my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked as I climbed into my car.<p>

"I think I found a way to bring the old Stefan back." Elena said.

"What?" I asked completely caught off guard.

"Lexi is here. I don't know how or why-"

"Wait what do you mean you don't know how? Didn't Bonnie drop the veil?" I interrupted as I backed out onto the road.

"No…why? Have you seen someone?" Elena asked curiously.

"No." I lie, "Anyway you were saying about Lexi?"

"She's here and she's going to help us get Stefan's humanity back." She said happily as I pulled onto the main road.

"Help how?" I asked warily.

There was a pause, "Like she used to help him when he went off the rails." My twin answered.

My eyes widened, "By torturing him?" I shouted.

"How did you find out about-"

"It's not going to help, Elena! You're just setting yourself up for disappointment." I said as I came back into town.

There was another pause, "Glad to know where you stand." Elena said in a hurt tone before hanging up.

"Elena!" I sighed and tucked my phone away in my pocket as I came into the town square.

I parked my car and got out, "So are you going them or what?"

I jumped and turned to see a girl with dark hair, "Hi; I'm Anna." She said with a smile.

My eyes widened, "Like Jeremy's Anna?" I asked shocked.

"So he does talk about me." Anna said with a smile.

"Yeah he told me all about you." I said smiling once I processed what was happening.

Suddenly her expression turned serious, "I just wanted you to hear this from me first, okay?" She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Okay…"

Anna took a deep, unneeded breath, "Jeremy kissed me." She confessed.

"What?" I said eyes wide.

"And now Bonnie knows which means Caroline and her are going to be trying extra hard to get rid of me and I just wanted to meet you before I left." Anna rushed out looking like a kicked puppy.

I let out a breath, "Thank you for telling me." I said, anger building towards my twin.

Anna smiled, "Jeremy used to talk about you all the time. He had all of these stories from when you two were younger and he used to tell me about how good of a dancer and singer you were. Jeremy was going to bring me the next time he got to visit you but…" She trailed off.

"But you died." I finished for her.

"Yeah and-" Anna cut herself off, "I have to go." She said before disappearing.

I blinked hard, that was interesting. As I crossed the street I pulled out my phone and made my way into the crowd of people gathered for the lighting while searching through my call log. I clicked on Elena's contact and pressed my phone to my ear. I bumped into a guy in a leather jacket, knocking him back a step, "Sorry." I apologized as I walked, not noticing the way his eyes widened as I hurried off.

"Change your mind?" Elena asked when she picked up.

"No. Now I'm pissed at you for another reason." I spat as I pushed through the crowd.

Elena sighed, "Care to tell me what that might be?" She snapped back.

"Why didn't you tell me about Jeremy kissing Anna?" I asked in a harsh tone as I avoided a child.

"Because you're always on his side even when he's in the wrong." My twin said matter of factly.

I gritted my teeth, "Because he's my little brother and if you haven't noticed our family is growing increasingly smaller." I snapped back.

Elena scoffed, "Right, and whose fault is that? Your boyfriend _Nik's_ if I recall correctly." She spat.

I growled under my breath, "We'll talk about this later, Elena." I snapped before hanging up.

I spotted Jeremy and Anna talking to a group of men, "Is everything alright?" I asked them recognizing the guy I had bumped into.

The man laughed, "You really are Elizabeth's doppelgänger." He said as his eyes raked over me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "A.J. these are a few of the tomb vampires." Anna told me, "And their ring leader is Frederick."

I crossed my arms and moved in front of Jeremy, "I've heard of them." I said eyeing the group of vampires.

The lanterns came to life and suddenly someone screamed. I turned quickly to see Tobias Fell hanging bloody and dead from a tree. "Oh my god." I breathed in shock.

* * *

><p>I walked down the sidewalk looking for Elena, "A.J.!" Elena called out.<p>

I turned and saw her hurrying over, "What's going on?" She asked.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Some of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell." I told her.

"What?" Elena asked shocked.

I nodded and swallowed, "And I don't think they'll be stopping with just one Founder." I said as my phone began to rang, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, here's the thing; I'm about to go down into some secret tunnel underneath the Lockwood Mansion with Mason Lockwood's ghost but before I do I was wondering if my favorite psychic was up for training tomorrow?" Damon asked.

"With you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is it?" She whispered.

'Damon.' I mouthed back. "Yes with me." Damon said in a 'duh' tone.

I hesitated, "I don't know, Damon, usually I train by myself." I said.

"Okay so the training is code for we need to talk _but_ we can also train if you really want to." Damon told me.

"Yeah sure, 5 o'clock?" I asked as Elena used hand gestures to show me she was going to find Jeremy.

"Works for me. See you then." Damon said before hanging up.

I tucked my phone away and walked over to the lantern lighting. I made my way through the crowd searching for Jeremy and Elena. After a moment I saw Jeremy and Anna talking. Anna was crying as Jeremy hugged her so I hung back, watching their interactions. Anna gave Jeremy the necklace and Jeremy walked away. I watched as Anna stood in her spot crying for a moment before she disappeared. I turned around and headed towards the buildings. If I hadn't found Elena where she said she was going to be then she was probably with Stefan. I crossed the street and followed Stefan's mind through an iron gate and down a flight of stairs. I recognized where I was as the underground part of the city jail that wasn't used anymore. I heard Elena's and another woman's voices through one of the cell doors and wrenched it open. I looked from the blonde woman to Elena to Stefan who was chained up and bloody, "You have about ten minutes and then Bonnie will have put the veil back up." I told them, heels clicking against the ground as I walked in.

"A.J….I know you're against this…let me go." Stefan pleaded panting.

I scoffed, "Are you kidding me? I've fought with Elena enough today thank you very much." I said rolling my eyes.

"So you're Stefan's new BFF." The blonde woman said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where'd you get that? From the fact that I look exactly like Elena or have you been reading Stefan's diaries?" I asked sarcastically.

She smirked, "I'm Lexi." She said.

"I know, now it's 8 minutes so…" I trailed off.

Lexi sighed, "I'd need at least another week to even crack him slightly." She told us.

I shook my head, "No you'd need another millennia. Nik compelled him, Lexi. You won't be able to break through." I told her.

"Nik?" Lexi asked with a confused expression.

"She means Klaus." Elena told her looking at me with a harsh expression.

Lexi suddenly stood up straighter, "He's still in there, Elena. You just have to break through." She told my twin.

"It's okay Lexi, I know what to do now." Elena said with an understanding expression, "You can be free."

Lexi disappeared and I took Elena's hand, "We're going to need to talk." My twin told me.

I sighed, "I know, but not tonight." I said squeezing her hand, "I'll leave you to it."

I let go of her hand and exited the cell. I climbed up the stairs slowly and walked to my car. I got in and drove home. It felt like all of my energy left me at once, leaving me feeling drained. I parked the car in the driveway and rested my head on my hands on my steering wheel. I sighed after a moment and got out, slowly making my way up to the house and entering. I shut the door behind me and saw a picture of Jenna and Ric. I allowed a finger to reach out and touch her photographed face, "Goodbye, Jenna." I whispered.

If there was peace for anyone to find, if there was something other than the other side for anyone Jenna above all people deserved that and hopefully she had found it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: <strong>**Hey guys!**

**Alright so I have finally caught up with all of the chapters I had been writing ahead of schedule so Original People will take slightly longer to be put up. (That's also because its freaking long)**

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	38. OrdinaryPeople

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-One**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORDINARY PEOPLE<strong>_

A.J. POV

I faked a punch and swept down, knocking Damon's feet out from under him. I quickly straddled him and raised the stake only to be flopped over onto my back. Damon twisted my wrist causing me to let go of the stake. I brought my knee up and kicked him off of me. I did a backflip onto my feet as Damon stood up. He pinned me to the wall with vampire speed and I threw him off with my powers. I snatched up the stake and straddled him again, quickly bringing down the stake over his heart and suspending it there. "I win." I gloated with a grin.

I climbed off of him but quickly felt an arm wrap around my waist, pulling me back into Damon's chest. He play bit my shoulder, "Always make sure the vampire is actually dead." He said as I pushed him off me.

I rolled my eyes, "You would've been dead." I told him setting the stake down on the table of weapons in my basement.

"_No_ I wouldn't have been and a _smart_ vampire would've played dead so they could sneak attack you." Damon explained walking up behind me.

I turned to face him, "What are you talking about? My dad trained me; I know how to kill a vampire." I reminded him, crossing my arms.

Damon grabbed my hand and placed it on the center of his chest, "What are you doing?" I asked ignoring the warmth spreading up my arm.

"Feel that?" Damon said softly, looking me in the eyes, "That's the sternum, a solid plate of bone." He spun me so my back hit his chest and trailed his fingers down my side to my ribs, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake, "Right here, just below the ribcage, next to the spine," His cheekbone was pressed to my temple and I was struggling to control my breathing, "That's your way to a vampire's heart."

Damon let go of me and I slowly turned to face him, my gaze dropping to his lips before making eye contact. "I guess I'm a little rusty." I said raspily, swallowing thickly.

Damon gave me a half-smile, "We'll just have to keep training then." He offered.

I nodded slowly, my eyes falling onto his mouth, "Mhhmm." I agreed absent mindedly.

I blinked and took a step back, snapping out of it. "So about that talk..." Damon said as I began packing up the weapons.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "I don't think we've been alone since the night we tried to lock Stefan up." Damon said handing me a gun.

"We weren't really alone then either." I pointed out as I put a crossbow back in its case.

"And we never really broke up either." Damon said watching me as I put the case away into a crate.

I stiffened and breathed out through my nose before returning to the table, "When I found out about Andie I took that as being dumped." I spat grabbing the stakes and putting them in a bag.

Damon grabbed my wrist, making me look at him, "She was just a distraction, Aileen." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "She was just a distraction up until the moment you started caring for her." I retorted, yanking my wrist out of his grip and throwing the bag onto a pile of others.

"I cared for her because, despite popular belief, I have a heart and I feel things, so yes I was affected by Stefan killing Andie but that doesn't make me any less in love with you." Damon said making me freeze with my back to him, "But I wouldn't expect you to feel the same after your summer with Klaus."

I spun around, "Oh leave Nik out of this." I said putting the knives back onto their holsters on the wall.

"See! How am I not supposed to question how you feel with you running around with '_Nik_'?" Damon spat.

I faced him sharply with a hurt and angry look, "You're just supposed to _know_, Damon! Yes, I care about him. How could I not? He showed me kindness when I was scared out of my mind! He showed me a side of himself that he hasn't showed anybody in very long time! But seriously Damon, face the facts!" I yelled taking a step towards him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "And what would those be?" He asked angrily.

"I left this town to protect you, completely and utterly madly in love with you and a few months away weren't enough to change that!" I yelled, frustrated.

Damon's face slacked with shock before he took the final step towards me and brought his lips down to meet mine in a heated kiss. I kissed him back, hands reaching up to twist into his hair. Damon backed me up until the backs of my thighs hit the table and his phone rang. I broke the kiss and he groaned, "What is it Ric?" Damon asked answering the phone with a sour tone, "Yeah we'll be there soon." He hung up and released me completely, "Ric wants us to go to the tunnels." He informed me.

"Alright let me change." I said moving around him and up the stairs.

I hurried from the basement and up to my room. I closed the door and rested my back against it, raising a hand to my lips. That was not supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>"So what's down here?" I asked as I followed Damon through the tunnels.<p>

"The secret to killing Klaus…hopefully." Damon said as I pointed my flashlight at his back, "But it will probably just lead to Mikael."

We came to a cave and Damon stopped at the entrance, "Well this is as far as I can go." He told me, stepping to the side so I could pass.

I sent him a smirk and he rolled his eyes at me. "Holy crap." I breathed, shining my flashlight on the paintings.

Ric and Elena were off to the side and they walked over to stand on either side of me, "As far as I can tell, it's a story. And in simple archeological terms it's a really, _really_ old story." Ric told me, "That right there is a moon cycle, a man, and a wolf."

"Werewolf." I said, nodding.

"It's the Lockwood Diaries, Pictionary style." Damon said from the entrance to the cave.

I smiled and shook my head at him, "Wait the Lockwoods came here with the founders in the 1860's…right?" I said getting closer to the drawings.

"Maybe the Lockwoods did. But according to this wall, werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Ric told me, "There are also names." He said walking over to another part of the cave.

I walked closer and shined my light on them as well, "And they aren't native. They're written in runic, an old Viking script." Ric said.

My eyebrows shot up, "Vikings?" I asked in disbelief.

Ric moved his flashlight beam, "This name here translates to be Niklaus." He said.

"Nik." I breathed taking another step closer to the wall.

Ric shot me a look and I heard Damon sigh, "It's what she calls him. I'm starting to think he compelled her to do it." He said to his drinking buddy.

I rolled my eyes, "Nik didn't compel me." I told him irritably.

"Alrighty then. Elijah and Rebekah." Alaric read as he moved his flashlight to each name.

I traced Elijah's name and felt the world fall away around me.

_Rebekah was carving her name into the cave wall as Klaus held a torch for light. "Rebekah let me have at it." Klaus said._

_His hair hit his shoulders and fell in curls while Rebekah's was in a braid down her back. "Quiet, Niklaus, I have to have my concentration if I'm not to slice off a finger." She told her brother._

"_Father will not like you handling a blade." Klaus pointed out rather matter of factly._

_Rebekah paused in her work, "If I want to wield a blade I shall wield a blade. Father need not know." She said._

_Klaus shuffled his feet, "He will find out, he always does." He reminded his sister._

_Rebekah turned away from the wall, "That is because you always tell him." She retorted._

"_I can't help it, he frightens me." Klaus confessed in a somber tone._

_Rebekah looked sympathetic, "He frightens us all. That is why we stick together as one, always and forever. Right traitor?" She said smiling._

_Klaus gave her a small smile back, "Right." He said._

"_Here you finish. I'm to help mother with the meal." Rebekah said holding out the knife._

_Klaus smirked, "Yes go tend to dinner. Leave the blades to the men, little sister." He said walking over to the wall and holding out his hand._

_Rebekah slapped it into his hand causing the blade to cut him, "Ah, Bekah." Klaus said angrily through gritted teeth._

"_It's just a little blood." She said smiling, "Be a man about it."_

I came to with Alaric snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, "There we go." Ric said stepping back.

I swallowed, "That is completely one hundred percent made by the Originals." I told them, still trying to shake off the effects of the vision.

"You saw them?" Elena asked, stepping closer.

"I saw Nik and Rebekah. Rebekah was carving her name into the wall." I said, "They were human." I recalled, remembering how Nik's hand had been bleeding.

"And that's when we move on to the last name carved up here. Mikael." Ric said moving his flashlight beam over it.

"Mikael? The vampire hunting vampire?" I asked wide eyed.

"Yup. And I like to call him Papa Original." Damon said.

* * *

><p>"These images tell a story." Ric said looking over the pictures he had taken of the cave.<p>

Elena was peering over his shoulder as Damon and I trained, "But to learn the story you have to decipher these images." Ric continued.

Damon grabbed me and twisted the stake out of my hand, "Sloppy, I expected better." He said handing it back to me and letting me go.

"Shut up, I'm tired." I said irritated.

"Well vampires aren't going to give you a nap break." Damon said before I flipped him over my shoulder.

"Think I don't know that?" I asked as he flipped back up and came at me.

I deflected his attack and aimed for a kick which he caught, "Broken leg, you're dead." Damon said dropping my leg, "Ghost of Christmas past Mason Lockwood said that the cave would lead us to a weapon that would kill Klaus." He told Ric.

I landed a hit to his torso and went in for the kill but he grabbed my wrist. "But doesn't Mikael have a weapon?" Elena asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Damon pulled me to him and bit my neck, "Bang, you're dead." He said, "Yes which probably means the wall will lead us to Mikael." Damon answered Elena, "Who we've already found and lost."

"These images at the very least might tell us what that is." Ric said.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena said positively.

I twisted out of Damon's grip and walked over to stand next to my twin, "You two are so positive it hurts." I said resting my forehead against Elena's shoulder.

My twin laughed and pushed me off playfully making me smile. "Well fine, fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you two; how do you suppose we do _that_?" Damon asked waking up on the other side of Alaric.

"Well, if the story is about the Original family living here why don't we go straight to the source?" Elena suggested.

"Rebekah?" I asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"If you do that why don't you take A.J. with you? She actually likes A.J." Damon pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "She won't hurt Elena." I said making my way to the door.

"How do you know that?" Ric asked raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Nik would be pissed and Rebekah is loyal to him to a flaw so she wouldn't dare." I said placing a hand on the door handle.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked blurring over to me.

"School." I informed him opening the door.

Damon placed a hand on the door, closing it, "Not yet." He said.

"Damon I'm gonna be-"

He cut me off with a kiss that I melted into. Damon pulled back after a moment, "This doesn't mean we're back together." I told him opening the door.

"Sure it doesn't." Damon said in his patronizing way.

"I'm still mad at you." I informed him as I started out the door.

"Have a great day!" Damon called after me.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>I opened my locker and pulled out my Spanish 4 book along with my Anatomy textbook and notes. I sighed in a bored way as I caught my reflecting in my locker mirror. I ran a finger underneath my eye, double checking my eyeliner, "Aileen Gilbert actually attending school more than one day in a week? Should I be taking you to the nurse?"<p>

I turned to face Matt, "Haha, very funny quarterback." I retorted sarcastically, closing my locker, "How've you been?"

Matt raised an eyebrow, "_Me_? I should be asking you that with you seeing Jenna and all." He told me.

I shrugged, "_I_ deal with this stuff all the time but you on the other hand…you kind of just got dragged into it." I said feeling guilty.

Matt sighed, "I'm fine, A. But I won't be if I'm late for Physics…again." He said trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled, "Alright, get going then." I told him, sending him off.

"Why is your sister asking me questions?" Rebekah asked suddenly making me jump.

I turned around to face her, "God, you scared me." I said eyes wide.

Rebekah stepped closer to me with a threatening look on her face that made me sigh, "Elena's stubborn. I told her to leave you be but she never listens to me so…"

The warning bell rang, "I should really get going." I said trying to move past the blonde.

Rebekah grasped my arm in a bruising grip, "If I find out that this is some kind of play to-"

"To what, Rebekah?" I snapped cutting her off, "To kill you? You can't be killed remember? Besides I thought you would realize that out of everyone in this town that I would be the last person you needed to threaten."

Rebekah's mouth popped open before snapping shut and my eyebrows crinkled when I felt my mind begin to fog over, "Bekah-"

_Rebekah ran through the village, "Come on, Henrick, our brothers are fighting again." She called to her younger brother with a slight laugh._

_I heard the clashing of swords and saw Klaus and Elijah playfully sword fighting. "Oh look our little sister's arrived to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah taunted as the two brothers circled each other._

"_On the contrary Elijah," Klaus said striking, "She's come to laugh at you." He said after cutting off his older brother's belt._

_A man and a woman approached as the siblings laughed, "Relax, Mikael, Niklaus means well." The woman said watching her husband anxiously._

"_That's precisely my problem." Mikael told her walking over and taking Elijah's sword, "So. Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior." He said striking at his son._

_Klaus blocked with a frightened look, "Father we were just having fun." He tried to defend his actions._

"_We fight for our survival and you find time for fun? I want to have fun, teach me! C'mon!" Mikael yelled._

_Klaus backed up as he approached, looking thoroughly frightened, "Father it was nothing." He tried to reason._

_Mikael struck and Klaus blocked before Mikael hit the sword away and slammed his son onto his back. The older man held his sword above Klaus's throat, "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy. What? No more laughter?" Mikael shouted._

"_You've made your point, Mikael." The woman said firmly._

_Mikael stabbed the sword into the ground next to Klaus's head, "Some days it's a miracle you're still alive. Boy." He spat before walking off._

Rebekah stared at me as I came to, "What did you see?" She demanded.

I wrenched out of her grip, "Why was Mikael so awful to Nik?" I asked, brows furrowed as I tried to piece together what I just saw.

Rebekah took a step back from me, "You'll have to ask him when your sister awakens him." She told me before speeding off.

* * *

><p>My phone rang as I locked my car, "You ditching too?" I asked my twin.<p>

Elena sighed, "I need you to come with me to see Rebekah." She told me.

"No can do." I told her as I walked down a spiral staircase.

"Why not?" Elena asked confused.

"I have other plans plus I think Rebekah and I are 'fighting', so me coming along probably wouldn't help." I told her.

My twin sighed, "What did you do?" She asked.

"Me? Really 'Lena? I've gotta go, love you." I said hanging up as I reached Stefan's open cell door.

Damon ripped Stefan's chains off, "What are you doing?" Stefan asked him.

"Screw this Lexi plan. I think we could both use a drink." Damon told him before spotting me, "What are you doing-"

"I knew you would try to bust Stefan out and I haven't had a drink in almost a week so I figured-"

"No." Damon cut me off.

"Da-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"Nuh uh."

I placed a hand on his mouth, "I'm coming so you can either be happy about it or try to fight me the entire night. Now which one do you think sounds like the better option?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

Damon removed my hand and entwined our fingers, "Fine. C'mon Stef, we've got a bar to find." He said dragging me up the staircase.

* * *

><p>"So how far are we going?" Stefan asked from the backseat after one half hour of driving.<p>

I rolled my eyes and tossed him a blood bag, "Make it last, that's all you're getting for the rest of the ride." I told him as I looked out my window.

My phone rang, cutting through the silence that had settled over us. I pulled it out of my bag and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, love. How's Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked.

I tried to hide my smile as Damon looked over at me, "Oh you know the usual; Elena's having a mean girl power struggle, Stefan's a dick, and I'm coning Damon into giving me free alcohol…how's hybrid boot camp?" I asked before feeling a shock go up my spine.

I gasped and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"_Mother!" Klaus screamed as he fell to his knees with Henrick in his arms._

_Rebekah ran out of the cottage followed by Ayana and her mother. Henrick had slashes across his chest and throat and was unconscious. Upon hearing the cries, Elijah came running as well, "No, no, no!" Their mother cried, kneeling at Henrick's head, "What happened?"_

"_The wolves. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Klaus said brokenly as he hugged his knees._

"_You must save him, __**please**__. There must me a way." The mother said to Ayana._

"_The spirits will not give us a way, Esther." Ayana replied after laying her hand on the boy's cheek, "Your boy is gone." _

"Aileen? Aileen?" I heard Klaus' voice come from my phone as it was pried from my hand.

"She's fine, Klaus. She just had a vision and there's no telling how long she'll be out." Stefan said, "Yeah call her tomorrow."

I came fully to as Damon parked in front of a bar. "Hey, you alright?" Damon asked me in a concerned voice.

"Mhhmm." I replied sluggishly as I blinked.

I turned around to Stefan who still had my phone, "Phone, _please_." I said holding out my hand.

He gave me a sarcastic smile before slapping it into my hand. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car, soon followed by the two vampires. Damon met me by the front of the car and took my hand. At my raised eyebrows he sighed, "You insisted on coming along, the least you can do is stay with me alright?" He said.

I sighed but nodded my head in agreement. "Alright, let's go." Damon said pulling me into the bar.

He pulled out his phone and I saw him hit the 6th speed dial, "Hey." He greeted when whoever it was picked up.

I noticed that we were in a country bar filled with grisly men and sent the dark haired vampire a 'wow' look. "No idea but I'm pretty sure I'm overdressed." Damon replied making me smile, "Still standing?"

Oh, he was checking up on Elena. "I'll be at the bar." Stefan said over the music before walking off.

"Yeah, I kinda went off the book but don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Damon replied.

Here comes Elena's rant. "I got this Elena." He said and I snatched the phone from him.

"Hey 'Lena!" I said cheerfully.

"A.J.? You're with them?" My twin asked in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Its free beer." I said with a laugh as Damon tugged me over to Stefan, "I'll let you know if anything bad happens. Love you." I said before hanging up.

A blonde bartender and Damon released my hand, "Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hello…Callie. I would love a shot of your best whiskey, the teen here would like a water and my brother would love a shot of you." Damon told her using compulsion.

I gave him a 'really' look as Damon extended Callie's arm to Stefan. Stefan chuckled, "What's the catch Damon?" He asked.

"No catch brother, drink up. It's on me." Damon replied with a smirk.

Stefan tossed a look over his shoulder before sinking his teeth into Callie's wrist. "Hi Callie." Damon said with a smile.

"You know Callie." I said drawing her attention as I dug into her mind, "I would love it if instead of water you could fetch me a bottle of single malt." I said with a smile.

Callie nodded with a smile, "Sure." She said cheerfully as if she didn't have a vampire attached to her wrist.

I turned to Damon who was looking at me with a confused expression. "Impulse and thought manipulation." I said with a smirk, "Handy huh?"

* * *

><p>An hour later Damon and Stefan were playing a drinking game while I watched with my bottle, "Drink up brother." Stefan said as he got another coin into the glass.<p>

Callie was perched on Damon's lap and for that reason I was completely ignoring him. "Could you get us another bottle of this?" He asked the blonde who scurried off.

I rolled my eyes at her and Stefan smirked at me, "What?" I snapped at him.

The Ripper laughed, "When you get boozy you have no ability to hide your jealousy." Stefan replied.

"You've been on this bunny diet for a better part of 50 years so how is it that Saint Stefan of all people is good at a drinking game?" Damon asked interrupting what could've turned into a bar fight.

"Well the bunny diet gave me a lot of time to practice. Wallow in despair." Clink, "Drown in guilt," clink, "regret my existence," clink, "It's precision borne out of tragic boredom. Drink up brother." Stefan said.

"After all that effort I wasted trying to tell you how boring you were and now you finally agree with me?" Damon asked downing a glass while I started tuning into bar goers thoughts.

Sex...sex…depression…cats…sex…bartender…I noticed Callie sit back down and rolled my eyes. Two brothers hustling a drunk a pool…sex…alcohol binging…being divorced. Stefan bit into Callie's arm again and I wrinkled my nose in disgust. After a moment he pulled away and wiped his mouth, "So Damon did Aileen ever tell you what happened this summer?" the Ripper asked, "With Klaus I mean."

Damon's eyes flickered to me, "I didn't ask." He replied downing another glass.

Stefan grinned, "But you weren't ever curious? Not even a little bit?" He taunted.

I glared at the vampire, "Stefan you know nothing happened." I snapped.

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "Then why is he calling you?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but snapped it shut, "I need some air." I stated taking a swig of my bottle before setting it back down.

I stood up and walked out of the bar. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of cigarette smoke but took a seat on the porch swing. I tapped into Elena's thoughts. Rebekah was standing with her back to Elena, "That night my father offered us wine laced with blood…and then he drove his sword through our hearts." The blonde said.

My eyes widened and I retreated to my side of the link. "Hello, Aileen." A man said standing a few feet from me.

I couldn't make out his features due to the darkness but when he stepped forward I gasped and stood from my seat. "Mikael." I whispered.

* * *

><p>Mikael tugged me inside the bar, "I apologize for my rough treatment but I really have not time for dilly dallying." He said as he dragged me to the bar roughly.<p>

"He can't be killed, Damon." Stefan said as Mikael brought me over to them.

"Maybe I can help with that." He said gaining the attention, "The Salvatore brothers I presume."

"Mikael." Stefan stated.

"And this one is yours." Mikael said tossing me to Damon.

Damon wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand settling on my hip. "Is Klaus out of the country?" Mikael asked Stefan.

"I can't tell you." Stefan replied as an effect of the compulsion.

I shifted in Damon's grip, Mikael was making me uncomfortable, "Has he spoken to you since he left?" He tried again.

"I can't tell you." Stefan said again.

"Alright, can you tell me the last time you spoke to Niklaus?" Mikael asked.

Stefan and Damon shared a look, "I am compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." The younger Salvatore replied.

I kept waiting for him to throw me under the bus but I guess the whole being compelled to protect me thing was coming in handy. "I _really_ hope this game of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon said.

"You see, Damon." Mikael started, placing a hand on Damon's shoulder, "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive that's why I found you here. That's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

Damon released his grip on me and Stefan took me from him and shifted me slightly behind him, "Well Klaus has been running for about a thousand years so if you can get a work around here-"

Damon was cut off by Mikael plunging his hand into Damon's chest and grasping his heart. I gasped as fear for Damon enveloped me, "Careful Stefan. One move and his heart's gone." Mikael said as he pushed his hand in farther making me grip Stefan's arm, "Now where is Klaus? What's the trick question, Stefan? One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care of course."

I jerked forwards ready to throw myself at Mikael if he made to kill Damon. _"Aileen if you say one word I will rip out Damon's heart myself." _Stefan thought to me.

Damon gasped, "His emotions have been shut off. He can't care." He said raspily as his eyes flickered to my scared expression.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die?" Mikael asked keeping eye contact with Stefan, "No ideas, hmm? Think, Stefan!"

There was a pause and my heart clenched, C'mon Stefan. I tried to take a step forward but Stefan stopped me, "I guess you're right. He's a dead end and so are you, Damon." Mikael said moving to rip out Damon's heart.

"Wait!" Stefan stopped him, "I can bring him back. I can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls."

Mikael took his hand out of Damon's chest and wiped it on a rag making me sigh in relief, "And there is our loophole. Just had to rile him up a bit. Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." Mikael said before leaving.

I pushed past Stefan to Damon. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as I pushed his hair off his forehead.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, and I were walking back to the car, "Well I'll give you ten points for flair." Damon remarked.<p>

"At least now we know where Klaus and Elijah learned their tricks from." Stefan said attempting to change the subject.

"Don't think you had to wait till the last second to have your break through though." Damon stated ignoring his brother's attempt.

Stefan chuckled, "I didn't have a break through, Damon." He said.

"Ooo, ooo, my brother is about to die and I just had to save his life for the bajillionth time. Careful Stefan, your humanity is showing." Damon said smirking.

I rolled my eyes at their bickering, this was not going to end well. "Actually you know what? You're right, Damon." Stefan said stopping us, "You're right. You reminded me what my freedom felt like. And when we kill Klaus, I'll be free. Free to leave." He stated confirming my suspicions about his humanity switch, "See, I didn't do this for you, Damon. I did it for myself."

Damon smirked, "Sure, Stefan. Whatever you say." He said not believing his brother.

Damon started to turn away but Stefan grabbed his arm. "Why are you doing this huh?" He demanded, "What do you want from me? Why is everybody trying to _save_ me?"

"Because I have to, Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus because you saved my life. Because I _owe_ you." Damon spat, "And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot."

There was moment of silence before Stefan spoke, "Awh, better be careful, brother." Stefan said smiling, "Your humanity is showing."

I took a step back and Damon punched Stefan sending him to the ground. Stefan tried to get up but Damon slammed him down again and kicked him away. The older Salvatore looked down at his brother for a moment before he grabbed my hand and led me away.

* * *

><p>Damon had dropped me off about an hour ago and I had automatically gone to get a shower. I came out of my bathroom towel drying my hair, "Damon? Really?" I asked when I saw him sitting on my bed.<p>

"So I think I've been handling this whole Klaus thing pretty well, I mean competition is supposed to be a good thing right?" He asked as I walked towards him.

"Damon." I sighed.

"The whole 'Nik' thing sucks but brushing it off seems to work…but I realized tonight that there's one thing I haven't done since you got back." Damon said as I sat down next to him.

My mind raced as I set my towel aside, "And what's that?" I asked curiously.

There was a pause as Damon gathered his thoughts, peering down at me with his blue eyes. My eyes raked over his features, dark lashes framed his eyes contrasting to the tone of his skin but matching the raven colored darkness of his hair. His cheekbones and jaw line were more pronounced as he thought of how to word his sentence, "I haven't asked you if something happened between you and Klaus." He said meeting my gaze.

I swallowed, "Nothing ever happened, Damon." I told him honestly, "There was no kissing, we never slept together, and there was no romance. I grew attached to him because he was kind to me."

Damon's eyes raked down over my face as I stood up, "I'm tired Damon." I said walking to the head of the bed and pulling back the covers.

Damon stood up, "This 'attachment' you have to him…no matter what may happen with you two when Stefan lures him back…I won't let it get any stronger." He said.

I watched as he walked over to me and slid his fingers into my hair, thumbs stroking my cheeks as he peered down at me, "Because I spent 3 months without you, Aileen, and I don't intend to spend any more time without you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY!<strong>

**So I'm pretty sure I promised an update a long time ago but in all honesty I was just busy. Plus I jumped back onto the Teen Wolf band wagon and got myself addicted once again.**

**But my internet is down right now and has been since yesterday at like 7 pm (CT) or something so I really don't know when I'm gonna get this posted hopefully by tonight but you never know!**

**I hoped that you loved this chapter and that you continue to read as I update!**

**Review! :D**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	39. Homecoming

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOMECOMING<strong>_

A.J. POV

I stood in the doorway of the Salvatores' library, arms crossed as Stefan called Klaus. I could feel Damon's eyes on me but I ignored him. "Your father is dead." Stefan said in a bored tone once Klaus picked up, "Oh my mistake, not your actual father and not dead. Mikael is daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

I let out a long sigh as we all waited for Klaus's reply. I met Elena's gaze and held it, seeing if she felt slightly guilty at all towards me. The look on her face was one of warning and distrust; clearly she didn't like me being in the room during this phone call. I rolled my eyes and glared back at my twin, just because I didn't like the plan didn't mean I was going to betray anyone.

**One Hour Earlier**

Stefan led Elena, Damon, and I into the library as he laid out the plan, "Alright we'll say that Mikael followed Elena and Aileen in here and he tried to grab them so he could use them as bait." Stefan told us.

"And you what vervained him?" Elena asked sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Stefan, Mikael is a thousand years old, at least make it believable." I said crossing my arms.

"No, _we_ vervained him, like A said make it realistic." Damon said coming to stand next to me.

"Okay fine, _we_ vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger." Stefan continued.

Elena jumped in, "Which he planned to use on Rebekah but instead-"

"We drove it through his heart." Stefan finished.

I smirked, even when Stefan had no emotions they could be cute, "Awh, look at you two working together." I said causing my twin to glare at me.

"But what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked pointing out an obvious flaw in the plan.

"Good point. And you, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says, so if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the _last_ thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied." Damon said while I took a seat on the couch.

"Well don't look at me, I'm just in charge of getting him here." Stefan replied crossing his arms.

"Klaus is smart, if we tell him that Mikael's dead, he'll want proof." Elena pointed out.

"Then I shall be dead." Michael said entering with his dagger in hand.

Stefan and Elena walked down the stairs and over to him while I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position by pulling my legs up under me. "What if he wants to see you in person?" Elena asked.

"Well then it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body, you lure him here and I will kill him." Mikael told the four of us.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him." Stefan pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I am in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree, the one that left these ashes when it burned." Mikael answered as he prepared the dagger.

"Where is it?" Damon asked from the railing out of curiosity.

"Not here. You see knowing its location is my insurance policy." Mikael told the younger vampire.

"Against what?" Stefan asked arms crossed.

"You leaving this is my heart." Mikael replied, stepping forward with the dagger, "You see a vampire cannot dagger an Original without dying, so it falls to one of you."

Mikael gestured to Elena and I with the dagger. Elena turned to look at me expectantly and I snorted, "I already told you I wasn't going to be a part of this, go ahead Elena." I told my twin.

**Present Time**

"Well he's here." Stefan said standing from his chair and walking over to where Mikael's body laid on the ground, "Come by whenever."

There was a pause and everyone waited in suspense as Stefan listened to Klaus, "It's true, saw it with my own eyes." The younger Salvatore reassured Klaus.

Rebekah entered the room and I glared at her. Klaus was her brother and she was going to allow him to be murdered. "That's not a problem she's right here." Stefan said before handing the phone to Rebekah.

"Hello, Nik." She said into the phone.

I pushed off from the doorframe and left the room. I took the stairs two at a time and hurried into Damon's bedroom. I closed the door behind me and flopped on the bed. I ran my hands through my curls, massaging my scalp as I let out a long breath. The bedroom door opened and Damon barged in, "We need to talk." He said angrily.

I sat up immediately on guard and firing back, "About what? Your constant insistence that I join your plan?" I asked just as angrily.

Damon stopped in his tracks, nostrils flaring, "No, you don't get to be angry." He scoffed.

"Why not?" I snapped standing up, "Because I don't want to kill Nik? L-"

"I'm trying to protect you!" Damon yelled clenching his fists.

"From what?!" I yelled back, "Klaus will be dead in a few days, what the hell could you possibly be protecting me from?"

"Your stupid attachment to a monster!" Damon answered, "Aileen, do you remember what he's done? Who he's killed?"

"You've killed people, Damon! You've done it just for the hell of it!" I yelled back, "Yes I have an attachment to him but it's not going to get me killed!"

There was a pause as Damon just glared at me angrily, "You said it wasn't romantic!" He finally yelled.

"Are you serious?" I whispered before letting out a chuckle, "This is about your jealousy?" I snapped.

"Aileen-"

"I don't know how many times you expect me to deny it before you'll believe it-"

"Klaus will be back soon, so just stay out of the way." Damon said before stiffly turning around and walking out of his room.

I flinched at the sound of the door slamming and sank back down onto the bed as I took deep breaths. Damon and I had been fighting more than usual lately and it was beginning to wear on my confidence in what we had…whatever that was these days. My phone rang and I turned my head towards it, staring down at it in debate of whether or not to answer. I blew out a breath and reached over for it, "Hello?" I answered trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

"Is it true?" Klaus snapped, "Is what Stefan said true?"

I froze as what was happening became apparent to me. Klaus didn't want to come back until he was 100% sure that this huge lie was the truth and even after the confirmation from his sister he was coming to me, because he _trusted _me. I closed my eyes tightly as the choice became apparent; sell out Elena, Damon, Stefan and Rebekah or lie to keep up the ruse. "Aileen." Klaus said anger building behind his 'calm' tone.

I swallowed roughly, "Yes, it's true. Mikael is dead." I said closing my eyes as I tried to force my breathing to remain even, "When are you coming home? Rebekah is starting to get anxious." I changed the subject hoping it would momentarily ease my guilt.

"Soon," Klaus said sounding almost cheerful, "I'll be back soon, Ailey."

A grimace graced my lips as I let out a forced chuckle. "I miss you." I admitted feeling almost immediately guilty when I heard a door slam downstairs.

"I'll be home soon. You should get some sleep. Goodnight, Aileen." Klaus said softly.

"Goodnight, Nik." I replied before hanging up.

I flopped back onto the bed and ran my hands over my face, was I really going to be able to sit back and watch him die?

* * *

><p>"Yes!" I cheered as I beat Jeremy yet again at Mario Kart.<p>

Jeremy groaned and pulled his hands through his hair, "Why?" He whined tossing the controller away from him.

I laughed and ruffled his hair before grabbing the bag of pretzels by the Wii, "Because you suck." I said matter of factly as I popped a couple of pretzels into my mouth.

Jeremy threw a pillow at me and I dodged it, laughing as I plopped down cross legged on the bed. "Do you need to talk about it?" I asked as Jer began to put away the controllers and game cases.

"About what?" Jeremy asked obliviously.

I leaned back on my hands, "Oh you know, just the elephant in the next room." I said watching as he tensed up before releasing a long breath.

"Aileen, Bonnie's one of your best friends-"

"Not since I got back this summer." I cut him off, raising an eyebrow, "You know she's been avoiding me so spill; tell me all the juicy details." I said offering him a half smile.

Jeremy sighed as he stood up, "A, I know we tell each other everything, but this time…I think I need to figure this out by myself." He said as he turned to face me.

I froze as I realized what he was saying. Jeremy was growing up, soon he wasn't going to need me and he'd leave and get a job, and a family, and only call every other Sunday just to make sure everyone was still breathing. Jeremy grew up over the summer, he started working out and yet again I wasn't here to watch him mature. I swallowed thickly as I processed everything and stood up, "Gotcha." I said offering a smile, "I'm gonna head over to Damon's…I need to figure out where I'm supposed to not be tonight."

I quickly left the room, shutting the door behind me. I guess everything did change while I was gone.

* * *

><p>I parked my car outside the old house and made my way inside. I followed Damon and Elena's thoughts up to his room and slowly but silently pushed open the door to the bedroom. "There are too many things that can go wrong with this plan, too many <em>people<em> that could make it go wrong." Elena said as I entered the room.

"Like me?" I asked crossing my arms.

Elena spun to face me, "A.J. you know that's not what I meant, I-"

"Don't lie to her, Elena, you know she can tell if you are." Damon said while keeping his attention on the wolvesbane grenades.

"So that's a yes." I said rolling my eyes as I made my way to the bedside table, "Good to know."

"_Of course_ it's a yes! You're the one running around and proclaiming your love for the damn hybrid." Damon said as I opened the drawer, "The least you could do is try not to feed our suspicions and late night phone calls don't exactly scream innocent."

I grabbed my necklace out of the drawer and slammed it closed, "I didn't come here to fight." I spat, clasping my necklace around my neck.

Elena looked between us worriedly, "Obviously you did since that's all that ever happens when you're here." He said emotionlessly.

A lump formed in my throat as the fight left me and I stared at the man who claimed to love me, "I just came for my necklace, Damon." I said watching the way his eyes snapped up to meet mine as my voice broke, "If I'm really that much of a problem I'll move the rest of my stuff back home."

Elena took a step towards me, "I'm gonna get a nap in before Caroline comes over to do my hair, okay 'Lena?" I said steeling my voice and swallowing the lump.

My twin nodded as she watched me, her brown eyes full of confusion and worry.

I left as quickly as I could. I was serious about that nap, fighting with Damon as much as I had been was tiring me out not just emotionally. It made my entire body sag and I wasn't so sure of how much more I could take of it. For some reason I had agreed to Elena's wanting to get ready at the Salvatore's so I was stuck here until Care showed up to do my hair. I walked into the library and plopped myself down on the couch. I closed my eyes and breathed out letting my body relax, maybe I could actually get some sleep while I waited for Caroline.

* * *

><p>"Aileen! Aileen! C'mon wake up so I can get you ready!"<p>

I woke to Caroline shaking me and groaned as I blinked at her, "Give me a sec." I said as she pulled me to my feet, making my head spin.

"We have exactly 3 hours until the dance and it's gonna take at least one to do your hair." Care said as she pulled me up the stairs at vampire speed and pushed me into the room that had been declared as mine. Caroline sat me in front of the vanity that already had a splay of products across it. Caroline shut the door, and hung my dress in its dress bag on the back. I watched as she hurried over to me and began brushing out my hair, "So are you okay?" She asked brushing as thoroughly as humanly possible.

"What do you mean?" I asked meeting her eyes in the mirror with my confused ones.

Caroline let out a short, don't give me that crap, sigh and tapped her foot as she reached for the hairspray and curling wand. "You haven't napped since we were in kindergarten, A. What's up?" She said with that all knowing tone of hers.

I sighed, "Did Elena text you?" I asked looking down at my manicure nails.

"That and I'm your best friend, things haven't been the same for a couple days." Caroline said as she went to work on shaping my curls.

I closed my eyes tightly for a moment before opening them again, "We're fighting, Care, badly." I admitted biting my lip.

"Over Klaus?" She asked hesitantly, "Hold your breath." She instructed as she began to spray over my hair.

Caroline put down the can and I released my breath, finally able to reply, "It started over Nik. Damon thinks I have…feelings…for him." I explained, holding her gaze in the mirror.

Care dropped my gaze as she put down the curling wand and picked up the elastics and a hand full of bobby pins, "Do you?" She asked as she began tugging on my hair.

I let out a breath, "Does it even matter? He's probably not coming back, Caroline." I said as Care starting adding braids to the mix.

I had to remind myself that Caroline didn't know about the plan and that she wasn't allowed to no matter what I wanted. "How's Tyler?" I asked changing to subject swiftly as she began pinning my hair up.

"Besides the fact that he's a vampire now?" Caroline said through the bobby pins grasped in her teeth.

"_Care_." I said with a groan and raising my eyebrows.

"Are you asking me about the vampire sex?" She asked faking coy as she sprayed my hair over for the last time.

I giggled, "Hun, I think you're forgetting that he's a hybrid. Besides I already know about vampire sex." I said trying to keep a straight face as I began applying my makeup.

Caroline dissolved into giggles, me quickly following as I gazed at my best friend. Caroline finally straightened herself up and walked over to my dress bag, "Well what do you want to know?" She asked with a wink.

* * *

><p>Caroline laced up my dress, the bodice was corset style with about a million different colored sequins covering the black material of the dress. The layered sheer skirt ended just above my mid-thigh and I ran my hand over the material as Caroline finished up the back of my dress. "You look absolutely amazing." She said grinning at me as I turned to face her, "Which means I have to go get ready and wait for Tyler to pick me up."<p>

I grinned and hugged her, "Thanks Care, now go stun that boy." I said shoving her towards the door.

"Bye, Ailey!" She called over her shoulder.

I left the door open as I walked back over to the mirror and began putting in my earrings and clasping my bracelets around my right wrist. I grabbed my black pumps and slipped them on. I looked myself over in the mirror once more before heading up to Rebekah's room. My heels tapped against the ground as I hurried to her room. I pushed open her door, "Bekah I-"

I trailed off as I stepped into Rebekah's room and saw Damon and Elena sitting on the bed. Their eyes snapped up to meet mine and I looked at them with confusion, "What are you doing in here? Where's…" I trailed off yet again as I saw the tarp draped over what was obviously a body.

They daggered her, after they had gotten Rebekah to trust in them they stabbed her right in the back, literally. Elena stood up and stepped over the body, "Aileen it was too much of a risk, we couldn't just-"

"What? Let her have a fun time at a high school dance? Or let me be friends with an Original?" I asked her coldly, stopping her in her tracks.

"That's an amazing dress." Elena complimented as Damon remained silent on the bed, staring at me with calculating eyes.

"Thank you." I said with a roll of my eyes, "Damon I'm going to the dance, no matter what you say or do and afterwards I am serious about moving back into my house. I am sick and tired of fighting with you and until you stop being such a dick, I suggest you stay the hell away from me." I snapped turning on my heel and strutting out of the room.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Aileen marched out, shoulders taunt leaving Damon and Elena in Rebekah's room. Elena sat back down on the bed with a sigh, "Why are you fighting with her?" She asked Damon, concerned for her sister's 'relationship'.

"It's all part of the plan." Damon said simply.

Elena looked at him with confusion, "Making my sister want to stake you is 'all part of the plan'? What plan would that be?" She asked him.

Damon looked over at her, "You're _not_ going to like it." He told her.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" She asked still confused.

Damon sighed and clasped her knee, "When all of this goes down, I don't want either of you to have _any_ part in it." He said sternly.

**A.J. POV**

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone as I drove to the high school.

"Change of plans." Caroline announced sounding utterly peeved, "Homecoming is at Tyler's now."

I winced, "What happened exactly?" I dared to ask.

"If I have to recount it I seriously might lose it." Caroline said angrily, "I'll see you at the keg and beer pong homecoming."

She ended the call and I placed my phone on the dash. I quickly made a very illegal u turn and hurried to Tyler's house eager to see what had pissed Caroline off so freaking bad. I pulled into a free patch of grass and got out of my car. I heard the band as I walked up to Tyler's house and crinkled my eyebrows in confusion. "What the hell?" I asked under my breath as I noticed all of the people congregated inside.

I quickly grabbed a beer but didn't drink it as I examined all of the strangers' faces. I noticed the dazed look in their eyes and mine widened just a fraction. Nik was here and was using Tyler to hold a wake, I realized suddenly. I made my way out back, seeing a band I didn't recognize jamming out on the stage. I spotted Stefan and began to make my way over only to be stopped when Nik appeared in front of me with a grin, "What the hell is going on?" I hissed taking a step closer to the Original.

Klaus's expression changed, him dropping his smile, "And here I was thinking that we were going to have a _nice_ reunion, you know, without all of the accusations?" He said looking slightly peeved.

I sighed and smiled, "I am glad you're back." I said reaching out to touch his forearm, "I just don't recognize any of these people." I gazed around us examining the way the strangers were acting.

My face scrunched in confusion, "That's right figure it out." Klaus whispered next to my ear.

I looked them all over, the way their backs were pin rod straight, examining the teens among them with a disdainful expression. I honed my senses and concentrated on one woman with short black spiky hair, penetrating the wall of compulsion and-"Hybrids." I breathed eyes wide, "Why are they here?" I asked turning to face him.

"To ensure my safety." Klaus said simply a he placed a hand on my waist, sending a jolt up my spine.

I smiled up at him and nudged him with my hip, "Hey, lighten up. Nobody's going to try anything, okay? Not as long as I'm here." I told him making him smile softly.

"I'd better go find Elena though, she's been texting me for the past half hour nonstop." I said with a chuckle before slowly making my way inside.

I followed Elena's texts up the stairs and into the lounge room, which was empty. "Elena?" I called, walking further into the room.

The door slammed shut and I whirled around to face Elizabeth dressed identically to me. "What are you doing here?" I snapped in angry confusion, "Where's Elena?"

"At home, where you should be." Elizabeth said taking a few steps farther inside the room, "Damon called me, said he needed help taking down Klaus."

At my worried look towards the door Elizabeth chuckled, "Don't worry, we're soundproofed." She said sitting down on the love seat and crossing her legs, "I see you're making my old mistakes. First Damon, now Klaus, my love life just keeps repeating."

"You forgot Elijah." I fired back raising an eyebrow as her anger flared, "What? Worried I'll go after him next?" I asked as she smoothed over her facial expression.

Elizabeth grinned, "You love them both; Damon and Klaus. Damon knows it, I can tell, he's somehow hotter when he's jealous." She said standing up.

Elizabeth's face suddenly became stoic, "My advice is to get away from both while you still can, believe me," She paused with a faraway look on her face, "A love triangle that powerful will be the death of you."

I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't her but she grabbed me and stabbed a syringe into my neck. I made a strangled noise of protest as my vision faded to black and I slumped against her.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Klaus approached Elena, who was standing watching across the crowd at the band. "Where's your date?" He asked making her bristle.

"Getting me a drink." She replied, obviously uncomfortable.

Klaus offered her his beer and got a scathing look in return. Klaus grinned, "Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise." He said.

"He came at me, I didn't have a choice." Elena replied stiffly.

"Still I'm impressed, it's not easy for a human to dagger an Original." Klaus said looking for her to slip up and give away a lie.

Elena looked at him, sensing his suspicion, "It wasn't the first time." She covered smoothly.

"Right, Elijah." Klaus said chuckling.

"_Elizabeth." _Elena hissed through their link.

"_Coming, had to lock the room." _Elizabeth replied quickly as Elena looked around nervously.

Klaus followed her gaze and upon seeing nothing gazed at her with a smirk, "You seem nervous." He inquired.

"_Don't forget she calls him Nik." _Elena reminded Elizabeth through their link.

"_Barf." _Came the reply with mental laughter.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you." Elena replied snarkily.

Klaus's smirk dropped, "Well I'll get straight to the point then; shall I love? People have been after me for a thousand years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your _best shot_, you won't succeed." Klaus told her, his lips tugging up into a small smile.

"It won't be for lack of trying." Elena said trying to move past him only to be thwarted in her attempt.

Klaus held her off, "Now you'd be smart to tell Damon to mind his manners tonight, because if I die, I've already ensured that he'll die along with me. Even in death my hybrids have their orders so you kill me, you're killing him too." He explained, smirk firmly in place.

"Hey what are we talking about?" Aileen appeared with a smile as she looped her arm through Elena's.

Klaus smiled at her, "Nothing love, just making sure that you're friends aren't plotting again." He stated casually.

Aileen peered over at Elena, "Good thing nobody's planned anything then right, 'Lena?" She said nudging her twin.

"Right." She agreed smiling back at her twin.

"Looks like I found Elena before you, Ailey." Klaus stated with a genuine smile at the psychic.

Aileen sighed with feigned tiredness, "I got caught up with Bonnie; she finally managed to escape Caroline." She said smiling back.

Klaus's eyes darted between the twins before he took a step closer to Aileen and placed a hand on her waist, "I'll leave you girls to talk then." He said placing a kiss on Aileen's cheek and walking off.

"_Ailey?" _Elizabeth asked in disbelief through the link.

"_Gross." _Katherine commented.

Elizabeth sensed it as Damon entered the house and turned to her twin, "Damon's here." She told Katherine.

"_Stefan's not back though, we need him." _Katherine replied.

Out loud she smiled, "Go on then, I'll see you later."

Elizabeth smiled back before walking off, "_Get to Stefan quickly, and make him feel something, anything." _She said before climbing up the steps to the mayor's office with vampire speed once she was out of sight.

Elizabeth barged in to see Bonnie and Damon with Tyler slumped against the wall. "Aileen is taken care of." She stated as she closed the door.

Bonnie glared at her with disgust making Elizabeth grin. "Good, everything else ready?" Damon asked ignoring the tension.

"Everyone's ready yes." Elizabeth replied, "_Klaus thinks there is a plan but he has no idea what." _She said into their minds, wary of the hybrids loitering the house.

"Good." Damon replied, brushing off his guilt about Aileen, "Now let's go, Mikael will be here any minute." He whispered.

Damon exited the room leaving Bonnie and Elizabeth staring at each other. Bonnie's look was one of disgust and rage while Elizabeth's was full of amusement. "I'd be careful on who you judge, little Bennet, not everything is black and white." She said with a smirk.

"Nothing can excuse what you and your sister have done in your 500 years." Bonnie spat with clenched fists.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I'll give it until the end of the year, Aileen will be just like me in no time." Elizabeth said with a smirk, "You'll see."

"Aileen is nothing like you." Bonnie spat talking a step closer to the doppelgänger.

Elizabeth grinned, "But she is. Damon and Klaus will be the death of her, just like Klaus and Elijah were for me." She said turning to leave, "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Klaus approached the doorway as the party-goers were moved out back, coming face to face with his 'father'. "Hello Niklaus." Mikael said with disdain.<p>

"Hello Mikael." He replied evenly, "Won't you come in? Oh that's right, I forgot, you can't."

"Well you could come outside if you want." Mikael dared him.

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus said as they gathered behind Mikael.

Klaus knew what this meant, he'd been lied to which he knew was inevitable with this group, but Aileen going along with it was a low blow. "They can't kill me." Mikael stated sounding bored.

"True." Klaus said putting on a calculating mask, "But it'd make for a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together," He raised his fingers feeling victorious, "And they'll pounce."

Mikael wore an amused expression, "The _big bad wolf_, you haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings, like a _coward_. Don't you forget they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire, and they can be compelled by me." He said as Mindy appeared with a struggling Aileen.

Aileen was thrust into Mikael's arms as Klaus's expression dropped and he was faced with a choice. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies." Mikael stated tightening his grip.

"Go ahead." Klaus said not believing he would do it, "Kill her."

Aileen froze in her struggling, her eyes widening, "Nik." She whimpered, "He'll do it, Nik. He'll do it."

Klaus's eyes met hers and saw her seriousness, making her smirk fall. "If she dies, you will be _alone_, Niklaus. If she dies the Salvatores will put the other into hiding and this lot," He gestured to the hybrids, "Will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you." Klaus barked.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about _you_ anymore, _boy_. Not even this one." He shook Aileen slightly as she gazed at Klaus with pleading eyes. "Who do you have, other than whose loyalty you've forced? No one. _No one_."

"I'm calling your bluff, _father_. "Klaus said with angry tears in his eyes, "Kill her."

Aileen closed her eyes tightly before reopening them, "Come outside and face me you little _coward_ and I won't have to." Mikael shot back.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead. Go on, c'mon old man, kill her. KILL HER!" Klaus demanded.

Mikael chuckled, "Ah, your impulse, Niklaus, it has always and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said before swiftly pulling out a dagger and stabbing Aileen in her back.

The psychic's body arched as the dagger was twisted around and she gasped for air, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to breathe. Mikael pulled the dagger out after one last twist and let her fall to the floor to die. Klaus gripped the doorway, knuckles white, as he gasped, staring down at Aileen's unmoving body. Damon turned him around stabbing him with the stake but missing his heart. Klaus roared in disbelief and pain as Damon flipped him onto his back. Aileen stood up wearing a familiar smirk, "Elizabeth." He hissed as the doppelgänger turned around and set off the grenades in her hands.

"Kaboom." She said throwing them at the hybrids.

Damon ripped the stake out and was going in for the kill just as Stefan barreled into him, holding him down and forcing him to drop the stake. Klaus picked it up as Elizabeth disappeared and tackled Mikael back onto the patio. The stake was plunged into Mikael's chest and the Original burst into flame. "What the hell did you do?" Damon growled at Stefan as Klaus reentered the house and Stefan stood up.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus stated.

Stefan faced him, "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus released his compulsion.

Stefan shut his eyes tightly and looked back for Damon who had dispersed.

**A.J. POV**

I groaned as I woke up in the Lockwood's lounge room. I sat up quickly, remembering all that had happened with Elizabeth. I put my head in my hands as dizziness over took me, groaning again. The door opened but I kept my head in my hands, waiting out the dizzy spell. "Good to know that you're up." Damon's voice said.

I snapped my head up to glare at him, "You had Elizabeth DRUG me?" I yelled standing up to march over to him.

"You were a risk, what can I say, it was the most effective way to get you out of the picture." Damon said crossing his arms.

"So you had my doppelgänger drug me?" I yelled throwing him back into the wall, "And not even because of my safety, but because of your damn plan?"

I wanted to punch him, I wanted to stake him on the spot as he struggled to stand back up, I was furious. "You're the biggest jackass I know right now, you're worse than Stefan and he doesn't even have emotions, Damon! You couldn't just have had me stay home with Elena?" I yelled, "You let me go through the night thinking I could have a semi normal homecoming just to do _this_?"

Damon held up his hands, "Aileen, please just let me explain." He said trying to calm me down.

"Was that what all the fighting was about? You…you…" I trailed off as I locked eyes with him, my initial anger leaving me as I saw his facial expression, "Damon this is confusion and disappointment. I'm disappointed, Damon." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." He said stroking my skin with his thumb, "The plan failed, I shouldn't have put you through that, I'm sorry."

I let what he said sink in, the plan failed, Nik was alive, but now Damon was in danger of Nik's wrath. "How- why? What happened?" I asked as Damon dropped his hand from my face to run it through his hair.

"Stefan stepped in, Klaus promised him his freedom, so he betrayed us." Damon explained.

"Where's Stefan now?" I asked, confused.

Damon sighed, "Probably ran for the hills just like Katherine and Elizabeth." He said bitterly.

I sighed and took Damon's hands, "Let's get home, we need to tell Elena the news." I said, Damon quickly nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>I came out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair. I had chosen to sleep at my house with Jeremy tonight like I said I would, in an attempt to block out the crazy but I decided to shower at the Salvatores and wait for Elena to calm Damon down before I left. I walked over to the vanity and pulled my towel away from my hair, brushing it back to see the small circular bruise the syringe had left on my neck. "Did you know?" Nik's voice came from behind me making me jump.<p>

"Jesus." I gasped turning around to see him propped against the bed.

"Did. You. Know." Nik growled, "I won't repeat it again."

"About the plan you mean?" I asked swallowing thickly, "I knew there was one yes but that's all I knew."

Nik gazed at me his anger pushing out from behind his mask of calm, "And why didn't you tell me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I couldn't rat Elena out." I said truthfully, "Besides I knew you would make it out."

"How?" Nik asked curiously as he pushed off my bed and took a step closer to me.

I swallowed again, keeping my eyes on his, "You always do." I stated with a shrug as his fingers skimmed my waist.

I was suddenly very aware that I was only in an oversized sleep shirt from Victoria's Secret as I felt the warmth of his fingers through the cotton. "When did Elizabeth replace you?" He asked his face inches from mine.

"Right after I talked to you." I said keeping my gaze on his hand trying not to concentrate on the proximity of his body to mine.

Klaus hmmed as his other hand came up to play with a strand of my wet hair. "Are you leaving then?" I asked boldly, gripping the vanity behind me to keep myself rooted in reality.

"I'm not sure yet." He answered, nose skimming mine.

I covered the hand on my waist with my own, "Stay." I said as heat raced through my veins.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine with intensity and his hand moved from playing with one strand of hair to tangle through all of it. "A.J.!" Elena yelled knocking on my door, "I'm ready to go!"

I swallowed, "Okay I'll finish getting dressed and meet you at the car!" I called back hoping that my voice sounded normal.

Nik placed a lingering kiss on my cheek that sent fire straight to the pit in my stomach, "I'll take it into consideration." He whispered with a smirk before disappearing.

I slumped against the vanity, letting out a shaky breath. "God, I'm over my head." I breathed out, picking up my brush to run it through my hair in an attempt to calm myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey! <strong>

**I'm not even going to guess how long its been but I hope that this makes up for it!**

**Junior year is insane and pulling me in each and every way! I also got injured during cross country so I've been juggling my treatments for that on top of trying to get an A in chemistry! I love all of you that have stuck by the story and kept trying to get me to update! Really it means a lot! I'm going to go watch The New Deal again and make notes so that I can begin writing the chapter, I hope it will be up within a couple of weeks!**

**Review to let me know I still have readers!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	40. TheNewDeal

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE NEW DEAL<strong>_

A.J. POV

My alarm woke me up, or maybe I was never really asleep in the first place. The hours had blurred together as I replayed the events of the previous night. The way fire ran through my veins, the way Damon disappointed me, how Nik made me feel with a single look, it was all racing in my head, tormenting me. I finally swung my legs out of bed and padded over to my closet where I quickly changed into a sports bra and shorts. Even though it was cold outside I knew that I would warm up in a matter of minutes. I tucked my phone into my sports bra and shoved my earbuds into my ears and quietly snuck out of the house and into the dark morning. I always started with a 3 mile run, making sure to get it done within 20 minutes, before heading into the basement for the rest of my workout. I took my normal route into town, running past the Grill before doubling back all the while keeping an eye out for lurking hybrids. Luckily I encountered no one and made it back to the house in 19:28. I smiled as I stopped the timer on my watch, I was finally getting back into shape after to being able to do anything over the summer and it felt good. I steadied my breathing as I made my way back inside and down to the basement. I changed my playlist and pulled on my training gloves. I walked over to our punching bag and started off slowly, keeping my punches and kicks hesitant as I got adjusted to the feeling of hitting the bag. It didn't take long for me to get back into the swing of things and soon I was punching and kicking like my life depended on it.

I put my anger, sadness, and disappointment, all of my emotions into my hits. I let out my emotions until my knuckles became bloody, the gloves no longer protecting my skin from the harsh impacts. My earbuds fell out and I let them hang by their cords as I kept going. I came to a stop when the timer on my phone beeped, telling me it was time to get upstairs for breakfast. After one last kick I dropped to the floor, pushing my earbuds back into my ears before counting my crunches out loud until I reached 125 and my abs were screaming for a break. I repeated the process with my pushups and soon my arms felt like jelly as I dropped onto my belly onto the matt, breath coming in pants. I stayed there until I felt my heart rate start to decrease and sat up. I got up and made my way over to the small fridge we had pushed into a corner. I plucked a water bottle from it and jogged up the stairs just as Elena got home from her run looking panicked. "Are you alright?" I asked as we both went to the kitchen.

Elena shook her head, letting out a breath as her fingers combed into her pony tail, "I'm going crazy." She breathed out as she pulled out a packet of instant oatmeal, "I could've sworn I was being followed today but it just turned out to be another jogger."

I shrugged as I tossed my water bottle into the trashcan and went straight for the protein shakes, "It's pretty normal, 'Lena. You've got yourself so worked up over whether or not Nik is going to kill you that its messing with your head." I explained as I shook up my drink.

"Is he even still in town?" Elena asked me as she took her oatmeal out of the microwave.

I broke the seal on my drink, "I'm not sure, he said he'd call later." I said taking a gulp of the drink, "Did you know Damon was fighting with me just because of the plan?"

Elena cast her gaze downward and that was confirmation enough, "Okay then." I said hiding my disappointment.

"Aileen-" Elena started as I made my way out of the kitchen.

I shook my head silencing her, "I'm not mad Elena." I informed her, hiding my feelings from her through the link.

* * *

><p>I was plopped down on one side of Damon attempting to read my AP English-Lit assigned reading. Damon was on the set path to getting day drunk as a result of Stefan going dark side. "C'mon Ric, I can't drink this all by myself and A.J. here's got a drinking problem so she can't help me. You're my first and only option." Damon whined, "I mean, I could drink this by myself but then somebody's getting <em>naked."<em> He said eyeing the bartender. I put my book down, "I do not have a drinking problem." I said irritably.

"Yes you do." Damon and Alaric said in unison, or well in Damon's case slurred.

"Man, I can't believe you're making me drink alone." The vampire whined.

"I'm busy." Alaric maintained, not looking up from his stack of papers.

"It's the eve of Klaus-aggedon and you're doing homework?" Damon questioned in disbelief.

"This may come as a shock to you but I am not here to hang out with you. I'm here to keep an eye on Aileen and see Jeremy, who is an," Alaric looked up at the clock, "hour late for his shift." He told Damon, clearly irritated.

"Kids today, where are their values?" Damon offered drunkenly.

Alaric set a paper in front of Damon emblazoned with a big red F, "That's his midterm, copied it straight off the Internet. Didn't even try to hide it." He spat as I picked my book back up.

"Ooh somebody's getting grounded." Damon said with a grin.

Not taking my eyes off my book, I slammed my foot into the back of his knee, making Damon fall into the bar. He turned to look at me with a hazy expression, "Now that is not the correct way to play footsie." He said resting his arm over my shoulders.

"Did you say that you're waiting for Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert?" The bartender asked Ric.

"Yeah?" Ric said looking peeved at the mention of my baby brother.

"He was fired last week." She said with a sympathetic shrug before moving along.

I got up from my perch and made my way to an empty table by the dart board, knowing Damon would follow. I slammed my book down onto the table and crossed my arms as Damon picked up the darts. "He got _fired_." I spat, "Unbelievable."

Damon lined up a dart and hit the bullseye, "I had almost forgotten how feisty you get when you're mad." He said with an amused smirk.

"I'm not _mad_." I enunciated as I sent Jeremy a text, "I'm worried."

"Why? He'll survive losing his job, Aileen." Damon pointed out before lining up another dart.

He let it fly but this one strayed from the center of the board. "Because he's my little brother and he's spiraling; he has been since Bonnie broke up with him. I mean that's why you're day drunk right? Because Stefan's spiraling." I maneuvered the conversation to Damon's issue.

Damon plucked the darts off the board and turned to me with a smirk, "Do you have a problem with me being day drunk?" He asked approaching me.

"Its just not your most attractive look is all." I said innocently.

Damon's smirk widened as he slid a hand around my waist, "What is my most attractive look then?" He asked pulling me closer.

I smirked as I brought my hands up to his chest to push him back, "I didn't say you had one just that this is the one I like the least." I said pushing him off of me gently.

"Noted." Damon smirked.

"Besides usually day drunk Damon means-"

"Don't mind me love." Nik's voice came from behind me.

My eyes flickered over to Elena and Bonnie and met Bonnie's eyes but the witch quickly looked away leaving me feeling confused. I turned to face Nik, "You decided to stay then?" I asked making to take a step towards him only for Damon to pull me back by the hem of my shirt.

"You're gonna do this in the Grill, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you don't you think?" Damon confronted him.

Nik began walking forwards "I don't know what you're talking about I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." He said making my eyes flicker to the hybrid behind him, "Maybe chat up a pretty girl." He added eyes moving to me.

"_**Aileen that's the jogger from this morning." **_Elena said as her fear ran through me like ice water in my veins.

"Get a round then, would you Tony?" Nik asked the hybrid who smirked at me and Damon before heading to the bar.

Nik smiled at me as I gave him a knowing look, he was only here to mess with everyone's minds and probably make demands. "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon said interrupting our gaze.

Nik's smile fell, "My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out." He indicated his suspicion of Damon.

The image of Rebekah's graying body lying in the Salvatore's basement flashed into mind and I swallowed back some guilt. "Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho, shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon bantered, shoulders tensed.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town," Nik said walked towards Damon until they were a few feet apart, "I'm thinking I might fancy a home here." He said taking the darts from Damon, "Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." He told us.

Elena came up beside me, "What more could you possibly want?" She asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice but failing.

Nik stepped in close to her, "Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." He growled.

I knew Nik wouldn't hurt her but Damon didn't so he stepped up closer so he was edging between the two of us and Nik. "Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon interjected.

"Well you see that is a shame." Nik growled before throwing a dart at the board and hitting the center, "You're brother stole from me, I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." Elena challenged him making me send a glare to the doppelgänger.

Nik stepped towards her only to have Damon step in his way, making me furrow my eyebrows, what was Damon doing? Nik looked between the two with a smirk and let out a chuckle, "Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." He said.

Elena looked frightened by his proximity and Nik moved his gaze to me, "Mind joining me for a drink, Ailey?" He said his demeanor softening as he held out his hand for me.

I took a step forwards and reached for his hand only to be blocked by Damon moving in between us, "She's not supposed to drink." He informed the Original.

I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't going to give her alcohol, mate." Nik said with a tense smirk, "Now would you move aside?"

Damon stepped farther in front of me making me roll my eyes, "You think I'm going to hurt her?" Nik said with a chuckle, "You _actually_ think that I could hurt her?"

"Damon move." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't trust him." He said and I didn't have to look at him to know he was sneering at the hybrid.

I huffed, "Sucks for you." I growled before swiftly moving around Damon and taking Nik's hand.

Nik guided me away with a hand on the small of my back, "C'mon why don't I introduce you to Tony." He said leading me to the table his hybrid had gotten us.

I looked back over my shoulder to see Elena and Damon watching me with unreadable expressions and quickly whipped my head back around to face Nik and Tony with a smile. "So you're the hybrid Nik assigned to scare my sister." I said with a smirk as Nik pulled out my chair.

Tony laughed, "She's easy to scare." He commented, sipping his beer.

I shrugged playing with the straw of my water, "She's been through a lot." I said glancing at Nik who was gazing down at his drink, "Anyway, so tell me about this 'extravagant home' you're building." I changed the subject causing Nik to look up at me with a smirk.

* * *

><p>I handed Elena the plates to set the table as Alaric was chopping vegetables. "So are you ready?" Alaric asked us as I looked for silverware.<p>

"Vampires, hybrids, and Originals no problem, my rebellious brother…I'm worried." Elena sighed.

"Proof that you're still human." Alaric said trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled at Elena, "Remember my rebellious stage?" I asked as I set down the silverware.

Elena laughed loudly, "You came home with bright purple highlights, a nose ring, and Tyler attached to your mouth; yes I remember." She said with a wide smile, "Mom and Dad just about sent you off to an all-girls school."

"You had a nose ring?" Ric asked looking up at me with bewilderment.

I chuckled, "It was magnetic; I was too scared of needles to even think of getting it done for real. The highlights I got out within the week and Carol Lockwood gave me and Tyler the sex talk; end of rebellious stage." I informed him as the front door opened.

"Just in time," Elena announced as Jeremy came into the kitchen, "we're cooking."

"Sorry just passing through." Jeremy said as he opened the fridge.

Elena and I exchanged looks, **"Ric." **I said pointedly.

"Oh well I thought that we'd all stay in, have a meal together like a typical atypical family." Ric said in an attempt to seem like we weren't forcing him to stay.

"Why?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena said jumping right in.

Jeremy froze mid step before sighing, "Look can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler, he's right outside." He said.

"Wait, when did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?" Ric asked him as I leaned against the wall.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know, does it matter?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena said pointedly.

"He can still hear you, he's right outside." Jeremy said before turning to me, "You're taking their side? You of all people are going to tell me that I can't hang out with a _hybrid_? Because he's _dangerous_? You're practically dating the Original hybrid."

I pushed off from the wall, "Okay one, I know what I'm getting into-"

"So do I." Jeremy snapped, glaring at me.

"And two what _the hell_ is with your attitude?" I asked raising my eyebrows, "Jere, we don't talk to each other like that."

"Yeah, whatever this is lame. Tyler's waiting." Jeremy said moving to leave.

"NO." Elena and I snapped moving towards him in unison.

"You are not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler." Elena said putting a hand on his chest to stop him.

Jeremy looked to Alaric for help but he just shrugged, "I'm with them on this, Jere. Sorry." He said with crossed arms.

Jeremy looked back to us with defiance in his eyes, "Alright, fine you want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then. YO TYLER, COME ON IN!" He yelled to the hybrid.

"No Jeremy!" I yelled.

The door opened and Tyler stepped through. I crossed my arms and glared at him, "**I don't know what you're trying to pull but if he gets hurt because of you I'll kill you myself." **I told the hybrid, enjoying how he flinched in pain at his mind being invaded.

3rd Person POV

Damon was pouring a glass of bourbon when Klaus made himself known. Damon turned around to face the hybrid, drink in hand, "I think it's about time we had a drink don't you?" Klaus asked with a smirk.

"I'd say we were overdue." Damon said faking a smile as he looked at the reason for all of his problems.

"Well you've been so busy, what with all of your plotting and scheming." Klaus remarked.

The tension in the room was mounting by the second, "You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." The younger vampire replied.

Klaus made his way down to stand with Damon, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" He said unsympathetically.

"Well I did have a front row seat when your _sister_ lied to you." Damon retorted with a smirk.

Klaus's smirk dropped, "Yes well she's fickle that one." He stated.

Damon scrunched up his face and nodded in agreement. "And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus asked determined to get an answer.

"That's the thing with younger siblings," Damon said with a laugh, "You just never know what they're gonna do."

Klaus chuckled tensely, "Drink?" Damon offered.

A.J. POV

Jeremy set a drink down in front of Tyler and the hybrid thanked him, "This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena said from her position next to me as I watched the hybrid closely.

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler said sensing the tension in the room.

"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything." Jeremy said giving him a plate.

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master." Elena sassed.

"**Jeremy." **I hissed at him.

"Ric would you please remind A.J. of house rule #3?" Jeremy said ignoring me.

"Aileen is not to speak to Jeremy telepathically without permission while he is mad at her." Alaric said seeming just as annoyed as I was.

Jeremy smirked at me, "Those were meant as a_ joke_." I pointed out.

"Well now they're not." Jeremy retorted with a smile.

Tyler chuckled, "It's not like that Elena." He said smiling.

"Tell me Tyler," Alaric said as everyone settled in at the table, "What is the difference between being sire and being compelled?"

Tyler nodded and turned to face him in his seat, "Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like _faith_. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing."

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" I asked making him look at me with surprise.

"I don't serve him." Tyler denied, "Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that."

Elena and Alaric shared a look, "What if he asked you to… jump off a bridge?" He asked trying to prove a point to Jeremy.

Tyler looked at him with a peeved expression, "He wouldn't! And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid." He explained.

"Okay so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena asked him before glancing to me.

I perked up with interest, "Again, he wouldn't." Tyler shot the question down.

"What if he did?" Elena pressured.

"I don't know! Then I´d rip out my heart!" Tyler shouted making us all raise our eyebrows in surprise at the confirmation, "You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don´t understand."

"You're right Tyler I don't understand." Elena snapped glancing towards me, "Klaus terrorized every single one of us and you're just _blindly_ loyal to him."

Wait, is that how Elena sees me? I wondered looking at my twin. "You're overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Tyler told her.

3rd Person POV

Damon poured himself and Klaus a drink before turning around and handing one to Klaus. "Cheers mate." Klaus drawled.

"Down the hatch." Damon returned watching the Original closely.

The two downed their drinks, "You know, we've actually got a lot in common you and I." Klaus told the younger vampire.

"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother." Damon said as Klaus moved about the library.

"Or maybe our mutual love for a pretty psychic." Klaus suggested with a smirk.

"What is it that my brother stole from you?" Damon said turning the subject to something that the hybrid couldn't use to twist the knife in his side that was Aileen.

Klaus stopped on the other side of the railing, "My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot." He said going to finish his drink.

Damon scoffed, "Of course he did." He said moving over to the window, "Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." He said moving over to stand with Klaus.

Klaus turned to him with a smirk, "You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He said pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number, "So that thing I told you to do, why don't you go ahead and get on with it." He said before hanging up.

A.J. POV

"What was that about?" I asked as Jeremy returned from his phone call.

"It was nothing." He said still acting pissed at me.

Tyler checked his watch, "I gotta go." He said turning to Alaric, "Thanks for the food offer but.."

"Next time." Alaric said watching him closely.

Tyler stood up saying goodbye to Jeremy in that wordless way that guys do in awkward situations. Once he was gone Alaric, Elena, and I set to finishing the meal while Jeremy sat at the table wordless. "So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena said to us underneath her breath.

I chopped green beans, keeping my thoughts to myself. I sure as hell did not agree with the whole sire bond situation but I wasn't going to flat out say something against Nik. Alaric paused in his chopping, "I mean this whole sire bond thing is…wild. I mean, I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's like this weird cult logic." He said shaking his head.

I nodded agreeing fully, "But how do we keep it from hurting the people around us?" I asked lowly, looking up to meet Ric's eyes.

"Well, great that's a wonderful influence for you Jere-"

Elena cut herself off as we all turned to see Jeremy missing. I spotted his ring on his dinner plate, "Jeremy?" Elena asked walking towards the table.

"Is that his ring?" I asked my throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

"Yeah, that's it." Alaric confirmed as Elena picked it up.

I dropped the knife onto the counter with a clatter, "Where did he go?" I asked worry seeping into my voice.

Alaric and I were first to the front door, followed closely by Elena. "Jeremy?" I asked as we exited the house to see Jeremy standing in the middle of the road.

"What is he doing?" Elena inquired as we heard the roar of an engine and tires squealing.

A large black SUV came roaring around the corner and my muscles locked up in panic, "Jeremy MOVE!" I yelled starting to move towards him.

Alaric pulled me back and ran towards Jere at top speed, "JEREMY!" He yelled.

"JEREMY JEREMY!" Elena and I screamed, "MOVE!"

Just as the SUV was about to hit Jeremy, Alaric pushed him out of the way taking the blow himself. He rolled, bloodied and broken off of the SUV's windshield and Elena and I ran towards the man who had taken care of us. Elena turned him over and I checked for a pulse as the SUV's engine roared to life. The window rolled down revealing Tony the hybrid that I had just had lunch with a few hours before, "There I go again. Bumping into people." He said before speeding off.

Elena grabbed his hand to make sure Ric was wearing the Gilbert ring as Jeremy ran to us. "He's gonna be alright." Elena said as I began checking Jeremy over for cuts and bruises.

"Are you alright?" I asked my baby brother.

Jeremy just looked at me blankly, "I don't understand…" He said gazing down at Ric.

"Who was that on the phone earlier?" Elena demanded.

Jeremy thought for a moment before realization dawned on his face, "It was Klaus." He said making anger burn through me.

"You were compelled, Jeremy." Elena told him as Alaric laid motionless, "We've got to get him inside, help me!"

Jeremy and Elena picked him up and I sprinted into the house ahead of them, grabbing my phone. I shoved it into my back pocket and began clearing off the couch for Elena and Jeremy to set Alaric down on. I watched as they settled him down into a comfortable position. I perched myself on the coffee table and took Alaric's hand with his ring into mine as I pushed a strand of hair off his forehead, "And now we wait." I whispered.

Jeremy sank down in doorway between the sitting room and the living room, "Hey, I texted Damon." Elena said sitting down next to me, "He'll be here soon."

"Good." I said not taking my eyes off of Alaric.

I was still in shock, a hybrid ran over Alaric. One of _Nik's_ hybrids was ordered to run over Jeremy. Tyler who was _also_ one of Nik's hybrids was ordered to get Jeremy off of vervain so that _Nik_ could compel him to stand in the middle of the road without his _Gilbert ring_ and die. Nik had just almost taken my baby brother from me and he had almost killed my guardian, the man that almost became my uncle, the man that I considered _family_. "Are you okay?" Elena asked gently, touching my knee.

I pressed my forehead against the cool metal of Alaric's Gilbert ring. "I need to make a phone call." I said hoarsely.

I gently placed Alaric's hand on his stomach and stood up, marching past the couch, out the front door and onto the porch. I dialed the familiar number and after two rings was greeted by a familiar British accent, "Hello, love what can I do for-"

"You tried to kill my baby brother." I growled out, "I understand that you want whatever it is Stefan stole from you back and that the only way you think that you can get them is through pushing Damon and Elena to get to Stefan but Elena's family is _my_ family, Niklaus. Elena's friends are _my_ friends. And Elena's Stefan that is still underneath his 'I don't give a shit so I'm going to go do something insane' attitude he is still _my_ best friend, _my_ Stefan. If you hurt somebody else that I care about, you can forget about me, got it?"

There was a pause before Klaus drawled out, "That sounded like an ultimatum, sweetheart. You'll find out I don't do well with orders."

I let out a bitter laugh, "That wasn't an order, Nik. That was choice, pick the right one." I stated before hanging up.

"That sounded thoroughly unpleasant." Damon said as he closed his car door.

I quickly moved over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly without giving an explanation. Damon's arms wrapped around my shoulders and I felt his cheek press against my hair. After a moment I drew back, "C'mon he's inside." I told him leading the way.

Damon trailed in behind me and Elena looked up with relief on her face, "How is he?" Damon asked as he closed the door behind us.

"He's dead but he had his ring." Elena answered as I took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Ric's head, "Klaus's hybrid hit him. Now we just wait."

"Jeremy, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's your bracelet?" Damon asked suddenly.

Jeremy looked down at his wrist as though things were suddenly becoming clearer, "I don't know." He said.

"It was Tyler. He was hanging out with you to get you off the vervain." I concluded, sitting down next to Elena.

Damon gritted his teeth, "Klaus is trying to send us a message." He said grabbing everyone's attention, "He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members."

"Coffins?" Elena prompted.

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die." Damon informed us.

"Wait," Jeremy started as he stood up, "That's your big plan? To steal back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

Damon squinted at him, "You got a better idea?" He challenged.

"Yeah! Let's get the hell out of here! Pack our bags and go!" Jeremy exclaimed, frustrated.

I stood up, "Hey, Jere, calm down, everything's gonna be okay." I said moving towards him.

Jeremy stepped back sharply, "No, no! I'm not gonna _calm down_, Aileen! This happens every time, no matter what we do! I mean, you get on my case about _school_ and _work_, who cares? None of us are going to make it out of this town alive." He declared before grabbing his jacket and heading up to his room.

Elena and I looked at each other as we processed what Jeremy was saying. "**Rebekah." **I thought to her and she nodded.

We both turned to Damon, "He said he wants his family back." Elena started calmly.

Damon turned around, "No! No! I know what you're thinking- the answer is _no_!" He shot her down.

I took a step forward, heels of my combat boots tapping the ground, "If we give him Rebekah," I continued for her.

"Yeah, then Klaus undaggers her, first thing she does is kill Elena!" Damon shut me down, "Frying pan, fire- not an option."

Elena looked over at me with a sudden realization, "Klaus's coffins…Damon, how many did you say there were?" She asked.

I tapped into Elena's train of thought and with wide eyes grabbed my jacket, "And where are you going?" Damon asked stepping in front of me.

"Out. Elena call Bonnie, Damon watch out for my sister." I said vaguely.

Damon wasn't letting me leave so easily though, "Out where?" He inquired with raised eyebrows, "Klaus probably has hybrids waiting to bring you to him after that little phone conversation you just had. No way are you going _anywhere_ by yourself."

I sighed, "Do you trust me?" I asked him.

Damon's eyebrows scrunched up, "Of course."

I smiled, "Then trust that I know what I'm doing."

I tugged on the front of his jacket and he reluctantly moved out of my way, "Elena, call Bonnie." I tossed over my shoulder as I exited the house.

* * *

><p>I stepped up to Bonnie's front door and decided against knocking, using my telekinesis to unlock the door and move the deadbolt aside. I opened the door and quietly stepped inside, shutting the door as silently as possible. I made my way through Bonnie's house to her room where I saw her standing with her back facing me as she ended the phone call with Elena, "So my witchy friend," I said making her spin around with a gasp, "I think it's time that we had a chat."<p>

I walked inside her room and plopped down on the bed, "How did you get in?" She asked crossing her arms across her body in a defensive manner.

I raised an eyebrow, "Right, psychic almost forgot." Bonnie murmured pushing her fingers through her hair.

I watched the way she acted, almost nervous in a sort of way. She had been avoiding me for about a week now, she had been hesitant towards me when I first came back but I had thought that she was warming up to me, I had no clue what had made her suddenly turn cold. "Bon, do you know why I came to see you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie stayed silent, avoiding my eyes, "Bonnie why have you been avoiding me?" I asked standing from the bed.

Bonnie just shook her head and hugged herself, "Bon, please-"

"How could you be friends with someone like that?" Bonnie demanded, "With the person who killed your aunt and sister right in front of your eyes? With the person who tried to kill your brother and instead killed Alaric? Aileen he's a _monster_."

I looked back at her steadily, "Why do people always fail to see the good in others? Why is it that doing wrong things automatically titles someone a monster? If that were true wouldn't we all be monsters, Bonnie?" I asked her.

Bonnie looked back at me just as steadily, "Some people refuse to show that they have any good at all, Aileen. That is what gets them dubbed as monsters." She said coldly.

A shot of anger pulsed through me but I quickly recognized that it wasn't my own, "Jeremy." I breathed.

Bonnie stepped forwards looking concerned, "Aileen what's wrong? Is Jeremy okay?" She asked worriedly.

I groaned, "He's pissed. This isn't over." I told her before hurrying out of her house.

I got into my car and drove to the woods as quickly as possible. I slammed my car into park and jumped out of the car. I took off into the woods; luckily I wasn't that far from where Tyler and Jeremy were arguing. Jeremy shot at Tyler who caught it, "What the hell?" The hybrid yelled out.

I concentrated and Tyler was sent flying into a tree, crying out as he fell to the ground, "A.J. cut it out!" He yelled as he got to his feet.

Jeremy spun to face me, crossbow lowered. "You let Nik try to kill my baby brother!" I yelled back slamming him into another tree.

Tyler hit the ground and spat out blood, "Don't you think this is a little unfair?" He asked attempting to stand up only for me to slam him into the ground.

I cocked my head, "How so? You were going to let my brother get hurt, so now I'm hurting you." I snapped his tibia and fibula causing him to cry out.

"I can't even fight back!" Tyler yelled making me freeze.

Sensing my hesitation he quickly continued, "Klaus put out a ban on anyone hurting you, even if you were attacking us." He confessed.

I turned to Jeremy, "C'mon Jere, Alaric should be waking up soon, let's get home." I said gesturing for him to come with me.

Jeremy looked to Tyler, "Whenever Klaus wants something, someone ends up dead! You think about that next time before you blindly do whatever he says." He told him before walking past me in the direction of the car.

The car ride back was silent, Jeremy lost in his thoughts as I listened to the radio hosts' mindless jabber. We pulled up outside the house to see an ambulance pulling away and someone at the door. **"Jere, tell me you know how to shoot that."** I thought to him as we got out of the car.

Jeremy adjusted his grip on the crossbow and nodded, "**Good, because that's the hybrid that hit Alaric." **I said watching as anger slipped onto his features.

Jere raised the crossbow and shot Tony in the center of his back, making him fall to the porch, "Jeremy, A." Elena breathed.

"He's not dead yet." Jeremy said entering the house.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Why was there an ambulance, where's Ric?" I asked to distract her.

Elena turned to me, "The ring didn't work-where are you going?" She asked as Jeremy came back through with a kitchen knife.

"Elena, don't look." I commanded only to be ignored.

Jeremy crouched down and swiftly cut the hybrid's head off making Elena let out a small scream, "Now he's dead." Jeremy said with a blood splattered face.

He stood up, dropping the knife, "We've gotta get Alaric to the hospital now." Jeremy said and walked past Elena and I into the house.

"I'll drive." I told him, brushing off what had just happened as Elena stood frozen.

* * *

><p>After taking Alaric and Jeremy to the hospital I drove Elena and myself to the Salvatore's house and made a phone call. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her as we lounged around waiting for the doorbell to ring.<p>

Elena gave a shaky nod, "Yeah, besides we don't even know if Klaus will undagger Rebekah." She said taking the most positive spin on this.

There was a knock on the door and we went to answer it together, "Thank you for coming." Elena said tensely once I opened the door.

Nik pushed past us into the house making me roll my eyes, so we're dealing with "intimidating Klaus" today. "I trust you have news of Stefan." He said to us.

"Couldn't find him, but we have something else." I said crossing my arms as Elena shut the door, "C'mon." I instructed leading him and Elena down to the cellar.

I walked along the hallway of cells and unlocked Rebekah's, shoving the door open to reveal Nik's sister. Nik's face fell when he saw her lying face down on the floor, "My poor sister." He said with a sigh, "I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"You can have Rebekah." Elena said gaining her confidence, "A deal is a deal."

Nik walked farther into the cell, "The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared." He said making Elena and I blow a breath of relief.

"You should know, I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she'll come after me, maybe Aileen because she'll think she was involved." Elena said.

Nik looked at me, "I can control Rebekah, besides I still need your help finding Stefan." The Original crouched next to his sister.

"I told you I don't know where he is." Elena insisted, although we all knew she was lying.

Nik pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's back, "You're lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? _Damon_?" Nik looked at me as he said that to Elena making my brow furrow in confusion, "It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

Elena shrugged off the Damon dig, "He doesn't care about me anymore, you made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem." My sister stepped closer to the Original, "And just so you know I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her."

Elena brushed past him, "I'll be in the car, A." She tossed over her shoulder before leaving.

I crossed my arms as I looked up at Nik, "I suppose you're going to tell me how much of a monster I am for making an attempt on your brother's life?" He said wearing a wounded expression.

I shook my head and took a step closer to him, "Nope." I answered resting a hand on his cheek and pulling his forehead to touch mine, "I'm going to let you soak in the guilt I know you're feeling for hurting me."

I pushed past him, "You can show yourself out." I called to him as I made my way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>I walked in the kitchen after cleaning the blood off the porch to see Damon standing with Elena's face in his hands, "Am I interrupting?" I asked looking at them strangely.<p>

Damon pulled back from Elena to take the rag from my hands, "No, just calming your sister down." He said with a small smile.

Elena rinsed off her hands as Damon threw the rag into the sink. "Aileen we need to talk." She said with a sigh as the two looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow giving her the go ahead, "What Jeremy did tonight…that can't happen again." Elena started off.

I laughed, "Elena what's wrong with Jeremy saving you and Ric from a hybrid?" I asked incredulously.

Elena and Damon shared a look, "Aileen, he cut off his head." My sister told me.

I raised an eyebrow, "So?" I asked

Elena narrowed her eyes, "So what he did isn't what a 16 year old should be doing." She said slightly raising her voice.

I shrugged, "Why not?" I asked.

"Because he's not you!" Elena yelled, "Dad didn't raise us the way he raised you!"

"He was going to tell Jeremy about vampires on his 16th birthday." I blurted making her eyes widen, "It's supposed to be a tradition for Gilbert men."

"That's beside the point." Elena said, "Damon is going to have a talk with Jeremy."

Something clicked in my mind, "You mean compel him." I said walking forwards, "What are you two going to do?"

Elena sighed, "Jere can't stay here." She started, "We're going to have him leave."

"Elena don't you dare do this." I said hurt filling me.

"Aileen-" Damon started towards me.

"No!" I said pushing him away from me so I could grab Elena's shoulders, "Elena we just got our family back together!"

Damon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off of her, "I told you she wouldn't take it well." Alaric said coming into the kitchen wearing clean clothing.

I ripped Damon's arms from me, "You're in on this too?" I said looking at Ric with disbelief.

Alaric sighed, "He needs to get away for a while, A, you know that." He told me.

I rubbed my hands over my face, "Aileen you heard him earlier today." Elena interjected.

I laughed bitterly, "I guess I'm outnumbered then huh?" I said tears gathering in my eyes.

Elena squeezed my shoulder, "It's for the best." She said before walking out.

Damon pressed a kiss to my temple, "I'm sorry." He whispered before following her out.

Alaric wrapped an arm around me, "C'mon I've got you." He said guiding me out of the kitchen to where Damon was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

Damon gestured with his head, "You guys first." He said.

Alaric slowly brought me up the stairs to where Elena was waiting. Together we walked over to Jeremy's room and Elena knocked on the door, drawing his attention, "Hey, can we talk?" Elena asked.

"Ahh, what did I do now?" Jeremy said plopping down on the bed.

"Nothing." I said glaring at Elena.

Elena ignored me, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier. About how we should pack up and go..." She trailed off.

Jeremy smiled, "Elena, I didn't mean any of that." He said with a chuckle.

Elena walked into the room as Alaric kept his supportive hold on me, "But you were right. You shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of us." She said gesturing to me and her as Damon came up from behind Alaric and I.

Jeremy looked at all of us confused, "What's going on? Why does A.J. look like she's about to cry?" He asked making me force a watery smile.

"Your sister thinks that we should have another one of our talks." Damon said moving to sit next to Jere on his bed.

Jeremy looked at me and I gave a small shake of my head before turning my face into Alaric's chest, "Here's the thing, Jere. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want." Damon compelled him with a slight smile.

I sniffled and gripped the material of Alaric's shirt in my fist, "Tell him he's gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." Ric said making a shudder go through my body as I struggled not to cry.

Maybe this could be good for Jeremy. Damon looked to Elena who nodded but then he looked to me and I bit my lip before nodding, "Yeah." I said hoarsely making Elena look at me in surprise.

Damon looked back to Jeremy, "You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it." He repeated.

Damon looked away and Jeremy blinked, startling as a tear fell from Elena's eye. I pulled out of Alaric's arms and pulled Jeremy into my arms, keeping my tears silent as they rolled down my cheeks. I felt someone grab my hand and looked up to see Damon gazing at me with sympathetic eyes. I pulled back from Jeremy and kissed his forehead, "Get some sleep, you're helping me make breakfast in the morning." I said with a smile.

Jeremy laughed, "Yeah you need all the help you can get with cooking." He said.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully as the others filed out, "Night, Jere." I said, "Love you."

"Love you too." He replied as I left his room.

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door, hoping for some fresh air. Damon is sitting on the steps, "Feeling any better?" He asks as I take a seat next to him.

I shook my head, "I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye to him."

Damon clasped my knee, "So don't." He said making me raise an eyebrow, "Just say see you later. Aileen, it's not goodbye. This is just temporary."

I nodded staring at the hand on my knee, "Yeah but it still makes me feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

Damon released my knee once he saw my gaze and I turned towards him, "What's going on with you and Elena?" I asked him narrowing my eyes.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "Me and Elena? Aileen, come on." He groaned.

I raised an eyebrow, "So there's nothing going on?" I pushed.

Damon rolled his blue eyes, "We're _friends_, Aileen." He emphasized.

I leant back on my hands, crossing my ankles, "That's what they all say." I said hiding my doubt with a smirk as I peered up at him.

Damon sighed, "If you must have confirmation Elena is still on Stefan, stuck to him like glue. No matter what he does." He said not looking at me.

I nodded, "Should've figured, those two…" I trailed off as Damon looked back at me with a familiar intensity that made my stomach coil.

I looked down at the material of my jeans, picking at them, "Aren't you going to ask about me?" Damon said in a teasing tone.

I shrugged, "You were in love with my sister once, it could happen again."

I kept picking at my jeans as Damon let out an exasperated sigh, "How many times am I going to have to tell you that I was never in love with Elena?"

I smirked down at my jeans, "Until its true." I retorted playfully.

"Aileen…" Damon trailed off.

I looked up to see him gazing at me, "Wh-"

His lips on mine silenced me and the heat that coiled in my stomach and woke up my muscles made me close my eyes and lean up into the kiss. It was slow and meaningful and when he pulled away I inched forward, chasing him out of instinct. My eyes fluttered open as our noses brushed and he smiled down at me, "Goodnight A.J." He said before standing up and walking away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: <strong>**HEYY!**

**Ohmygosh I'm so sorry about the wait!**

**It's almost been a month since my last chapter! This one is around 8,500 words so I hope that makes up for it!**

**That kiss at the end was not the original plan, I swear! It just kind of happened! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Christmas break is coming up, hopefully I can get another up before then!**

**Please Review! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	41. OurTown

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUR TOWN<strong>_

A.J. POV

Yet again I had a horrible night's sleep filled with tossing and turning and feeling conflicted and all of that bullshit teen angst that everyone loves hearing about. Why would he kiss me like that? I shook off the thoughts knowing that nothing good ever came from wondering about what goes on in Damon's head. I swung my legs out of bed and quickly got dressed in workout clothing; I was skipping my run today due to Elena's paranoid orders so that meant I just got to pound out my frustrations into my punching bag longer. I laced my Nikes' up and grabbed my phone. I plugged in my earbuds as I exited my bedroom and took the stairs to the ground level of the house two at a time. I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked over to the door that led to the basement steps, closing it quietly so I didn't wake up Jeremy. I passed Elena on my way down to the basement, her wearing a frustrated look, "Morning…" I trailed off as she slammed the door to the stairway.

Somebody's a little moody. I continued my way down the stairs, hopping off at the bottom to see Alaric removing Elena's punching bag and replacing it with mine. "What's got her all worked up?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I set my water bottle down on a side table.

I strapped on my gloves and tied my hair back into a loose ponytail, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Ric replied stepping away from the bag as I approached.

I took my first punch and more quickly followed, throwing in a kick or two as I went, "No idea." I panted, "She was fine last night, you know other than having Damon compel Jeremy."

Alaric steadied the bag, making me pause and bounce on my toes, "I know that you're upset about Jeremy leaving but-"

"I'm not upset, Ric, I'm _pissed off_. I'm pissed that Elena can't handle Jeremy protecting us, I'm pissed that Damon went along with what she wanted, I'm pissed that Jeremy isn't allowed to know, and I'm royally pissed off about the fact that I can't even stand up for my brother because if I do it could cause problems in my still shaky relationship with Elena and the last thing I need is for both of my siblings to be missing from my life." I ranted watching his face remain collected yet concerned throughout my speech, "Now could you move please? I'd really like to punch something."

Ric held up his hands and backed away allowing me to go at the bag with a new found intensity. "Did anything else happen last night?" He asked in between hits, "Something else that pissed you off?"

I kicked the bag, _hard_, making the chain squeal in protest, "Nothing I think you wanna hear about." I said, flicking a stray curl out of my eyes as sweat rolled down my neck.

I struck at the bag again and again and again, "Try me." Ric said as I gritted my teeth against the anger building up in me.

My hits became harder and the skin on my knuckles reopened underneath my gloves, "Damon." I grunted popping my neck before diving back in with strong kicks to the left side of the bag.

Alaric nodded and sat down on a chair close by, "Ah so this is a boy problem." He said crossing his arms.

I laughed, "Damon is not a boy." I panted, "Damon is an egotistical psychotic douche nozzle vampire who thinks it's perfectly okay to go around kissing girls who have just watched him compel their brother's freedom away."

I grunted as I gave a particularly hard kick to the punching bag before stopping it with my hands. I slowly pulled off my gloves, wincing as skin stuck to the material due to dried blood, "I'm gonna go bandage these." I said as Ric still looked at me in shock.

I grabbed my water bottle and threw my gloves down on the table before stomping up the stairs and into the kitchen where Elena and Jeremy were sitting with a homemade breakfast, "Did I miss cooking?" I pouted making Jeremy grin.

"Yes, which means you owe me a ride to school." My brother replied with a smirk.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head, "No problem baby bro."

Jeremy hurriedly finished his breakfast and dumped his dishes in the sink, "I'm gonna go get the first shower." He told us before hurrying upstairs.

I turned to Elena who was eating her eggs and not looking at me, "Mind helping?" I asked holding out my knuckles to her.

Her eyes widened, "Is that from training?" She asked as she quickly got the first aid kit down from on top of the fridge and sat me down at the kitchen island.

I shrugged, "More like reopened from yesterday's training but yeah." I said nodding as she began bandaging my hands.

There was a moment of tense silence as she avoided my eyes, concentrating on my hands like she was performing brain surgery. "So what's up with you?" I asked finally, "Ric said you were acting weird."

Elena shrugged, "Just working off some frustrations." She said vaguely as she finished.

Elena gathered up the first aid supplies and put the box back on top of the fridge, "About what?" I asked smiling at her, "C'mon 'Lena you can tell me anything."

Elena nodded, "I saw you and Damon last night." She blurted out before going wide eyed.

"Elena-"

My twin cut me off, "It's not like how that just sounded I swear." Elena said still slightly wide eyed as she tried to come up with the words, "I just thought that you two were…"

I shook my head and leaned back against the island with my hands, "He kissed me. I don't know why but he did. Basically he screwed with my head and I'm back to square one on the Damon and Nik problem." I confessed as I turned to serve myself up some eggs and muffins.

"I feel like it's a pretty easy choice." Elena said half under her breath as she put her dishes in the dish washer.

I squeezed my eyes shut to control my anger, "Just like it should have been an easy decision to have Jeremy stay." I hissed at her.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Aileen, he's leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

My orange juice glass exploded sending orange juice and glass across the kitchen and splattering Elena, "_A.J.!" _She screamed.

I got up from my seat wide eyed, "I swear that was an accident." I said hands shaking.

Alaric ran up from the basement, "What the hell happened?" He snapped.

"I-I didn't mean to I swear." I told him with pleading eyes, "I'm gonna go get a shower."

I hurried out of the kitchen and raced up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I locked it quickly and ran over to my desk, digging through all of my papers for my sketchbook and hurriedly flipping through the pages. I stopped breathing for a moment when I got to my drawing from last night, a glass containing uncolored liquid mid-explosion. I ran a hand over my head and threw my drawing pad down, "Damnit." I groaned as I fell back onto the bed.

I thought I had control of my emotions and my powers; I hadn't had to use them in weeks. I closed my eyes and rubbed them but quickly shot up when flashes began appearing behind my eyes. "No, no, no not now." I groaned as I began pacing back and forth.

There was a knocking at my door making me jump, "A, you can have the shower now!" Jere said before I heard his footsteps padding away.

I swallowed roughly; I had to keep it under control while Jeremy was still here. If he was going to be sent off he couldn't be worried about me.

* * *

><p>I drove Jeremy to school that day and had tried to stick close to him but my younger brother only shrugged me off and told me to stop worrying. I walked up to Elena where she was decorating Caroline's locker, "Oooh did you remember the poppers?" She asked when she spotted me.<p>

I pulled the box of party poppers out of my bag with a forced smile, "Absolutely."

Elena smiled and took the box, setting it down next to her feet, "So about this morning-"

My smile fell "Can we not talk about it?" I asked, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my skinny jeans, "This day is about Caroline so let's keep the psychic talk on the minimum, yeah?"

Elena nodded, "Okay, but we will talk about this later." She added with a raised eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes playfully and rested my back against a locker, "God woman, born a few minutes ahead of me and suddenly you're queen." I said nudging her with my elbow.

Elena giggled as Bonnie walked up, "Hey, sorry I'm late. I uh, I got held up." She said holding Caroline's birthday sign.

"It's okay, we just got here too. Will you pass me the balloons?" Elena asked not really looking at Bonnie.

I raised an eyebrow at Bonnie and gestured in between them with my eyes. Bonnie shrugged, raising her eyebrows in a silent, I have no idea. "So what got you running late?" I asked uncrossing my booted ankles.

"I uh, was working on some new spells, you two?" Bonnie asked with awkwardness and a lying vibe exuding from her.

"Working out with Alaric." Elena answered after putting up the balloons.

"Clinging to Jeremy." I said not remembering that Bonnie didn't know yet.

She gave me a confused look and I made a waving hand motion, "Elena can fill you in." I said with a slightly spiteful look towards my twin.

Bonnie nodded before holding up her sign and Elena smiled at her before taking it and hanging it up. "So uh, I have something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it." My twin said before turning to face Bonnie.

"What happened?"

"Jeremy's gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver until this whole Klaus thing blows over." Elena said making me roll my eyes.

Bonnie shook her head, "Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own."

"No he wouldn't." I agreed making Elena look up at me sharply, "So Elena had Damon _compel_ Jeremy. And there was nothing I could do."

"You _what_?" Bonnie asked as her face morphed into hurt.

"I know Bonnie, but it's not safe for him here anymore." Elena said trying to make Bonnie understand where her thought process was.

Elena wasn't just tearing Jeremy away from me; Bonnie and Jeremy still really cared for each other even though they weren't together anymore. I pushed off from the lockers, "He has the Gilbert ring, he has Damon and Caroline, he has Bonnie and Alaric, he has _me._" I snapped at her.

"You're the one trying to run off into the sunset with the very reason why he needs protecting. Your judgment isn't clear, Aileen."

I closed in on her, making her shrink back slightly, "How can you think for a second that I wouldn't protect him over _anybody_."

I moved past her letting our shoulders smash together, "Caroline just left in her car." I said over my shoulder, "Just thought you'd want to know."

I stormed off, passing Jeremy in the hallway, "A.J. are you okay?" He called after me.

I stopped and took a deep breath before turning to him with a smile, "Yeah, just need some air." I reassured him before walking quickly around the corner.

I hurried out of school and to my car, managing to avoid any teachers as I got in and slammed the door. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot. I got the the stop light on the intersection at West Jefferson and Fell Avenue when I noticed the note taped to my radio. I peeled it off and noticed it was a hand written address followed by a carefully written note, 'In case you ever want to see me – Nik'. I took a deep breath and set the note in my lap and taking a right instead of going straight at the light. I recognized the street name and my eyes widened when I saw the house. House wasn't even the right word for it, it was a mansion but of course I really shouldn't be surprised. I pulled into the circle drive and parked in front of the house. I grabbed my bag and clutching the note, rang the doorbell. The door was opened by Stefan making me raise my eyebrows, "Stef?" I asked in disbelief.

Stefan smirked, "I would prefer it if you called me Stefan, Aileen. Oh, and if you could wipe that look off your face that would be great because I just chopped off one of your boyfriend's hybrid's heads." He said smugly, "Be careful of the blood."

I watched as he sped off, leaving the door wide open. I carefully took a step inside the threshold, waiting for a hybrid to come charging at me. "Nik?" I called into the house as I shut the door behind me.

I walked farther in, my boots clicking on the unfinished floor as I grasped the note even tighter, "Nik?" I called again.

"He's this way." A man's voice said making me jump slightly.

"Jesus." I gasped turning to face the hybrid in the doorway, "Hasn't anybody told you to be careful around humans?"

The hybrid smirked, "Well you're not exactly human now are you? This way." He said pushing off from the doorway and swiftly walking away.

I hurried after him into a room with a bloodied hybrid missing a head laying on the ground with Nik crouched over her. "What happened?" I breathed as the hybrid left us.

"Your friend Stefan got a little pissed off about my hybrids trying to find my family. He wants them gone." Nik answered, "But I'm sure you already knew that."

I sighed, "I got your note, is now a bad time?" I asked, changing the subject.

Nik finally looked at me, eyes flickering to the note I was holding up. A small closed lip smile graced his mouth, "Never for you, love." He said extending his arm towards me.

I walked over and he pulled me to his body in a sort of half hug. My arms went around his waist as my head went into the crook of his neck, "Elena's making Jeremy leave town. She had Damon compel him." I said against his neck.

Nik pulled away and rested a hand against my chin, tilting my head up to look at him, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "I have to be at Caroline's soon for her birthday but…can I talk to you for a few minutes? I just really need to clear my head."

The Original smiled at me, "Of course, love. Let me show you around a little bit."

I linked my arm through his as he led me up a few stairs and into another room, "So this means you're staying?" I asked as he guided me through a few rooms.

Nik smirked, "I wasn't ever going to leave. Now I just have more than one reason for staying."

I hid my smile in his shoulder as we entered a new room that seemed to be the only one that was finished in any way. There were paintings strung throughout the room, some on easels, some hung on the walls, some resting against and on tables and one on top of the mantel of the fireplace. There were various sketchbooks and sketches spread over a table along with paint and drawing supplies. I slowly let go of his arm and moved away as I gazed at individual paintings. "Are these all yours?" I asked as I approached the table covered in drawings.

"You'd be surprised how much free time I come about."

I smiled when I saw one of the charcoal drawings. "They're beautiful."

I ran my fingers over the edge of the paper, "The detail is amazing." I remarked as he came up behind me.

I watched as his hands reached around me spreading out the drawings in an arc. The figure captured in each of them was always from a different angle, performing a different action. "These are my favorites." He said next to my ear, "Especially this one."

Nik pointed to the one of me bent over my sketchbook, curls tucked behind both ears except for the one rebel curl brushing my nose, bottom lip held between teeth and brows furrowed in concentration. I laughed, tilting my head back against his shoulder, "Liar." I hissed playfully.

I felt the rumble of Nik's laughter against my back and titled my head so I could see him while he laughed. "What?" He asked after he stopped laughing, smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"I want to draw you like that sometime." I remarked without thinking as my eyes flittered over his face.

Nik grinned, "Like what?"

"_Happy_." I answered, catching the wistful tone to my voice and snapping my head back around so he couldn't see the way my cheeks burned bright.

Nik's cheek rested against mine as my fingers skimmed over other drawings of things, people, and places. My fingers stopped on one of the drawings of a farm house, one that you'd find on a plantation of sorts. "Where is this?" I asked breaking the comfortable silence as Nik's finger drew on my hip.

"New Orleans. I used to live there, it's a wonderful city." He answered with a slight reminiscing tone, "The culture is exquisite and the people are captivating."

I smiled lightly, "Why'd you leave?"

Nik's finger stilled, "The same reason I left most of my homes."

I nodded, knowing immediately what he meant. My phone began to ring as I reached for another drawing to converse about, "Hello?" I asked as I twisted around to face Nik.

"Aileen where are you?" Elena demanded.

My eyes flickered up to Nik's, "With a friend."

Elena groaned, "How fast can you get to Care's?"

I thought for a moment about side streets and different routes, realizing that it would only take me 5 minutes tops to get to Care's neighborhood. "Eight minutes tops." I answered.

"Okay see you then."

There was a click and I knew she had disconnected, making me roll my eyes. "I have to go." I said as I shoved my phone into my pocket.

Nik smirked, "Let me show you out." He said offering his arm.

I took it and immediately air whooshed by, stopping once I was in front of my car. Eyes wide I disconnected from Nik and swatted at his shoulder, "Show off." I grumbled as I opened my door.

"See you later, Ailey." He said with a smile, arms linked behind his back as I got into the vehicle.

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Bye, Nik."

* * *

><p>When I got to Caroline's I snuck in the back, using the spare key I had been given when I was twelve and Liz was tired of having to get up every other night at 1 am to let me in. I made my way quietly to the living room where Bonnie, Elena, and Matt all stood wearing party hats. Matt was holding balloons in one hand, tequila in the other and Bonnie was holding the sign she had put on Caroline's locker this morning. "Hey!" I greeted taking the party hat Matt held out for me, "Thank you, Matthew."<p>

Matt rolled his eyes fondly and I turned to my twin and best friend. I pulled out my party poppers and grinned, Final touch?"

Elena and Bonnie laughed and my twin took one. I grabbed one of my own as we heard the front door open. Matt pressed a finger to his lips and we crept over to the main hallway. Caroline set her keys down and we heard her sigh. Elena held out three fingers and slowly counted down. "SURPRISE!" We yelled as we jumped out.

Caroline looked at us in shock as we laughed and set off our party poppers, shooting confetti into the air. "Happy Birthday." Matt said as Caroline began to smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked still shocked.

Elena and I laughed, "Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art so…" My twin trailed off as Bonnie wiggled her sign.

Elena took the crown off her head and placed it on Caroline's, "Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the falls. S'mores, campfire…" Bonnie trailed off temptingly.

"Cake! Like when we were little." I finished with a smile.

"Except with tequila." Matt sang.

Caroline laughed, "Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year."

Bonnie laughed, "I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." She said in disbelief.

Care sighed, "Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm _dead_." She paused leaving an awkward silence, "Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18. It's a _filler year_; I'm _stuck_ in a filler year."

I shook my head, "C'mon Care you're not _stuck_." I protested.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline said trying to avoid whatever plans we have.

Elena smirked which could only mean one thing, "Okay, well I think that I have another idea." She said.

* * *

><p>We carpooled, all of us piling into Elena's car, me immediately diving for the front seat and shoving Bonnie out of the way, "Rude." She protested playfully as Elena laughed at my antics.<p>

I shrugged and buckled myself in. Matt took the middle as Care climbed in on the right and Bonnie on the left. "Let's go!" I said smiling and making Elena roll her eyes before driving off.

Mid singing/shouting of I love it by Icona Pop by phone started buzzing making me shift awkwardly to get it out of my boot. "What Damon?" I answered annoyed that he had interrupted us jamming out.

"Well that was very rude." He said in a biting tone.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Well you're not exactly my favorite person right now."

"Yeah, Ric told me as much." Damon said, "Listen, what is Klaus doing at a founder's party talking to the mayor?"

I sighed slumping in my seat and cutting my eyes to Elena who had fallen silent along with the rest of the car, "How am I supposed to know?" I asked now fully aware that the whole car could hear our conversation, "Listen I'm with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena. Its Caroline's birthday and we're trying to have a good time could you maybe try to keep us out of your pissing contest for one night?"

I hung up and slipped my phone into my jacket pocket, "What was that about?" Bonnie asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "I'm pissed at him." I said simply.

"Why?" Caroline asked eyebrows furrowed.

"He kissed her." Elena said with a sigh as we pulled up to the old cemetery.

I got out of the car quickly and tugged my hat down further over my curls. The others piled out as Elena cut the engine and my twin led us through the cemetery to the Fell crypt. "There it is." She said pointing her flashlight at the doors.

Bonnie tugged the doors open while holding her lantern out in front of her, "This is _creepy _even for us." She stated as we all made our way inside.

Elena walked all the way in and set down her lantern and box on the small alter. "No, Caroline was right... technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one." She said.

Caroline looked pleased by the idea and let out a small laugh, "Okay. Here lies Caroline Forbes-"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion…" Elena enunciated each title with a candle.

"Friend, daughter, over achiever…" Bonnie added.

"Smothering bestfriend," I said earning myself a look, "Barbie, loving person…"

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offence." Matt added with a chuckle.

Caroline laughed, "Ah, none taken."

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. [beat] Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?" Elena held out the cake towards our witchy friend.

Bonnie lit the candles with a smile, "Nice!" I praised, "Now make a wish!"

Caroline closed her eyes and made a wish quickly. We cheered and Elena immediately began cutting slices as I snatched the bottle from Matt, "Hey now." He said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I'm only drinking a little bit." I said as I sat down on a bench and took a swig before handing it off to Bonnie beside me.

Elena handed out the cake and I quickly dug in making Matt laugh, "Hungry much?" He teased.

I raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Have you had Elena's cake before?" I pointed out.

"Point taken." Matt said before digging into his own.

3 bottles of tequila later I was _tipsy_ and everyone else was very drunk. Matt swiped the bottle from Bonnie only to have it snatched away by Elena, "Ah-ah, I need it more than you trust me." She said at his look of protest.

I lifted my head from Bonnie's shoulder and looked back at Caroline who was trying to conceal her phone, "Caroline Forbes what are you doing?" I said in the most motherly tone I could muster.

"Huh, hmm nothing." Caroline said trying to conceal her texting.

I rolled my eyes fondly, "Care you are a terrible sober liar and you're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler." The blonde admitted.

"Caroline…" Elena sighed.

"What? I'm delicate." Caroline whined in her cute voice that always won Elena over.

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie blurted, obviously not meaning to say that out loud.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hey now." I said leaning back against Matt's shoulder and snatching the bottle from Elena.

I took a swig, "Wow." Elena said

"Ouch, Bon." Matt said in his 'I'm disappointed in you' voice.

Matt got up, "Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town and A.J. agrees." Bonnie said with a shrug.

My lips slipped off the bottle and my eyes widened, "Oh no, I am not in this." I said standing up on wobbly legs and managing to walk over to Matt who took the bottle from me and put it out of reach.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life." Elena said looking shocked that Bonnie was confronting her.

Bonnie was getting mad, "He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away."

Elena realized something, "Bonnie, you can tell him." She said lowly.

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?" She snapped.

"You know you guys are ruining a perfectly good funeral." Matt joked trying to lighten the mood.

Bonnie sighed, "Sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off or something." She said standing up, "Happy Birthday." She said to Caroline before leaving.

I smacked my lips and layed down on a bench, "Well, that was awkward." I said before turning to Caroline, "Care, cake."

I reached out and made grabbing motions with my hands. Caroline giggled and cut me a slice before handing it to me. Caroline walked over and laid her head down in Elena's lap still giggling. I began shoveling my cake into my mouth making Matt laugh as icing got on my nose. The doors opened and Tyler walked in making everyone go silent. Matt stood up and looked at him disapprovingly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to crash the party." Tyler said.

"So don't." Matt said coldly.

Caroline stood up, "No, it's-it's okay. Hi." She said hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Tyler asked her making Matt's frown deepen, "It's kind of important."

Caroline nodded and they slowly left, disappearing into the woods. I widened my senses and kept a tab on Caroline's emotions. "Are you okay?" Elena asked Matt as he sat down next to my head.

Matt took the tequila bottle and took a swig, "Yeah, I want her to be happy, you know? It's what I want for all of you guys, in the middle of this crazy life you're stuck living." He said.

"Is that how you see it?" Elena asked him while I played with my knit hat that was shoved on over my curls, "That we're stuck?"

Matt nodded, "I'd say it's attached itself to you all pretty tight, yeah."

I sighed, "It has its good moments though." I said drawing their attention while I stared up drunkenly at the ceiling, "Right now it's kind of bad because Stefan's started this war with Nik but when it's all over," I yawned, "When it's all over Stefan will flip his humanity and be in love with Elena again and he'll be my best friend and Damon will stop being so mean and Caroline won't cry over Tyler anymore and Matt will find a really nice human girl and settle down with her and make cute blonde haired babies, and Bonnie and Jeremy will get married." I paused.

"What about you, A?" Matt asked curiously.

I smacked my lips together and let my eyes fall closed, "Maybe Nik will let me draw him when he's happy."

I heard Elena's intake of breath and shifted as I let my powers span out, feeling for Caroline and Tyler as Elena and Matt slowly made a conversation. I jerked up into a seated position when I felt pain shoot through Caroline, "A what is it?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Caroline." I stated before grabbing one of the lanterns and running out into the woods.

"Caroline!" I yelled as I hurried towards where her pain was radiating from, "CAROLINE!"

I maneuvered around a tree and stopped dead when I saw Stefan in front of me, "Stefan what are you doing?" I asked at the blank look on his face, "Caroline's hurt, c'mon you can help me."

I went to move past him but he grabbed my arm, "What are you, OW WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as he stabbed a needle into my neck.

I felt a cold liquid run through my veins and I collapsed.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I was curled up in the back seat of a car and Elena was yelling at Stefan from the passenger seat. I sat up, hand on the sore part of my neck and looked at Stefan who was on the phone, "DID YOU DRUG ME?" I yelled, "Is that my phone?"<p>

Stefan ignored me, "I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what's Klaus do if he can't make any more hybrids?" He asked.

There was a pause and somebody protesting on the other end before he rolled down the window and threw my phone out, "THAT WAS NEW!" I yelled.

"Stefan, let us out of this car." Elena demanded, "Do you hear me? Let us out of the car!"

"Stefan, let us out!" I demanded trying to worm my way into his head.

"Nice try, that drug inhibits your powers so don't even think about it." Stefan said calmly.

Elena sat forwards with a glare on her face, "So, what's the plan, Stefan? What's the big move you're making?" She asked.

Stefan took his eyes off the road to look at her, "I took Klaus's family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one." He said like it was obvious.

"So what are you gonna do? Lock us up in a cage somewhere? You'll run out of that drug eventually." I pointed out.

Stefan looked back at me, "Maybe. Maybe, I'll just turn you into vampires."

I reeled back in shock and reached forward for Elena's shoulder, "Stop the car, Stefan." My twin demanded.

"STOP THE CAR STEFAN!" I shouted as Elena and I linked hands.

Stefan reached down for his phone and dialed a number, putting the call on speaker phone and setting it down on the dash. "Stefan, how nice to hear your voice." Nik greeted and Stefan made a shushing motion towards me.

"Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus." Stefan demanded.

"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back." Nik said matter of factly.

Stefan laughed, "Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood sources off Wickery Bridge." He said making Elena's fingers clamp around mine.

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them." Nik said calmly.

Stefan bit his wrist quickly and shoved it into Elena's mouth causing her to swallow his blood. He pulled back leaving her coughing a dry sobbing before grabbing my collar and forcing his wrist into my mouth. I fought against swallowing and let the blood pool into my mouth until my eyes burned and I was forced to swallow. When he pulled back I lurched forward as I coughed and Elena reached back, straightening out my hat soothingly. "What the hell, Stefan?" I panted.

"What's going on, did you hurt her?" Nik demanded.

Stefan got control of the wheel, "I just fed them my blood. No more hybrids if they're vampires." He stated calmly.

"You won't do it." Nik said defiantly.

"Stefan, stop the car!" Elena and I yelled as we linked our fingers.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus." Stefan told him as he shifted gears and slammed on the gas.

"Stefan slow down! Stefan! STEFAN STOP!" Elena yelled as we got closer and closer to the bridge where our parents died.

I squeezed Elena's fingers, "Nik please make him stop!" I yelled making Elena's head snap to look at me.

There was a pause and then suddenly, "Fine, I'll send them away, you win." Nik said.

Stefan kept his speed as we drew within 100 yards of the bridge, "STEFAN STOP!" Elena sobbed.

"Stop the car Stefan!" Nik yelled.

Stefan shifted gears and roughly stopped the car. Elena got out and I climbed out, running over to the side of the bridge and up chucking from fear. Elena was sobbing in the middle of the road as I sank onto my knees, my fingers gripping the railing tightly. I finally let myself sob, tears falling down my face as my nails dug into the railing. "Get back in the car." Stefan said calmly.

I wiped my mouth on my sleeve, not caring about the blood or vomit. "Stay away from us." Elena yelled through her sobs.

"Elena, get your sister and get in the car." Stefan said impatiently.

"HOW COULD YOU? Our parents died going over this bridge. We almost died. You knew that. You were the one that saved us." Elena said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it." Stefan said.

I shook my head as I panted, "What if he hadn't?" Elena demanded.

"He did."

"Well what if he hadn't!" Elena shouted.

"He did, Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him." Stefan explained angrily.

I sat down on my butt and turned so I was facing them. I wrapped my arms around myself as I tried to silence my sobbing, "After everything, that's what mattered? Destroying Klaus?" My twin asked disbelievingly as she turned away from him.

I sob wracked through me as I pushed back flashes of the night our car went off the bridge. "Destroying Klaus is all I have left." Stefan told her.

Elena spun around angrily, "You had me!" She shouted.

I grabbed at my locket, rubbing my thumb over the front of it as I tried to calm down and push out the emotions racing through my body, "I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet." Stefan said calmly.

Elena's brow furrowed, "Is that what you're doing? Trying to make me hate you?" She asked.

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." Stefan told her before walking back to his car.

He sent a glance at me before pulling a U-ey and racing away. Elena turned to look at me and when she saw my state she hurried over and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head against her chest as I sobbed, "Why did he do that? Why _this_ bridge?" I swallowed as I tried to calm myself down, "What's he doing 'Lena?"

"I don't know." She said through suppressed tears.

I looked up at her and pulled back, "Call Damon, tell him to come get us okay? I need to make a phone call."

Elena nodded and pulled away before pulling her cell phone out of her boot. I watched as she dialed the number and walked away. I pulled my extra cell phone out of my inside jacket pocket and noticed that I had several messages from both Matt and Liz. The one that stood out the most was the last one from Matt. "No." I breathed out realizing why I had felt pain from Caroline.

I closed out of my messages and dialed a familiar number, "Love, did he break your phone?" Nik asked when he answered.

"I need a favor." I said ignoring how my voice broke.

"Did he hurt you?" Nik asked lowly.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it, "No. I know that Tyler wouldn't bite Caroline, Nik. I know what you did." I said looking up at the stars, "But I need you to fix her." My voice broke, "She's my best friend, Nik, please."

There was no hesitation in his answer, "Text me her address, love. I'll get right on it."

I smiled weakly, "Thank you." I said before hitting the end call button.

I put my phone into my jacket pocket as Damon pulled up. Elena helped me up as Damon opened the door for us and we both climbed in the back. Damon shut the door and quickly got in on the driver's side and drove off. I rested my head on Elena's chest and looked up at the stars as Damon silently drove us home. We came to a stop and I sat up and climbed out. "Thank you." Elena told Damon as they began walking up to the door.

I turned on my heel and walked purposefully to my car, "Where the hell are you going?" Damon asked from his position on the steps.

"To a friend's. Don't wait up, 'Lena." I said before closing my car door and backing out of the driveway.

I drove through town, almost in a blur as I tried to come to terms with what had happened. I pulled into the circle drive and got out of my car. I hurried up to the door and entered, following his mind to his art room. Nik looked up from his drawing, "I would say that I figured you'd be here but I actually didn't." He said standing up from his chair, "Your friend is fine, the bite is completely healed. I can't say the same for her relationship though."

I took a few more steps into the room, "Thank you for saving Caroline." I said holding my wrist with one hand.

Nik smirked, "You're thanking me for correcting my own mistake?"

I smiled sadly, "You'd be surprised by how many people I know that wouldn't have." I remarked.

Nik's smirk fell and his eyes searched my face, "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

I shook my head and he took a few steps towards me, "Stefan force fed me blood and threatened to turn me into a vampire. But not just me he threatened Elena! He wasn't just going to break our necks, Nik, he was going to drive us off the bridge that our parents died on! The bridge that we almost died on!" Nik took my face between his hands, "Is he really that far gone?" I whispered.

Nik's thumbs rubbed my cheeks, "He's consumed with hate, sweetheart. He's not thinking straight." He said in an attempt to comfort me.

"Is he really so consumed with hate that he can't remember who he's supposed to love?" I asked in disbelief.

Nik gave me a small smile, "That kind of love never dies. No matter how much someone pushes it away."

I nodded before wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him. I felt his arms go around my waist and squeeze me back, "Will you tell me a story? I need a distraction." I murmured into his ear as I rested my head into the crook of his neck.

Nik chuckled and led me over to the sofa. I sat down and put my legs in his lap. Nik rested his hand on my ankle, "What do you want to hear?" He asked.

I smiled, "Anything."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and a coffee mug being held in my face. I groaned and took the mug from Nik who sat back down underneath my legs, "Sorry did I fall asleep on you?" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.<p>

"It's perfectly fine, love, gave me time to draw." He said with a grin.

I laughed, "Well I'm sure they're beautiful. What time is it?" I asked sipping at my coffee.

"Almost nine." He said nursing a mug that was not coffee.

I shot up, careful not to spill my coffee, "Shit." I hissed grabbing my bag and setting the coffee mug down on a table, "Jeremy's leaving in half an hour. I need to get home."

Nik stood up and handed me my jacket, helping me slip it on, "Thank you, really." I said turning to look up at him.

Nik smiled, "Anytime, love."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later!" I said before hurrying out, cheeks burning at what I had just done.

I hurried out to my car and quickly drove away. I pulled up in front of my house as Jeremy finished saying goodbye to Bonnie. "JERE!" I yelled running up and making him drop his bags to catch me as I flung myself at him.

"I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and-"

"A.J. its fine." Jeremy murmured into my neck.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I whispered back as my throat burned.

Alaric honked the horn and Jeremy tried to pull back but I squeezed him tighter, "I'm not done hugging yet." I told him as I tried to hold on to him for as long as possible.

"A, you gotta let me go." Jeremy said, "I'll be fine."

Jeremy rubbed my back, "But what if I'm not?" I whispered.

"You will be. You're strong." He whispered back.

I shook my head, "I broke last night Jere."

Jeremy pulled back slightly and laughed, "Crying doesn't mean you broke, A. It means you needed to let it out." He said smoothing down my hat, "Now let go or I'll miss our Skype date."

I laughed and hugged him again, "Love you Jere." I said into his neck.

"Love you too." Jeremy told me.

He pulled back and I let him slip out of my arms. Jeremy picked up his bags and he kissed my cheek before climbing into the passenger seat of Ric's car. I watched him drive off and when he turned the corner I slowly made my way up to Bonnie, "Movie marathon?" I offered with a smile.

Bonnie smiled back, "Do you have the popcorn with movie butter?" She asked.

I laughed, "Duh."

We linked arms and hurried inside to the kitchen. I looked back at Elena who was shrugging on her jacket but she just gave me a small smile and closed the door behind herself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:<strong>** HEY!**

**So I know its been awhile, but I really hope that you like this chapter!**

**This AN can't be long because my brother wants the computer but thank you so much for all the reviews and follows on last chapter! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one! Please leave a review with any comments, suggestions, or concerns!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	42. TheTiesThatBind

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE TIES THAT BIND<strong>_

A.J. POV

My alarm blaring made me groan and I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling my comforter up and over my head. I sighed at the warmth and curled up into a ball. Just as I was about to fall back into a blissful sleep my covers were ripped off, exposing my skin to the cold air. I made a noise of protest and blinked open my eyes to see Bonnie and Elena standing over me, "What the hell?" I asked voice thick with sleep.

I stretched and sat up, rubbing at my eyes, "Get up and get dressed. Bonnie has something she wants to show us." Elena said throwing an outfit at me.

I checked my clock, "At 5 am?" I whined sleepily.

"A it's important." Bonnie said seriously.

I looked at her for a moment in confusion before swinging my legs over the side of the bed and getting dressed. I yanked the skinny jeans on, tugged on the racer back tank and snuggled into my deep blue cardigan. "Let me go put on some mascara and tame my hair. Meet me at your car with a thermos of coffee." I commanded still half asleep as I stumbled into the bathroom.

I quickly did my mascara and tamed my curls with a few styling products before slowly making my way to my closet and finding a pair of boots to wear. I yawned on my way down the stairs and saw Ric coming out of the basement, "Morning Ric." I greeted sleepily as I opened the door and slowly got in the backseat of Bonnie's car.

Elena handed me my coffee thermos and I smiled and inhaled the aroma. "At least my coffee loves me." I muttered making Elena and Bonnie laugh.

I took sips of the hot drink as Elena and Bonnie chatted about whatever tv show was on last night, "Where are we going?" I asked interrupting their discussion of the male lead's abs.

We were headed out to the edge of town and I was starting to get more and more suspicious of what Bonnie's important finding was. "The witch's house." Bonnie answered as she pulled onto a dirt road.

I furrowed my eyebrows but stayed silent as I enjoyed my coffee. We pulled up to the house and I slowly got out, mostly just to annoy my twin. "So why are we here exactly?" I asked as we were lead into the house.

I shot a wistful look towards the staircase leading towards the psychic's room. Bonnie didn't answer and Elena and I exchanged looks as she led us down a staircase. We slowly followed her into a room and my eyes widened. "The four coffins." I said under my breath.

Bonnie launched into an explanation of the dreams she's been having about the coffins and how her, Damon and Stefan have been hiding them here the entire time. "I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message." Bonnie said as I walked forwards in between the coffins.

"I just can't believe you guys have kept this from us this whole time." Elena said as she peered at the coffins.

"Stefan thought that if you knew where the coffins were Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you." Bonnie explained their reasoning.

"So these are the rest of his family?" Elena asked to change the subject.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered, "Elijah and two others."

I turned, putting my back to the fourth coffin. "Nik has Rebekah now," I said gaining nods from the two girls, "So that's Finn, Kol, and Elijah." I pointed to each coffin, "Who's in the last coffin?"

Bonnie and Elena both looked at me incredulously, "You know their names?" Elena asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah he told me." I said with a shrug before turning to the fourth coffin.

I placed my fingers under the lid and lifted, only to be met with a force pushing down, "What the hell?"

"It's locked." Bonnie said walking over, "We can't open it. We don't know who's in it or what's in it, only that I think my dreams are telling me it'll help kill Klaus."

My spine stiffened and Elena's eyes cut to me as we heard footsteps on the stairs. Stefan entered and glared at Bonnie, "What the hell are you doing?" He snapped.

"I needed them to know about the coffins." Bonnie replied.

"And I needed you to keep them out of it Bonnie. Aileen cannot be trusted and you know that." Stefan snapped fixing his glare on me.

I stomped over to him, "I can't be trusted? What the hell, man! You're the one who can't be trusted! Are you on the wagon, off the wagon, on our side, trying to kill me and Elena? Pick one!" I snapped back, pushing my finger into his chest.

Stefan grabbed my finger and bent it painfully, "If you tell him, so help me God I will guarantee you will never see this town again." He threatened in a low tone.

I glared up at him and ripped my finger from his grip, "What are you gonna do, Stefan? Kidnap me? Drive me off a bridge?"

Stefan chuckled, "Don't tempt me."

"I think I know who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena and A.J. to help me find her." Bonnie said cutting off our argument.

Stefan looked over at her in confusion, "Find who? What are you talking about?"

Bonnie walked over, "I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized…"

Bonnie held out an old photo to me and Elena. My lips parted as I recognized the photo, "Bonnie…"

"Oh my god, Bonnie." Elena said as Stefan took the photo.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed making lines on his forehead appear, "Who is this?" He asked.

Bonnie swallowed, "It's my mom."

* * *

><p>After making a trip to the Sheriff's office and meeting back up with Bonnie the three of us were sitting around Elena and I's kitchen table with files spread across it. "Los Alamitos?" Elena asked holding up a picture for Bonnie to see.<p>

The witch shook her head, "Hm, too old."

I held out a picture of my own, "Honolulu?" I asked hopefully.

"Ugh, I wish." Bonnie answered making me chuckle, "How many of these are there?"

I flipped threw a few, looking for a familiar face, "'Bout a million." I said with a sigh.

Elena rolled her eyes, "A lot. We asked the sheriff's office to pull up every single Abby Bennett in the country."

Bonnie looked up at Elena, "I know we haven't been able to really... that things had been weird, because of Jeremy, so, thank you for helping me with this. I know you have a lot to deal with." She said looking in between the two of us.

Elena leaned forwards, "There's nothing more important, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled, "It's surreal. Having to track down a woman, who bailed on her own kid." She said changing the subject.

"You know you don't have to, right?" I said looking over at her, "Let Stefan obsess over this. You don't have to let this fall on you."

Bonnie sighed, "The coffin is spelled shut. That makes it a witch problem. So it does fall on me. I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later." She told me.

The door opened, "Sooner." Damon said walking in and holding up the file in his hand.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Damon, please come in." I said snarkily.

Damon smirked, "A mouth like that'll get you nowhere." He returned, "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, graduated at Mystic Falls High…blah, blah, blah."

Damon handed Bonnie the paper as we stood up, "A little compulsion helps speed up the research process." He said smirking at me.

I walked around the table to stand by Bonnie as she looked at the paper, "This is her." She said.

"Yep, road trip. I call shot gun." Damon said childishly.

"Yeah, no." I said moving to pick up the files we had strewn about.

Damon smirked, "Want me to hang out in the back with you?" He said stepping closer.

I rolled my eyes, "You're not coming, Damon." I told him.

"Why? I'm the one who found her." He said as I hauled some files into my arms.

I sighed, "Damon, Bonnie hasn't seen her mom in over 15 years. She doesn't need your commentary and remarks during the trip." I said moving to put the files into a neat stack on the counter.

Damon stepped in front of me giving me a pout that I rolled my eyes at, "No, Damon."

"What's going on with you two?" Bonnie interjected.

The older Salvatore turned to look at Bonnie, "We kissed and now she's mad. Have a great trip." Damon said before leaving.

I glared after him as he shut the door. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at me, "You kissed? When?" She asked taking the files from me and setting them aside.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "It happened during the Jeremy ordeal. Right after he compelled him to leave." I answered reluctantly.

Bonnie's mouth formed an O shape. "Anyway we need to talk about this road trip." I said turning to Elena, "You are going to go with Bonnie and help her with meeting her mom. I am going to stay and babysit Stefan."

"Wait what?" Bonnie asked tugging on my arm, "A, I need both of you there with me for this."

I sighed, "Bon, I know but think about it. If Stefan finds out about you going without him, he'll be pissed. I'll stay here and distract him while you see your mom and get her help."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but I saw the wheels in her head turning and she quickly shut it, "Alright." She agreed.

I looked at my twin, "I'll go to Damon and Stefan's, he's probably back there by now." I said grabbing my phone off of the table, "Texting only while I'm with him, okay? Don't want him to know anything is up."

Elena and Bonnie nodded, "Alright, good luck." I said hugging my witchy friend before leaving out the front door.

I got into my car and took off towards the Salvatores' house. When I got there I noticed Stefan getting out of his car and smirked when he frowned at the sight of me. "Hey Stef!" I greeted when I got out of my car and made my way towards the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked as I entered the house behind him.

Music blared making me furrow my eyebrows, "Oh you know, just wanting to hang out with my ex-best bud." I said with a cheery smile.

I followed him into the living room where Nik was sitting in one of their chairs. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" He asked after turning down the music volume.

"Enjoying our stalemate." Nik answered in a bored voice, "Although I did not expect to see Aileen so that is a lovely surprise." He said smiling at me, "Did he kidnap you again, love?"

I shook my head smirking as I patted Stefan on the shoulder, "Nope, I'm on babysitting duty." I said as I poured myself a glass of bourbon only for it to be taken away by Stefan.

I glared at the vampire, "What do you want?" The younger Salvatore asked Nik.

Nik's smile dropped, "The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." He said.

I sat down on the couch and tugged my feet up beneath me, "Well, see…Klaus…I'm not negotiating." Stefan said sitting down in a chair diagonal to Nik.

Nik smirked, "And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same as dripping them in the ocean?" He asked.

I watched the two banter with a sigh, knowing that neither one would budge. Stefan is too hell bent on getting revenge to compromise on anything, he proved that the night he threatened to drive Elena and I off Wickery Bridge, and Nik will eventually snap and do something stupid like threaten someone to get to Elena which will get to Stefan, because despite what he says he still loves her underneath all of his no feelings bullshit, but whoever he threatens to get to Elena will also affect me and after the Jeremy incident he is aware that I'm not too open to him attempting to kill people. "No, no." Stefan corrected him, "You leave Mystic Falls and Aileen behind and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my temples, yes Stefan, Nik will totally agree to that. Nik took a sip of his drink, "I'm only going to give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal."

Stefan leaned forward, "Or what? You make one move and I will drop-"

Nik's laughter cut him off, "Yes, right. _Crazy Stefan_. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?"

I sighed, "Not anymore." I answered for him.

Stefan cocked his head at me, giving me an emotionless stare but I felt the hurt come off of him. I raised a confused eyebrow, but his emotions are supposed to be turned off…** "How long?" **I thought to him only to be ignored, **"Stefan, how long?"**

Stefan turned to Nik, "Will you watch her for an hour or so? I've got an errand to run." He said before getting up and walking out of the house.

"**STEFAN!"** I yelled after him.

I crossed my arms as we heard him peel out of the driveway and sat there staring at his chair, fuming. "What's got you all in a tizzy?" Nik asked sipping on his drink.

I glanced up from Stefan's chair and over at Nik, "Stefan's been lying." I said my gaze returning to Stefan's chair as I tried to figure out how long his emotions have been off.

Nik leaned forward, curiosity written across his face, "To me?" He asked, "Was he thinking something about the coffins?"

I shook my head as I tried to connect pieces that made no sense, "No, to me." I said looking over at him.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

Elena and Bonnie drove down the highway in Bonnie's car, heading to Abby's house. "I just can't believe that I'm actually going to see her. Or meet her. Sort of. Since I don't really remember her." Bonnie said, keeping her eyes on the road.

Elena looked over at her, "You don't really talk about her."

Bonnie shrugged, "What's to say? She left, never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died. Could we talk about Aileen and Damon instead?" The witch asked, "That sounds much more interesting."

Elena shrugged, "She's not really talking about it. He kissed her, I saw that much but she's been disappearing lately for hours on end. Mostly at night, mostly when she's stressed. She's not going to Damon because I've asked and one time she actually walked away from both of us to disappear." The doppelgänger said with a scrunched brow.

Bonnie looked over at her, "Is she going to Klaus?" She asked before diverting her attention back to the road.

Elena frowned, "Why would she be going to Klaus?" She said attempting to laugh it off.

Bonnie gave her a look and sighed, "A trusts him; you know that. She feels like she can't go to Damon anymore for some reason so maybe she's going to Klaus." She reasoned.

Elena looked at her, "Why doesn't she feel like she can go to Damon anymore?"

Bonnie shrugged, "She mentioned it when we were having our movie marathon after Jeremy left. A.J. was a little boozy but you know how she is, she tells the truth when she's got alcohol in her." She said, "But I have a theory."

Elena looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Please share." She said turning in her seat to face the witch.

"You and Damon got close over the summer and obviously she's noticed that-"

"But it's not like that." Elena interrupted, confused.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should tell her that." She advised.

Bonnie's mobile started ringing and the two girls sighed.

* * *

><p>I was sat down at the bar in the Grill next to Nik while he was on the phone trying to reach one of his hybrids when I got the text. '<em>If Stefan asks we're at the lake house-Lena'. <em>I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged and sipped on my water. "How's life on the road?" Nik asked once his hybrid finally picked up.

I crossed my legs and scrolled through my pictures on my phone, mostly the ones Bonnie and I had taken after a few tequila shots during our movie marathon. "Not as boring as could be imagined." Nik said looking over at me.

I smirked and raised an eyebrow at him before going back to my phone. "There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear on what you need to do?" The Original asked making me furrow my eyebrows at him.

There was a pause before he hung up, "So what does your hybrid 'need to do'?" I asked lowering my voice and using a very bad British accent to mock him.

Nik laughed, "He's just running errands for me." He said knocking our knees together gently.

I raised an eyebrow teasingly and sipped my water, "Hmmm." I said faking disbelief.

"Sorry to interrupt." Stefan said before grabbing my arms and pulling me up and out of my seat.

"What the hell Stefan." I hissed twisting around in his grip and jerking back.

Stefan kept a steel grip on my wrists and ignored me as he looked over my head at Nik, "I'll be taking her back, now." He said moving so he was holding both of my wrists with one hand and grabbing my coat off the bar.

Nik stepped in his path, "Mate, I think you should let her go." He said lowly.

Using my powers I pried his bruising grip off of me and wrenched my coat out of his grasp. I backed up a step so I was standing by Nik's side and glared at Stefan, "What is your problem?" I hissed at him angrily.

Stefan leaned closer to me, "I know that Bonnie and Elena aren't at the lake house and you and I are going to go get them. _Now_." He ordered.

I glared at him for a moment before slipping into my coat. I glanced up at Nik to see him watching me with concealed concern. Stefan slung his arm around me and we moved to walked past Nik but he stepped in front of us. "Back off, Klaus." Stefan warned, wrapping his arm tighter so he was gripping me to him, "I can still turn her into a vampire."

I gazed at Nik who still wasn't moving, "If I don't go, he'll do something stupid, so _please_…"

Nik looked down at me and nodded once. I squeezed his arm as Stefan moved us past him and once we were outside Stefan's grip turned to steel. "I don't understand why you insist on being around him." The younger Salvatore said as he pushed me forcefully into the passenger seat and buckled me.

"I can do that myself you know." I said rolling my eyes as he used vampire speed to get into the car.

We peeled away from the Grill and Stefan kept his foot pressing the pedal to the floor of the car. "Would you slow down?" I snapped as I took off my coat and turned the heat up.

"No." Stefan snapped back, "They're in North Carolina; we need to get there before they screw anything up."

We turned onto the highway and we were quickly passing the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. "Bonnie needed to see her mom and ask her for help without you going crazy and threatening Abby into helping." I explained over the sound of the engine.

There was a pause as Stefan just drove, staring ahead angrily. "How long has it been on?" I asked after 15 minutes of silence.

"How long has what been on?" Stefan asked, still not looking at me.

I gave him a look, "I can feel what you're feeling, Stefan. I feel your anger and hatred, I feel your _hurt." _I said turning in my seat, "Stefan talk to me."

Stefan just changed gears and went faster, "Stefan, stop being difficult." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're one to talk." He said as we saw the Welcome to North Carolina sign, "You're better than them, Aileen. You're better than all of us."

I sat back in my seat when I realized what he was talking about, "Stefan-"

"I think that it's good that nothing's happened between you and Damon or you and Klaus since you got back. You deserve better than an Original hybrid and a vampire chasing after you. You deserve a human life, Aileen." Stefan said still gazing ahead at the road.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the headrest, "But I'm not human, Stefan." I pointed out, "At least not totally. I'm a doppelgänger and a psychic and each would put me in the path of vampires at some point. You and Damon can't protect me from everything you know. So stop blaming yourself."

Stefan scoffed, "I don't understand you." He said shaking his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?"

"You forgive all of us so easily. We're not _good _Aileen, we're vampires-"

"That doesn't mean that you're not good." I said cutting him off, "You all have humanity, I've seen it so stop being so hard on yourself."

Stefan was silent the rest of the ride to Abby's and parked a little away from the house so that they wouldn't hear the car. Bonnie's car was parked in the driveway and from our parked position I saw as Elena walked out the back door and towards a barn. "C'mon." Stefan said getting out of the car and hauling me with him.

Stefan pulled me against him and used vampire speed to sneak up on Elena, "Hi Elena, nice lake house." He said with a sarcastic smile.

I gave her a small smile but she just glared at me. "C'mon." Stefan said marching me towards the barn with a grip on my upper arm.

"Would you let go?" I snapped as Elena trudged up behind us.

Once inside the barn Stefan let go of my arm and I turned towards Elena, "Can I just start off by saying he ditched me and anything he knows is not my fault but yours because you probably left evidence?" I said with a hopeful smile.

Elena glared at me, "You were supposed to keep an eye on him." She said crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

I raised an eyebrow and assumed an identical position, "So, what did you think that I wouldn't find out?" Stefan interjected.

"Honestly, I didn't care." My twin said calmly.

I glared at her, "Then why exactly are you giving me the third degree?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want you two in the loop." Stefan ground out.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah because now you can't do whatever you want." Elena sassed.

I raised an eyebrow, "Nicely sassed." I praised.

Elena smirked, "Thank you."

Stefan kicked a chair, breaking what had been set on top of it, "Damn it!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes but Elena jumped back slightly. "Hey!" A guy said coming down from the loft of the barn, "Everything alright out here?"

"Hey, Jamie, go back inside, okay? Please, trust me, it's better off for you there." Elena encouraged him.

"I don't think so." Jamie said walking past us towards Stefan.

I rushed over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hi Jamie, I'm Elena's twin, Aileen. Please just listen to her and go inside." I pleaded.

Jamie pushed past me and walked so he was a few feet from Stefan, "I'd listen to her. Get back upstairs, man." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"I said, I don't think so." Jamie said holding his ground.

Stefan grabbed him by the throat and I took a step closer ready to throw him back if he hurt Jamie. "Go back upstairs, before I tear your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" He compelled the guy.

Stefan threw him back towards Elena and Jamie went upstairs, "I don't think you realize how bad you've gotten!" My twin yelled at him.

Stefan rolled him eyes making me sigh from frustration, "It's the way it has to be, Elena." The vampire said.

"Oh, yeah, right. Out villain the villain. I get it." Elena said bitterly.

"Are you two done-"

Jamie came back down with a gun and pointed it at Stefan, "You're not supposed to be here." He said

"Jamie, what are you doing?" I asked grabbing Elena's wrist and pulling her behind me ever so slightly.

"What I was told, he's not supposed to be here." Jamie said with a seriousness that made me take a step back.

"He's been compelled." Stefan told us.

Jamie shot him and Stefan was thrown back and onto the ground. "Either of you make a wrong move and I shoot him again." Jamie warned us as he set the gun down and picked up a couple lengths of rope.

Jamie grabbed me first and tied me to a pillar tightly, "I'm serious; if you pull any psychic stuff I'll have to shoot him." He told me lowly before grabbing Elena and tying her to a pillar parallel to me.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I strained my hands in the ropes but it was no use; that was only causing me wrist pain. "Why are you doing this?" Elena asked Jamie as he finished tying her.

"Stop moving." Jamie commanded making Elena flinch.

"C'mon Jamie, let us go! Jamie, he needs help!" Elena said.

"JAMIE!"A woman called.

I looked up to see a woman that could only be Abby pulling an unconscious Bonnie towards a car. Jamie picked up the gun and jogged over, "BONNIE!" I yelled struggling against the rope.

Stefan shifted on the ground and groaned as he touched his chest. I breathed in and out, calming my breathing and slowing my heart rate as I concentrated on the knot that was keeping my hands together. "What are you doing?" Elena asked, seeing the ropes move.

"Shh." I hushed her, "**I'm getting us out." **

I watched as Jamie helped Abby load Bonnie into the backseat of the car before Abby jogged around to the front of the car, got in and drove away. "Almost got it." I said, "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Jamie came back into the bar and Stefan was still on the ground, rolling in pain. I was holding my ropes behind the pillar and acting like I was still tied up. "Abby hasn't called yet." He reported like that meant something.<p>

"Jamie, please just let us go." She said, exhaustion seeping into her voice after being forced to stand with no rest for hours.

Jamie cocked the gun at Stefan, "No! Please don't do anything. Look, I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, but if you move or do anything, I will shoot him again." He explained to us.

"Okay, okay." I said soothingly, "We won't. Who gave you that gun?"

Jamie licked his lips, "A man came by here earlier today; he gave me a wooden buckshot and told me if anyone got in our way, I'm supposed to shoot him." He explained.

My phone vibrated for probably the 20th time since we'd be tied up. "What else did he say?" Elena asked.

Jamie's eyes darted around and I saw tears in them, "If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins, I'm supposed to shoot myself."

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, Nik's hybrid. Of course this is the errand he sent him on. "What did he say about me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That if you showed up I wasn't to hurt you. I'm supposed to protect you." Jamie recited.

I nodded, "And what about my sister?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to hurt her." Jamie replied again with a glassy look in his eye.

I shifted uncomfortably and flexed my shoulders, "Are you sure? These ropes are so tight that they are hurting me." I said with a pained expression.

Jamie came over and I dropped the ropes. I grabbed the gun from his hands and quickly struck him across the head with it, knocking him out. I dropped the gun away from him and bent down to inspect the gash on his forehead, "Sorry." I whispered before hurrying to Elena and releasing her.

Elena and I hurried over to Stefan and knelt on either side of him, "What can I do to help?" Elena asked looking at him helplessly.

My hands hovered over my chest and I realized that I wouldn't be able to get them out of his chest with my powers without risking one of them getting into his heart. "Every time I move, the wood shifts inside of me." Stefan panted, "I can feel it scraping against my heart. You have to get the pieces out."

Elena's hands hovered and she nodded before looking at me. I shook my head, "No cheats this time, 'Lena. We've gotta get them out ourselves." I told her before reaching forward to dig into his chest.

Stefan screamed as I ripped one out, "Stop being a baby." I muttered.

Elena dug in the same time I did and Stefan released another scream as we both ripped one out. Elena dug in again, closer to his heart and Stefan let out a particularly loud scream, "I'm just trying to help!" She said pulling her hands back.

"Just get it out, please. Just get it out." Stefan panted.

"Keep screaming, maybe I'll feel sorry for you." Elena remarked bitterly.

Stefan lifted himself onto his elbows as I dug another piece out, "You've changed, Elena. Something is different about you. You're stronger. Tougher." He said through a groan.

Elena wiped the blood off her hands, "You two aren't the only ones that changed you know. We all had to." She said with a slight bitterness to her words.

"It's good though." Stefan said panting as I wiped my fingers on his jeans before digging back in.

"I need to tell you something." I said as I dug around in his chest, "After that speech in the car I feel guilty that you don't know." I pulled a piece out of his chest as Elena did the same, "I kissed Damon."

I pulled the last piece out and laid it aside. Elena patted his chest, "There, all done." She said.

Stefan looked at me once with his best 'I'm disappointed in you' face and got up without a word and walked away. I looked at Elena and sighed, "What speech in the car?" She asked confusion written across her face.

"I'll tell you at home." I said, "Right now, I need to go talk to Mr. Broodypants."

I got up and dusted myself off before heading after Stefan. I crossed my arms across my chest as I walked over to where he was leaning against his car. "Would you please say something?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" He asked, still not looking at me.

I sighed, throwing my arms out to the side, "I don't know that you're disappointed in me? That you're mad at me? Don't shut me out Stefan."

Stefan turned to face me, "I shouldn't have kidnapped you and Elena. The car, the bridge that was too far." He said pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Apology accepted." I said tucking a curl behind my ear.

Stefan sighed, "You can't lie to me like you did today. That was too much of a risk with Klaus is still around."

I nodded, even though I knew Nik wouldn't hurt Elena. "I know. Elena and I wanted to give Bonnie a moment with her mother without everything else that's going on getting in the way."

Stefan nodded, "Without me getting in the way." He amended.

I looked down at my shoes in guilt. "Stefan, I didn't plan on kissing him. I didn't plan on any of this." I said taking a step towards him.

Stefan nodded, "Like I said, you're better than them. You're better than what this life is giving you. You're better than all of us."

"Stefan..." I trailed off as I took a step closer to my best friend.

Stefan shook his head and got into his car. I watched as he drove past me into the night. "Aileen?" Elena asked gaining my attention, "We need to go get Bonnie."

I nodded and walked over to the car, getting in the passenger seat. I pulled out my phone as she backed out of the driveway and drove down the highway. "Are you okay?" Elena asked as I went to click on my messages.

"Are you?" I returned as I began scrolling through Damon's worried texts.

They started with a message about a woman named Meredith who apparently knows Alaric blood jacking him before quickly getting more and more worried about where I was. '_I'm with Elena. We're heading home.-A.' _"Who is it?" Elena asked me as I locked my phone.

I sighed, "Damon." I stated before letting out a laugh.

Elena looked at me concerned, "What?"

"How did this become our lives, Elena?" I asked her, "I mean we fell in love with _vampires_."

Elena shook her head and shrugged, "Maybe this is how our lives were supposed to be."

I sunk down farther in my seat, "Maybe." I said quietly as I gazed out the window.

There was a pause as the radio crooned a pop top 40 hit before my twin spoke up again, "Would you change it?"

I looked down at my phone to see a text from Damon asking if I'm okay and shook my head, "No, no I don't think so."

* * *

><p>After dropping Bonnie off Elena and I arrived home and walked in the door to see Alaric mid kiss with a woman with shoulder length, curly brown hair. "Oh." I said stopping in my tracks as they pulled away.<p>

"Umm- hey?" Elena offered.

There was an awkward silence before the woman spoke up, "I'm gonna go." She said before walking past us and out of the house.

"Well that's my fill of awkward for the day." I said heading for the stairs.

"I'm sorry, girls." Alaric apologized making me freeze on the first step.

"No, Ric, it's okay." I said worried I made him feel bad.

"Really, it's fine." Elena reassured him.

Alaric shook his head and sighed, "It's not okay. I mean, it's not even my place. It's your place. It's _Jenna's_ place. It's your family's place." He said looking down apologetically.

"Ric…" I said.

"The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and... you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on." Elena said making me swallow at the mention of Jenna.

"Really, Ric." I said drawing his attention, "You are."

I headed up the stairs and into my room. I dropped my coat on the bed and shucked off my shoes before heading into my closet to grab pajamas. "You've gotten bad at sneaking up on me." I said turning around to face Damon who was sitting on my bed.

Damon smirked, "Or maybe I wanted you to know I was here." He said as he leaned back onto his hands.

I shook my head and turned back around before changing into my pajamas, "It's rude to stare." I remarked as I threw today's outfit into my hamper.

"It's unladylike to undress in front of people." Damon retorted.

I leaned against my wall and crossed my arms, "No one said you had to stay for the show." I reminded him with a raised eyebrow.

Damon sighed and leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees and clasp his hands together, "Alright, I know that you didn't come for the banter, what's up?" I asked after a pause.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking up at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah why?"

Damon sighed and stood up, "Are you really? You've been weird." He said walking towards me.

I shrugged, "You kissed me, Damon. How else am I supposed to act?"

"Not like you hate me." Damon said puffing out a fake laugh.

I shook my head, looking down at my feet to break his gaze, "Damon, I don't hate you."

Damon's hand cupped my chin, forcing my eyes back to him, "Please don't kiss me again." I said ignoring the crack in my voice.

"I won't." Damon said as his fingers disappeared into my hair, "I don't want you to think that's what this is."

I looked up at him in confusion as his forehead came to rest against mine, "This isn't just me wanting you. This is me _wanting_ you, in every way." Damon paused as he swallowed and pulled back slightly, "So I'm not going to kiss you again until you ask."

"How do you know I'll ask?" I asked as he tucked a curl behind my ear.

Damon smiled, "You will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY!<strong>

**Okay, so here's the next chapter! I don't have school today due to terrible weather and luckily my internet still works so I can post this for you!**

**I know this one isn't as good but this chapter took me awhile to figure out what I wanted to do with it. I literally changed this like 5 times but I hope you like it! To all my Klaus fans I apologize! (but there was a moment in there) To all my Damon fans, hopefully now you don't hate me as much as you did! **

**Please review with your input as it is always lovely to hear from you!**

**My sympathy goes to my readers that are back in school but on the plus side Teen Wolf is on tonight! (if you don't watch it you totally should start its amazing! If you like tonight's episode they have all of the previous episodes on their page on MTV's website!) **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting and following it means so much to me! Until next time!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	43. BringingOutTheDead

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

* * *

><p><em><strong>BRINGING OUT THE DEAD<strong>_

A.J. POV

I dodged Elena's blow easily and grabbed her wrist before flipping her over my shoulder and onto the ground. "Too easy. You're distracted." I said helping her up before returning to my sparring position.

Elena panted and managed to land a kick to my side. I got a hit to her shoulder and kicked her in the stomach sending her back a few feet. "Why was Stefan so concerned about you kissing Damon?" Elena said grunting as she landed a few punches to my torso.

I grabbed her wrists and threw her on the ground before straddling her and bringing out my training knife. The knife was made of wood and wasn't sharp enough to actually cut or stab anyone so the most damage it could do was bruise her if I smacked her with it. "What are you talking about?" I asked as she struggled beneath me.

I made a slicing movement across her neck and she finally stopped fighting, "You're dead. Now get back up." I said climbing off of her and walking back to my position.

I slipped the knife into the back of my spandex, "Yesterday in the barn and then at his car." Elena said before charging at me, "What was up with that?"

I took advantage of her momentum and grabbed her shoulder. I spun her away from me and danced out of her reach, "He wants me to date a human." I explained, "So at the moment he very much disapproves of my choices."

The timer on my phone went off and Elena bent at the waist, putting her hands on her knees. "His emotions are off though…he doesn't care about anything except hating Klaus." She said as we grabbed our waters and headed up the stairs.

"He's on humanity dimmer switch, I don't know what he really cares about anymore." I said covering for Stefan.

Elena and I entered our kitchen to see Ric rifling through the cabinets. "Morning." We chorused as I went for the coffee and Elena went for the oatmeal.

I seriously don't know what's wrong with that girl, oatmeal every day for breakfast after a hard workout can't be good. "I thought we had aspirin." Ric said before opening another cabinet.

"Behind the vitamins." Elena said still panting slightly.

Ric quickly walked over to the cabinet she pointed out and I noticed the bottle of bourbon on the table. "Someone's hungover." I said with a smirk as I poured myself a mug of coffee.

"Yeah, sorry about that, it was a bit of a weird night." Ric said popping the aspirin into his mouth.

Elena turned to face him from where she was digging for the oatmeal, "I told you you don't have to feel guilty about inviting Meredith over here." She said before resuming looking for her oatmeal.

Ric nodded, "Oh I know. And I thank you for that. But I do feel guilty for whiskey dialing her at two in the a.m." He said making me wince.

I offered him a sympathetic grimace, "Ooh no you didn't." I said sipping on my coffee.

Our step in guardian smirked sarcastically, "Oh yes I did."

"Oh, well was she cool about it?" Elena said, head bent into the cabinet as she searched in vain for her damn oatmeal.

Seriously though that stuff is nasty. "Well, as soon as these aspirin kick in and I remember the conversation, I'll let you know." Alaric promised.

Elena jerked away from the cabinet and turned to me angrily, "Where is my oatmeal?" She demanded.

My eyes went wide and innocent, "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said inching towards Ric and the door.

Elena raised an eyebrow and cocked her hip at me. I pointed my finger at her and scowled, "Hey now, I taught you that to use on people like Jeremy and Stefan not on me, little sister." I said inching towards the door.

My twin's nostrils flared, "I'm older than you!" She protested.

I glared, "Three freaking minutes, Elena and suddenly you think you're Queen!" I said as Alaric tried to cover up his laughter.

"Where is my oatmeal!" Elena yelled stomping her foot.

I smirked, "Gotta catch me!" I said over my shoulder as I sprinted up the stairs and into our bathroom.

I locked all three doors leading to it and laughed as she pounded on the door, "Give me my oatmeal!" Elena yelled.

"Eat some eggs or something with protein!" I yelled back before turning on the shower.

Elena stayed there pounding on the door for a few more minutes before she finally gave up and left. I showered quickly and dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a sweater with a cute fox on the front, a maroon scarf and a beige beanie. I pulled on my brown ankle boots and headed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. I opened the door and saw Liz Forbes pacing on our porch, "Liz, hey. Is everything okay?" I asked noticing her worried expression.

She glanced nervously at the door, "Can you get your sister and Alaric out here, too?" She asked.

I nodded and poked my head back inside, "Ric, 'Lena! Come here!" I called before stepping over the threshold and onto the porch.

Alaric and Elena quickly came outside and noted the Sheriff on our porch, "Sheriff Forbes, hi. What's going on?" Alaric asked as Elena cut her gaze to me.

"_Did you do something illegal?" _My twin asked me with raised eyebrows.

"No." I answered out loud, shooting her a small glare before turning back to the Sheriff.

Liz sighed, "This is an unconventional conversation we`re about to have. So I hope you`ll protect me on it." She said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Of course." Elena said stepping closer to me.

"I assume you three heard our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser." Liz started.

"Yeah, Brian Walters, why?" Alaric asked crossing his arms.

"We`ve been investigating. Someone drove this stake through his heart." Liz said holding up an evidence bag with a bloody stake.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "That's one of ours. From our parents' lake house." I said taking the bag from her.

Liz nodded, "That's why I'm here. I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and found only one clean set." She said before turning to Elena, "Yours."

I looked in between Elena and Liz as Alaric took the evidence bag from me, "What?" I asked taking a step forward.

Liz took the evidence bag back, "I'm not accusing anyone, Aileen. I know that your sister isn't capable of murder; I'm just trying to figure out why someone would have this and give you guys a heads up." She said noticing my stance in front of Elena.

"How do you know that it was Elena's fingerprints and not Aileen's though?" Alaric asked confused.

I sighed, "Identical twins don't have identical fingerprints. Fingerprints are created in the womb due to the influences of different stresses. Even having a slightly different length of umbilical cord could change them." I informed him.

Alaric raised an eyebrow and I crossed my arms defensively, "What? I read okay?"

Elena gripped my fingers and I stepped back from in front of her. "I need to get back to the station. I'll let you know if anything else happens." Liz promised before leaving.

I tugged on my sleeves, pulling them down over my hands, "I'll call Damon." I said before turning on my heel and walking back inside.

I hurried up to my room and grabbed my cell phone off the charger before dialing Damon's number. I put it on speakerphone and hurried down to the dining room where Alaric was gathering his hunting tools. I plopped my phone down on the table as he picked up, "Helloooo gorgeous." He said as I grabbed my own box of weapons from underneath our sofa.

"Wrong twin." Elena said with a sigh, "We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Damon asked as I heard rustling in the background.

Elena quickly divulged the information Liz had given us as I opened my box and began counting stakes. "So you're the prime suspect, huh?" Damon asked my twin.

I rolled my eyes at his tone; I could practically _feel_ his smirk. "She doesn`t think that I did it. She`s just trying to find out why somebody used one of my family weapons to kill a council member." Elena said with a sigh.

"All of mine are here." I said closing my box back up, "Even my vervain capsules are counted for."

"Well why don`t you just ask Ric if his _dirty little doctor_ had access to the weapons." Damon said making me sigh.

"_Damon_." I scolded.

"You're on speakerphone, dick." Alaric snapped as he sorted through his own stakes.

"_**What about the ones in your safe**__?" _Elena thought to me.

"**No one but me can get in there." **I informed her, bristling at the mention of my safe.

I hadn't touched it or the journals inside since I had gotten back this summer. "I`m just sayin` first suspects usually the right one. Don`t get so defensive. _Hello Aileen._" Damon added making me chuckle.

Alaric stopped sorting, "Brian Walters was killed days ago, alright? I didn't show Meredith this stuff until last night." He said defending his girl.

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena shot the idea down as she took her hair down out of its pony tail.

"But Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night." Damon pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not Meredith okay?" I snapped making Ric turn to me, "I refuse to believe that your luck with women could be that tragic."

Ric nodded and gave me a thankful half-smile. "Who else knows about your secret slayer stash?" Damon asked the ex-vampire hunter.

Alaric sat down, "Who doesn't? I've got weapons everywhere; here, the school, my loft, your car."

Damon sighed, "It's Klaus. It has to be, he's screwing with us." He theorized.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would an all-powerful Original Hybrid need to do this?" I pointed out.

"What if it was Stefan?" Elena asked making me snap my gaze to her, "He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything."

I nodded, "Ahh, makes me nostalgic for the time when Stefan was a bunny snacking pacifist. Anyway, gotta go, you'll know more later." Damon said itching to hang up the phone.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Tea with an old friend." Damon drawled before hanging up.

I sighed and picked up my phone, noticing I had a reply from Caroline, 'I'm going now. Meet me out front of the hospital?' I nodded to myself and set back a quick yes. "I've gotta go. I'll see you both later." I told them before grabbing my keys.

I turned to Elena and pointed a finger at her, "Ask Stefan about the murder would you?" I asked waiting for a nod before leaving.

I got into my car and made the quick trip over to the hospital. I parked in the visitors' lot and hurried over to where Caroline was waiting for me. "You got here quick." She said with a smile.

I offered her one of my own as we walked inside, "Well, I really want to find out more about her." I said as we got into a rare empty elevator.

"So do you think she did it?" Caroline asked as we arrived on the second floor.

We stepped out, "I don't think so. I just really want to make sure Ric doesn't get hurt." I told her spotting Meredith, "I'll wait around the corner." I said before leaving her to get her dad checked out.

I leant against the wall and watched their interaction and Caroline's facial expressions. A bit of shock ran through her as Meredith whispered something but it was quickly gone. After a few more words were exchanged Meredith walked away and Caroline came back over to me. "That was really fast." I said as we walked.

Caroline looked down at her phone with confusion, "Yeah, he's not here. He was already discharged. And she seems perfectly nice by the way... a little intense, maybe. But... I think it's sweet, you wanna make sure Alaric's not dating a total psycho." She said as she dialed her dad's number.

"He's family, I've gotta look out for him." I said with a shrug.

Caroline suddenly stopped walking and froze, "Care, what's up?" I asked worriedly.

"I hear it." She said

"Hear what?" I asked confused.

Caroline turned, "My dad's phone." She answered almost absent mindedly as she listened.

I followed her as she slowly made her way to the medical supply room and entered. Once inside the threshold I could hear the beeping noise of Bill's phone and pushed my hand into my purse, grabbing the vervain laced wooden knife inside but not pulling it out. We slowly made our way inside the room, passing rows of medical supplies as the beeping got louder. In one of the last rows Caroline froze, letting out a strangled noise as she dropped to her knees. I peered around the corner and gasped as I saw her kneeling next to her dad's body. "Dad! Dad?" She said shaking him slightly.

I noticed the knife in his stomach and let go of the knife in my bag as I kneeled next to her, "God." I let out at the sight of all the blood.

"Don't be dead, don't be dead." Caroline chanted, "Oh my god!"

I reached over her and pulled the knife out, wincing at the sound. "Daddy!" She cried as I dropped the knife on the ground.

My eyes widened when I remembered what Alaric explained to Elena and I last night, "Oh my god…Caroline, he has vampire blood in his system."

"What?!" Caroline gasped just as Bill woke up.

"Caroline." I said gripping her arm, "Go compel the nurse to stay out of the room, alright? I'll watch him."

Caroline nodded and sniffled before hurrying out. "Aileen?" Bill asked as I grabbed a towel from above him.

"Here, we have to get the blood off of you." I said handing him the towel and searching for something to wet the towel with.

The lights turned on and Caroline came back in as Bill stood up, "C'mon, Daddy there's a cot over here you can sit down on." She said as he scrubbed at the blood on his neck.

"My wound is completely healed." He said as he felt his stomach, "I need something to eat."

"Daddy, please come relax." Caroline said trying to get him to the cot.

"I can't. I'm too wired and my pulse is racing. It's the effect of my body wanting to transition." Bill said dropping the towel on the cot once he got the majority of the blood off.

Caroline looked at me and I noticed she was panicking slightly, "Well, maybe Doctor Fell can give you something." She offered a solution.

"She's done enough." He said pacing.

"I called my mom, she should be here soon." Caroline told me as we watched her dad pace back and forth.

"Mr. Forbes did you see who attacked you?" I asked him, wondering if it had been the same person that attacked the medical examiner.

Bill shook his head, "I didn't see anything. Tried to sneak out the back exit and someone came up from behind." He explained.

Caroline nodded, "Look, we'll figure this out, but in the mean time we need to get you some blood." She told her dad.

Bill paused and turned to look at her, "I'm not going to drink any blood."

My eyes widened, "Mr. Forbes, you died with vampire blood in your system. If you don't feed you won't finish the transition and you'll die." I explained.

"I understand how it works and that's what I'm prepared to do. Now get me out of this hospital. I smell blood everywhere." Bill said heading for the door as my phone rang.

"Damon now's not a good time." I said watching as Caroline tried to distract Bill from leaving.

"Long story short: I undaggered Elijah and he's on our side. Stefan and I have a dinner scheduled with Elijah and Klaus to negotiate but Klaus won't come if you aren't there." Damon explained.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Oh my god."

Caroline looked at me concerned, "Please tell me you have a dinner dress." Damon pleaded.

I looked at Caroline who had been listening in, "Do you mind?" I asked her worriedly.

Care shook her head, "My mom's coming, go." She said nodding towards the door.

I nodded and gave her a quick hug, "Alright I'm coming." I said heading out of the hospital.

"Good, meet you there." Damon said shortly before hanging up.

I dropped my phone into my bag and hurried as quickly as I could back to my car.

* * *

><p>I sorted through my closet and grabbed a simple red dress with a pleated skirt and a cut open back and a pair of black pumps. I pinned back a few curls from my face and grabbed my black coat from the chair. I grabbed my car keys and phone and quickly hurried down the stairs. I went out to my car just as Elena was getting in her's, "Where are you going?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows, "Hot date?" She joked.<p>

I chuckled, "Actually I'm late for a dinner party." I said opening my car door.

I tossed my coat and phone onto the passenger seat, "Caroline's dad isn't going to transition." Elena said making me freeze.

"Yeah, I was there when he told her he didn't want blood." I said turning to face her.

Elena gave me an incredulous look, "And you're not going to be there for her?"

I sighed, "If I could I would but Nik isn't going to cooperate with Damon and Stefan if I don't go."

Elena nodded, "So you're going for Klaus?" She asked bitterly.

I glared at her, "Actually I'm going for Damon." I snapped back, "Give Caroline and her dad my best okay?" I added softly.

I got in my car and quickly left. I was speeding due to the fact that I was late and when I got there I saw Damon's car outside already, "Oh he is going to kill me." I muttered as I unbuckled.

I left my coat on the passenger seat and turned off my car. I grabbed my phone and quickly made my way up to the front door. Not bothering with knocking I let myself in. I was greeted with the sight of two compelled human girls holding gold trays. I smirked at the two, "Hello ladies." I said before stepping into the dining room, "Sorry I'm late." I said to the vampires sitting around the table, "I had to change."

"And you look lovely." Nik said gesturing for me to sit in between him and Damon.

I smiled at him and moved to sit, Damon cut me off as he pulled out my chair, "Look who's a gentleman tonight." I teased with a smirk.

Damon smirked back as I sat down, "Only for you." He said eyeing the vampires around the table.

One of the girls who were serving as waitresses poured me a glass of wine but Stefan stopped her before she got to half way, "Not too much, Aileen has an indulgence issue." He said with a pinched smile towards me.

The girl moved back and I returned a pinched smile of my own to Stefan, "You're one to talk, aren't you?" I asked as another girl filled Damon's glass back up.

Damon and Nik both chuckled before sending each other hard looks. "Thank you, love." Damon said to the girl as she walked away.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of the water glass next to my plate before picking up my fork and knife. "You lost your appetite." Nik said gesturing to Stefan who hadn't touched his food.

"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said sending his brother a close-lipped smile.

An ankle intertwined itself with my left one and I cut my eyes at Damon who was looking perfectly pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes but kept it to myself as Stefan finally took a bite of his food, "That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Nik asked turning to Damon.

So this is the Nik I was going to get to see tonight. The violent and snarky Klaus side of him. I shifted in my seat and flicked my hair off my shoulder before taking a bite of my food. I looked up and locked eyes with Elijah. Damon smirked at Nik, "Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." He said winking at Elijah whose gaze quickly returned to mine.

"**Yes?" **I asked making him wince only slightly noticeably.

His gaze returned to his brother, "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Nik said as he took a bite of his food.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right?" Stefan asked drawing Nik's attention, "Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her."

Damon gave his brother a hard look. "If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Nik confessed looking over at his own brother.

Damon gave a half-smile to Stefan and I nudged his ankle in a signal not to go too far, "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." The older Salvatore said warningly.

Stefan smiled, "We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." He bit back.

I smiled pointedly at the younger Salvatore, "What Damon means is to pace yourself. We've got a long evening ahead of us."

Stefan had a smile on his face but his eyes were shooting daggers. I grinned back and Nik bumped my knee under the table, "Down love, don't start a feud at the dinner table." He said with a small smile.

I raised an eyebrow at his tone and he looked back before looking down and nodding, "Mhmm." I sounded before sipping on my wine.

"So Aileen," Elijah said after I put my glass back down, "You have to have guessed that this situation has me wondering…why exactly did my brother request your presence?"

Nik chuckled and Damon glared at him, "Why don't you ask Nik yourself?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Elijah.

Nik smirked, "I think that we should ask Damon." He said smiling at the older Salvatore.

Damon made an hmmming noise under his breath and tightened his hold on my ankle, "I think that we all would like to know that answer." He replied taking another bite of his food.

"So it circles back to you." Elijah said turning back to me.

Stefan took a sip of his wine, "You've missed a lot. Damon and Aileen broke up and now those two," Stefan pointed at his brother and Nik, "Are fighting over her."

Elijah raised his eyebrows and clasped his hands, "Ah." He said smirking at me.

I set down my fork and knife, "I think it's time for a subject change." I said shifting in my seat uncomfortably and cutting my eyes at Nik.

Nik nodded, "Yes I agree. It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgängers is still so strong." He said catching my attention, "What do you say brother, should we tell them about Tatia and Kari?"

I looked between the two brothers curiously, "Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked with a chuckle.

"Well give their shared affection for Katerina and Elizabeth as well as Elena and Aileen, I think our guests might be curious to learn of the origin of the Petrova line." Nik stated as I pushed away my plate.

"The origin?" I asked now fascinated.

"Well we're not going anywhere, Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon said raising his glass of wine to him before looking over at me.

I gave him a small smile that wasn't lost on Nik. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she'd had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah said sitting back in his seat.

I looked over a Nik with raised eyebrows, "I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." He said looking at Elijah.

The brothers shared a gaze that was broken by Stefan, "Wait a minute so you both loved the same girl?" He asked with a smirk.

Elijah chuckled, "Her twin was equally as beautiful but her parents would not allow her out as much. She was constantly in the company of our mother or another witch and that lead the village to believe that she was also a witch. One who had little control over her abilities. Later we learned though that that was not the case." He said locking eyes with me, "Despite all of this she had just as many suitors as Tatia but she only had eyes for one. Our brother, Kol. He was equally as enamored by her and the two would often sneak off together. He is how we learned of what she truly was; a psychic."

I leaned forward, "So you two were in love with Elena's doppelgänger and your brother Kol was in love with Aileen's?" Stefan asked with an expression that revealed that he was enjoying this way too much.

Nik raised an eyebrow, "Who said he ever stopped being in love with her?"

Stefan's face fell and Elijah continued, "Our mother was a powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her along with Kari. Kol was angry at us for a very long time over that. Klaus and I would later learn that it was their blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I…grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" He said turning to Nik.

"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Nik said leaning forward with a smirk.

"Family above all." Elijah said looking at the two Salvatores.

Elijah and Nik both raised their wine glasses, "Family above all." Nik agreed and they clinked their glasses together.

The Salvatores exchanged glances, "**Mind sharing why we're actually here, Damon?" **I thought to him as Stefan finished his glass of wine.

"_You'll see." _He thought back as a smirk appeared on his lips.

Damon checked his phone and I saw a frown curl the corners of his mouth down. "So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah suggested as my phone buzzed under my thigh.

Damon fake smiled, "That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Aileen and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." He said tipping his glass at the Original hybrid.

Elijah gazed at Damon evenly, "The deal sounds fair, brother." He said.

Nik's smirk fell, "I don't think you understand, Elena and Aileen's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me. I will never leave them behind." Nik stood up and began to pace around the room, "Let's say I do leave them here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns them into vampires? Or worse, how long before one of them dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect them, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena and Aileen Gilbert are... the two of you." He finished.

I unhooked my ankle from Damon's and crossed my legs before clasping my hands in front of me, "So Elena and I get no say in this then?" I asked raising my eyebrows and making eye contact with each of the men in the room, "You four just get to choose our futures?"

Damon stood up glaring at Nik, "I'm gonna get some air." He stated before walking out.

Elijah sighed and stood up as well, "Let me deal with this." He told his brother before following the younger vampire out.

I glanced at Stefan out of the corner of my eye and saw his gaze on me as well. "All this talk has made me thirsty." Nik said gesturing for one of the compelled girls to come to him.

I rolled my eyes at him and gazed at Stefan instead, "What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Nik asked his old companion as he brushed the girl's blonde hair off her neck.

I stood up from the table as he bit into her neck and paced the room, gazing at all of the art as he drank the girl dry. When he finally finished he let the girl drop to the floor, "Delicious. Aged to perfection." Nik stated wiping the blood off of his mouth with his thumb and licking the blood off.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I saw an incoming call from Elena, "You need to answer that, love?" Nik asked me, pupils slightly dilated from the blood.

"No." I answered denying the call and sending her to voicemail.

Stefan stood from his chair, "Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to screw with all of us." He stated crossing his arms.

Nik smirked, "Oh no, you're all doing that well enough on your own." He replied.

Damon and Elijah came back in, "What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said gesturing for me to join the brothers.

I walked over and stood next to Damon, crossing my arms to warm myself as a cold feeling crept up my spine. "Okay. I offer Aileen and Elena's future happiness. You see, what they need right now is to be rid of you lot. And Elena needs to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" Nik said as he sat back down in his chair.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Matt Donovan? Really?" He drawled.

I sighed; of course he would suggest Matt. "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Nik said with a grin.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan drawled with a smile.

I scratched my temple and looked at Elijah, "**Do you really agree with this?"** I asked him but all I got was his head cocked slightly to the side as an answer.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Nik said before standing up and walking over to Stefan.

"What about Aileen?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

Nik smirked, "Well she'll have to come with me for obvious reasons, can't make a hybrid without her." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow, eyes wide; were they seriously going to stand here and talk about me like I wasn't there? "Will she stay human?" Stefan asked with a smirk, "I mean we've gathered on our own that the doppelgänger line doesn't descend from the psychic so how long will it be until you turn her for yourself?"

"Excuse me? Are you really going to act like I'm not standing right here?" I snapped glaring at Nik.

Nik smiled softly at me, "I've figured out that it doesn't take more than but a drop of psychic blood mixed with the blood of the doppelgänger to turn a hybrid so after a few years she can make the decision for herself." He amended.

Nik turned to Stefan and held out his hand, "What do you say, Stefan, do we have a deal?" He asked.

Stefan walked towards Nik and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" Damon snapped.

"Nice try, Klaus, but no deal." Stefan said with a smirk.

Nik broke Stefan's arm and kicked his leg out, breaking that too before plunging his hand into the fire. An arm wrapped around my waist that I recognized to be Elijah's and placed me behind the table and out of harm's way. "Niklaus!" I yelled over Stefan's screams.

Damon tried to run over to Stefan but Elijah left my side and pinned him to the wall, "What are you doing?" He choked out at the Original.

Nik continued to hold Stefan in the fire, "STOP!" Damon yelled.

"Now bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Nik said as I glared at him.

"I'll get it." Damon said pushing past Elijah.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Nik said with a smirk.

Elijah gazed at him for a moment before following Damon out. Nik continued to hold Stefan in the fire and I looked away, hands twitching to act but holding back. Damon had a plan, he had to because if he didn't Nik would kill Stefan when he gets that coffin, I know it. "Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said groaning through his pain.

Nik pulled Stefan out of the fire and pushed him back, hands on his chest, "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Nik growled pushing him.

Stefan pushed him back but before an all-out fight could begin Elijah and Damon re-entered the room along with one of the compelled girls holding a tray. "Elijah…why haven't you left?" Nik asked his brother.

Elijah smiled, "Where are your manners, brother? We forgot dessert." He said before taking the cover off of the tray the girl was holding.

There were two silver daggers lying on it and I gasped when I realized what that meant. I glanced nervously at Damon who gave me a reassuring nod, "What have you done?" Nik asked eyes wide.

"What have you done?" Elijah returned, "You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

A handsome man no older than 22 walked in and Nik's eyes got wider with fear as he held up his hands, "Kol." He stated fearfully.

"Long time brother." Kol replied as Nik backed up.

I watched on, backing up slightly as another man appeared with long hair. The man grabbed a dagger, "Finn don't." Nik pleaded before being stabbed in the hand.

I gasped and Kol's gaze snapped to me as Nik tried to run away only to face Rebekah who stabbed him in the stomach. "This is for our mother." She said to him before shoving him back to Finn.

Finn grabbed him and held his arms back, exposing his chest. Kol used vampire speed to appear next to me and my eyes widened as he chuckled, "Now you can't possibly be Kari, so who are you love?" He asked grabbing me by the waist and holding me still.

"You're free to go." Elijah told the Salvatores, "This is a family matter."

Damon hesitated in the doorway and Elijah spotted me in Kol's grasp, "Kol, let her leave." He commanded.

Kol just smirked down at me as I glared back, "He asked nicely." I stated with a smile, "Now let me go before I break off your arms."

Kol chuckled before releasing me and I quickly hurried back over to Damon. Damon wrapped an arm around my waist and led me out as I cast one last worried look at Nik who was watching me with wide eyes, "**I didn't know." **I thought to him before allowing Damon to lead me out of the house. Damon hurried me to his car but I jerked away and shook my head at his confused expression, "Look if this is about me lying to you about tonight-"

"Not everything is about you." I snapped fed up with this whole damn day, "Caroline's dad is probably dead and Elena has been calling me all night which means that something is wrong at home. I need to get home and help my sister with whatever the hell is happening and then I need to find out if my best friend has had a break down yet, okay?"

Damon looked at me, taken aback and I sighed, my demeanor softening, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and I want to go to bed, but there are people that need me so…I'll see you tomorrow." I told him before turning away.

I got into my car and quickly drove out of the circle driveway. As I got back onto the main road I clicked on Elena's voicemail and pressed my phone to my ear, "_Oh god, Aileen_." Elena started voice cracking, "_There's blood all over the house and Matt and I just found Alaric, he's dead I had to kill him so the ring would bring him back and I-_" Elena's voice cut out with a sob and the phone rustled like it was being moved around before Matt spoke, "_I'm still with Elena and Alaric and I know that you're still stuck at that dinner party slash pissing contest but she needs you so please…just get here soon okay?_"

The voicemail ended and I hung up the phone, cutting off the automated lady's question of if I wanted to save the message or not and stepped on the gas pedal. I ran a couple stop signs and arrived home in less than 5 minutes. I turned the car off and ran up to the front door, shakily opening it and kicking off my pumps in the foyer. I swallowed at the site of smeared bloody handprints leading up the stairs and jumped at the sound of Matt's voice, "A.J. we're up here!" He yelled from the top of the stairs.

I ran up the stairs as quickly as I could and gasped at the sight of Ric's bloody body lying on the ground with two knives covered in his blood on the ground next to Elena and Matt. "Oh my god." I said as I dropped to my knees on Elena's other side.

Elena grasped my hand and I unconsciously began rubbing her back in soothing circles as I stared at Ric's body, waiting for him to wake up and start breathing. "I called Damon." Elena croaked, "He didn't pick up though."

I nodded slowly, "He's probably with Stefan." I said almost in a whisper, "Probably didn't mean to ignore you."

Elena nodded against Matt's chest and I ripped my gaze away from Ric to lock eyes with Matt who nodded before holding his arm out to me too. I quickly curled myself into him and Elena, my twin and I's hands still locked as we waited patiently for Ric to wake back up. "I need to call Liz." Elena said untangling herself from Matt and I and pulling out her phone, "Ask her if she has any news on Meredith."

I nodded and Matt pulled me to him tighter as Elena greeted Sheriff Forbes and asked if there was any news, "She has an alibi?" Elena said with a confused expression.

Elena shifted angrily, "Then who could it be?"

Alaric coughed awake and I pulled away from Matt to grab Ric's hand. "Hey, hey, you're okay." I soothed as Elena fell to her knees on the other side of him and began brushing the hair off of his forehead.

Ric stopped coughing and settled back onto the pillow under his head. Elena and I exchanged looks, "**I'll kill whoever did this to him." **I thought to her as I looked back to Alaric and squeezed his hand, **"I swear it." **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY!<strong>

**Alright guys, I'm freezing here in IL but I'm pretty sure that this is gonna be my last day off of school due to the snow and cold so I'm taking advantage of it!**

**I'm gonna finish the outline for Dangerous Liaisons as soon as I get done uploading this and then I'm gonna start writing the next chapter! I love that episode! Not many moments for Klaus or Damon but that'll change in the next chapter!**

**Thanks so much for reading and I hope that you review!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	44. DangerousLiaisons

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DANGEROUS LIASIONS<strong>_

A.J. POV

Once Alaric was fully awake Elena and I had taken him to the ER to make sure that everything healed correctly, unlike last time. Matt tagged along to make sure that we were all alright and honestly it was greatly appreciated; Elena and I really needed someone who felt like family there for us. Elena and I were walking back to Matt who was in the waiting room after talking to the doctor, "How's Mr. Saltzman?" He asked immediately.

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as we promised to change the lock on the house." Elena informed him as I attempted to text Caroline, "I talked to Bonnie earlier and she and her mom are fine."

I looked up from my phone, "Have you talked to Caroline?" I asked Matt worriedly as we began to walk.

Matt sighed, "Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks?"

My twin and I shook our heads, "Liz said that they don't have any real suspects at all." I answered as we pushed open the doors and walked into the parking lot.

"How are you dealing with everything?" Elena asked as we walked over to her car, "I mean, you keep getting dragged into all of this."

"Honestly… I'm kind of lucky, the only thing that I have to worry about for tomorrow, is showing up for my shift at the Grill." Matt said as we got to the passenger side of Elena's car.

"Thank you, for everything you did today, Matt." I said giving him a thankful half smile.

Elena nodded in agreement and Matt smiled, "Just, get home safe." He said before walking over to his truck.

I climbed into the passenger seat of Elena's car as she got in on the opposite side and waved to Matt as he drove by. "Ready for clean-up duty?" I asked jokingly as Elena started to back out of the parking spot.

We drove over something and Elena hit the brakes, "Ohmygod." I exclaimed as Elena gasped and shifted into park.

She got out to check the bumper and I followed her, not liking the sinking feeling in my gut, "What?" Elena asked when we saw that there was nothing there.

Elena turned around to her side and gasped and I quickly rushed over, "Drive much?" Rebekah snapped.

"Rebekah-"

Elena was cut off by Rebekah grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the car. I quickly threw her back but Rebekah retaliated quickly by throwing me down onto the pavement. My head bounced off of the ground and I groaned as I lay there, dazed, "Don't make me kill you too, Aileen." Rebekah snapped before pinning Elena again.

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena, it _hurt_." The Original snapped before trying to bite my sister.

Elena screamed and Rebekah was torn off and pinned against the car by Elijah. I groaned again and Elena helped me stand up. Pressing a hand to the back of my head I watched the siblings, "Elijah." Rebekah panted.

"Leave." Elijah stated calmly before releasing her.

Rebekah tilted her chin up and took a step towards her brother, "Are you challenging me?" Elijah asked sounding almost amused.

"You're pathetic." Rebekah said before moving her gaze to Elena and I, "All of you." She added before running off.

Elijah turned to us with a smile, "Well…I believe we have a little catching up to do."

Elena smiled back and I sighed, "Does this mean I'm riding in the back?" I asked still holding my head.

Elena rolled her eyes fondly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena and I were putting away the cleaning supplies we left out last night. I perched myself on the counter next to Stefan and fiddled with the bandage on the back of my head, "A, stop." Elena said without looking at me, "It was their mother Esther who was sealed in that coffin."<p>

"As in the Original Witch." I said confirming Stefan's thoughts before he could voice them.

"What? How is she even alive?" Damon as my eyes absently admired how good the color blue looked on him, "Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago."

And just like that, I'm back to glaring at him for his comments. "We don't know. I'm guessing that she has a couple of connections in the witching community." Elena said closing the cabinet that held our cleaning supplies.

"After all Elijah did say that there were other witches in their village." I reminded the brothers, "Elijah also said that Esther wants to live in peace with their family, _including_ Nik." I said raising a challenging eyebrow at Damon.

Stefan scoffed, "She was supposed to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus." He said disbelievingly.

I hopped down from the counter, "Well not anymore, so find yourselves a new weapon." I said snarkily as I crossed my arms.

Stefan rolled his eyes at me, "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds." He complained as he began pacing the kitchen.

"Anyone else feeling a little _used_ right now?" Damon drawled.

I sighed, "You guys are being over dramatic." I told them as the doorbell rang.

"Elijah promised us that his family wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena said, expanding on my statement as we both went to get the door, "I believe him." She added over her shoulder.

I opened the door and Elena peered out from behind me as I looked around for the person who rang the doorbell. Seeing no one I bent down and picked up the envelopes sitting on our welcome mat. I came back inside and handed Elena hers as I closed the door with my hip. "What is it?" Damon asked curiously as we opened them.

"It's an invitation." My twin answered with furrowed eyebrows.

"'Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." I read off glancing up at the brothers.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked looking over at Damon.

"The Original Family." Elena stated her realization.

"It's not bad enough that they're moving into town, now they want a housewarming gift?" Damon scoffed.

Elena flipped hers over, "Wait there's a note on the back. 'Elena, I think it's time we finally meet, Esther." She read off.

I raised an eyebrow and flipped mine over, noticing a note as well. _'Ailey, it'd be a shame if the host had to go to his own ball alone, see you at seven? Yours, Nik.' _I quickly flipped mine back over and noticed Damon's eyes flicking to me before returning to Elena. Oh, this was not going to be a pleasant announcement. "Maybe she wants to apologize." I suggested as we pushed past the Salvatores and into the living room, "I think that you should check it out."

"A's right, if Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why." Elena told the brothers as we turned to face them, identically folding our arms.

I shrugged, "And if Elena's going, I go too." I stated.

"Well that's a dumb idea; she already tried to kill you once." Damon said from the doorway.

Stefan leant against the doorway, "No, the twins are right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." He said.

Damon glared at his brother, "Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if the twins lived or died?" He bit out.

Elena and I exchanged tired looks at the brothers' fighting. Stefan smirked, "What for? It's your job now."

"Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants." Elena said uncrossing her arms.

"You can't protect yourself." Damon snapped.

I stepped forward, "I'll be with her." I pointed out.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Neither can you."

I crossed my arms and held out the back of my invitation for the brothers to read, "Well I have to go." I said raising an eyebrow, daring them to challenge me.

Damon snatched the invitation from me and glared at it as he re-read it. "I'll go then, to keep an eye on Aileen. You can stay here and watch Elena." Stefan said with a happy smirk.

Damon snorted and looked up from the invitation, "You've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime. I'll go." He stated snatching Elena's invitation as well, "You watch Elena."

"Hey!" Elena protested.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need a body guard." I said pointedly.

"End. Of. Story." Damon snapped before walking away.

"Damon." I called after him, walking out of the living room.

The older Salvatore just walked out the door without a single glance back. I pursed my lips and turned to the other two, "He's pouting; he'll get over it." Stefan said as I grabbed my coat off the back of the couch.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked as I fished my keys out of the inside pocket.

I sighed, "To confront an Original." I grumbled before heading out the door.

I stomped down to my car and got in, cranking the heat and peeling out of the driveway. I picked at the hole in the knee of my skinny jeans as I drove, tapping my left foot impatiently at each stoplight until I pulled into the familiar circle drive. I turned my car off and picked at my sweater before steeling myself and getting out of the car. I let myself into the mansion and stomped up the stairs to one of Nik's many sitting rooms only to freeze in the doorway at the sight of all of his siblings, each turning to look at me. "Aileen." Elijah greeted with a smile as he set down his dress shoes, "What do we owe this pleasure?"

I unfroze, "I'm looking for your brother actually." I said as I stuffed my keys into my coat pocket.

Rebekah laughed sarcastically, "What are you going to stab him in the back as well?"

I rolled my eyes, "I never stabbed you in the back, Bekah. That was my sister and you know that I had nothing to do with it, so _stop being petty_." I told her making Kol laugh.

"You've got spunk." He said from his lounging position on one of the couches.

I ignored him as Elijah made his way around the couch Rebekah was sitting on, "He's speaking with our mother; I'm guessing you're here about your invitation?" He asked with a small smile.

I smirked, "It's one of the more…formal ways I've been asked out." I said cocking my head slightly.

Kol laughed again, "Well, darling if you want I could always be your date." He said making Rebekah roll her eyes, "I promise not to be formal at all."

I sighed, containing my eye roll and looked up at Elijah, "He's quite fond of himself, isn't he?" I remarked making the Original chuckle.

"Yes he is." Nik said as he entered the room and walked over to me, "What do you need, sweetheart?" He asked placing a hand on the small of my back.

"To talk to you about your invitation." I said raising a sculpted eyebrow pointedly.

Nik smiled slightly and sighed, "Come with me." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and leading me out of the room and into a different one.

Nik stepped in front of me, obscuring my vision of the room. "Close your eyes." He said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are you-"

"Ailey." Nik said teasingly, "Trust me."

I rolled my eyes playfully and sighed, "Fine, I'm closing them." I said before doing just that.

There was a rustling noise and Nik's voice came from next to my right ear, "Open them."

I opened them and raised my hand to cover my mouth as I let out a small gasp. On a mannequin there was a beautiful blood red ball gown, "Oh wow." I said as two women came in and took it off the mannequin before placing it in a box with a blue bow.

"It's for you, for tonight." Nik said sheepishly stepping in front of me, "That is if you would want to go as my date."

I hid my smile, "You can't buy me you know." I said as the women approached us with the box.

Nik took it from them and they left, "I know, but it's a gift." He said brushing a curl from my face.

My eyes flickered over his face, sensing the slight nervousness under his confidence, "Okay, yeah. I'll see you at seven." I said taking the box as he handed it to me.

Nik kissed my cheek and I hid my blush with my hair, "I should go. I'm supposed to meet Elena and Caroline." I said as he led me from the room.

Nik smiled, "See you tonight."

I walked through the room of Originals, smiling politely at Elijah as I passed him and made my way back to my car. I climbed in and sat for a minute as I gazed at the box in the passenger seat, running through the events that just passed in my head. I was screwed; I was utterly and completely screwed. I started my car and drove out of the driveway, hurrying to the Grill. I grabbed my box from the passenger seat and hurried inside to where Elena and Caroline were sitting, "It's all so weird. The Originals are throwing a ball. Like an actual ball." Elena said as I sat down.

Caroline shook her head, "It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is." She said and continued at my look, "And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

Elena shook her head, "I have no idea but there's only one way to find out." My twin said.

Caroline smirked, "I thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going."

I laughed, "She did, which is all the more reason why we need a drama free bodyguard there."

Care sighed and shook her head, "Well, I think that the Salvatores would look better in a tux than me. And by that I mean why aren't you going with Damon and Stefan?" She hissed looking between the two of us.

I sighed, "Because Stefan only feels hate at the moment and can't accept the fact that Elena is head over heels for him still. And Damon….he's just not a good idea besides Nik asked-"

"Well I think it's cause you two made out." Caroline said bluntly, "Not because of Klaus."

I gave my twin a pointed look and she held up her hands defensively, "You're the one that didn't tell her." Elena pointed out.

I winced at Caroline's scathing look, "I meant to tell you just with everything-"

"Uh uh, stop." Caroline cut me off, "When was the last time you didn't tell me about a boy kissing you?"

"Care-"

"When?" She demanded.

I opened my mouth to answer but closed it when I realized that this was the first time it had happened, "Exactly." Caroline said with a hurt expression, "Aileen I know that you've been busy, but seriously?"

I sighed and grabbed her hand from across the table, "I'm sorry." I apologize sincerely, "I promise that it'll never happen again. I just- I don't really know how I feel about it yet, you know? It kinda came out of nowhere at a really terrible time and I just haven't really…processed."

Caroline nodded and squeezed my hand, "No what's in the box?" She asked eyeing it.

"Well," I said pushing it over to her and Elena, "See for yourself."

The two exchanged glances before opening the box together. Their eyes went wide, "Oh my god!" Elena gasped.

"How did you afford this?" Caroline asked, shutting the lid and sliding it over to me.

"Nik gave it to me." I told them, "As an apology for asking me out through an invitation."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "So he's buying you now?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that. I already told him that he couldn't buy me; it's a gift." I told the two.

Caroline sighed, "He has really good taste…_but_ I still think Damon will look better in a tux." She said leaning back in her seat.

I didn't make a comment and turned to my sister, "I think the more pressing matter is why Elena isn't being escorted by Stefan." I said directing the attention onto my now blushing sister.

I laughed and put the box in my lap for safe keeping. "Careful Caroline, it's all well and good until one of them stabs you in the back." Rebekah said as she pranced up.

"What are you doing here?" Elena snapped, "I know your mom's rules; no murdering the locals."

Rebekah smirked, "Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you." She drawled before walking away and over to Matt.

"Um what?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh my God. She's inviting him to the ball. Why is she inviting him?" Caroline exclaimed as Rebekah handed Matt an invitation.

Elena sighed, "Probably to get this reaction from us." She pointed out.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from doing something as Matt said yes, "What time is this stupid dance?" Caroline scoffed.

"Seven." I stated as I continued to watch the two blondes.

Caroline stood up, grabbing her bag and keys, "I'll be at the dress shops." She said before spinning on her heel and marching out of the Grill.

The waitress came over and set down our drinks that Elena and Caroline had ordered for us. "So what's this that Stefan was saying about Kol?" Elena asked once the waitress was gone, "He's Klaus's brother right?"

I nodded and sipped my drink, "Let's just say he's another reason why I'll be glad to have a sane bodyguard there."

* * *

><p>Elena and I drove to the ball together and parked in front of the mansion as a valet came out to get the keys from Elena and park her car. We stood in front of the steps looking up at the doors and hearing the music playing from inside. I tightened my wrap around my shoulders and saw Elena do the same from the corner of my eye, "Don't get into too much trouble, 'Lena." I said offering her a halfhearted smirk.<p>

Elena gave me a smile that looked more like a grimace, "I was just about to say the same to you." She stated.

She took a deep breath and we linked our arms together before climbing up the steps and allowing the doors to be opened for us. The music swept over us as I took in the atmosphere and decorations with a deep breath, "Wow." I whispered to Elena as the two men who opened the doors took our wraps, making us untangle from each other.

I felt a wave of emotion that did not belong to me sweep over my senses and looked up meeting Damon's blue eyes as he gazed at me. My eyes swept over him in his tux, the corners of my lips pulling up into a smile as our eyes locked together. I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye approaching Elena and I broke my gaze from Damon's to turn to face Stefan with her, "What are you doing here?" Elena asked him with a glare.

"I could ask you the same thing." Stefan told her with a smile.

"Surprise, surprise." Damon said coming up beside me, "Nice tux." He told his brother before leaning towards my sister, "You're not supposed to be here."

Elena smirked, "Well, I am. And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants." She told the Salvatores defiantly.

I turned to Damon before an argument could break out, "Shall we?" I asked motioning to the party.

Damon sighed but turned and offered me his arm. I hesitated for a moment, my eyes scanning the party for my date, "C'mon Aileen." Damon said catching my attention again.

I gave him a half smile and took his arm, "Might as well." I said under my breath, seeing his lips pull up into a smirk.

I looked over at my sister as she took Stefan's arm and we nodded at each other before allowing the Salvatores to escort us into the main room. The Salvatores separated us, heading off to different sides of the room as we moved through the crowd of people, "You clean up nice." I said breaking the tense silence.

Damon smirked sarcastically, "Nicer than your _date_?" He asked pointedly as my eyes scanned the crowd for Nik, "I know you're looking for him."

I sighed and opened my mouth to answer but closing it as Nik walked up, "That's probably because I am her date, Damon." He said before directing a smile at me and holding out his arm, "Ailey?"

I looked up at Damon who was glaring with hate filled eyes at Nik before slipping my arm out of his and entwining my other arm with the Original's. Nik guided me away and I cast a glance over my shoulder to see Damon watching us with both longing and hate in his eyes. I turned back to Nik, "For a while I thought he had gone to your sister but it seems he's still as stuck as ever on you." He said in almost an amused tone.

I sighed almost tiredly, "Let's not talk about Damon, alright?" I said as he led me to the middle of the room in sight of Stefan.

"Are you alright, love?" Nik asked as we came to a stop.

A waiter walked by and I took a glass of champagne off of his tray as did Nik. I took a sip before allowing my wandering eyes to rest on his concerned ones before looking away, "Last night at dinner…" I started, tracing the rim of my glass with a gloved finger, "It made me remember who you are."

Nik gave me a closed lipped smile, "What do you mean, sweetheart?" He asked.

I shrugged and let out a breath, "It just reminded me that there are two sides of you: the Nik that I see and the Klaus that makes everyone fear for my sanity." I confessed allowing myself to look back up at his eyes, "I guess I'm just wondering which one is real."

Nik raised a hand to my cheek, thumb rubbing over my cheekbone and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Elijah's approach, "Hello brother, Aileen." He addressed me with a kiss placed on my hand as Nik's hand dropped from my face.

"Hello, Elijah." I said with a small smile at the most moral Original sibling.

Elijah smiled, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm going to have to steal my brother away for just a moment." He said as he placed a hand on Nik's shoulder.

I gave them both a smile, "No it's fine; I'll just see him later." I said urging Nik with my eyes to go with him, "Go ahead, we can finish later."

Nik reluctantly joined him and no sooner was he out of sight than Stefan was at my side. I looked up at him before rolling my eyes at the amused expression on his face, "What, Stefan?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Stefan let out a chuckle, "This is just very amusing for me." He stated as the Originals began to gather on the stairs.

I rolled my eyes, "And what is it that you find so amusing?" I asked.

Stefan took a sip of his champagne, still smirking, "Wondering when you're going to choose."

I turned to the crowd wearing an angry expression, "And here I thought you wanted me to date a human." I said reminding him.

Stefan nodded, "Oh I do, and so will you just wait." He said as his eyes scanned the crowd, no doubt for my sister, "You'll get tired of all the supernaturals sooner or later."

I turned to him ready to chew his head off only to be cut off by Elijah speaking over the crowd, "If everyone could gather please." He asked politely as his siblings joined him on their staircase.

Damon appeared at my side and I raised an eyebrow at him as he addressed Stefan, "Go find Elena, she's over by the bar. Don't want her alone." He stated.

Stefan nodded and went off to find her, "Why do I have the feeling you just wanted to get me alone?" I asked as we looked up at the Originals minus their mother.

Although I wasn't looking at him I could _hear_ the smirk on his face as he spoke, "Because I did." He stated nonchalantly.

Our arms brushed sending a tingling sensation up mine and I gripped my glass slightly harder as the chatter ceased. "Welcome, thank you for joining us." Elijah addressed the crowd, "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

I watched as a woman that could only Esther descended the steps to stand with her family and noticed Damon's back stiffened, "Do you see who I see?" He said underneath his breath.

I knew it wasn't meant for me though, it was meant for his brother standing over by the bar with my sister. I watched Stefan's mouth move in a reply and locked eyes briefly with Elena. I could feel the pure power coming off of the Original Witch and it worried me that a witch that powerful wanted to speak with my sister alone. "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished with a smile as the Originals began to descend the steps with the exception of Esther.

The mother walked back up the stairs and I moved to go meet Nik, "Where do you think you're going?" Damon asked as he stepped in front of me.

"To get my dance partner." I said trying to move around him only to be blocked again.

Damon stepped closer, "I don't trust him. How do I know that you're not walking right into the lion's den?" He asked lowering his voice almost to a whisper.

I sighed, "Because you have to trust me when I say that he won't hurt me." I said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Damon's expression shifted, "Maybe not physically." He said quietly.

I shook my head and chuckled, "Damon it's not like that." I said automatically.

"Don't lie to me." He said lowly stepping impossibly closer to me.

"I need to find my date." I said eyes flickering across his face.

Damon stepped back and held out his hand, "Dance with me." He said with a smirk.

"I'm here with-"

"One dance, A." He said holding out his hand, "Just one dance."

I sighed before giving in and taking his hand, "It is tradition." I said doing a small curtsey and allowing Damon to wrap my arm in his and lead me to the dance floor.

The band began playing Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran as we joined the other couples in the formation. I watched as Elena and Stefan joined right behind us and Nik joined moments later with the mayor on his arm. "I think I need to formally apologize for not telling you how stunning you look earlier." Damon said making me turn my head to look at him, "I just assumed it was obvious."

I gave him a soft smile as a feeling rose in my stomach, "Thank you."

We turned with the formation crossing paths with Caroline who was with a random guy from school and Matt who was with Rebekah. Damon spun me to him and we continued to dance, "Now why haven't we done this more often?" He asked, the heat from his hand soaking through my dress to the skin on the small of my back.

I swallowed as I looked up into his eyes, "Maybe I was just waiting for you to ask me." I replied as we spun through the other couples.

Damon smiled down at me, "Noted." He said as he pulled me impossibly closer.

I felt his chin brushing my hair as we danced and I looked over his shoulder at Stefan and Elena who were speaking quietly. "Do you think he'll let her forgive him?" I asked as they danced out of view, "Stefan and Elena?"

Damon shrugged, "Maybe one day." He said before we pulled apart, connected at our hands.

Damon spun me and I was pulled into another person's arms, "There's my date." Nik said looking down at me with a smile.

"Sorry, Damon cornered me." I said offering him a smile of my own.

My eyes flickered across his face as we danced, pressed together, spinning through the other dancing couples. I caught sight of Damon with Rebekah and contained my glare at the Original as a flare of jealously was sent through my body. Nik's grip on my hand changed as he spun me out before pulling me back, even closer to him than before. Our noses brushed and I swallowed at the nerves building in my stomach, "You look ravishing by the way." Nik said with a small smile.

I smirked, "You don't look so bad yourself." I stated slightly breathlessly, making me inwardly wince.

Nik's grin only grew at the sound and I rolled my eyes, scanning the couples over his shoulder, "Could you try not to look so pleased with yourself." I said as I spotted Caroline and Matt dancing.

Nik moved closer so his lips brushed the shell of my ear, "Maybe I want to know what other reactions I can stir from you." He stated causing a coil to tighten in my stomach.

We pulled back, joined by the hands before I was spun to someone else. "Now how did I get this lucky?" Kol's voice asked as a hand settled on the small of my back.

I sighed, pulling back from him slightly so we were only touching where necessary, "Funny, I was just wondering the opposite." I said as I watched Nik and Caroline over Kol's shoulder.

Kol laughed, "You know you are very beautiful, spunky too but I have to say; I enjoy the original version much more." He said.

I smirked, "I'm sure that Kari was much more easily swayed by your _charms._" I said looking up at the amused expression on his face.

Kol smirked down at me, "Well she wasn't involved with two men." He told me, "She knew where her heart lay."

I looked up at him with an angry expression, about to retort as a hand was laid on Kol's shoulder stopping our dance. "Need, fresh air, love?" Nik asked as I stepped back from his brother.

"Yes, please." I said taking his offered arm and allowing him to lead me away.

We walked up the stairs ignoring the stray glances that were cast our way and Nik led me to his art room. I released his arm as he closed the door behind us, blocking out the noise of the party. I walked farther in noticing the countless drawings that were scattered across one of the tables. I picked up the sketching of a café and turned to him, "Where's this?" I asked holding it for him to see.

His fingertips brushed the edge of the drawing as his lips curled up in a smile, "I found this place once in a trip to Paris. Its right on the border of the city, quiet but not too quiet. I would sit there and draw faces of the people that passed, some thought I might be a street artist but no one ever approached me. Maybe they just had a feeling, a small voice in their heads telling them I was dangerous." He said before meeting my gaze and grinning, "Have you ever been?"

I laughed and shook my head, "The farthest I've ever been from home is my school up in Boston." I confessed, "I'd like to though."

Nik set the drawing down and I turned, leaning against the table, "I'll take you one day." He said making me look up at him sharply, "Paris, Rome, London; the culture is amazing."

I looked at him for a moment before breaking the gaze and moving over to the painting on the wall, "Do you have any of your artwork anywhere? Any place I should visit?" I asked over my shoulder with a smile.

Nik came up next to me, a smile on his lips as we looked at the painting in front of us, "One of my landscapes is actually hanging in the Hermitage." He said after a moment of silence, "Not that anyone would notice."

I raised my eyebrows with a smile, turning my head to look at him, "That's still impressive." I stated, genuinely.

Nik grinned, "I'll take you sometime; it's full of beautiful art."

I turned to face him, "You're making a lot of promises." I said chuckling as I brushed past him to look at the paintings propped against a different table, "Paris, Rome, London, Russia….I already said that you didn't have to buy me."

I turned around to see him, only a foot away. "Have you decided yet?" Nik asked approaching me and causing me to back into the table.

"Decided what?" I asked gripping the table with my hands to steady myself against the onslaught of butterflies raging my stomach.

Nik's thumb traced my jaw as he stepped forward so our bodies were brushing, "Which side of me is real?" He asked looking into my eyes, "Have you decided?"

I swallowed at the close proximity, "You can't." I said, my voice coming out in a whisper as he dipped his head down.

Nik stopped centimeters from me, peering into my eyes, "It's not right. Not with everything that's going on." I said gripping his hand with mine and dropping them to our sides.

Nik smiled down at me, "Not now, but soon." He said before stepping back from me, dropping my hand.

I let out a shaky breath and smiled at him, "I should go check on Stefan and Damon. They have a tendency to try and off each other lately." I said stepping towards the door.

I turned back to look at him, "I'll catch up with you after." I told him offering up a small smile before leaving the room.

I reached out with my senses as I made my way down the hallway and quickly picked up on Damon's burning anger, pulsating red throughout the mansion. I picked up my skirts and hurriedly followed his mind to a small sitting room. I barged in to see the Salvatore brothers arguing, "You're a liability, brother." Stefan snapped ignoring my presence behind him in the room.

Damon's eyes flickered to me before going back to glaring at Stefan, "I'm trying to keep them alive, Stefan." He argued taking a step forwards.

Stefan shrugged, "Yeah, well your emotions are getting in the way of our plan." He said.

Damon shook his head looking absolutely confused, "M-My emotions? How is this even happening right now?" He asked.

Stefan smirked, "Maybe because you care too damn much." He said before turning around to try and leave.

I put a hand on his chest as Damon glared at his little brother, "Okay, what the hell did I miss?" I snapped at the two brothers.

"Elena's with Esther, you're welcome." Stefan said smiling at me.

Damon was trying to constrain himself, "Yes, your sister is with the Original Witch talking about who knows what, congratulations your plan worked." He said trying to walk past me.

I put my other hand on his chest, stopping him as well. "There is a crowd of people out there who have no idea that vampires exist and who don't need to know. Now you two are going to play nice and we are going to walk out there like a happy little family, got it?" I said pushing my hands off of the brother, "_Got it_?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged unpleasant looks before they each held out an arm to me. I took them, Damon on my right and Stefan on my left. "Let's go." I said and the two lead me from the room.

We made our way downstairs to the main room and Stefan separated from us quickly. "You see Elena?" I asked Damon as my eyes scanned the crowd.

"She's talking to Elijah, over on your right." He said as the clinking of glass caught our attention.

I felt her feelings of worry and regret pulsating throughout the room so badly I was afraid one of the vampires would be able to pick up on it. "**You're pulsating." **I told her as we turned to face Esther.

A waiter came up and Damon and I each took a glass of champagne, arms still linked. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Esther finished with a smile.

"Cheers." Damon said tipping his glass to clink with mine.

I noticed the odd coloring of the champagne but just put it off to some fancy brand, "Cheers." I repeated locking eyes with him.

We both took long drinks of our champagne and I noticed Nik looking at me from across the room, "I should go." I said turning back to Damon and untangling our arms.

I offered the older Salvatore a small smile that wasn't returned before making my way over to the hybrid. I felt someone's gaze and noticed Caroline glaring at the Original. "Your friend Caroline is…interesting." Nik told me once I had reached him.

My eyes widened, "What did she do?" I asked sending a horrified glance her way.

Nik chuckled, "She just gave me a little bit of her honesty." He said finishing off his glass.

I opened my mouth and closed it as I tried to find the words, "I'm really sorry." I apologized as guests began filing out, "She's very protective. She's actually here as a body guard." I finished with a chuckle.

Nik smirked, "Body guard?" He asked looking thoroughly amused.

I laughed, nudging his side, "Shut up." I groaned teasingly, "I guess they're all just used to protecting us." I explained.

"Good, tell me on the ride home. We're gonna find Aileen and then we're leaving. Come on." Damon said as he grabbed Elena's arm and tossed her her wrap.

"Crap." I said with a sigh, "Could you?" I asked holding my glass out to Nik.

Nik took it with a small smile and I grabbed my skirts as I hurried over to Damon and Elena. "Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan." Elena told him as I walked up to separate them.

"There shouldn't be a plan. You shouldn't be here, _either_ of you." Damon said giving me a glare.

Elena sighed, "Do you think we like going behind your back? We don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero and ruined everything." She explained.

Damon scoffed, "Sorry for trying to keep you alive. Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore, and apparently you two," He pointed at the two of us, "are on the same page about me ruining everything."

I stepped up, slightly between the two and ready to give Damon a piece of my mind, "What now you're mad at me because I wanted Elena to talk to Esther?" I snapped at the vampire.

"No, I'm mad at you because I love you." Damon growled.

I swallowed, "Well maybe that's the problem." I snapped without thinking.

Damon's mouth opened into an 'o' shape as he stepped back from me looking like someone had punched him in the gut. I realized what I said and stepped forward, "No, Damon that's not what I meant, I-"

Damon's face became an unreadable mask as he cut me off, "No, I got it Aileen. I care too much. I'm a _liability_." Damon scoffed, "How ironic is that?"

I shook my head, "No, Damon…" I trailed off as Caroline came up.

"Have you guys seen Matt?" She asked as I let my head fall and scratched my temple.

Damon sighed, "I'll get the quarterback." He stated before heading up the stairs.

I sighed and watched him go, "I didn't mean that." I said quietly as I turned back to Caroline and Elena.

Elena gripped my hand as Caroline looked at me confused, "Wait, what happened?" She asked.

There was a thump from outside and I saw Stefan running out followed by the Mikaelsons minus Kol. Elena and I exchanged looks and Stefan shouting Damon's name was heard. We both grabbed our skirts and hurried outside. I brushed past Nik, quickly followed by my twin, stopping on the steps. Damon stood above Kol's body and I looked at him with disappointment, "What are you crazy?" Stefan snapped at him.

"Maybe a little." Damon stated looking at me, "Far be it for me to cause a _problem_."

Damon smirked and turned around, walking away into the night. Stefan turned to my twin and I, my eyes still fixated on Damon's back. "C'mon let's get you two home." The younger Salvatore said, holding out my wrap to me.

My eyes remained fixed on Damon's retreating figure as Elena walked past me and down to Stefan, "Aileen." Stefan called ripping my gaze from Damon.

"Coming." I said distractedly and walked down the steps.

Stefan handed me my wrap and I quickly wrapped it around myself and allowed Stefan to lead me to his car, not looking at Kol's unconscious body as I passed. I climbed into the backseat, slipping off my shoes and curling into myself as I looked out the window. Once Elena and Stefan were both in the car the engine started up and Stefan peeled out of the driveway, "There's something I need to tell you two." Elena said turning to face us.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house ahead of Elena and Stefan, kicking off my shoes in the foyer and throwing my wrap and gloves down on top of them. "So, Esther wants to kill her whole family." Stefan said as he closed the door behind him.<p>

I scoffed, "How's that for mother of the year?" I asked sarcastically, turning to face the two with crossed arms.

Elena took off her wrap and neatly folded it, "Yeah. And I got to look Elijah right in the eye and lie to him about it." She told us.

Stefan pushed his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "Well, good. I can't say I'll be sorry to see any of them go." He said.

Elena sighed, "I just signed their death sentences, Stefan." She said, searching for compassion.

I rolled my eyes, "No, you signed Klaus's death sentence, Elena. Everyone else is just collateral damage." Stefan told her.

I scoffed, glaring at him. Elena looked over at me, "It's not that simple." She stated.

"Their family has brought you nothing but darkness, Elena. It is that simple. Aileen," He cut his eyes at me, "Will get over it."

I opened my mouth to say something but Stefan cut me off, "So, uh...where's Damon? I would think that he'd wanna make sure you got home safely." He said to me.

I sighed and began taking the bobby pins out of my hair, "I'll call him later and tell him." I said moving to go up to my room.

"What was with him going after Kol?" Stefan asked stopping me in my tracks.

I turned towards him, "Damon was being self-destructive." I stated but continued at his questioning look, "I said something I didn't mean."

Stefan nodded and I started up the stairs again, "Aileen!" Elena called after me, "You can't tell Klaus."

I didn't turn I just nodded and continued up the stairs. "Aileen! A!"

I hurried up the last few steps and slammed the door to my room behind me. I finished taking out my bobby pins, allowing my hair to fall down around me, and threw them onto my vanity. I reached behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor around me. I stepped out of it and grabbed a loose t-shirt and a pair of cotton shorts before slipping underneath my covers and grabbing my phone off the nightstand. Hopefully Damon would actually listen to my apology.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HEY!<strong>

**I just wanna start off by saying thank you for all of the reviews on the last couple of chapters! Really you guys have no idea how much they mean to me! This chapter was complicated because I had to try and bring in a whole bunch of different elements but I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'm going to start working on All My Children once this gets posted and hopefully I'll have it posted sometime next week! **

**I know you guys probably have a lot of questions but a big question for me that will determine the next chapter is; **_**Did Damon sleep with Rebekah or not?**_** Let me know what you think I should do!**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! Let me know any comments, questions, concerns, or remarks that you have!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	45. AllMyChildren

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALL MY CHILDREN<strong>_

A.J. POV

I turned over, clutching my pillowcase in my fist before opening my eyes and sighing. I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a moment as I gathered my thoughts. I grabbed my phone from where it was resting on my other pillow and unlocked it. I sighed in frustration when I noticed the lack of missed calls. I pushed the blankets off of me and brought my legs up to sit Indian style before going into my contacts. I hovered over Damon's name, my lips forming a small, sad smile at the ID picture of me and him. I pushed my curls off my face and clicked the call button. It rang a couple times before he picked up, "What?" He asked sounding annoyed.

I blinked in surprise at the harshness of it, "Damon, I called you like twelve times last night." I said fingers picking at my off-white sheets.

"I saw." He said shortly.

I felt even more confused by this, "We need to talk, Damon." I pointed out.

Damon sighed heavily, "Well _sorry_, I've been busy." He said, snapping slightly.

I bit my lip, "Damon, if you're mad at me you need to get over it. You know that I didn't-"

"Whatever, I'm over it." Damon stated before hanging up.

I pulled the phone away from my face, staring at it in shock. My stomach sank at what his attitude might mean. I threw my phone down onto my comforter and marched over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and grabbed a white silky racer back tank and an off the shoulder large gray sweater and a pair of ankle boots before changing quickly and pulling my thick curls up into a messy bun. I grabbed my bag and car keys and opened the door to see Ric standing there with his hand raised to knock. His eyes skimmed over me and noticed my angry expression, "Where are you going?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Damon's." I said trying to move past him.

Ric raised an eyebrow, "Without working out first?" He asked like it was the worst idea I had ever came up with.

I sighed, "Yes, Ric, I don't have to work out every morning you know. I read that it's healthy to take a break." I said matter of factly as I gripped my bag.

My guardian sighed, worry lines etching themselves across his forehead, "You should work out your frustrations before you see him." Ric said stopping me as I tried to pass him again.

"Believe me; I'll be working out plenty of frustrations." I said before pushing past him and going down the stairs.

Elena came around the corner, still dressed from her workout, "Hey, are you headed to Stefan's?" She asked stopping me.

"Yeah." I said the sinking feeling increasing as my eyes darted to the door.

"I thought that we could ride together." She said gaining my attention again, "I need to talk to Stefan-"

"How about I just meet you there, okay?" I said with a smile, giving her a quick hug before rushing out the door.

I climbed into my car quickly, throwing my bag into the passenger seat and peeling out of the driveway. I didn't know what exactly was giving me this sinking feeling but I had an inkling that it had to do with Damon acting like a dick. I parked my VW beetle in the Salvatores' driveway and turned off the engine before grabbing my bag and heading up to the front door. As I stepped up to the door and was about to raise my hand to open it the door opened from the other side to reveal a shirtless Damon and Rebekah in the same dress from last night, carrying her shoes. My eyes widened, oh you have _got_ to be kidding me. The two vampires looked at each other, Damon wearing an oh shit face and Rebekah smirking. Rebekah stepped towards me, "You can consider this pay back." She stated before walking around me and out of the house.

I looked after the vampire with an incredulous expression before turning back to Damon as I realized exactly what had happened. Damon cleared his throat before turning and heading into the house, me hot on his trails. "Please tell me that you stopped taking vervain." I said as Damon plucked a black dress shirt off of a chair and led me into the sitting room.

Damon scoffed as he buttoned up his shirt, "You seriously think that Rebekah had to compel me?" He said walking over to his bottle of bourbon and pouring himself a glass.

I blinked, taking in a shallow breath, "She literally _just_ tried to _kill _Elena, less than 48 hours ago!" I said through gritted teeth as I walked further into the room.

Damon let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, tried not succeeded, let's move past that okay?" He said swallowing a mouthful of alcohol.

I ran a hand over the top of my head, catching a few stray hairs that had escaped my messy bun and pushing those off my face. "Damon I said something that I didn't even mean, why did you lash out like this? _Especially_ with her?" I asked crossing my arms as I suddenly felt really foolish for coming here.

What was the point in me apologizing anyway? We'd only argue again and make another problem one of us would say something we didn't mean and then Damon would be self-destructive and sleep with another blonde bombshell to get back at me. Damon down the rest of his glass, "Well, _maybe_ for once something I did had nothing to do with you." He said trying to cover himself.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him with disbelief, "You know I was coming here to apologize, Damon." I said turning his attention away from his drink, "But you know what, you can shove it where the sun don't shine."

I turned on my heel to walk out only for Damon to speed in front of me, "What do you want me to _apologize_? What do I have to apologize for?" He asked bourbon still in hand.

I glared up at him, swallowing the hurt that was bubbling up in my throat, "You're a dick." I spat shouldering past him.

Just then Elena came through the door wearing a confused expression, "What's going on? Why did I just see Rebekah?" She asked.

I gave her a look before flicking my eyes to Damon. Elena's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she came over to stand with me, "You should know that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Whatever happens to one happens to all of them." She told the older Salvatore.

Damon smirked, "Well, that's great! Well, that's great! Klaus will finally be dead. We win." He took a drink of his refilled glass of bourbon before turning back to Elena, "Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" He asked her with a pouty face.

I inhaled deeply and reminded myself that violence was not an appropriate response to Damon's annoying antics. Elena gave him a hurt look, "Because to kill Klaus she has to kill _all of them, _including Elijah. And he doesn't deserve this!" She said as I continued to glare at Damon.

The vampire scoffed, "I'm supposed to care about Elijah?" He asked as he sipped on his drink.

My gaze hardened as I crossed my arms, "Shouldn't you at least care about Rebekah?" I bit out.

Damon walked over to me, "Two seconds ago, you were pissed that she attacked you. It's a win-win." He paused, "Well your boyfriend will be dead but I'm sure Elena's _fine_ with that."

I grinded my teeth together and grabbed Elena's arm, "C'mon." I said turning us both around to leave.

Damon sped forwards and blocked my path, yet again. "Don't do anything to screw this up, either of you." He said moving his accusing finger from me to Elena.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked glaring at him.

"He's right you know." Stefan said as he walked in, "Klaus has to die. They all do."

Damon turned back to me with a smirk, "See? It's democracy in action." He stated as he took another swig of his drink.

Elena and I exchanged gazes before we walked forward, both of us hitting Damon with our shoulders at the same time causing him to spill his drink down his front. I opened the door and held it for my twin before slamming it behind myself. "Bonnie and Caroline are waiting at the house for us." Elena said obviously pissed as she headed next to her car that was parked next to mine.

"Hmm." I said sending her a pinched smile, "See you there."

I got into my own car and quickly peeled out driving at very not legal speeds all the way back to the house. I parked in the driveway behind Bonnie's car, slamming my door as I got out and stomping up to the house angrily. "They're in Elena's room!" Ric called to me from the kitchen as I entered the house.

I ran up the stairs, pounding my frustrations into the floorboards before walking into Elena's room where Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on the bed next to Bonnie's grimoire and a tray with three lit candles and a small bowl with a wrap of unlit sage. "Hey, is Elena with you?" Bonnie asked as I tossed my bag onto one of Elena's chairs and plopped down next to Caroline, setting my head in her lap.

I sighed, "She's behind me, probably angry about my driving." I confessed before looking up at Caroline who was gazing down at me in concern, "So why are you two here, I mean no offense, I love you guys but why's Elena calling a friend meeting?"

"She wants me to try out a privacy spell, like the one Esther used last night to keep anyone from hearing in on their conversation." Bonnie explained gesturing to the tray and grimoire.

Elena came in, taking off her jacket and throwing it onto her vanity. "Hey." She said before sitting down on the bed next to Bonnie, "You ready?" She asked the witch.

Bonnie nodded and picked up the sage. Caroline groaned before hauling herself up and leaving the room, "Alright, here we go." Bonnie said as she lit the sage with the flame from one of the candles and closed her eyes in concentration, "Hope you guys can come up with something to talk about."

Elena looked at me expectantly and I sighed, "Damon slept with Rebekah." I blurted making Bonnie's eyes snap open to look at me giving me her 'explain' look, "I went over there this morning to apologize for what I said last night and because he was weird on the phone this morning, okay? I went to open the door and Rebekah and Damon are standing there looking like poster children for 'The Morning After' and she just smirks and makes some snide comment about pay back before leaving. And he was _gloating_. Like actual gloat. He was acting like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her!" I ranted before stopping and looking over at Elena who was watching me with a concerned expression.

I tugged my sleeves down over my hands and crossed my arms, "Care is it working?" I called to the vampire.

Caroline came in with raised eyebrows, "It's not working. I can hear every word you're saying about Damon, the vampire gigolo." She said giving me a pointed look.

I turned my gaze to Bonnie, "I don't know, it's a tricky spell." She said with a shrug.

Elena sighed, "When Esther did it she kept the sage burning. There was a lot more smoke." She told the witch.

"Alright." Bonnie said reigniting the sage, "Let's try it again."

At our pointed looks Caroline groaned and left the room again, "Speaking of Esther, you should know that she came to see me and Abby this morning." Bonnie said after a moment.

I raised my eye brows, "And you let me vent about Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't want you to worry." She said simply.

"Okay, well, what did she want?" Elena asked looking very much worried.

"She wanted to introduce herself. Abby and I helped bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. I think she thought she was being polite." Bonnie said with a shrug.

Elena sat down next to me on the bed, "Okay, well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look, "Even if there was, why would I want that?" Bonnie asked looking just as confused as I was.

Elena sighed, "I just keep thinking…. Before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me and Aileen alive. And now I'm in exactly the same position and I'm just gonna let him die? It just doesn't feel right." She said.

Caroline opened the door roughly, "Okay. First of all, this privacy spell is totally not working. Second. Elena, you are not doing this, Esther is doing this." She insisted.

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night." Bonnie said causing me to snap my gaze to her.

"What?" I choked out, wide eyed.

Bonnie sighed, "It's a full moon. Esther needs to harness the energy of a celestial event. She asked me and Abby to join her." She explained.

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out before standing up, "I need to go." I said grabbing my bag.

Bonnie jumped up from the bed and grabbed my arm, "You can't tell Klaus, Aileen, okay?" She said making me look her in the eyes, "You just can't. He would kill all of us."

I swallowed as I looked around at my two best friends and twin sister, "I won't tell him, I won't put you guys in danger like that." I let out a breath, "But I also refuse to be part of a plan that's going to end with him being dead, alright?"

I tugged my arm out of her grasp, "I'll see you guys after it's over." I said walking past Caroline and out of the room.

I walked over to my room and removed my bulletin board from the wall to reveal the small silver door there. I quickly punched code into the keypad, unlocking the safe and allowing me to open the door. I took out Elizabeth's journal and stuffed it in my bag before closing the door and replacing the bulletin board back on the wall. I hurried down the stairs and out of the house. I walked fast down the sidewalk to my car, stopping to unlock it with my keys. As I was fumbling with my keys my phone began to ring and I pulled it out of my pocket. I sighed and a frown graced my lips as Nik's picture flashed across the screen. I declined the call, sending him to voicemail and unlocked my car. I climbed inside, setting my bag on the passenger seat and turned on the engine. I backed out of the driveway and drove quickly to the outskirts of town. I reached over to the console and grabbed my phone off of it before quickly calling Alaric. "Hey, sorry are you already on your date?" I asked once he answered.

Ric chuckled, "Yes, but its fine. What's going on?" He asked

I heard Meredith's voice in the background asking if everything was okay and Ric's hushed reply as he shifted in his seat. "I just wanted someone to know where I was going just in case something goes wrong today." I said as I made a right onto a dirt road.

"Aileen, what's going on?" Alaric asked, concern painting his voice.

I sighed as I pulled up to the old witch house, "I'm not going to be answering my phone today, Ric. If anyone asks tell them that you haven't heard from me since I got home with Elena to talk to Caroline and Bonnie, alright? Say that you didn't even know that I left the house because you were already with Meredith." I told him as I turned off the engine, grabbed my bag, and hurried inside.

"What did Damon do?" My guardian asked suddenly.

I bit my lip, almost drawing blood, "He slept with Rebekah." I said shortly, "But that's not why I'm disappearing for the day."

There was a moment of silence as I climbed the stairs to the second floor of the house. "A.J., where are you going?" Ric finally asked as I barged into the psychic's room.

"To find a loophole." I said before hanging up.

I shoved my phone into my back pocket and knelt down next to the chest. I reached into my bag and pulled out the locket that I had been so wary upon wearing lately. I snapped Elizabeth's necklace around my neck and closed my eyes as I rested both hands on the lid of the chest. "Please help me." I whispered to the spirits as they started up their own whispering, "Please, I can't let him die. I know that you hate this but he-" I paused, "Please he _means_ something to me. Even if there is nothing I can do, please don't cut me off. I'm the only one of us left alive."

The whispering increased and I let out a slow breath before opening my eyes and reaching out to touch the lock, it springing open at my touch like it had the first time I had been here. I held my breath as I opened the lid slowly, eyes widening as I set sights on the small boxes and old journals that had been set inside. A smile set itself across my lips as I reached in and began pulling out several boxes and journals and setting them inside of my bag. My spine stiffened and my head snapped up as I felt two minds approaching the house. I closed my eyes and concentrated for a moment on whom the minds were before snapping my eyes open and rushing to finish stuffing boxes and journals into my bag. I quickly shut the lid on the chest when I finished and snapped the lock closed, "Thank you." I whispered as I stood up and left the room.

I closed the door behind me as quietly as I could upon hearing footsteps inside the house. I flattened myself against the wall and scooted down the hallway slowly. I reached the staircase and peered around the corner to see Esther and Finn standing in the entryway of the house, talking quietly. I silently cursed, pulling back around the corner to flatten myself against the wall again. My phone began to buzz against the wall through my pocket and I frantically dug it out, denying Damon's call. I held the phone to my chest, heart beating wildly as I strained to hear them talking again, but they were silent. "Finn?" I heard Esther ask.

I swallowed as I heard Finn's footsteps approaching the stairs and made a last second decision. I pushed off from the wall and turned the corner to see Finn standing at the bottom of the stairs with Esther by his side. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at them, "Hello." I said slowly walking down the stairs.

Esther smiled back at me, "You must be Aileen, I don't believe we've met." She said sounding happy, "I'm Esther."

I widened my smile slightly, "I know. Hi Finn, nice to see you again." I greeted Nik's sibling pleasantly as I stepped off of the stairs, "Bonnie told me you were meeting with her and her mom but I didn't realize that it would be here."

Esther clasped her hands together as she stepped around Finn, "This is the witch house after all, it seemed fitting." She said with a smaller smile.

My smile transformed into a smirk, "It's the psychics' house as well. Bonnie and I's ancestors were burned here together by the townspeople in the 1860's." I informed her, "Anyway the spirits of the deceased still remain here, I come here sometimes to escape."

"What do your spirits think of your relationship with my brother?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time.

I smirked at him, "They got over it. Turns out they're more pissed off about a powerful witch." I said raising an eyebrow before turning back to Esther, "After all when it comes to family you have to stick together, that's why I briefly admired you, Esther. You came back from the dead to reunite your family. You saw that they were falling apart and like any good mother you sought to fix them." My smirk transformed into a sweet smile, "Too bad it was all a lie."

Whispers started up around us and I knew Esther could hear them as she looked around, with nervous glances. I was the last of the living psychics, Elizabeth is a vampire so that immediately made them toss her aside, and the spirits of my ancestors would protect me while inside this house. Esther sighed and opened her mouth to speak only for my phone to begin ringing again and as I pulled it out this time I saw the call was from Stefan, "I need to take this." I said brushing past the two Originals and out of the house.

I fast walked to my car as I denied the call and got in my car, speeding away just as Bonnie and her mom pulled up. That was too big of a risk, I thought as I let out a long breath, I would not be doing that again. My phone began to buzz again, this time from Caroline. I rolled my eyes and pressed the ignore button, sending my best friend straight to voicemail where she would probably leave a life threating message. I could deal with the consequences of ignoring Care later though. I glanced over at my bag where I could see the journals and boxes practically spilling out, I had work to do.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alaric sighed, sending Meredith an apologetic glance as he answered Damon's call. "Do you know where Aileen is?" The vampire snapped immediately.

Ric sighed, "I haven't see Aileen since this morning." He said honestly.

Damon gritted his teeth as he knocked back a glass of bourbon, "Well she's not answering her phone, for anyone." He informed him.

Ric rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm surprised you have time to call, what with all of this Original sex you've been having." He said pointedly.

"_Ohhh_…she told you?!" Damon groaned

Alaric smirked, "Oh she told me."

Damon scowled, "Oh, really? Did she also tell you where she's happened to disappear to?"

The former vampire hunter rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to judge her for having a conscience." He informed the vampire.

Damon downed another glass, "Well you don't have to _judge_ her. Pull the guardian card and ground her so we can tie her up, and lock her in her room until this is over and she can't interfere anymore." He said simply.

Ric sighed again, "Well, I wouldn't if I could and I can't because I'm busy." He said matter of factly as he sent a glance to Meredith.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he poured himself another glass of bourbon, "Busy doing what?"

"Don't worry about it." Alaric said simply.

Damon looked up from his glass with a smirk, "Are you with the sexy psycho doctor?"

"Goodbye, Damon." Ric said before hanging up.

Damon pushed his phone into his jeans with a roll of his eyes. As he cast his gaze down to go back to his glass something else caught his eye on the table. A full glass of human blood, the same one he had given to Stefan earlier.

**A.J. POV**

I pulled off the road next to a field by Wickery Bridge and got out of my car, grabbing my bag and walking into the field. I sat down not far from my car and pulled the first journal out. It was one of the older ones and when I opened it I could smell the faint hint of must coming off of it. I traced over the name scrawled across the first page in a loopy font _Evelyn._ It sent tingles up my fingers and I began flipping through the pages looking for key words but this diary held nothing of witches or spells. It appeared that Evelyn led a pretty normal life for a 15 year old girl. Until that is a year caught my eye; 1864. I drew in a sharp breath through my nose and began skimming the page until my eyes caught on a familiar name; Elizabeth Pierce. _'The twin girls have been staying with the Salvatores; their relationship with the brothers is strange. Sometimes Elizabeth will come into Mama's shop with Damon on her arm, the next day she'll have Stefan with her and sometimes she comes in with George Lockwood but they are very cold towards each other. What they have isn't love and it appears to be obvious to only me. They have the entire town fooled and Mrs. Lockwood is bursting at the seams in hope of a wedding between the two. I can feel the distaste coming off of Elizabeth when she's here with George and I almost feel bad for them and the way they are forced together for appearances. But then I remember what they are; a vampire and a werewolf. Elizabeth may be like me but she's also a vampire, and they can't be trusted.' _I continued to flip through the entries in the diary, distracted momentarily from my goal. Elizabeth was only mentioned once more though. '_Elizabeth came in today again, this time with Stefan. They watch each other with a fondness in a way that's almost love but not quite. As if it's underdeveloped. She knows what I am now, she made it very apparent. She wanted to know how I hold off the visions, how I keep them at bay. She seemed frantic, desperate in a way that made Stefan look at her with concern. When I asked her why, she simply just repeated the question before wincing in pain. Someone is forcing visions inside of her that much was easy to tell, so I gave her the recipe for the herbal tea my mother makes me. I even handed her the ingredients myself.'_

Below the entry was a recipe for the herbal tea and I quickly pulled out my phone and typed it in quickly. My eye caught on the time and my eyes widened before I began frantically searching through the journals and boxes, hoping to find some kind of entry of a witch or a spell or herbs to prevent what was about to happen. My phone had been buzzing incessantly since I had arrived in the field, beeping occasionally to let me know that I had a voicemail. It began to buzz again and out of frustration I slipped up and my phone sparked before blowing to bits away from me. I froze looking at the pieces of it in shock before shaking it off and returning back to my bag. I was on the last box and as I opened it whispers started up around me. My brow furrowed, had the spirits followed me? Could they even do that? I brushed off the whispers and moved the beaded bracelets that lay on the inside aside, pulling out the small journal that was only the size of my hand. It was old, the cover now a faded brown color and the pages yellowed with age, their ink fading. I opened the cover and my eyes widened in shock at the name scrawled across the front. It was in Viking script like the names in the Lockwood cave but the whispers around me increased as before my eyes the letters transformed to English. "Kari." I whispered in shock.

How had the journal and box even gotten here? Kari had lived a thousand years ago, how was it in a chest from the 1860's? I shook off my questions, too desperate to find an answer to my problem. The sun had begun to set now and I knew that soon I was going to have to leave. I swallowed and opened the first page the year at the top catching my eye; 1010. The whispers grew louder as I flipped through the pages and as I went to flip another page I cried out as pain struck through my head. Letting out screams I dropped the journal onto the grass and clutching at my head. Hot blood ran down from my ears as excruciating pain ripped through my body and the whispers grew even louder, to where I could almost understand them. '_-secret' 'No!' _Many were screaming to me about secrets and curses but I could only catch so much of what they were saying. With a tortured scream I lunged forwards, grabbing the book and shoving it into its box, and shoving the box into my bag. The whispers ceased all together as I rocked back and forth, clutching the sides of my head as the pain faded. What didn't they want me to see?

**3****rd**** POV**

Meredith felt an uneasiness in her stomach as she played pool with Kol watching her. Alaric was just across the bar but that didn't stop her skin from prickling at the thought of the dangerous vampire. Meredith bent down to line up a shot as Kol walked over, "A woman of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company. What's your name, love?" He asked from over her shoulder.

Meredith stood up as the pool ball was sunk and walked over to the other side of the table to line up a new shot, "None of your business." She stated in an attempt to discourage him.

Kol stood from his bent position, "Let's try that again, I'll start. I'm Kol." He said with a charming smile.

"Why don't you get lost, _Kol_?" She spat his name like a curse as she sank another pool ball.

Kol set down his cue stick on the table as Meredith moved to put hers up, "And why would I do that?" He asked as he approached her, "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

As Meredith turned around Kol touched her face only to have his hand slapped away immediately. Alaric walked up behind him as Kol stared at Meredith with an overly controlled expression. "I'm pretty sure she told you to get lost." The vampire hunter told him.

"I'm pretty sure I don't care." Kol told him.

The Original turned around, prepared to mouth off to the human only for a silver dagger to be plunged into his heart, temporarily killing him. Unbeknownst to the second youngest Original his siblings all across town were falling down, similarly turning gray and cold. As Kol turned cold and limp in his arms, Alaric hoisted him up in his grip, "Next time, take a hint." He spat before motioning for Meredith to open the door to the alley for him.

Across the street from the Mystic Grill, Klaus stood up from his seat on the bench next to Caroline who he had been trying to milk for information on Aileen. "What is it?" The blonde asked standing up next to him.

"What did you do?" The Hybrid demanded with a glare.

Caroline shook her head, "Nothing." She said wide eyed.

Klaus lunged forwards, grasping Caroline with one hand clenched around her throat and one placed on the back of her head to keep her in place. "What did you do?!" He roared feeling utterly fooled.

"I didn't do anything!" Caroline choked out around the grip on her windpipe, "Stop it!"

Klaus threw her back from him a few steps and turned back towards the Grill, "Kol?" He muttered before hurrying off.

Damon and Stefan met Alaric out in the alley of the Grill as the human dragged Kol out. "Here, grab him!" Ric said trying to get some of the weight off of him.

"Tell your sexy doctor, good work." Damon remarked as the two brothers moved forwards, out of the shadows.

Klaus blurred into the alley, taking the dagger out of Kol and throwing Alaric back from him into a wall. Stefan darted at him but Klaus knocked him aside as well. Klaus turned to Damon who was watching him with a wary expression. "I should've killed you months ago." He said glaring at the younger vampire.

Damon cocked an eyebrow, "Do it," He challenged, "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

Klaus walked towards him as a visible shift of emotion came over him, "What did you say about my mother?" He asked.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Damon mocked vindictively, "Yeah, we have a lot in common; she hates you as much as I do."

Klaus lunged forwards to kill the older Salvatore brother only stopped by his brother's voice from the top of the stairs, "Leave him! We still need them, Niklaus." Elijah said drawing the men's attention, his skin returning from gray to normal coloring.

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked walking towards the stairs, "What did she do, Elijah?"

Elijah trotted down the stairs and over to Damon holding out his phone, "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." He said.

Damon looked up, checking the time on the clock tower, "You told me we had until after nine." He said looking at the Original with an incredulous expression.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah told him, raising an eyebrow.

"What about Aileen, I know you have her too." Damon said glaring at the vampire.

Elijah smirked, "I assure you that I have no idea where Aileen is. Now, where are the witches?"

**A.J. POV**

It was night time now, and about 30 degrees out. I was leant against my car, sitting on the ground and rubbing my temples as I tried to soothe a headache. I dropped my hands into my lap as I felt hopelessness rise up in me. I wasn't going to be able to save him, in a few hours Nik will be dead. I turned my head to the side to look at where the remains of my phone were still smoking and groaned. I was stupid to think that I could do this on my own. I closed my eyes as a feeling of utter fear came through the link. "Elena." I gasped as my eyes flew open.

No, no, no, no. Someone's trying to hurt Elena. I stood up, running my hands through my curls as I paced and Elena's fear grew. "Dammit!" I snapped.

I kicked my car tire as I tried to remember anything that I could do to help her anything at all. C'mon, Aileen, think. Think, dammit, THINK! My head shot up as I remembered what I had read in Elizabeth's journal. I grabbed my bag off the ground and shoved it into the passenger seat before climbing into my backseat and lying down. I breathed, deeply and closing my eyes as I recited the words it had taken me moments to memorize. "Πρόγονοι παραπάνω να με βοηθήσει. Οδηγός μου στην προσπάθειά μου. Επιτρέψτε μου να βοηθήσει την αδελφή μου. Επιτρέψτε μου στο μυαλό της. Βάλτε μου σε έλεγχο." I chanted as I opened my mind, concentrating on Elena and her fear, "Πρόγονοι παραπάνω να με βοηθήσει. Οδηγός μου στην προσπάθειά μου. Επιτρέψτε μου να βοηθήσει την αδελφή μου. Επιτρέψτε μου στο μυαλό της. Βάλτε μου σε έλεγχο." I felt myself fading from my reality as I continued my chant, not even feeling the words leave my lips but hearing them all the same, "Πρόγονοι παραπάνω να με βοηθήσει. Οδηγός μου στην προσπάθειά μου. Επιτρέψτε μου να βοηθήσει την αδελφή μου. Επιτρέψτε μου στο μυαλό της. Βάλτε μου σε έλεγχο." I felt weightless, floating as I grabbed onto the link between Elena and I and followed it into darkness.

I blinked into reality with a headache and another voice in my head. "_**Aileen?" **_Elena's voice came from inside of my head as I looked around.

I was in the cave in the Lockwood tunnels, but I wasn't me. I had straight hair and I could feel Elena's heavy wool coat and scarf and I could smell…gasoline? My eyes widened and I looked up to see Rebekah gazing at me with an annoyed expression. "You're about to die, Elena, the very least you could do is pay attention when I'm speaking." She said with her phone pointed at me, "As I was saying; the next match is landing on you. So, Elena, how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?"

"You're trying to kill Elena?" I demanded, glaring at her with disbelief.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Now is not the time to go insane, Elena. Answer the question." She said as I ground my teeth in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes playing along, "I don't know you tell me. You're the one whose mother is trying to kill you." I said crossing my arms.

"You should be very careful of what you say to me." Rebekah snapped obviously annoyed.

"_**Aileen, what's going on?" **_Elena demanded as she pushed at my restraints.

I glanced down at her neck, realizing that Esther's necklace still hung around the blonde's neck, "You're still wearing it; your mother's necklace." I pointed out.

Rebekah glanced down as if she'd forgotten it, "Do you want it? Is that your last request?" She demanded tearing it from her neck and throwing it into the cave with me.

I rolled my eyes, "Bekah, neither I nor Elena want your mother's necklace." I said as I realized that I didn't have much time.

Rebekah froze, "What did you just say to me?" She demanded.

I sighed, "I know that you were looking for me to take as well but you wouldn't have found me Rebekah. And not because I left town but because you didn't want to. You hate Elena for what she did and I get that, I'm angry at her for it too. But how you've lashed out at me, _sleeping with Damon_? Beks, you and I both know that I didn't deserve that. We were friends, we still are and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you! I've been looking for my own loophole all damn day!" I shouted, "But there's nothing that I can do to help you and _I'm sorry_."

Rebekah tried to step forwards but the barrier blocked her, "How do I know that this is true? How do I know that you aren't just tricking me into not kill you?" She demanded.

I sighed and walked forwards, "Because Elena wouldn't leave this cave." I said before stepping past the barrier.

Rebekah looked at me in bewilderment and I used my powers to bring her mother's necklace to me. I pressed it into her palm and closed her fingers around it. "How are you doing this?" Rebekah asked me, "I've never known a psychic that could do this."

I swallowed as I felt Elena fighting me more and my side of the link growing cold. "I have to go." I said stepping back into the cave "Is everyone okay, do you know that?"

Rebekah nodded as she continued to stare at me wide eyed, phone still grasped in hand, "As far as I know everyone is alive. For now." She told me, "I won't hurt Elena. Hopefully I won't have to."

I nodded once, "Thank you, Bekah." I said before closing my eyes, "Πρόγονοι παραπάνω να με βοηθήσει. Οδηγός μου στην προσπάθειά μου. Επιτρέψτε μου να βοηθήσει την αδελφή μου. Επιτρέψτε μου στο μυαλό της. Βάλτε μου σε έλεγχο." I began the chant feeling myself leave Elena's mind and making my way back through the link, "Πρόγονοι παραπάνω να με βοηθήσει. Οδηγός μου στην προσπάθειά μου. Επιτρέψτε μου να βοηθήσει την αδελφή μου. Επιτρέψτε μου στο μυαλό της. Βάλτε μου σε έλεγχο." Elena's lips muttered still as I left into the darkness.

I woke up with a gasp to a pounding headache as I sat up in the back of my beetle. I sat there for a minute, as my breathing became normal before looking down at myself and examining my hands and body to make sure that I was in my own. I lunged forwards, reaching into my bag for a journal, maybe I could find something this time, something I looked over.

**3****rd**** POV**

Abby and Bonnie hurried into the witch house where the Original's coffins used to be stored. "This place has some serious vibe in it." Abby said as she followed her daughter into a room.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get to the basement." Bonnie said entering the stairwell and following the stairs down to the basement.

Abby, hearing a creaking noise turned around instead of following her daughter. Bonnie stepped into the area where the coffins had been held and realized that her mom didn't follow her, "Abby!" She called back up the stairs, hoping to guide her mother with her voice.

Stefan appeared behind the young witch and she whipped around to face him, "Stefan? What's going on?" She asked worriedly.

Stefan sighed, "They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." He informed her quickly.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath, eyes wide, "Stefan, I-I can't stop her. She's channeling us!"

Stefan nodded, "Bonnie if you can't stop her…I have to find another way." He said.

Realization came over Bonnie's features and she took a step away from the vampire, "No…Stefan, no." She begged before trying to make a run for it.

Stefan blocked her path and Bonnie squared her shoulders, ready to fight him. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead." She informed him.

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Stefan stated bluntly.

"No." The witch whispered taking a step back from him, "_AILEEN!" _She screamed with her mind, "_HELP!"_

**A.J. POV**

"_AILEEN! HELP!" _Bonnie's scream echoed loudly in my mind making me drop the journal I had been savaging for information.

I tossed the journal into the passenger seat and climbed into the driver's seat. "**Bonnie what's going on?" **I thought into her panicked mind, **"Bonnie?" **

I drove hurriedly through the outskirts of town, frantically trying to get Bonnie to respond to my questions until the path of her mind led me to the old witch house where Damon's car was just leaving as I pulled in. I jumped out running towards the house through the woods, feeling panicked as I searched for Bonnie's mind. I broke out of the woods to see Nik, Elijah, and Kol standing around a salt pentagram looking very confused. As I stepped towards them the three turned to look at me. I watched as Nik's eyes took in my frantic appearance and lack of winter coat. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked the three, "What happened?"

Nik stepped forwards to meet me, "Where have you been?" He asked looking furious, "You knew about this and you didn't warn me!"

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke in a low tone from behind him but Nik's eyes never wavered from mine.

I swallowed trying to calm my nerves that were now being replaced by anger at the accusation. "I was here earlier this morning, collecting the journals of the psychics that burned here." I said surprising all three of the Originals, "I was trying to find a loophole Nik." I sighed taking another step closer to the confused man and took one of his hands in both of mine, "I was trying to save you! I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd do something out of fury like kill one of my friends!"

Nik's eyes left mine for a moment, glancing down at our conjoined hands before returning to my blue eyes, "You were trying to save me?" He asked, "Why?"

I sighed, "You're going to make me say it?" At a lack of response from the hybrid I continued, "Because I care about you, why else?" I said with a small smile.

I squeezed Nik's hand before releasing it and turned to Elijah, "Where's Bonnie? Do you know what happened?" I asked the oldest Original sibling.

Elijah sighed, "To stop my mother, Stefan and Damon had to stop her from channeling the Bennet witch bloodline. They had no other choice but to turn either your friend Bonnie or her mother into a vampire." He explained.

* * *

><p>I pulled into Caroline's drive as my sister was walking away from the front door. "Elena?" I called as I got out of my car and ran towards her.<p>

"Aileen?" She asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh my god." I whispered as I embraced her tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, one of my hands going into her hair as she began to hug me back. "You're okay." I soothed as I rubbed her back.

Elena shook her head against my shoulder, "Abby's a vampire." She choked out, "Because of me. Damon turned her because Rebekah was going to kill me if Elijah told her to."

"Shh." I soothed smoothing down her hair, "Everything's going to be okay."

I pulled back to look at my twin who offered me a grimace. I wiped the tears from her cheeks like I used to when we were little and she would fall down and hurt herself. "Get in the car okay? I'll be right there." I said moving my hands down to her upper arms.

My twin nodded and slowly walked over and got in the passenger seat of my car, moving my bag to the back. I waited until she had closed the door and buckled herself in, before hurrying up to the front door and knocking. I bounced slightly on the balls of my feet as I peeked through the curtains to watch Caroline come to answer the door. "Hi." She said as she opened the door.

"Hey." I replied with a small smile, "Are they okay?"

Caroline shook her head, "Abby's in transition and Bonnie's having a hard time dealing." There was a pause before the blonde spoke again, "She really doesn't want to see either of you right now." She finally said.

I looked down at my shoes and swallowed, "Yeah, I know, um," I nodded as I looked back up at Caroline, "Can you just tell her that I love her? And that I'm sorry I didn't find another way?"

"A.J." The blonde sighed out.

"Just tell her okay?" I said cutting off her lecture, "I need to get Elena home."

I turned on my heel and fast walked to my car. I got in and buckled myself, hands shaking. "I'm sorry-"

I cut my sister off with a decisive shake of my head, "Don't say that this is your fault, Elena. This is-this is a lot of people's faults. Me included, so don't-don't apologize." I told her before turning on the engine and backing out of the driveway, "It's really not your fault."

**3****rd**** POV**

Damon slipped his daylight ring back onto his finger as Stefan entered the bedroom, "Are they safe?" He asked.

Stefan crossed his arms, "Elijah kept his word and Rebekah let her go. Aileen got her from Caroline's house." He said, "I still don't know where she was all day though."

"Good. All's right in the world again." Damon said as he picked up his glass of bourbon and walked into the bedroom.

"I lost that coin toss, Damon." Stefan said, stopping his brother in his tracks, "It should have been me who turned Abby. Why did you do it?"

"Cause I'm not blind." Damon told him, looking up from his glass, "I see what's going on around here. You're hanging on by a thread, Stefan. You're barely over your last Ripper binge and all you want is to be the old Stefan again."

Stefan shook his head, "Hmm. That part of me is gone for good." He said shooting down Damon's theory.

"Oh yeah? How long has it been since you've had a drop of human blood?" Damon asked, his lips twitching up in a knowing smirk.

Stefan looked at his brother and nodded once, only slightly. "How'd you know?"

"Spend 146 years with someone, you kind of start to pick up on their tells." Damon answered simply before his tone grew serious, "Answer the question. How long has it been since your last drink?"

Stefan shook his head, shoulders slumping slightly as he accepted defeat. "Since the night I threatened to drive Aileen and Elena off Wickery Bridge." He admitted.

"See? You have enough to feel guilty about! Why add to the list? By the way, you're welcome." Damon said lips forming a smirk again as he attempted to leave the room.

Stefan's voice stopped him in his tracks, "You know you're not fooling anyone either. You still love her, Damon." He said, pointing out the elephant in the room.

Damon turned to his brother with a pained expression, "I do." He admitted, "And for a second I thought that I could win her back fair and square but now the question isn't whether or not I still love her. It's whether or not _she_ still loves _me_."

**A.J. POV**

When we had arrived back at home Elena had ran straight to her room and I had headed to the bathroom for a burning hot shower, hoping to relieve the stress of the day as the boiling hot water poured over me. When that didn't work I stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly in cotton pajamas. As I towel dried my curly hair I pulled my laptop over onto my bed and opened up Skype. As I squeezed the water from my hair I clicked on Jeremy's contact and dialed him. I bit my lip as it rang, Jeremy and I hadn't talked in a few days and that was making me nervous. I'm sure he was busy with school and friends and the family he was living with but that didn't stop me from worrying.

It stopped ringing and a message popped up to tell me that the contact I had dialed couldn't be reached at the moment and to try again later. I sighed and shut my laptop lid and dropped my towel onto my pillow. I could hear Elena moving around in her room and made a decision. I swung my legs off of my bed and padded quietly into Elena's room through our conjoined bathroom. "Hey." I said, leaning against the doorway.

Elena was sat in her bed under the covers reading a book. "Hi." She said closing the book and putting it on her bedside table.

Elena patted the spot next to her and I padded over, climbing into the bed next to her and pulling the covers up to my chin. I turned on my side to face her. We were silent for a few minutes, me looking at Elena and Elena looking at the ceiling. "Aren't you going to ask me?" I asked finally, drawing her eyes to me.

"About why you disappeared or why you were able to _possess_ me?" Elena asked turning on her side to face me as well.

I sighed, "I disappeared to find a loophole that would save Nik." I sighed, rolling my eyes and looking at the ceiling, "Don't give me that look. Instead of finding a loophole I found a few other things. One of them was how to 'possess' you. I felt your fear and I remembered the chant. Your fear kept growing so I decided to save you. I'm sorry I didn't warn you."

Elena sighed and I turned to face her, "You saved me, A, don't apologize." She said.

I nodded and curled my fingers around the covers, pulling them tighter around me, "Not to sound like a five year old," I started with a laugh, "But can I stay here tonight?"

Elena gave me a smile and reached over to me to turn off her lamp, plunging us into darkness, "Goodnight Aileen."

"Night, 'Lena." I whispered, curling my legs up and snuggling down into her pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!<strong>

**I really am incredibly sorry for the wait! This chapter is over 9,000 words so I hope that that makes up for it! This chapter was hard to develop because it caused a lot of complications with the storyline but hopefully I worked the kinks out!**

**Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed each one means so much to me! 1912 will hopefully be up soon! That one will hopefully make a lot of people really happy! There's Damon and Aileen interaction, visions, Rebekah and Aileen love hate, and Stefan and Aileen bonding! There's also loads of psychic stuff! (Maybe I'll add some Nik and Aileen stuff too but I'm not sure with the plot of the chapter-he'll definitely be mentioned though)**

**I hope to hear from all of you! Thanks for reading, reviewing and I hope that you enjoyed! **

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


	46. 1912

**AN: I do not own the Vampire Diaries; all rights belong to the CW, Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson, and L.J. Smith, I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Full Summary: Bulgaria 1492 **Katrina and Elizabeth Petrova; identical twins, except for one difference; their eyes. While Katrina had warm brown eyes, Elizabeth had eyes the color of shocking lapis lazul. When Katrina had a child out of wedlock, her family banished her to Europe; not wanting her twin to be alone Elizabeth followed her. Once in England the two easily became English and one of the Lords that resigned there took surprising interest in Katrina's looks and Elizabeth's powers.** Modern day**; Elena and Aileen Joelle aka A.J. Gilbert exact copies of Katrina and Elizabeth. After the deaths of their parents A.J. fled to a preforming arts school in Boston and Elena stayed home with what remained of her family.

******BY THE WAY ELENA'S THOUGHTS ARE IN BOLD&ITALICS AND A.J.'S ARE IN BOLD!*** (Everyone else's should be in italics)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Secrets of the Girl<strong>

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1912<strong>_

A.J. POV

_The bell of the clock tower tolled, announcing the time to the small town of Mystic Falls._ _Zachariah Salvatore and Sheriff Forbes exited the council meeting, buttoning up their coats against the cold of winter. "Will you get home alright, Mr. Salvatore?" The Sheriff asked, "I can send for one of the police vehicles." _

"_Oh, a winter chill never hurt anyone, Sheriff Forbes." Zachariah brushed off his offering._

_Sheriff Forbes' eyes darted around the dark street, barely lit by streetlights, in a nervous manner, "I'm less concerned about the cold front, more for your safety." He said._

_Zachariah patted him on the shoulder, "One council men's murder doesn't make an epidemic, Gerald. Good night." He said walking past his friend and into the empty square._

_The Sheriff bade him good night, watching him with nervous eyes for a moment before turning and walking his own way to his vehicle. Zachariah walked, hunched slightly in the cold at a leisurely pace to his car. A noise came of something being knocked over causing Zachariah to freeze just steps from the safety of his vehicle. The man looks around nervously as a shadow moves out of his eyesight. After a moment he brushes it off as someone's pet and turns back to his vehicle, only to walk straight into a knife. The killer rips the knife out and Zachariah falls to the ground. _

I woke up with a scream, bolting straight up in Elena's bed. Panting, I looked around frantically for Elena, kicking the covers off of my sweaty legs and standing up. A piece of paper on the pillow Elena had used caught my eye and I picked it up and unfolded it. _A, I'll be home in an hour or so, went running with Matt. Love you! _I ran a hand over my damp forehead and tossed the note back onto the bed. I walked through our shared bathroom and into mine to begin searching for an outfit in my closet. That wasn't just a dream and I knew it, it was a vision. I had been managing to block them out but this one felt forced, someone had pounded it into my head and broken through my psychic walls while I was sleeping.

I slipped into a gray sweater with three quarter sleeves, skin tight black jeans and studded gold flats. I padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. I had memorized the ingredients to the herbal tea from Evelyn's journal and I was able to quickly boil some up for myself. I perched myself on the counter as I waited for the kettle to go off, I swung my feet back and forth as I finished my chapter in The Fault in Our Stars. The kettle went off and I quickly bookmarked my spot and pulled down a travel mug from the cabinet, filling it up to the brim and taking a sip of the burning hot liquid. I furrowed my eyebrows and took another sip, it was good but I couldn't pin down what the flavor exactly was. My phone rang from my back pocket and I quickly picked up. "Liz, is everything okay?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Liz sighed on the other end, "Alaric's in jail." She said, "Meredith Fell says that he came at her with a knife last night in her apartment."

"He did what?" I asked sharply, "Are they both okay?"

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed my purse and coat, "Meredith had to shoot Alaric but she gave him vampire blood so he healed right up. We're keeping him here until we know everything, Aileen, but you should know that right now he's our only suspect in these murders." Liz explained.

I nodded, although she couldn't see me and grabbed my car keys, "Alright I'll be there soon." I stated before hanging up.

I trotted down the stairs, slipping into my coat as I opened the front door and locked it behind me as I hurried to my car. The police station wasn't far so it only took me about five minutes to get there. I parked my car, grabbed my tea and locked the car before hurrying up the steps and into the police department lobby. I let out a loud sigh as I noticed Elena and Damon arguing in hushed voices. "Your friend's in jail for murder, you have to do something." Elena hissed at him.

Damon sighed, "Well, I guess I could rip out Dr. False Accusation's throat, maybe her tongue. You know, I could chew it up into little tiny pieces and feed it to the squirrels." He ended his rant with little squirrel noises making me roll my eyes.

"Stop it, Damon." Elena demanded glaring at him.

I marched up to the two, "Both of you stop it; you're acting like three year olds." I told the two earning a glare from Elena and a smirk from Damon.

"Guess me staying out of it suddenly sounds like a good idea, doesn't it?" Damon said to Elena before turning to me, "I saved your sister's life last night. You're welcome."

"You know, you could show a little compassion about Bonnie." Elena said as she crossed her arms.

I snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to happen." I said crossing my own arms as I stood shoulder to shoulder with my twin.

Damon glared at me before sighing, "I know, you're right, her and her mom must really be hurting right now." He said making Elena perk up slightly with hope and me roll my eyes, "Should I send lasagna?" He ended sarcastically.

"Okay, now you're just being mean." Elena said turning away from him.

"I'm mean, you hate me, the Earth is back on its axis." Damon said as Elena walked away.

Elena stopped and turned around to face him, "You know if you keep pushing people away, you're gonna end up alone." She told him before leaving.

"As if he isn't already." I said under my breath so that he could hear and tried to push past him.

Damon grabbed my wrist and I yanked it out of his grasp but turned to face him anyway. "You on the other hand, are not supposed to think that I'm mean." He said looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

I raised my eyebrows at him and let out a sarcastic laugh, "Of course I think that you're mean. I think that you're bitter and self-destructive as well." I said bluntly making him raise an eyebrow, "So no, I will not be thanking you for saving my sister because honestly, these days I don't know what your motives are."

I turned on my heel and walked over to the front desk, hopeful that they'd let me in to see Alaric.

* * *

><p>I parked in front of the Salvatore Boarding house and got out, bringing my half empty travel mug with me. After forty five minutes of arguing they still wouldn't let me in to see Alaric so I decided to distract myself by visiting Stefan instead. He'd been off lately and I knew that it was more than just his humanity being switched back on. Stefan seemed like he was trying to redeem himself in a way, almost like he was trying to become the old Stefan again. But if that was the case it indicated that he was going cold turkey off of human blood, and we'd all figured out how that worked out. I walked in without knocking and set my tea on a side table as I shrugged off my jacket, leaving it on a hook instead. I grabbed my tea and took a gulp of it as I padded quickly and quietly up the stairs to the second floor. I weaved my way through the hallways to Stefan's room and barged in past Damon to perch myself on Stefan's desk as Damon walked over to Stefan's diary shelf. "I was hoping we could hang, you know a little brother bonding. I know we don't actually "hang out", we team up, we join forces, we activate our <em>Wonder twin powers<em>." The older brother said making Stefan and I roll my eyes as he showed Stefan his daylight ring.

"That's gonna have to be a no go, actually." I said as I jumped down from my perch and took another gulp of tea, "Stef here has plans with his favorite doppelgänger."

I patted the younger Salvatore's chest and grinned making him roll his eyes fondly at me. "Wait, what are you doing?" Stefan asked as he noticed Damon sorting through his diaries.

"Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah's funeral?" Damon responded as he rifled through the diaries.

Stefan looked like he would rather be drowning than be having this conversation. "Vaguely, why?" He asked with a sigh like he knew he would regret it.

Damon bent down to look at the lower shelves, "If memory serves, he wasn't the first founder's council member killed that year or even that month." He said.

"Your point being?" Stefan asked as he bounced slightly, seeming almost anxious.

I squinted my eyes as I looked at him; forehead lines prominent, bouncing on balls of his feet, fingers shaking, clipped responses-, "Are you back on the bunny juice?" I asked interrupting Damon's not question.

The younger Salvatore brother was giving off all of the signs that my theory from earlier was correct. Stefan ignored me, "1912." He responded automatically to the question.

"So much for vaguely." Damon scoffed as he grabbed a diary and threw it at Stefan, "1912, or as I like to call it; the last time Mystic Falls had a serial killer on its hands."

Stefan opened the diary as I watched him closely, "It feels strange to be home again after so long away. I thought I would never return. Certainly not for a funeral."

As I listened to Stefan's voice I was too distracted to notice the blurring of my mind as my tea slipped from my fingers and I fell into a vision.

_A funeral is taking place in front of the Salvatore crypt, men and women were lingering around dressed all in black. Stefan stands against a tree as he watches the funeral from a slight distance; not wanting to interrupt anyone's grieving. Two women approach him, arm in arm, "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm told you're a distant cousin of Zachariah." The first woman said._

_Stefan smiled at the two, "His nephew actually, Miss..?" He searched for a name._

_The two girls unlinked their arms, "Lockwood. Marianna Lockwood and this is my friend, Samantha Gilbert." The first woman introduced._

_Stefan pursed his lips, "As in Jonathan Gilbert." He said as guilt coursed through him._

_Samantha gave him a small smile, "My late grandfather, did you know him?" She asked._

"_Crossed paths." Stefan replied pleasantly, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be inappropriate, but no one seems to be willing to discuss the details of Zachariah's death." _

_The two women exchanged looks, Marianna looking scandalized by the mention. "He was murdered." Samantha confessed, "And he wasn't the first." _

"_Samantha don't be a gossip." Marianna reprimanded quickly._

"_Why not?" She asked lowly, "He should know. He's a founding family like us. Be careful Mr. Salvatore. It's not a good time to be a founder in this town." _

_The two girls excused themselves, leaving Stefan to chew over the new information. There was a cawing sound and Stefan turned his head to see a crow that quickly flew off. "Have you been eating the relatives again?" Damon asked as he approached his brother._

_A smile appeared on Stefan's features at the sight of his brother, "Damon." He greeted._

"_It's been a long time brother." Damon replied looking around at the surrounding people._

"_It's been over fifty years." Stefan replied, still smiling, "I'm surprised you came." _

"_And miss the funeral of, what do you call him? Uncle Zachariah?" Damon asked in obvious disapproval._

_Stefan's smile dropped, "I see you're still mad at me." He stated._

"_Why would I be mad at you, Stefan? You made me become a vampire and now I walk the world alone, drinking other peoples' blood." Damon replied sending his brother a pinched look._

"_Any chance you took it all out on our nephew Zachariah?" Stefan asked voicing his suspicions._

"_If I'm not mistaken, __**you **__were the one who killed our family, remember? May our father rest in peace." Damon shot back._

"_I'm not like that anymore, Damon." Stefan replied wearing a regretful expression._

"_Well congratulations, Stefan. But if you'll excuse me, I'd like to live out my eternal existence as far away from you as possible." Damon said starting to leave._

"_Damon, wait." Stefan said freezing his brother in his tracks, "Let's grab a drink, catch up." _

_Damon turned to his younger brother wearing a wary expression, "I've missed you brother." Stefan confessed with a smile._

_There was a pause as Damon mulled it over, "Sure." He replied, "Why not?"_

I came back to reality with Stefan holding me up and Damon holding my tea, "Thanks." I said as Stefan helped me stand back on my own two feet.

I grabbed my travel mug from Damon who was watching me with a pinched expression as Stefan kept a hand on my back. Damon shoved his hands into his leather jacket, "What do you say, brother? You wanna go get drunk?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ahhh," Stefan said laughing as he closed the journal with one hand and I gulped down more tea, "I get it, I get it. You're bored. Your best friend is in jail and you don't have anything better to do with yourself."

"Well there's that." Damon said reaching around me to snatch the journal from his brother, "And I was hoping you could help me solve a murder." He said starting to leave.

Damon stopped in the doorway and turned to me with a forced bored look on his face as he looked me up and down, "And I _guess_ you could come too." He told me before leaving Stefan's room.

Stefan watched Damon walk away before turning to me with a question in his eyes. "He's mad because I told him that I think that he's mean, bitter, and self-destructive." I said with a roll of my eyes before taking another gulp of tea.

Stefan laughed, "Well you're not wrong." He said as he grabbed his leather jacket and slipped it on.

I grinned over at him from the doorway, "And this is why you're my favorite." I said happily before sauntering off into the hallway.

* * *

><p>I rolled my eyes from the backseat of Damon's car as we parked in a spot in front of the Grill. Stefan opened the passenger door and moved the seat forwards to help me out and I sent him a thankful smile. "So what were your plans for the day?" Damon asked as we followed him into the Grill.<p>

I shrugged, "I don't think you'd be interested." I said causing him to turn and stop me in my tracks.

"Why not?" Damon asked with a smirk as I rolled my eyes.

"They didn't involve killing people or sleeping with Original vampire Barbies." I said offering up a smirk of my own.

Damon glared down at me for a moment before spinning on his heel and continuing into the Grill. "Ooh she-devil nine o'clock." Damon said making me look over to where Rebekah was giving him bedroom eyes.

I made a gagging face at Stefan and he bit his lips to keep himself from laughing and nudged me in the ribs. Damon led us to the bar and I sat down in between the two brothers and ordered a coffee. "So what does a medical examiner, Bill Forbes, and Alaric Saltzman have in common?" Damon asked as the bar tender brought over my coffee.

Stefan began knocking his ring against the bar making Damon roll his eyes but peaked my concern. "C'mon, knock it off." The older Salvatore said.

Stefan cleared his throat and poured himself a glass of bourbon. "You know, quitting blood cold turkey after a ripper binge might not be the best approach. Every time you play that all or nothing game, you eventually leave a trail of bodies. So, I'm thinking, now is a good time to pay our old friend moderation a visit." Damon advised him.

I gave Stefan a sharp jab in the stomach with my fist, "You're quitting cold turkey? _Again_?" I reprimanded before turning to Damon, "They were all on the Founder's Council, Damon. Just like in 1912."

I took a drink of my coffee as I turned to look around the Grill for-anyone, no one in particular at all. Besides he's probably already left town, like Elijah, if his lack of returned phone calls and text messages indicates anything. I turned back around sharply and finished off my coffee, "But why them? Huh? Brian Walters and Alaric weren't from founding families. I mean, hey, if you're gonna slaughter council members, go A-list. At least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore." Damon said arrogantly causing me to roll my eyes.

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked coming up behind us.

I smirked at her, "One of the very few that you haven't slept with." I remarked before turning back around to order another coffee.

"Zachariah Salvatore, we called him Uncle back then." Stefan said before downing another drink.

"_But _he was actually our dad's kid's kid." Damon confessed as Rebekah sat down next to Stefan.

"So, Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asked for clarification.

"Well, our father knocked up one of the maids during the Civil War, she had a son. But as far as everyone else knew, Stefan and I were dead. Family name had to go somewhere." Damon explained to her.

The bar tender brought over my coffee and once he turned around I poured bourbon in, mixing it with a stirring spoon. "And, uh, your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah asked causing the three of us to give her guarded glances.

"You're full of a lot of questions." Damon remarked suspiciously.

"I'm just researching the town history. I grew up here after all." Rebekah replied with a flirty glare.

Damon smirked, "You know you don't have to disguise your true motives Blondie Becks, if you want more sex, just ask for it." He stated before taking a gulp of bourbon.

The muscles in my back tensed and I let out a quiet breath through my nose as my foot began to tap against the barstool. "Not enough liquor in the world." Rebekah said grabbing the bottle from in front of Stefan.

"Oh, come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile." Damon said with another smirk.

Stefan grabbed the glass and the bottle and moved to Damon's other side. I stopped tapping my foot and remained in my position as I shrugged off my coat. Rebekah scooted over into Stefan's seat so that we were now sitting next to each other with me in between her and Damon. "You'll have to excuse my little brother; he's jonesing for some O positive." Damon remarked making Stefan chuckle.

"I'm not jonesing." The younger Salvatore said with a sarcastic smile.

"So did they ever catch the killer?" Rebekah asked, smiling at Damon.

"Nope, wrote it all off on vampires." Damon said as I gulped down the rest of my bourbon and coffee.

"Maybe it was a vampire." Rebekah said taking a drink of her bourbon.

"Yeah, yeah maybe it was a vampire…Damon." Stefan said grinning at his older brother.

Damon glared back, "Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too, brother. But these murders weren't your style, were they? Plus there were no other vampires circulating then." He said turning to glance from me to Rebekah and back.

"Well there was one other vampire. Remember Sage?" Stefan asked watching his brother's expression.

"Ohh, right, Sage. Speaking of great sex." Damon said taking a swig from the bottle.

My mind began to fog over and I gave Stefan a panicked look as I tried to push it out. Stefan's eyes locked with mine as I was pulled away from reality and back to 1912.

_Damon took a swig from a bottle of bourbon and was about to go in for another but Stefan took the bottle out of his hands, "Damon, you've had enough." He said taking a swig himself._

"_Hit a man when he's down." Damon responded bitterly as the two made their way through carriages and people to the large white tent. _

_Upon entering the tent the two see a beautiful red head beating the crap out of a man inside the ring. With an upper cut she knocks him out and sends the crowd into victorious cheers. Stefan followed Damon through the crowd, "Who's next? 100 dollars to any man who can beat me." The red head announced as she laid eyes on Damon, winking at him she turned away as Stefan caught up to him._

"_I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know." Stefan said leaning into his ear so only he would hear._

"_You do not get to lecture me on how to live my life. Not anymore." Damon replied before turning away from him. _

_Damon picked his way through the crowd and it was only seconds before the red head approached him, "What's your name?" She asked._

"_Not interested." He replied automatically, his thoughts drifting to Katherine._

"_Well Mr. Not Interested," She said stopping him from passing her, "you seem to me like a gambling man." _

"_I'm afraid you have me all wrong." Damon replied shooting her down once again._

_The red head pulled a 100 dollar bill from her shirt and showed it to him with a smirk before slipping it into the front of his pants. "Hm, well that's too bad." She remarked before walking away, leaving him to gaze after her._

I came to with a pounding headache and a tense Stefan watching me. "I knew Sage once, trashy little thing." Rebekah remarked making me roll my eyes.

"You really think it was Sage who was killing all of those founders back then?" Damon asked his brother.

"The town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls. It probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it." Stefan replied still not wavering his gaze from me.

Confusion settled over my features as I reached up to touch a wetness pooling in my ears. Pulling my fingers away my expression changed to fright as I saw the blood trailing down my fingers. I reached frantically for the napkin pile and wiped off my fingers before dabbing at my ears. "Aileen what's going on with you?" Stefan asked me lowly.

I shook my head as the bloody napkins began to pile up, "Someone is, _pushing_ into my mind. I started taking herbs today to suppress the visions, I just- maybe this is the result of them pushing the visions in? I-I-" I cut myself off as I caught Damon staring at me with a mixed expression.

My breath caught in my throat as worry flashed over his usually cold blue eyes, stilling my entire body until he diverted his gaze, cutting off the only connection we'd had in weeks. I turned my gaze back to Stefan whose expression had turned pinched and wiped up the last of the blood from my ears and neck before gathering up the tissues and tossing them into a nearby trashcan. I reclaimed my seat just as Rebekah started in with a new round of questioning. "So, uh, tell me more about your relatives. I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town." She said reaching for the new bottle of bourbon only for Damon to snatch it out of her grasp.

"Easy there, lushy pants. It's been a hoot and a half but it's a boys plus Aileen night and you weren't invited." The older Salvatore said as Stefan grabbed three glasses and we followed Damon to the lower level of the Grill where the dart board resided.

I gave Rebekah a little smirk and finger wave over my shoulder making her glare back. Damon tossed his jacket onto one of the chairs at our table as Stefan and I settled into the the other two with the bottle. I took the drink Stefan offered me with a small smile as Damon began to play darts. "So, let's just say Sage was killing everyone in 1912. Who the hell is doing it now? It's not that psycho, Dr. Fell. She's a woman. There's no way she could stab three grown men." The older Salvatore finished by throwing a dart only for Rebekah to catch it midair.

"That's sexist; I could easily stab three grown men." I pointed out as I sipped on my bourbon.

Rebekah gave me a friendly smirk before glaring at Damon, "Any woman could easily kill a man, with the right motivation." She said as Stefan's forehead lines made an appearance.

"You just uh, don't give up, do you?" Stefan asked smirking as he downed another glass.

Rebekah walked around Damon to glare at Stefan, "Why are you so grumpy?" She asked him poutily.

"He's on a master cleanse. Trying to be a better man and all." Damon said smirking.

Stefan's finger tapped the rim of his glass before he set it down. "You know, you were a lot more fun in the 20's." Rebekah remarked.

"Oh I'm sure you thought so." I said with a smirk of my own as Damon bumped her with his elbow.

"Don't rile him up; he's testy when he's being self-righteous." Damon told her before pointing a finger at me, "And _you_ don't rile _her_ up."

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you scared that your new play thing might leave?" I asked pouring myself another glass of bourbon with a raised eye brow.

"I'm not being self-righteous, Damon. I'm just not interested in slaughtering innocent human beings anymore." Stefan snapped with a grin.

"Speaking of play things." Rebekah started with a smirk, "However do you keep both my brother and Damon on such a short leash?"

I grinned, "Well for one I don't open my legs for every vampire that comes along." I knocked back my drink before looking at her with an expectant expression, "Aren't you going to take notes?" I asked innocently.

Damon slammed a hand down on the table breaking our glares, "You two: enough." He said before turning back to Stefan as he pulled out his brother's journal, "My mistake; you used to be self-righteous. 'Dear diary, Damon has lost his way; though I have pulled my own life together he continues to waste his.'"

"Ouch." Rebekah said, snatching the diary from Damon, "'His bitterness consumes him. He is nothing but blackness and vile.'" She read off before closing it, "Ooh judgy."

I sighed, "Well if we're being honest, you didn't seem like much fun either." I told Damon with a shrug as I tipped back another glass.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I wasn't. The woman I was in love with was stuck in a tomb and she wasn't getting out for a hundred years. I wasn't having any fun at all." He said as my mind began to drift again, this time much more painfully.

I gripped Stefan's arm tightly as I resisted the vision. I felt blood dripping from my nose and Stefan wrapped his arm, the one I wasn't gripping, around my shoulder to pull me out of sight. "Aileen." I heard Damon hiss as I was snapped harshly back into reality.

I slipped out of Stefan's grip and grabbed the pile of napkins in the center of the table. I wiped at my nose frantically, not wanting anyone to see. "Aren't you supposed to be able to control that?" Rebekah remarked as I got the last of the blood off.

"So, Beks how did you know Sage?" I asked as I crumpled up the napkins.

"She was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago." Rebekah said as she situated herself into a seat.

"What?" Damon asked in disbelief, "Creepy suicidal guy?"

I turned to Stefan when I noticed him tapping his ring on the table again and rolled up the sleeve of my sweater. "Here." I said holding out my wrist to him.

"What? No!" Stefan hissed looking around the room nervously as Damon and Rebekah watched us with curious eyes.

I rolled my eyes, "Just take it, Stefan. It's not as if I couldn't take you if you lost control. Moderation, Stefan that's the first step to getting off a Ripper binge." I said holding out my wrist expectantly.

Stefan looked at me for a moment before rolling my sleeve back down and pushing my wrist away, "No." He said shaking his head as he stood up.

Stefan pulled his coat on and went to leave, "I need to get out of here." He said.

Damon stepped in his path, "Sure. First, admit you're jonesing." He said.

"Damon I'm not-"

Damon grabbed him by the front of his jacket and shook him, "Admit it." He growled.

Stefan grabbed his arms tightly, "Okay, fine, I'm freaking out. I want to take Aileen's offer and I'm ready to eat the entire wait staff, why do you need to hear me say it?" He growled back.

"Because I'm feeling a little self-righteous too." Damon replied causing Stefan to shove him off and hurry out of the Grill.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs, "If he goes out and kills someone now it's on you." I said sitting back and sipping my glass.

Damon sent me a withering glare, "Are you always this optimistic?" Rebekah asked as Damon and her both began to bundle up in their coats to go after Stefan.

I gave her a halfhearted smirk as I swirled my drink, taking a long sip. Rebekah led their way out of the bar but Damon stopped suddenly, turning around to face me. "Aren't you coming?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Damon, c'mon." Rebekah called from the doorway of the side door.

I shook my head before downing my drink and filling my glass back up. "Well why not?" Damon snapped harshly.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever idiotic thing you're about to do- I don't want any part of it."

Damon scoffed, "That's a new one." He remarked before turning on his heel and heading over to Rebekah.

He placed a hand on her back and guided her out the door before allowing the door to close behind them. I downed my drink in one gulp before setting the glass down on the table. I snatched my coat off of the table and shrugged into it. I shook my hair out and stood from my seat before strutting across the Grill to the front door and walking out of it. I tucked my hands into the pockets of my jacket and let out a long breath, watching the air turn white in front of me as I looked back and forth down the road, attempting to make a decision on if walking home was a smart idea or not. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion when I caught sight of Elena and Matt crossing a street towards the alley a couple of buildings down from the Grill. I looked back in the other direction before making the decision to follow them for a ride and hurried after them. Elena and Matt disappeared into the mouth of the alley just as I reached the building on the other side of it. "What are you doing?" Elena asked sounding shocked.

I picked up my pace a bit and turned down the alley, "Stefan?" Elena asked as Stefan turned to face her, mouth and chin dripping blood with his eyes blown wide with shock.

I watched as Stefan raised a shaky hand to his mouth and sloppily wiped at the blood, only smearing it. "Elena." Stefan whispered.

"What are you two doing?" Elena asked as I stepped up to her side, placing a hand on her arm.

Damon removed his wrist from the blonde woman's lips, setting her down gently on the ground and walking forwards. "Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be." He said with a warning look, cutting his eyes at Stefan.

"Elena let's just go." Matt said as Elena continued to stare at Stefan in shock.

"Elena, come on." I said gently, not wanting my twin to make a scene in front of Stefan, "Elena." I added more firmly when my twin refused to move.

Elena's head turned to me and I gave her a short nod. Matt wrapped his arm around her and grabbed my arm with his free hand and led us away quickly. "**You'll be okay, Stef." **I thought to the vampire before turning completely away from the alley.

Matt led us to his truck and I let Elena climb in first so that she could sit in the middle. As I climbed in I nudged her slightly, jolting her out of her own thoughts long enough to remember to buckle up. The ride back to our house was silent, Matt had switched off the radio leaving us only to our own thoughts that no one dared to voice. Matt sat stewing in his anger, his grip tightening every once and a while on the steering wheel while Elena sat perfectly still, leaning into me slightly as she let herself be caught up in her own thoughts. I allowed myself the occasional glance at them to keep myself from falling too deeply into my own thoughts of the night. Matt pulled into the driveway and we each piled out one by one, Matt and Elena following me up to the door and inside. I shucked off my shoes and coat in the foyer before following Matt into the kitchen where he was already making tea. Elena followed me in, taking the seat next to me at the table as I plopped myself down. Matt brought over three mugs of tea and sat down across from me after dishing them out. Matt's gaze flickered in between my twin and I with an unspoken question and I sighed, "Just say it." I told him before sipping my tea.

Matt sighed, "I just don't get it. The way you two are with them." He said leaning back into his chair.

Elena looked at me and I gave her a small nod as a signal for her to go first. Elena turned back to Matt with a sigh and shrugged, "I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after our parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that…just felt safe." She confessed.

Matt's forehead creased as he leaned towards her, "Safe?" He scoffed, "Elena, he's a vampire."

My twin nodded and I watched her closely, link open to what she was feeling, "I know, believe me, just saying it out loud sounds crazy, but it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me. Like he would never…" She trailed off as realization dawned on her features.

"What?" Matt pressed as my hands curled around my tea mug.

There was a pause and Elena's hesitance rang through our link as she glanced over at me, "Die. Like he would never die." She stated.

I swallowed roughly, gulping down my tea as I averted my gaze to the table. My eyes shifted up to meet Matt's as he turned to me, "What about Damon?" He asked.

The corners of my lips twitched up into a smile before dragging themselves back down, "Damon…" I trailed off as I leant back into my seat, "Damon is my first love, he was there, and he was what I needed." I paused biting my lip, "I didn't fall for him instantly, and I've hated him at times, now being one of those times. Damon's always consumed me in one way or another…."

"And?" Matt asked as his hands encircled his tea cup.

I shook my head, fingers playing over the rim of my mug, "Now I'm just beginning to wonder if that's a good thing or not." I confessed flicking my hair back as I looked back up at him.

"What about Klaus?" Matt cut me off as I opened my mouth to correct him, "Don't deny it, just talk."

I nodded my head slightly, eyes flickering over to Elena who was watching me carefully. I pushed through our link, opening it up from her side as well so that she could feel everything that I did without the usual blockades. I smiled slightly, "Did you know that I met him before I knew that he was Klaus?" I asked shaking my head, surprising myself at how fond I had just sounded, "I was still with Damon; it was right when everything started to get hectic with the sacrifice because nobody knew what Klaus looked like. He was charming and he made me smile. He introduced himself as Nik and asked if he could call me Ailey. I don't even know why but I just felt…at ease around him. You would think that someone that was supposedly an evil Original Hybrid mastermind would give off some kind of hostile vibe, but-" I cut myself off and took a gulp of tea, "I know that I seem insane for caring about him but…I can't shake him." I said voice cracking as my throat tightened, "And I know that it's wrong…to want what I want, and to care about the both of them, but I'm trying- I'm trying to figure it out."

Elena's hand clasped mine tightly and I looked up into my twin's reassuring eyes, "Everyone wants something that they shouldn't want." She said.

I sighed, pulling my hand out of hers to grip my mug, "Easy for you to say." I told her taking a swig of my tea, "You've always loved Stefan."

Matt cleared his throat and reached for his jacket, "Well, Elena, I got you something." He said preventing whatever conversation that was about to happen.

I raised an eyebrow at the leather bound journal that was tugged out of his jacket pocket. "The journal?" Elena asked as he handed it to her.

"It's your family's, you should have it." Matt told her, "Meredith and that idiot deputy were too busy questioning you to give a damn about me. Sometimes it pays to be the only normal one in a town of vampires. I'm practically invisible."

I faked a frown at Matt, "Well then Donovan, I see how you are. Favoring my twin; I mean, I thought that we had something special." I said picking up my mug and walking around the table to take it to the sink.

Matt grabbed me around the waist as I passed him, and pulled me down into his lap so that he could dig his fingers into my sides, tickling me relentlessly as I squirmed. I gasped for air as I laughed hysterically, "Twin, help!" I gasped, "He won't stop!"

Elena grinned at me as she laughed, suddenly the door opened and we all froze. I shot to my feet, pulling away from Matt as I realized who it was. "Ric." I breathed with Elena hot on my heels.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright." Alaric answered as we launched ourselves at him.

We burrowed our heads into his chest as we tightened our grip around his waist. One of his arms went around my shoulders to bury his hand in my hair while the other went around my sister to hold Elena by her waist. "I'm really glad that you're home." I whispered into his jacket.

After another minute Elena and I pulled away from Ric to smile up at him. I looked at Matt over my shoulder to see him leaning against the doorway. "I'm gonna head upstairs and get a shower." I said eyes flickering in between the three people in the room.

I offered them up a smile and patted Ric on the shoulder before turning on my heel and stepping onto the first step. _"Aileen." _

I turned around with a confused expression, "Yeah?" I asked drawing their attention.

"What?" Elena asked, eyebrows crinkling in confusion but keeping her happy smile.

I blinked a few times, "Wait you didn't-"

"_AILEEN!" _The voice screeched painfully.

I let out a shriek, falling to my knees and covering my ears. Whispering started up around me the sound entwining with shrieks and wails; drowning out Elena, Ric, and Matt's worried questions. I felt blood drip over my fingers and I closed my eyes tightly at the blinding pain, continuing to scream out as my nose began to bleed and the voices became louder. I faintly felt arms around my waist and hands grip my arms making me flail in panic as the voices starting screaming along with me. "LET GO!" I screamed my first coherent words through the ordeal as I felt myself being carried.

"Elena, call Stefan and Damon!" I heard Ric demand faintly as I was suddenly pressed back into something on my back.

I began screaming once again as my hands were torn from my ears and the pain grew worse. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face as I gasped and pleaded and shrieked for the voices to stop. They were coming in all different languages now and they had formed almost a chant. I felt chord wrap around my wrists and flailed, only to be tightly restricted into the surface underneath my back. I'm not sure how long I had been screaming and pleading at this point as hands gripped my ankles and tied chord around them as well. My eyes stayed squeezed shut, leaving myself to the darkness and pain as I flailed as hard as possible. My screams turned to shrieks as hands began touching my face, and voices other than the painful ones began shouting at me and each other. Blood dripped from the corners of my mouth now but I kept screaming over the chanting and the shouting. The voices stopped suddenly, leaving the pain and the hands and other voices. "Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" I heard myself sob as the pain suddenly became even sharper.

The pain continued to increase for what felt like moments on end, as did the volume of my screams until suddenly a familiar voice broke through the pain shattering it with one command, _"Sleep."_

I let out a small sigh, body going limp and head falling to the side as sweet sweet sleep took over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey!<strong>

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**This part at the end was a complete last minute thing that I just came up with but I hope you liked it anyway! This incident will tie into the rest of Season 3 so you will figure out the reasoning behind it. I really do apologize for the wait! I was trying to write but it took me a while to get the juices flowing!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews on the next chapter and I hope to hear from even more of you on this one! **

**Thanks for reading!**

_**-ConflictingLoyalties563;D**_


End file.
